Pillow Talk
by UnaRJ
Summary: There is no job title for Bella. She can be anything that is desired of her. What would people call her? High class call girl? Sex therapist? You decide. Eventually Edward enters her life. OOC/AH Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note; **I decided I needed to write something a little different from my usual so here is the first chapter. If there is no interest then I will leave it be.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Nothing is what it seems

Tyler Crowly. Age 25. That's all I know about him. I'm wearing the deep blue, Alexander McQueen dress that Rose picked out for me. My hair is swept up in a messy bun and my makeup is barely there. I have my new Jimmy Choo's on, courtesy of a bonus, Rose decided I had justly earned.

Yeah, Rose is good like that. We've known each other for ten years now. We're like sisters, only in the emotional sense. We look out for each other. I make sure she doesn't drink too much and she makes sure she uses her intuition to choose the right men for me. She's two years older than me, five inches taller, has a good right hook when needed, believe me, that one has been tested. Rose is beautiful. Sex on legs. The sort of beautiful that make men's trousers become very uncomfortable as they watch her walk through a room. And she knows it. She is so confident. So why are we good friends? Simply put, she needs me.

I don't frighten the shy men. I'm shorter without heels. Long, dark brown hair that has been described as mahogany. I have a good figure and I make sure I keep it that way. Yes, I have made my fair share of men stop and stare but I don't cope with that as well as Rose does. I suppose I never will feel completely at ease about it. It's not in my nature to be the centre of attention. I have to work at it, outside the sanctuary of my apartment.

I've been sitting here for some fifteen minutes now. The seat is quite comfortable and no-one has bothered me. Just the odd look in my direction, from the clerk behind the front desk. I really need a drink but that will have to wait for now. I'll have to decide when I meet this Tyler, how much drink may be necessary.

My phone rings. I remove it from my purse, flipping it open. Rose.

"Hi sweetheart. Has he turned up yet?" Her voice sings to me.

"No. I have a feeling he's not going to, Rose." I scowl down the phone.

"Of course he will. Patience, Bella! And don't frown. I can practically hear you frowning. Smile, Bella." She can be so annoying.

"Okay, is that better?" I smile as I reply.

"Much. If he doesn't turn up in the next ten minutes then ring me, okay?" That's the Rose I love.

"Okay, Rose. I'll be in contact, don't worry." I shut the phone and put it away again.

"Bella?" I look up in the direction my name is called. He is tall. Well most men are taller than me. He has kind brown eyes and his hair is cut short. His suit reeks of money. What is his problem? I inwardly debate. He's good looking, presentable, obviously has money and he doesn't look like an axe murderer.

I smile at him. "Yes, you're Tyler I assume?"

He nods and holds out his hand for me to take and I do. His hand is warm and soft. He must have a desk job or going by the brilliant white smile he may even be a dentist. I stand and follow him out of the hotel doors. The concierge nods his head as we pass him.

A black limo pulls up. Our ride for the evening. Plenty of room and privacy to talk without being overheard by the driver. The driver holds the back door open and Tyler gestures for me to enter the limo. I manoeuvre myself into position, conscious of not showing too much leg. Tyler sits an acceptable distance on the large back seat.

Before the vehicle is brought to life he offers me a glass of champagne. I accept, remembering to smile. As he offers the glass to me, he looks at me intently.

"I hope you like Italian? Miss Hale said that you liked most types of food except sushi." The last sentence is spoken as a question needing confirmation.

"That's right. No sushi. Italian sounds good." I turn slightly in my seat to face him. He has a nice smile. "So how long have you been in New York?"

"I arrived two days ago. I'm here for a couple of meetings and then I fly back to Washington State on Friday." He relaxes into the seat and sips his champagne.

"So, have you been to New York before?" I give him my full attention.

"Yeah, a couple of times. Mind you this is the first time that I've been put in a five star hotel. The Company must be doing well even in these times of economic hardship." He pauses to take another sip and looks at me again. "So, how long have you lived in New York?"

I look at him for a moment trying to decide whether or not I would share anything personal with him, including how long I have lived here. This is not about me.

He notices my hesitation. "I'm sorry. Miss Hale said that you may or may not answer personal questions. You can lie if you want, if it's easier for you?"

"Does it make it easier for you if we talk?"

He smiles and nods. "Yes, it helps me to relax more. I've never been the silent type."

I shift my position to face him a little more. "Talk about yourself then. I only know your name and your age."

He takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm a dealer in the futures market. I'm here to finalise a deal."

I'm intrigued. "Are all the dealers as young as you?"

"Mostly. It's a job that requires energy and quick thinking on the floor." He drains his glass.

"And you're good at closing deals?"

He smiles broadly and stretches his arms across the back of the seat. "Yep."

"So, where in Washington State do you live? You don't have to answer that one by the way." I reassure him.

Without hesitation he answers. "Originally I was raised in a small town called Forks. Eventually I moved to Seattle to find work. I got the job via a friend. As the saying goes; it's not what you know, it's who you know that counts."

"So how did you get Miss Hale's number?" I take another sip from my glass, watching him over the rim.

"A friend of a friend, let's say. He comes to New York on a regular basis and always contacts Miss hale when he's here. He says he's never yet been disappointed." That would be Alice working her magic as usual.

"Umm. That's good to hear." Rose will be pleased.

The limo pulls up outside Scalini Fedeli. One I haven't been to before. Tyler steps out of the limo first and then turns to take my hand to help me to step out. I'm warming to him. But not too much. He let's go of my hand and holds the door of the restaurant open. He gives his name and we're ushered to our table. We sit opposite each other. I make my choice and he orders and selects the wine. So what is his problem? It's beginning to bug me now.

Conversation is easy. He's quite funny and makes me chuckle a couple of times. He tells me he's one of five brothers. They are all married and all have least two children. One brother has three boys. I smile. He has a big, close family. Something I have always wished for. He talks about his family with smiling eyes. He tells me stories about some of the antics he and his brothers got up to when he lived at home.

He's been engaged. Now we're getting somewhere.

"What happened?" I lean forward in my chair to show him I'm listening.

"She found someone else. She said I worked too hard. Didn't spend enough time with her." His face is reflective and a little sad.

"Maybe she didn't deserve you." She sounded like a total bitch.

"I thought it was the other way round." He smiles and shifts nervously in his seat.

"Not from where I'm sitting." I reassure him.

"You don't know me." He sounds a little indignant.

"I know enough." I finish my meal. "Do you want to me to stay?" The ball is in his court.

"What would you think of me if I said no?" Is he challenging me?

"Nothing. It's entirely your choice." And he knows that.

He sets his knife and fork down on his empty plate. "Would you like a coffee?" He hesitates. "We can have a nightcap back at my room."

His decision is made. I smile and nod.

Over coffee we talk about nothing in particular. We don't need to. There's no history between us. There is no future either. It's just the present that counts.

We arrive back at the hotel. The ride in the lift is silent. He looks over at me a few times. He knows he can back out any time. He opens the door and I step in. The room is large and airy. I make my way across the room to sit in a comfy chair next to the window.

"What can I get you?" He surveys the mini bar as he removes his jacket and places it over the back of the desk chair.

"Vodka on the rocks, please." I slip off my shoes and wiggle my toes.

He pours my drink and hands it to me. He pours himself a JD, straight.

He sits on the edge of the bed, leaning forward on his thighs, his hands cupping his glass. As he drinks he looks over to me, speechless. I smile at him to help him relax.

His eyes soften and he sighs.

Putting my drink down I stand and walk over to him, standing close to his knees.

"Tyler, do you want me to go?" I speak softly but I know he can hear me.

He looks up from his drink, slowly, his eyes moving from the hem of my dress, resting at my cleavage for a moment and then to my face. But not my eyes.

He shakes his head. "Don't go, please stay." I reach out my hand to stroke his face. He leans into my touch, shutting his eyes.

I take his glass and place it on the bedside table, not breaking contact with him. I cup his face in both hands now. His eyes are still closed. I reach for his tie, undoing the knot and letting the tie fall to the floor. I undo the buttons of his shirt one by one, pulling the hem out from the waistband of his trousers and then reach for the cuffs undoing those too. Sliding the shirt down his arms slowly, his breathing deepens. He has a good body he must work out, probably in the Company gym. They call it stress relief, of sorts maybe. With the shirt discarded, I run my fingers over his shoulders, down his upper arms and back again. His skin is smooth under my fingers. His muscles tense slightly and he shudders momentarily.

He opens his eyes and stands, inches from me. I reach up and let down my hair. He watches as it cascades over my shoulders and down my back. He reaches with his hands to run his fingers through the length of my hair. He turns me around and pushes my hair to one side to gain access to the zip of my dress. He pulls it down gingerly and places his hands on the shoulder straps, pushing them down past my arms. The dress falls and pools around my feet. He runs his hands down my exposed back and places his hands on my hips to turn me again.

"I want to kiss your mouth but I'm not allowed am I?" He knows that but still he asks hoping the rule can be relaxed.

"No, Tyler. You can't." I reply softly.

He begins to kiss my shoulders, stroking my stomach and waist. I rest my hands on the waistband of his trousers. As his kisses move to my chest, I reach for his belt. Moments later it's undone. The button and zip follow. I push the trousers down and he steps out of them. He climbs onto the bed, holding onto my hand and takes me with him. We lay on our sides facing each other. He strokes my face and I stroke his.

Shutting his eyes he says softly, almost a whisper. "I need you to hold me. Just hold me, Bella." I smile to myself and kiss his forehead.

I pull the sheets back from under us and lift them back up the bed to cover us. He rests his head on my arm, his face nuzzled into my chest. His breath is warm and gentle. I wrap my other arm around him and hold him just like I would hold a child, cruelly woken up and upset by a bad dream. He drifts into a heavy sleep.

I don't leave. I stay and sleep until the morning sunshine filters through the curtains.

He rolls over to see if I'm there. He smiles.

"Thank you, Bella." I slide out of the bed and pick up my dress, making my way to the bathroom. Minutes later I'm ready to go. My work is done. He's sitting up in bed and watches me gather my purse and slip back into my shoes. He smiles, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Tyler?" I gain his attention. "She didn't deserve you." I smile and leave, making my way down to the front doors of the hotel.

I reach in my purse for my phone. I press number one.

"Hi, Rose. I'm on my way home." I hail a cab and head for home.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **I would really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter, so please review. If you want to read more, then the story will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note; **Thank you to ThatOnePVkid, A Strange and Beautiful Rose, bubblegirl762, perfectmess and xluvinvainx. Because of your interest in this story I have finished the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to reading what you think of it. For all the Edward fans our there, he will be showing up very soon. Patience. 'All good things come to those who wait.' If anyone has a particular male character they would like me to include in future chapters, please feel free to do so.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Eyes don't tell lies

"Right girls." Rose takes her place at her impromptu desk, the coffee table. "Alice. It's…" She checks her watch, "Ten in the morning and you look like shit. What happened last night?"

"I love you too Rose." Alice retorts. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Rose. Part of the problem was that he snored. All night." She lets out a large sigh and stretches out across the couch looking like she wants to go to sleep now. I slip off her shoes and begin to massage her feet.

Rose writes down notes in her diary.

"So, he definitely needs to lose some weight or go to the doctors and get the problem fixed or I'm not doing him again, okay?" Alice adds.

"No problem, Alice. I'll have a word with him about it, when he rings next. Try and get some rest this afternoon though, won't you? Dark circles under your eyes don't suit you." Alice nods in agreement.

Rose turns her attention to me. "Bella. How was Tyler?" Her pen is poised.

"Okay. Nothing more than hugging last night and he doesn't snore, thank God!" I stick my tongue out at Alice, childishly.

"Can I have him next time then, Rose. Please?" Alice says waving her hand in the air.

"You know we don't work that way, Alice. Behave." Rose is definitely not in the mood for games today. I look over at Alice and shake my head slightly to warn her of Rose's mood. Alice nods at me and smiles.

"Now, we have two friends arriving today. Their names are Mike and Ben. Alice I think you can handle Mike please. Ben is a quite type, so best handled by Bella. They want to meet up for drinks only, tonight. If there is any suggestion of anything else then please remind them of what _they_ requested. You'll be attending a dinner with them tomorrow evening at the Plaza and then you can take it from there. Any questions?"

"How old are they." Alice chirps. She's asked the question that was just on the tip of my tongue.

"Twenty six." Rose looks up from her notes, picking up her phone that is vibrating across the coffee table. "Hello."

"Yes, this is Rose. Hi Tyler!" She looks over to me and narrows her eyes. "I see. Well, Bella will not be available until Wednesday evening now." Her eyes widen and she smiles, looking over to me again.

"Of course. Let me just write that down. Okay. Well, thank you for ringing and Bella will see you then. Okay? 'Bye."

Rose's face beams as she writes down the details on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Well done, Bella. He was really happy with you. He wants to take you to the Opera. Funny that. I didn't have him pegged as a man that enjoyed that sort of thing. Anyway, back to Mike and Ben. Here are the details." She hands us a piece of paper each and takes a deep breath.

"You will be spending the evening together. Please have your phones with you and remember to have them switched on at all times." We nod. The lecture is always the same. "So, go and get some rest, make yourselves beautiful and take care. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Rose. Are you going out tonight?" I ask as I get my things together to leave her apartment.

"No, not tonight. I have someone booked for tomorrow though. He sounded very unsure so I think it'll just be drinks for now. Anyway, off you two go and take care."

We hug each other and Alice and I leave Rose's apartment. As we walk down the hallway, Alice looks up at me frowning.

"Why is Rose so pissy at the moment? Is it the wrong time of the month or something?" She asks with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Oh, Alice you're impossible. Don't you remember? Her mother died this time last year. She just needs to be handled with care, that's all." Alice can sometimes forget the important things that happen in Rose's life.

"Oh, I forgot. Oh, I feel really bad now. How can I make it up to her?" She pouts.

"Just make sure you keep Mike happy tonight. That'll put a smile on her face in the morning. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine in a couple of days." I reassure her.

"What colour are you wearing tonight? I don't want to turn up looking like twins or clashing for that matter!" She snakes her arm into mine as we reach the lobby.

"I was thinking of a black pencil skirt and maybe my purple blouse. Is that okay with you?" I turn to her to gauge her reaction.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later then, seven o'clock right?" She's happy now.

"Yes, I'll be there at seven." I reply.

We part with a hug and I make my way to my apartment, only two blocks away from here. Alice is ten minutes further away.

I check for messages on the answer phone. None today. Good. I begin to get myself ready for tonight. I start with a long bath and deep condition my hair. After lunch I dry my hair and re-paint my nails a soft pink. I stretch out on the bed to read a book. After a short time I fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's four o'clock. I don't need to rush. I do my makeup and curl my hair. I'm leaving it down tonight. I pull out my clothes and hang them on the wardrobe door. I fix myself something quick to eat and drink some milk. I'm drinking tonight but I will make sure I have water as well.

It's five o'clock and time to get dressed. My skirt is tight in all the right places. The purple blouse extenuates my cleavage and compliments my skin and hair colour. It nips in at the waist and is soft to the touch. I pack my purse and apply my lip gloss, remembering to take that too. I slip on my Jimmy Choo's. They're my favourites for now and I pick up my phone on the way out.

Checking my watch, I have an hour, so I walk some of the way just to get some air.

I hail a cab. I know I'm going to get there a little early. I always am. Alice hates to be first, so I make sure that she's not.

I reach the hotel and pay the fare. I'm twenty minutes early. As I enter the hotel I check to see if there are any comfy chairs empty in the lobby. There are. I settle myself and pick up a magazine and skim through it. I look up every so often to see if Alice has arrived. Not yet.

With five minutes left, she arrives looking beautiful. Her halter neck dress just reaches her knees. It's pale blue and looks cool and calm. Her high heels make her three inches taller, still small but taller than usual. Her hair is immaculate, spiky and glossy. The tiredness in her eyes is no longer there.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask as we embrace.

"Yes thanks, it did me the world of good. You're looking sexy, Bella." She looks me up and down.

"So do you, Alice. They'll be here soon. Come and sit down." We do, facing the lifts to watch for them. It's good to gauge what we're going to be dealing with. It gives us a two minute head start. Vital minutes.

The lift opens and two men walk out chatting animatedly. They must be good friends. There's laughter and one of them slaps the other on the back. I'm guessing the one who has just received the slap must be Ben. They look up and stride toward us.

The one I assume is Mike speaks, holding out his hand to me. "Alice?" I smile but shake my head and gesture toward Alice. A flash of disappointment crosses his face. Crap!

He turns to Alice and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. I'll need to make sure Alice is okay tonight. I didn't think we'd have this problem.

I turn my attention to Ben, shake his hand and he gives me a nervous smile. They are polar opposites. A little like Alice and me. I hold Ben's hand a little longer than usual. I want him to know that I'm pleased to meet him.

We are ushered out of the hotel.

As we're standing outside, Mike makes an announcement. "If it's alright with you Alice and Bella, we'll go to a local bar first and then later head off to the Alphabet Lounge. From what I hear it's one of _the_ places to go." We agree and Mike hails a cab to take us to the bar.

The bar is noisy and friendly. I know one of the bar tenders, Steve. He looks in my direction and nods. I smile back at him and he checks quickly to see who I'm with. He'll make sure that our drinks are as they should be. Not too strong for Alice and me. We take our place in a booth. Mike sits down quickly opposite me. Double crap. Thank God Alice has now realised. She looks over to me and takes her phone out of her purse only to put it back again quickly. It's her signal that I may need to ring Rose. I reply with a small smile.

I turn my attention to Ben and angle my body towards him. Our drinks order is taken and I ask Ben my first question.

"So, how has your day been?" He turns slightly and smiles nervously.

"Somewhat boring. The speeches are a little repetitive. All but one so far, said exactly the same thing last year." He glances at my hands resting in my lap.

"Why do you attend then?" I keep my eyes on his face watching for flickers of emotion. Our drinks arrive but I leave mine for the time being. Alice does the same.

He is silent for a moment and looks over at Mike. "I come along because someone has to keep an eye on him." He nods in Mike's direction.

"Why? Are you his body guard or something?" I smile at him and know that he notices.

He chuckles. "No. He's quite capable of looking after himself if there's any trouble." Yes, I'm sure he is.

"Get into fights often, does he?" I ask, not looking in Mike's direction.

"Mike doesn't always think things through." He replies, turning in my direction a little more.

"And you do." I state.

"Yeah. Reliable, that's me." His tone is self deprecating.

"That makes you a very good friend." His eyebrows rise at my comment and his smile is genuine.

"Mike's married." He says, studying my face. If he's looking for a reaction he's not getting one. I'm not surprised to hear this news.

"And you're not?" He should be.

"Haven't met the right girl yet." He states, taking another mouthful of his beer.

"Is there a shortage of pretty women where you live then?" He'd have no problem finding one in New York. A lot of women like the gentle type after they've been out with a couple of bad-boys.

"No. Mike's married to a lovely woman. It's probably my timing that's off." His eyes have betrayed him. He lost out to Mike because he missed the signals and then it was too late. He's watching Mike not as his friend but as her friend. He is protecting her from heartbreak. Ben is the best friend she will ever have and I have no doubt she doesn't even know it.

"It's not your timing, Ben. You're not watching the signals closely enough." I reach out and rest my hand on his just for a moment and take my hand away slowly. He turns a little more to mirror me.

"There, see? You read the signal and your timing was perfect. I have your full attention now don't I?" His nerves are settling now, he's no longer over thinking things.

He nods and relaxes into casual conversation. This gives me time to check on Alice.

From where I'm sitting, I can see Alice, yet still listen to Ben. She winks at me. Time for a toilet break.

We make our way to the back of the bar and stand at the end of the hallway, close to the office door.

"Alice I think we need to swap." She looks at me expectantly.

"You've figured something out haven't you?" She smiles.

"Yes." I reach for my phone and ring Rose.

"Hi, Rose. I need to swap."

"Tonight or tomorrow?" She asks remaining calm.

"Tonight. We're heading for the Alphabet in a while. We'll swap then, okay?" I look at Alice for confirmation and she nods.

"Is Alice okay?" Rose's voice has a hint of concern.

"Yes, Alice is fine. She won't have any problems with Ben." I reassure her.

"I trust your judgement, Bella. I'll see you in the morning." I can hear a smile in her tone.

I close my phone and we head back to the table to finish our drinks. Mike is on his third JD and Ben has only had two beers.

Time to move on. Ben reaches for my hand but I don't take it. As I predict, Mike rests his hand on the small of my back as we leave the bar. Alice stands close to Ben and begins a conversation with him as we wait for a cab. Ben doesn't see Mike caressing my back and leaning in to me to smell my hair.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Mike. It's only drinks tonight." I whisper inoffensively.

His blue eyes register defeat but his hand is still hopeful. He needs to slow down on the drink.

Mike is silent as we head to the Alphabet Lounge. Alice and Ben are getting on well now that he's relaxed. Her bubbly nature is bringing the best out of him. He has a lovely smile and responds well to Alice. We made the right decision.

At our destination we find a quiet area to sit. We sit in pairs with Alice and me making sure that we can see each other with ease.

Mike sits close, his thigh touching mine. "So, why hasn't a beautiful woman like you, not got a ring on her finger?"

I look up at him from my drink. I can't believe this man.

"If I had a ring on my finger, Mike, I would not be here with you right now. I'd be at home making sure that my husband was happy." I wait with interest for the reply.

He sifts in his seat and takes a sip of his drink to distract himself. "No, I don't suppose you would be here with me." He finally answers.

"So tell me something about yourself, Mike." And he does, everything, except the fact that he is married. How does he do that? He's far too confident for his own good.

I nod politely as he talks and sip occasionally at my drink. He follows my lead and slows down with his drink. He shares an anecdote with me about Ben. As he talks he doesn't realise that he is telling me that he envies Ben's freedom. If only he knew the absurdity of the situation they are in.

Our evening together is coming to a natural close. We've been talking for two hours, just about themselves. The tables have turned and it's Ben who is confident now. It's good to see as he jokes with Mike on the way to find a cab.

We deliver Mike and Ben safely to the hotel and keep the cab for our journey home.

Alice is taken home first. We hug and say goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning. Make it about ten at Rose's, okay?" I ask and Alice nods.

The evening went well and so will tomorrow. Mike now knows he has a choice. One will be right and the other wrong. It's as simple as that.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note;** I really wasn't sure about this story when I started it. It's quite a leap into the unknown, from my other stories. Bella in this story is the total opposite to the Bella I write about in Cook Wanted. I have continued because I now have regular readers. Yay!! Thank you to:- A Strange and Beautiful Rose, tigger5600, vampiregirl1654, Caitie 126 and momams for the reviews on the last chapter and putting this new story on their Favourite Story/Story Alerts lists and to everyone who is reading it but wish to remain anonymous. You are all fantastic! So here is the next chapter and once you've read it, please review! Take care.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Intuition comes with experience

Alice and I meet up in the lobby of Rose's apartment block for our recap meeting. We hug and make our way up to the fifth floor in the lift. Alice seems particularly happy today as she chats animatedly about a trip she hopes to take in a few weeks time. I can't remember the last time I had some time off. The way things are at the moment that might not be possible.

We greet Rose and settle down on the couch as Rose serves us coffee and offers a selection of Danish pastries. Her sad mood is over, thank God. She looks happy and relaxed, her blonde hair swept back to show off her beautiful features. How can any man refuse her!

"Alice." Rose begins, gaining our attention. "Tell me how it went last night."

"Well I really don't know what to say, Rose. Bella worked everything out. I didn't have a clue. I must say that Mike is the best damn liar I've come across in a long time. I actually thought that it was Ben who was married. He was so nervous. That's usually a good indication. I saw no hint of uneasiness in Mike's eyes."

"He detaches himself very well, Alice. If I hadn't spoken to Ben first I think I would've thought the same as you." I want Alice to know that she is doing well.

"Well done, Bella." Rose says warmly. "I think Mike would have taken the evening into an entirely different direction if you hadn't seen what was going on. Are you still happy about this evening?" She waits, giving me time to think.

"Yes, Rose. I don't think we'll have any problems this evening." I assure her.

"Oh, thank God, Bella. For one moment I thought you were going to bail out. I'm really looking forward to seeing Ben again. He is so cute!" She's enjoying his company which is all well and good as long as it's kept in perspective.

"Yes, and he's not for keeps, Alice. Remember?" I'm glad they're leaving tomorrow.

Sometimes Alice cares too much.

"So girls. Evening dresses please but not too over the top. Don't draw too much attention to yourselves. Discrete as always. You'll no doubt be sitting at the same table together but then after that, take care. And Alice before I forget, only one glass of champagne, please? Bella, will make sure you don't have anymore than that." She gives Alice a little smile to show that she's not annoyed.

I nod at Rose as Alice huffs like a petulant child.

"Any questions?" Rose is obviously happy with things as she's bringing the meeting to an end. Silence.

"Good. I've booked an appointment for you both for treatments at the spa. You need to be there at one. That will give you plenty of time to be ready for tonight. Have fun." She shuts the diary and puts it down on the coffee table. She picks up her coffee cup.

"Are you going out tonight?" I ask. Rose looks up from her cup and smiles.

"Yes, he got back to me and he's booked a table at the '21' Club." I smile at Rose knowing that this restaurant is one of her favourite places in New York.

"Is that the place with the pretty pink table cloths?" Alice asks. Trust Alice to like a place for the table linen.

"Yes, Alice. Pink table cloths, crystal glasses and silver cutlery." She grins as she knows this is making Alice a little green with envy.

We thank Rose for booking the treatments for us as we leave her apartment. Alice and I go for a light lunch before heading for the spa. It's good to spend some time with her and people-watch as we eat outside enjoying the summer sun. Alice still has a lot to learn, so every opportunity I get, I show her what to look for in men's faces and body language, as they walk by. Alice just needs to focus more and not get so easily distracted.

At the spa it's our chance to really relax and basically think of nothing. The massage helps with that. We opt for Ylang Ylang to be used for our massage. The fragrance has a soothing effect yet will put us in the mood for later and the scent will still be evident on our skin when we meet up with Mike and Ben. I doubt Mike will need any encouragement if that's the decision he makes.

Two and half hours later and we've also had our hair done. My hair is down for tonight. Large curls, with ringlets around my face. Sultry and not too sexy. Alice has had the tips of her spiky style sprayed gold to match the dress she wants to wear. Very Alice.

We part with a hug until later.

Back in my apartment I have a cup of coffee and take some time out to read. Then it's time to get dressed. My midnight blue, floor length, satin dress is my choice for tonight. It's strapless and the bodice is a good tight fit. There is no chance of me revealing myself if and when I dance. The front of the bodice is cleverly gathered and the edges are embellished with tiny crystals. The skirt is quite full. It has a few layers of deep blue tulle for the petticoat and is covered by a layer of satin. As I move it makes a swishing sound. I check myself over one last time. Elegant and sophisticated but not too obvious, just as Rose requested. I slip into my kitten heel shoes that I had colour matched with the dress.

I double check my silver purse that I have everything needed for the evening. On the way out of my apartment I pick up a silver coloured Pashmina that completes the outfit. I'm ready. Let the evening begin.

The cab I booked is on time and I make my way to the hotel, early as usual. Alice arrives a little later, bright and bubbly. She either had too much coffee or she had a quick drink before she came out tonight. She will definitely give Ben the confidence boost he needs but I'll watch out for her as she thinks he's so cute.

Alice is wearing a gold floor length, Grecian style dress with high heels. It hangs beautifully on her tiny frame. We sit down and wait. When Ben and Mike step out of the lift, Alice giggles.

"Oh my God, Bella! Ben is so gorgeous in his tux." She whispers from behind her hand. "Mike doesn't look that bad either." She is far too excited about this.

"Alice, please focus!" I whisper harshly.

She looks over to me with apologetic eyes.

"Ladies, you look beautiful this evening." Mike says as he approaches us.

Ben smiles at Alice. "Are we ready to go?" He asks as he stares at her.

"Yes, we're ready." I answer.

A cab arrives and we make our way through the city traffic to the Plaza.

When we arrive Mike offers me his arm and escorts me in with Alice and Ben not far behind. We quickly locate our names on the seating chart. Alice and I are written as guests of course. The champagne reception is busy and noisy. I make sure I keep Alice close. We sip the champagne slowly making it last. Ben and Mike busily chat to colleagues and business associates.

It's time for us to take our seats for dinner. As we eat the first course Mike leans over to me for a second time and then rests his hand on my thigh, discretely under the table. He shows no signs in his face. Not a flicker. He is very good at this. I wonder how many other times he has done this and in how many other cities. Ben knows, there's no doubt about that. After two glasses of wine, Alice and I start drinking water.

The dancing begins. I'm surprised that Mike wants to dance. He's good. He's confident as we glide around the floor. Ben is not so fluid and shuffles along with Alice after a fashion. Mike stops to have another drink and then we dance again. He doesn't say very much but his body language speaks volumes. He holds me close when a slower tune is played. He places one hand in the small of my back holding my body close to his. There is no space between us. When he looks down at me I can see his eyes linger over my cleavage. I wonder to myself if he will actually give in to what his body wants tonight. And then I have my answer.

"Do you mind if we go now, Bella?" His mouth is close to my ear and I feel his breath filter through my hair.

"As you wish." I answer and we locate Alice and Ben.

Mike is silent during the journey back to the hotel. Ben and Alice are relaxed in their conversation. We arrive and head straight for their rooms. I signal to Alice to be safe.

As soon as Mike shuts the door behind him, his arms are around me. He reaches for the zip on my dress, tugging at it without success. He sighs in frustration.

"Mike, slow down, please. This is all I have to get home in later." I say quietly, touching his arm so that he relaxes. He stops and lets me unzip the dress. I let it pool around my ankles and slowly step out of it and drape it over a chair. I slip out of my shoes and stand waiting. I smile and hold his gaze. I can see his chest rising and falling, anticipation growing. He doesn't move so I move forward and stop inches in front of him. He shuts his eyes for a moment and in that time I undo his tie and the top button of his shirt. When he opens his eyes his pupils are dilated and his breath fans over my forehead. I slide his jacket from his shoulders and down his arms, letting it drop to the floor.

His shirt is my next target. His eyes don't move from my face as I undo his shirt button by button. The cufflinks are last. The shirt joins the jacket on the floor. I run my hands down his torso. He works out but not religiously. He shudders as my hands reach his belt. Unbuckled and unzipped, he grabs my hands before I can do anything else.

"What's the matter?" I ask softly. Has he changed his mind?

"Please, lay on the bed." His voice is husky and sure.

I crawl onto the bed and lean up against the head board. He takes off his trousers and boxer shorts showing me how ready he is.

"Can you get my purse?" I ask. He reaches for it and passes it to me as he crawls up the bed kneeling next to me. He places his hand on my thigh stroking me. I pull on his arm gently to have him straddle my hips. I find what I'm looking for in my purse and place the packet on the night stand. His eyes flicker as I reach out to hold his pulsating length. He doesn't hold back now. His hands caress my body and he reaches to take off my bra. He hungrily kisses my breasts, licking and kneading them. As his kisses reach my face I turn away.

"Not my lips." I remind him softly.

"Bella, I want you. I want you now." He says, his urgency overwhelming him.

As he pulls down my French knickers I reach for the packet and open it.

"Let me do this for you." He smiles and nods. I deftly roll down the necessary barrier over his length.

He moves his body to place himself between my legs and pulls me down onto him in one swift movement. He has no intention of making this last. I grip his shoulders as he thrusts into me again and again. His body tenses and relaxes with his movements. He leans down to me, kissing my chest and licking my breasts again.

"Bella, Bella, say my name." He pleads as his urgency increases.

I put my hands in his hair fisting it hard. He groans.

"Mike, oh, baby. Tell me what you want." His breathing increases again with my words. He lifts my legs a little more, pressing against me harder.

"You're so good Mike. Please don't stop. Shit, don't stop." He is so close. I only need to say a few more words. He's had too much drink, that's for sure.

"Ungh… ungh… Bella, you're so fucking beautiful. You feel so good." He won't last long now.

I pull his head down to me again, my lips close to his ear and breathe heavily. "Come for me Mike. You know you want too."

He groans at my demand, his pace is frantic. "Ungh… Bella hold me." I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly, breathing in his ear.

His body tenses as he comes with his final thrusts. As his movements slow down his damp body, slumps onto mine, lifeless and heavy. After a few minutes he pushes himself up, carefully withdrawing and rolls onto his back next to me.

His breathing returns to normal as we lay there in silence. I need a drink.

I get up and retrieve my underwear on the way to the bathroom. As I make my way back to the bed I get a bottle of water from the fridge and take a mouthful. That feels much better.

I stand by the bed. "Can I get you something Mike?" He looks over to me, his eyes barely open. He'll soon fall asleep.

"Yeah, a JD." I make his drink and take it over to him. He takes the glass and pulls me back onto the bed.

"Let me see to that for you." I reach over, he kisses my cheek and I take the used condom away from him, putting it in the bin by the bed for now.

He sips at his drink and I sip at mine. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" He caresses my stomach.

"I'm going to be moving here soon with my job. I'll be alone. I wondered, when I'm here, can I see you again?" So, she'll finally be rid of him.

"You'll have to ring Rose to arrange it." He looks disappointed but only briefly.

"If that's how it has to be then I'll do that." I hope Ben doesn't miss his chance now.

"Will you stay till I fall asleep, please?" He sounds like a small child who's afraid of being alone.

"Of course I will." I reassure him. He pulls me into his side, running his fingers through the length of my hair.

I take his empty glass and place it on the night stand. Within minutes he drifts off to sleep. I carefully crawl away from him and find a blanket to cover him for the night and wrap the used condom in a tissue and flush it away. After I am dressed, I text Alice. She's ready too.

Quietly I leave the room and meet with Alice in the hallway. Her face is a little sad.

"He didn't take me to bed, Bella. We sat there the whole time talking about how much he's in love with someone back home. He said he just couldn't do it her. It's not fair Bella. I bet Mike performed." She sounds very disappointed but I'm happy Ben didn't. He loves Mike's wife too much to mess it up.

"Yes, he did." I answer. "He's moving to New York. For now he may be a regular." She looks at me concerned. "Don't worry, it'll all work out. He'll get bored with me because I can't give him what he wants." She gives me a small smile. She knows I'm right.

"Let's go, Bella. I need my bed." I nod and we leave the hotel and head home. Tomorrow I'm seeing Tyler and I smile.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note; **Many thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I get the feeling that this story is okay with all of you who are reading it. In this chapter Tyler is back and wow! Watch out ladies. Hot stuff! I know I haven't read anything like this about Tyler before. A Strange and Beautiful Rose has asked when Edward will make an appearance. Don't worry. I am planning his arrival. I just had to get this chapter done first. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Confidence is the key

I sit on Rose's couch, waiting for Alice, who is running late this morning. Rose has kindly poured me a cup of coffee and is looking at me intently.

"I would ask you now, what happened last night but you would only have to repeat yourself when Alice gets here. I'd like her to hear my opinion first hand anyway." Rose says as she opens the diary and sets her phone on silent.

"She knows something of what happened last night, Rose, but I'm quite happy to wait." I have quite a lot to mull over.

Alice arrives some twenty minutes late for the meeting. Rose isn't too annoyed with her as she lets Alice in and pours her a coffee as she settles on the couch.

"Sorry Rose. Bella. I didn't sleep very well last night. Things didn't go so well for me. I felt a bit confused by it all." She takes a large sip of coffee.

"Can we talk about that in a minute Alice?" Rose begins. "Bella, please start." She adds giving me a small smile of encouragement. She knows something is not quite right. I take a deep breath.

"Mike said that he will be moving to New York." I begin. Rose nods to encourage me to continue.

"He's not going to bring his wife. He hinted at organising things between the two of us." Rose shifts a little uneasily in her chair.

"I told him that he would have to ring you Rose. So, expect a call sometime soon." Rose nods and makes notes in the diary.

"You don't seem happy about this, Bella." Rose looks at me intently again.

"He only wants_ me_ Rose. I don't know him well enough yet to gauge how he will cope if and when he can't handle the fact that he's not exclusive." I can feel a headache coming on. I finish my coffee and make my way over to the kitchen to pour another cup.

"Bella, would you like me to take over. It might be a good way to distract him and help him to ease up?" Rose suggests. It's an offer worth considering.

"Can we leave it as it is for now? He may not ring for weeks and by that time he may have changed his mind about the whole idea. Thank you Rose for the suggestion. I will get back to you on that idea if and when he contacts you." I smile at Rose warmly. I have had to rescue Rose a couple of times myself during our time together.

All this time Alice has been listening attentively. I appreciate the fact that she hasn't made any comments.

"Alice, are you completely up to speed with this situation?" Rose asks. Alice nods, resting her hand on mine.

"So, Alice how was your evening?" Rose asks, finally allowing Alice to tell her story.

"I had a lovely time at the function. It was lovely to get dressed up. Anyway when we got back to the hotel I thought that he was up for it. We ended up chatting and then he began to pour his heart out to me. He said that he was in love with someone back home and that because of that he couldn't sleep with me. I did understand his point and didn't push it."

"But you were obviously disappointed." I say to her.

"Well, yes. I was. But there was no point pushing him. His mind was made up." She says resolutely.

"I'm glad. He's actually in love with Mike's wife." Rose and Alice look at me surprised.

"So with Mike moving here that means that…" Alice begins.

"Ben can be the man she really needs in her life." I finish Alice's thoughts.

"Do you think that Mike told Ben what he was going to do?" Rose asks me.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Ben seemed particularly happy last night." I answer.

"Well, Alice. Sometimes things like this happen. I know it's rare but they do happen. It's something you just have to be ready for. You weren't being rejected. It was just not the right time for Ben in this situation. Don't brood over it, will you?" Rose smiles at Alice encouragingly.

"Absolutely not, Rose. I'm glad it all worked out this way now. I'm sure Ben will make her very happy." We all nod in unison.

"Right, with that dealt with for now, Bella, you have your date with Tyler tonight. It's the Opera, so I don't need to tell you what to wear. You are still happy with Tyler?" Rose asks, making notes again.

"Completely. He will be a welcome distraction. He goes home tomorrow, is that right?" I ask, already feeling lighter at the thought of meeting him again.

"Yes, so do your best, Bella." Rose smiles and turns her attention to Alice again.

"I have a meeting for you Alice. Friday." Rose begins and writes down the details and passes a note to Alice. "His name is James. He was in New York a few months ago. I saw him that time. He's single and is quite direct about what he wants." Alice looks a little hesitant.

"Believe me, Alice. I wouldn't suggest that you meet him if I didn't think you would be able to handle him. He enjoys a good joke and loves music and dancing. I'm sure you will have a great evening. I will be available if at anytime you're not happy or need to speak to me about him. Is that okay with you?" Rose is sincere as always in her offer of help.

"Thanks, Rose. I'm sure I'll have a great time. I trust you're judgement." She smiles.

"So, Rose, how did your evening go at the '21' Club?" I ask. Just looking at her face this morning when I arrived was a sure indication that she enjoyed herself.

"Really good. He is an absolute gentleman. He's in New York to oversee a new project for his company. He's single, though I can't imagine why. He doesn't like the idea of wasting time trying to find female company while he's here. The arrangement suits him for the next few weeks. I'm meeting up with him Saturday." Rose never has been one to go into details but by the look in her eyes he must be something special.

"So, if that's everything, I've got some things to do before I get ready for tonight." I need to get some shopping done at the deli and I want to fit in a hair appointment.

"Sure, Bella. Well, I'll see you in the morning." Rose looks to me for confirmation.

"Of course. Will ten be okay with you?" Rose nods.

"Alice can you be here as well please? I want you to sit in even though you're not going out tonight. You need to understand what's going on as much as possible. You may even have some questions that need to be answered before Friday night." Alice nods to Rose.

We hug each other as Alice and I leave. "Have a great evening, Bella." Alice says as we part company outside the apartment block.

I get my shopping done and manage to make an appointment to have my hair done at my usual hair salon. I'm a regular customer and they're always happy to fit me in between appointments. Laurent is my stylist. He's been tending to my hair for some time now. Because he's gay, he is so much easier to talk to than the women who work there. He knows why I have my hair done as often as I do, even though I have never actually told him. Intuition is something he has plenty of.

"So, Bella, honey. Where are you going tonight?" He asks, poised behind me and smiling over my shoulder looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"It's the Opera tonight, Laurent. So I thought I would have it up for tonight." I answer knowing that he understands what's required.

"What are you wearing, honey?" He asks, his mind already working out how to complete the look.

"I have a purple cocktail dress. Grecian style." I answer. Laurent nods and begins to work his magic.

One hour later he's finished. My hair is set up with thin plaits holding a neat bun in place and ringlets framing my face. Totally Grecian and beautiful. We hug each other as I leave.

Back at my apartment I have time to re-do my nails in a pale lilac colour that tones with the colour of the dress. I get dressed and put on a pair of high heeled Christian Louboutin Gladiator style sandals. They are gold and I finish off the look with a gold purse to match. I quickly check that I have everything I need for the evening and make my way down to wait for the cab. Tony is working tonight. We catch up on his news about his family as he drives me to the hotel and he wishes me a safe evening as we arrive.

I make my way into the hotel and find a chair in the lobby and wait for Tyler. It's a black tie night and I'm sure that Tyler will look good. And he does. I smile as he approaches me. He smiles back at me.

"You look amazing, Bella. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me this evening. Shall we go?" I nod as I take his arm and we make our way to a waiting car. We settle into the back of the Mercedes for the twenty minute drive to the Opera House. We arrive in good time and Ben escorts me into the lobby to look for an usher. We are taken up to a private box. Tyler explains that the box is paid for by his company and can therefore be used whenever employees are in the city. I notice that an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne and two glasses have already been set out for us.

I make myself comfortable positioning my chair to make sure I have a good view of the performance. Tyler opens the champagne carefully and pours out a glass, handing it to me. He sits down next to me and offers a toast.

"To you Bella. I can't tell you how pleased I am that you're with me." He is very different this evening. Much more relaxed.

"I'm sensing that this is in some way a celebration." I state and take another sip from my glass.

"You're right, Bella. I finalised the deal today. My boss is very happy with me. He has said that I'm in line for a promotion. I'm looking forward to getting back home and sharing the news with my family." He leans toward me, resting his arm on the back of my chair.

"Right now I can't think of a better way of celebrating than being with you, Bella." He moves closer, nuzzling his face into my neck and plants a soft kiss just under my ear.

Shit! He's made my body react. I need to keep myself in check. Tyler is close to being dangerous for me. I'm glad tonight is the last night. Focus Bella! I chide myself and stare at the stage curtain concentrating on my breathing. He pulls away from me but leaves his arm where it is for a time.

The Opera begins. I make my drink last as long as possible. In my peripheral vision Tyler is looking at me. I playfully reach up to his face, placing my fingers on his chin and turn his head toward the stage.

"We came to watch the performance." I chide gently, whispering.

"I'd rather watch you." He replies. I smile and shake my head.

"You're impossible." He moves his arm from behind me and rests his hand on my thigh slowly moving the skirt of my dress upwards. He is confident that we can't be seen. He sighs as he rests his hand on my bare flesh. I look over to him and scan his body. His trousers are becoming tight as his desire grows. His gentle touch on my thigh has changed to a firm grip.

"Do you want to leave?" I ask. He shifts slightly in his chair obviously uncomfortable.

"Just give me a minute." He replies and drains his glass.

He signals to me that he would like to leave. I nod and take his arm. When we reach the street the car arrives. We've only been out for an hour and the driver gives me a knowing look and smiles. I nod at him and without asking he drives us back to the hotel.

On our way up to his room in the lift, I know that he is not going to hold back tonight. He opens the door and I begin to walk across the room to put my purse down on the nightstand. He follows me around the bed and snakes his arms around my waist as he stands behind me. He lavishes open mouthed kisses on the back of my neck and shoulders. I shut my eyes finding it difficult to focus. I need to find a way. As much as I don't want to I think about Mike, this soon pulls me back to reality. I imagine that Mike is behind me and I'm really not enjoying this evening. It does the trick.

Tyler has no idea. He is too wrapped up in lavishing affection on me. He turns me around in his arms and slowly unzips my dress, sliding the straps from my shoulders. The dress pools around my ankles. I begin to undress him, checking his body language. He wants me to continue, he hasn't stopped me yet. He shuts his eyes to relish the sensations he is obviously enjoying right now. As I work on his shirt I kiss his torso as his flesh is exposed with each button I undo. I slide the shirt from his shoulders and undo the belt and zip of his trousers, pulling them down in one swift movement. I reach for his boxers and slowly move them down and see how hard he is for me. I shut my eyes for a moment. I can't believe this man. Why on earth is he single? Focus Bella!

I wrap my hand around his length and it throbs in response to my touch. His breaths are heavy and he places his hands on my hips, turning me and positioning me to lie on the bed. I back up on the bed and he follows, tracing his hands from my shoes along my legs to the top of my thighs and then after a slight pause he continues the journey along the side of my body and over my bra. He reaches around to my back and releases my breasts in one swift action, discarding the bra to the floor.

He pays attention to my neck once again. Trailing kisses down to my breasts, he quickly removes my panties. The shoes stay on. I look up at him as he caresses my body again.

"Tyler, my purse." He nods and reaches for it and passes it to me. I find what I'm looking for without taking my eyes away from his. I don't want to lose the momentum now. I smile to myself. I doubt that would be possible right now the way he is looking at me. I reach over to him and quickly cover his length. He smiles. He can now continue.

He traces his fingers over my entrance as if asking permission. I know I'm wet enough. His eyes flicker for a moment and he leans down towards me entering me gingerly. Why is his single? I still can't work it out. Very quickly he sets his pace. Urgent but not desperate. There is a subtle difference.

He moans softly into my ear moving his lips to kiss me just under my ear again. He must have sensed my reaction last time. Again I picture Mike. It works. I am focused again. I lift my legs up, slightly more, the heels of my shoes digging into the comforter of the bed. He reaches that bit further into me. It always brings them closer to the edge at this stage.

"Bella, talk to me." Of course, he doesn't like silence.

"Do you want me to talk dirty to you Tyler?" I'm playing with him now. I haven't done this in a while.

"Ungh… yes, Bella. Please." I smile at his pleading.

"Umm. Tyler your cock is so hard for me. I want you… I want you…to come for me soon." I breathe close to his ear.

He responds groaning, kissing my chest, almost gasping for breath. "You're so going to come for me…hard. Like you've never done before. Fuck me harder, Tyler. Harder." I say with a sense of urgency in my tone. I move my hands down his back making him shiver and I grip his backside, digging my nails into his flesh. This is too much for him. I can feel the added tension in his movements.

"Come for me Tyler. Fill me up like you know you want to. Let go Tyler." He lets out a final guttural moan and surrenders to his orgasm. Slowly he comes down from his high, gently resting his body on mine.

I stroke his damp back. He nuzzles my neck and I cup his face and move him from the spot he keeps aiming for. I appreciate that he wants me to feel good but this is all about him. Not me. I will have to deal with my needs back in the privacy of my own bedroom.

He gently withdraws from me and rolls over to lay down, a smile on his face.

"Can I ask you something, Tyler." I say softly, after a few minutes.

"Sure, Bella." He replies and looks over to me.

"Please tell me to mind my own business if you want, but why are you still single?" I stare up at the ceiling, waiting for his answer.

He sighs. "I needed to take some time out when my fiancée left me. I didn't realise at the time how much confidence I had lost in myself and my personal life." He says almost to himself.

"So, you're starting to feel better about yourself?" I ask hopefully.

"Absolutely, Bella. You've done that for me. You're just what I needed right now." He smiles and reaches over to take my hand in his. "I can go back home now feeling more positive about things. I sealed the deal and I'm not a complete failure in bed after all!" She had obviously used that tack in order to get rid of him quickly. He definitely deserved better. She had probably been playing around behind his back for a while.

I reach over to him and carefully remove the used condom and dispose of it when I go to the bathroom to put my underwear back on.

When I go back into the bedroom he is sitting up in bed under the covers.

"Is there anything I can get you before I go?" I ask. I want to make sure he is completely happy. I finish getting dressed.

"No, I suppose not. I won't forget you, Bella" He says wistfully. I smile at him. I won't forget him either.

"Take care, Tyler. Good luck." I say as I pick up my purse and leave.

I manage to get a cab quite quickly after leaving the hotel. Back at my apartment, I shower so that his scent is washed away. It won't do me any good to be reminded of him tonight. The scent of my freesia shower gel will help to get me to sleep, eventually.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **Please don't forget to review. You all know how much I appreciate it when you do. Take care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note;** I know I'm spoiling you with another chapter. How good am I? Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Old friends are the best

Its ten o'clock and we're gathered at the coffee table, coffees in hand. We're all smiling today. Alice has caught up with some much needed sleep after fretting about Ben not wanting her and Rose…well, something is going on with her. Knowing her as I do, it has something to do with this 'gentleman' of hers. Her hair is down today. She is very relaxed.

"Bella, how was the Opera?" She smiles. I smile back.

"What Opera?" I answer cheekily.

"What the hell happened?" I know Rose is thinking that he bailed out. I would have rung her if he had.

"We did get to the Opera but we didn't stay long. He was very confident last night. He had sealed a deal which he had obviously been worrying about. No doubt that was the reason for the 'cuddling only' night."

"So it went well?" Rose asks for confirmation.

"We were back at the hotel just an hour after we had left it." I explain.

Rose giggles and Alice grins. "Well done, Bella. Another satisfied customer I take it?" Rose asks and makes some notes.

"Yep. He's back on track, so to speak." I just hope he will eventually find someone that will make him happy.

"Well done, Bella. You never fail. Don't ever leave me will you?" She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm yours until my Prince Charming comes along and whisks me away." Like that's going to happen!

We laugh again. It's good to hear so much happiness today.

"Now then girls. Back to tonight." Rose begins. I thought tonight was free. "I had a call from Carlisle. You remember him don't you Bella?" I nod. Lovely man.

"Does he still live in Chicago?" I ask. Rose nods.

Alice is intrigued. "That's an unusual name isn't it?" I nod and Rose explains.

"His ancestors originally came from England, across the pond. Carlisle is named after a very important uncle that lived about three hundred years ago. He's very interesting to talk to. When I first met him that's all we did. Talk." She smiles at the memory.

"And you didn't mind?" Alice asks amazed.

"Not at all, Alice. Remember it's all about what he wants, not you." Alice nods. She knows. She just needs to be reminded every so often.

"So, why did he call?" I ask bringing Rose back to the reason for the conversation.

"He's in New York for a few days. He wants to take us out for a meal."

"All of us?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, Bella. What do you think?" Why is she asking?

"I would love to see him again." I reply, cautiously.

An expression momentarily crosses Rose's face. "Is there something you're not telling us?" I ask. Rose smiles.

"This is a friendly get together Bella. Nothing official."

"Okay. Who else will be there?" I'm right, she's hiding something.

Rose smiles. "I can't keep anything from you, can I Bella?"

"No you can't." I answer. And I will be finding out about her 'gentleman' soon.

"His son and nephew will be there too." She clarifies.

"What time?" I ask and Alice nods, her eyes narrowed.

"Five o'clock for drinks and then on to dinner. I'm not sure what time we might get home." I'm not worried. I can have a lay in. "So I'll ring Carlisle and confirm." Rose says and nods at the two of us. We nod back.

As we leave the apartment block Alice turns to me. "Since when do we go out on a friendly basis?"

"Carlisle is like an old friend, Alice. Rose allows exceptions once in a while for men like him. You'll understand when you meet him." I reassure her. We hug and part company.

Back at my apartment I make myself some lunch and lie down for a while and read.

Two hours later I get out the clothes that I want to wear for tonight. My tight fitting, black skirt, a sky blue halter neck top that clings in all the right places and my Jimmy Choo's.

I need a coffee and decide to get some fresh air for an hour and go to my local Starbucks for a cappuccino. I quickly slip on my flat shoes and grab my purse. I enjoy the walk that only takes about ten minutes. A couple of men smile at me as I make my way down the road. I only give a small smile in return.

I reach the coffee shop and push open the door inhaling the amazing smell of fresh coffee. Once served, I find a place to sit, thankfully a comfy chair by the window and do a little bit of people watching. I sip at my coffee wrapping my hands around the cup, sitting back into the chair. My hands aren't cold but I find a warm cup in my hands, very comforting. I think about the evening ahead and wonder what the whole idea of this meeting is a pre-cursor to.

"Excuse me?" A mans voice breaks me out of my daydream. "Is this seat taken?" I look in his direction but not at him. He is standing by the empty chair opposite me.

"No, by all means you're welcome to sit down." I answer not really paying attention.

In my peripheral vision, I notice the man sit down, making himself comfortable and he begins to sip on his cup of coffee. I continue to look out of the window. I sense that the man is looking at me. It's not unusual. I let out a deep sigh. I look down into my coffee cup. My outing is nearly over. I'll have to go soon to get ready for this evening.

I drain my cup and set it down, standing to leave. I look over to the man to smile politely as I leave and see his face for the first time. I try not to stare because I know what that feels like. I slowly pick up my purse from the table taking my time to look at him from under my lashes. He's watching me. I stand and smile again. He smiles back…an amazing smile. Warm and genuine, inviting and…something else I'm not sure of. I've hesitated for too long. I leave quickly, slightly embarrassed at my lapse in concentration. A total stranger and_ he_ held my gaze. I never let that happen. I shake my head slightly knowing I will not see him again and make my way back home.

I get dressed leaving my hair down. It is still very wavy as a result of the style it was in last night. It looks good. I finish my makeup and put on my shoes. Picking up my black purse I'm ready and I make my way downstairs to my waiting cab.

I arrive at the hotel to find Rose already there. She's looking fantastic. Her hair is swept up into a messy bun. Her face is perfection. She is wearing her dangerous red, wrap over dress with matching high heels. Alice arrives a few minutes later and thankfully with time to spare. I can see that she is excited about meeting Carlisle.

She has chosen to wear her pale pink 'a' line cocktail dress and matching high heels.

We receive admiring glances from men walking through the lobby and a couple of the male staff, glance in our direction whispering. I look over to Rose and smile. We look so hot tonight and it feels good. It's rare for the three of us to go out together.

The lift doors open and Rose looks round to see who is walking over to us. It's Carlisle. Rose beams and holds out her arms to him to embrace him. Alice stares amazed. She hasn't seen Rose behave so warmly to any man. I have but only with Carlisle. Rose introduces Alice to Carlisle. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her hand gently. Alice is thrilled.

Carlisle then turns to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into an embrace.

"Bella, my dear." He says into my ear. "You look wonderful." He releases me taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. He is just too charming. No wonder we cannot say no to this man.

The lift doors open again and Carlisle turns and smiles. "Rose, Bella, Alice. I would like you to meet my son and nephew." To say that they are handsome is an understatement. The three men stand together looking like gods. I smile at them. This is going to be a lovely evening.

We step forward to be introduced to the two strangers.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **Sorry ladies. I just couldn't help but end this chapter with a cliffy. Who was the man in the coffee shop? Who are Carlisle's son and nephew? You will need to review before I reveal the next chapter to you. I would love to read who you think these men are. Take care.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note; Many thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe how much fun I'm having with this little story. I hope you are too. So, let's continue with the evening shall we?

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight but messing with the characters is fun.

**Pillow Talk**

Lessons in seduction

"Boys." Carlisle says, gesturing towards us. Their eyes are on stalks and their mouths are ever so slightly, tantalisingly open. Umm. A sudden thought of three in a bed pops into my head. Where did that come from? I've _never _done that! But I would make an exception with these two. Or three! Bella Swan!! What are you thinking?!

During my daydream, Alice has been introduced. God I didn't even catch their names. Idiot! Focus!

Rose holds out her hand to greet them. The look on her face tells me that she is already pairing me and Alice up. That girl never stops working. It's a sensible thing to do though. They are staying for a few days. And you never know. Knowing Carlisle he's thinking the same thing. He trusts us. He knows they would be in safe our hands, so to speak.

"And this is Bella. Dear sweet, Bella." Carlisle looks at me intently. Okay. So he hasn't forgotten the last time we were together. His blue eyes are soft and all knowing. I notice that there is a little more grey mixed in with his sandy blonde hair, just at his temples, since the last time we met. His face is still strong and commanding. His voice still smooth and seductive as ever.

"Pleased to me you." Stepping forward he takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

Obviously graduated from the Carlisle Cullen school of Charm. His eyes are an amazing blue. They are clear and sparkle, reminding me of the ocean. His hair is sunkissed blonde and a little unruly. There's a hint of the southern accent. He is confident. Being a Cullen that's a foregone conclusion.

He steps back and smirks, trying to hold my gaze. Easy tiger!

I look away and focus on the next god-like creature. He steps forward, smiling. He's warm, very warm. I can feel the heat radiating from him as he stands only a foot from me. And he's tall! Woah! I look up into his eyes. He shifts his gaze nervously as he takes my hand and plants a kiss on the back of it. He hasn't graduated just yet from Charm school. I smile at him as he steps back and releases my hand. He is obviously only vaguely related to Carlisle. His chocolate brown eyes are warm and sensitive, framed by wonderful russet coloured skin. His dark, almost black hair is long and tied neatly into a ponytail. I bet he looks great with it hanging loose.

He steps back to stand between Carlisle and…what were their names?!

"Shall we go? I think the car is waiting for us." Carlisle says as he ushers everyone outside. We step into the waiting black limo. Girls one side, men the other.

We sit back and relax. I quickly check on Alice, sitting next to me. Her eyes are fixed on the blonde one. Carlisle's son. I nudge her quickly in her side. She needs to grasp the idea of keeping them guessing. Not going all gooey eyed. Huh, I can talk! She nods her head slightly.

"So, where is Edward?" Rose asks, looking at Carlisle.

"Oh, he travelled with us, but he wanted to do a couple of things on his own today. If it's okay with you Rose I could introduce him tomorrow." Can New York can cope with another Cullen in town?

"I'm afraid we're busy tomorrow night, Carlisle." Rose says, regret in her tone. Liar, you're free.

"What all of you?" He asks a little surprised.

"No, Bella is free." She looks at me with her 'cancel everything' look.

"Yes, that's right, Carlisle." I confirm.

"Would that be okay, then Rose?" Rose nods. Of course. Anything for Carlisle.

The blonde is still smiling, sitting with his arms stretched across the back of the seat. I'd love to know what's going on in his pretty head!

The other one is a little tense. I know what's going to happen before Rose has time to say anything. I always get the quite ones. He's leaning forward, elbows resting on his thighs, cupping his hands in front of him. He only looks up occasionally to meet my gaze. Poor thing. He's probably still a virgin. Holding hands is probably his limit until now. We shall see.

We talk about this and that, nothing in particular. Rose is still thinking. I can literally hear the cogs turning in that beautiful head of hers.

We arrive at a cocktail lounge. Carlisle helps us out of the limo but as we walk into the building, his hand is resting at the small of my back. He only moves his hand when Rose turns to him.

Finding seats, the men order drinks and our server is assigned. Our topic of conversation is Chicago. Carlisle talks animatedly about the new hospital he will be running. Up-to-date and the best for miles he says with pride.

"Of course, Jasper here, will be in charge of Psych in a couple of years. It's his gift. And Jacob." He affectionately rests a hand on his shoulder. "He is studying to be a gynaecologist." Oh, so he does know something! So what is the total of the IQ sitting opposite us? My brain has no way of beginning to contemplate that one. At least I know their names now! It's only taken me forty five minutes to find out! Dah!

"And what about Edward?" Rose asks for my sake.

"Edward is…shall we say undecided." Carlisle says slowly.

"Surely he wouldn't want to miss a chance of working with you?" Rose says with surprise in her tone.

"Well, he only recently qualified. For now it's A&E. He has time to work it out." Carlisle says looking over to me again. I take a sip of my drink and look at him over the rim of the glass. Carlisle smiles at me. I narrow my eyes at him. It feels like he's playing a game. He quickly looks away. He is!

Jasper's accent is explained. He grew up during his formative years in the south when Carlisle was moving around a lot with his work. He had become a popular and sought after doctor who specialised in something or other. And as for Jacob, he is Carlisle's step-nephew. Carlisle's sister had married again after the death of her first husband and became Jacob's step-mother when he was only five. In Carlisle's way of thinking Jacob is family. He has a big heart like that. He loves people and aims to make anyone and everyone feel welcome.

"So, Carlisle. I'm surprised that no-one has snapped you up yet." Rose says this every time we see him.

"Rose you know that having been married for as long as I was, adjusting after loosing Esme was not going to be an easy task. I'm quite happy as I am. I have my family and my new project." He smiles at Rose warmly. "Our table is booked for nine, so I think we may need to get going." He adds, checking his watch.

"We need to go to the ladies before we move on." Rose says looking over to Alice and me.

"I'll get the car organised. We'll see you out front in a few minutes." Carlisle replies.

"What is going on, Rose?!" I demand when we reach the toilets. I've held this question in for too long.

"What do you mean?" Rose retorts. Alice just stares at us not sure what to do or say.

"You're free tomorrow." I point out to her, annoyed.

"I know, but I also know that he wants you, Bella." She's cool and calm as she fixes her hair, glancing at my reflection in the mirror.

"What are you talking about? It's like you're talking in riddles." I can't quite grasp what's going on.

Rose turns to me, hands on her hips. "Carlisle. Wants. You. To. Take. Care. Of. Edward." Oh! Why couldn't she say that before?

"What about Jacob then? Do I hold back?!" Rose looks at me shaking her head slowly.

"I see it like this; Edward bailed out. Jacob is just here to make up the numbers. Alice, carry on as you are. Bella, relax. Okay?" She smiles at us and gestures for us to go.

Alice is smiling from ear to ear, of course. Me? I'm just as much a spare wheel as Jacob is. So, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun. My stubborn side hasn't had an airing in a while.

We make our way out to the street, the waiting men and the limo. Silently. My target is standing, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets, looking totally fed up. Join the club.

I snake my arm through his. He looks down at me and gives me a small smile. "From one spare wheel to another, I think we should stick together." Jacob nods and helps me into the limo. I make sure that he sits next to me.

Rose looks over to me with one raised eyebrow, questioningly. I thought that this was supposed to be an unofficial evening. She did tell me to relax.

We arrive at the restaurant and are ushered to a private room. Nice. A large round table, big enough to seat twelve. I make my way around the table, Jacob in tow and we sit down. I move my chair to be closer to him. I don't want to shout when I talk to him and I don't want to share the conversation.

As we settle and drinks are served, our food orders are taken.

"So, Jacob. Have you been to New York before?" He looks across the table at Carlisle.

"Umm yeah. Carlisle brought me here when I was younger to see the sights. You know, Empire State, Statue of Liberty, some museums. You know the sort of thing?" He finally sits back in his chair but not really relaxed.

"So, what's your impression of New York now that you're older?" He turns his head.

He looks into my eyes and grins. "Well from where I'm sitting, it has definitely improved." How sweet. Our first course arrives.

"Are you looking forward to working at the hospital with your family?" I can feel Carlisle's eyes on me. I keep focused on Jacob.

"Actually, I am. It'll be an amazing opportunity." His smile is warm as he answers.

"Are there other things that you want to do with your life?" I lift the fork to my mouth and take my first mouthful, slowly.

"At the moment, it's studying that takes up most of my time." He watches intently as I take another mouthful.

"No girlfriend?" I lick my lips and he mirrors my action, turning towards me a little more, in his chair. No problem with his timing.

"Umm, no. No girlfriend." I take another mouthful and lick my lips again. His eyes still hold their gaze on my mouth.

"You surprise me. Being part of the Cullen clan I would have thought that girls would be falling at your feet." I place my fork down on the plate. That's enough for now Bella.

"No, not exactly." He blushed. How sweet. It's refreshing to talk to a man who has virtually zero experience. I don't have to be on my guard. The table is cleared for the next course.

I lean in closer to him. He smells really good. Not overpowering, just subtle. I rest my hand on his thigh. He tenses under my touch. Umm, strong legs. Our main course is served.

"Tell me what you do to relax. Do you play sports?" He rests him arm on the back of my chair. Yep, great timing.

"Yes." He whispers, looking down at my hand. "I enjoy kickboxing." That explains the legs. His eyes linger up to my eyes and then down to my cleavage. I motion for him to eat. I leave my hand at its new favourite place and eat. I chose something that could be eaten just with a fork. He takes his arm away from the back of the chair so he can eat.

"You have to be pretty fit for that, don't you?" I bring my glass to my lips and take a sip. I look over at Rose. She hasn't finished her drink. Too busy checking on me I suppose.

"Yeah. I train most days. A couple of hours usually." He wolfs his food down. He's either just plain hungry or eager to move on to dessert.

"So that eases tension for you does it?" He gulps his drink down at my words. Jasper looks over to us and grins at me. Alice doesn't even notice.

"Mostly." He answers, shifting in his chair. I squeeze his thigh. He tenses again. His trousers have become quite tight and his pupils are dilated. Umm, to be alone right now. He rests his arm on the back of my chair again. Dessert is served. And I know exactly what to do.

Before he moves his arm, I reach for his spoon and plunge it into the creation in the bowl, placed in front of him. I bring the spoon up to his mouth and wait for him to accept it. He lets out a small gasp and I place the spoon to his lips. He takes the first mouthful.

I notice Carlisle shift in his chair slightly. He's feeling uncomfortable too. This is so much fun. The power is almost intoxicating. A few more spoonfuls and the bowl is empty.

"You haven't eaten yours, yet." He picks up my spoon and begins to feed me. He learns fast.

"Umm. This is lovely. My favourite dessert." I shut my eyes to savour the flavour.

Jasper clears his throat and shifts in his chair. You wish!

Jacob leans in to me and opens his mouth slightly, every time I open mine to take another mouthful. And then it's all gone. I lick my lips. His face is inches away from mine. His breath is fanning over my face. It would be so easy to narrow the gap.

I turn my head and reach for my glass. He shuts his eyes and sighs. As I sit back in the chair his fingers reach for my hair and he plays with a large curl. Jasper and Carlisle watch with envy in their eyes. I have them in the palm of my hand.

Rose looks at her watch. Damn. She's going to bring this to an end.

"We've had a lovely time, Carlisle, but I really think we should get going." Carlisle looks at her and hesitates.

"How about a nightcap at the hotel?" His tone is hopeful. But I know Rose.

"No, really, Carlisle. We need our rest. We have a busy weekend ahead of us." She looks over to me and narrows her eyes. "We've had a wonderful evening. Thank you so much."

"Okay, Rose, if you insist. I'll settle up and organise the car for you." He stands to go and pay the bill.

I lean in to Jacob's ear. "Looks like you'll need to do a couple of hours training tomorrow and relieve some of that tension of yours." I squeeze his thigh one last time and take my hand away. As I move my head back to look at him there are beads of sweat on his forehead. He was just too easy. I stand and leave the table, waiting for Rose and Alice to join me. Jacob can't move just yet and Jasper doesn't look any better. I smile to myself.

This is why Rose won't let me go.

**End of Chapter**

Author's note; Poor, poor Jacob. Bella is sooooo bad. I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter. So please review. Edward is on his way!!! Take care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note; **Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I have had some lovely comments. Thank you also to those who have put this little story on their Favourite/Story Alerts lists. So as the chapters are quite small (well for me anyway) I have come up with another chapter for you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but my mind is working overtime on this story.

**Pillow Talk**

It's good to talk

Alice and I meet up in the lobby on our way up to Rose's apartment.

"Morning, Bella. How are you today?" I look at her and think for a moment before I answer. How _am_ I today? Well, apart from still feeling victorious that I had managed to get three gorgeous men hot under the collar last night, whilst only paying attention to one of them, I suppose I am okay.

I smile at Alice knowingly. "I feel fine, thanks Alice. How about you?"

She chuckles before answering. "That Jasper was something else wasn't he? He's so good looking and that accent! Do you think Rose will pair me up with him for an official meeting?"

"I wouldn't be at all surprised, Alice. I think he rather liked you from where I was sitting." Little did she know that he had a struggle taking his eyes off me for the last hour of the evening. But who am I to burst Alice's little bubble. I actually think that Alice would be able to handle him like a walk in the park.

Rose is already standing at the open doorway of her apartment, ready to greet us. She seems relaxed even though she's not making eye contact with me. She's keeping something from me. It maybe that another bonus is not on the cards this month. We smile and kiss cheeks and make our way over to the couch as she busies herself getting the coffee and Danish pastries ready on a tray.

"So, Alice, how are you feeling this morning?" She asks, lightly, as she walks over and sets the tray down on the coffee table.

"I'm fine thanks, Rose. It was a very interesting yesterday. I learnt a lot watching Bella." Alice answers and helps herself to a Danish and a cup of coffee. She settles back knowing that the next question will be directed at me. Rose is fairly consistent in her morning meeting routine, straight forward and uncomplicated. She and I are _not_ morning people.

"Bella." Rose begins, looking at me with narrowed eyes. Oh, so she's not happy with me today. Oh, well you can't please all the people all of the time. I'll certainly not fret about it.

I look at her over the rim of my coffee cup.

"I haven't seen you give a performance like that in quite some time." She pauses to take a mouthful from her cup. "And I think I can safely say…" Another pause, this time to pick up the diary and open it at today's date. "That you were amazing last night!" At this point I actually breathe a sigh of relief with a breath that I hadn't even realised that I'd been holding. Of course I care what Rose thinks of me.

"Carlisle has requested that Alice meets with Jasper." She continues and looks over to Alice. Beaming Alice is almost bouncing in her seat. "So, Alice, tomorrow night you're out. You need to be at the hotel for six. I'm afraid that's all the information I can give you."

"No, problem, Rose. I don't care much where he takes me. Anywhere will be just fine with me!" Her enthusiasm has no bounds. I just hope she doesn't hurt too much when they go back to Chicago. I guess we'll have to deal with that at the time.

"Bella, you are still meeting with Edward tonight. Six o'clock at the hotel." Before Rose can say any more I interrupt.

"And if he bails again, Rose, you'd better tell Carlisle to forget about it or send Jacob down to me. He might actually be happy to spend some time with me if he hasn't managed to do any kickboxing practise." I smile at her hoping that she will see the funny side but I really do mean it.

"I know you're a tad annoyed that the arrangements were changed at the last minute, Bella, but in the end everyone was happy. Carlisle was, shall we say, impressed with you. Personally I think if his son backs out again, he will show up himself."

"No, problem, Rose. That's fine with me." I say flippantly. I mean every word.

"Now then back to this evening, Alice. Do you need to make any last minute appointments at the beauty salon?" Alice looks down at her nails and nods.

"Yep, I could do with a manicure." She says absentmindedly.

"I'll get on to that before you leave. And do you have any questions about this evening?" Rose asks as she looks up from the diary.

"No, Rose. I should think it'll be pretty straight forward. I'll ring if there's a problem." Good girl. She's pre-empted what would have been Rose's next statement.

"Well, I think that's all. We'll meet up in the morning as usual and please make sure that you get plenty of rest in between time. I don't want to see puffy eyes or dark circles." We nod.

"I have a question." I begin. "What are you doing this evening Rose? I thought that you were free, but last night you said that you were busy. Please enlighten me." I've challenged her. I don't often do that due to the fact that I know how fiery her nature is at times, but the idea that she lied bugs me. The whole reason we work so well together is because we don't lie to each other.

"I _am_ sorry about that Bella. But I knew from the way Carlisle behaved last night that he wanted you to meet up with Edward. He made a point of fussing over you in front of the boys and don't think I didn't notice the way he touched you. They were his sub-conscious signals to Jasper and Jacob that you were not available to them." She looks at me with nothing but kindness and honesty in her eyes. Even I miss signals sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I think I was too distracted that Edward hadn't turned up, to read Carlisle properly. Now you point it out, I agree with you." I answer, just glad that things are okay between us.

Rose gives me a large smile as she picks up her phone to make an appointment for Alice's manicure. When the call ends she snaps the phone shut. "I've booked for you, Alice. Two o'clock."

"Thanks, Rose. I suppose I'd better go and sort out what I'm going to wear tonight." Alice says, getting her things together.

"I'll go as well Rose. See you in the morning." I get ready to leave.

"Remember to take care and have some fun. Don't forget to smile." She says giving us both a fake cheesy grin that makes us chuckle.

Alice and I part company once we reach the street. I have a couple of things to get on the way back to my apartment. I take my time and treat myself to a new book from my local book store. I love to spend time among the books. No matter how content I am with my life, imagining that I am someone or somewhere else is something I enjoy doing, for as long as I can remember. A good book is a welcome distraction. Today's choice is My Sister's Keeper. Looks like I'll have to have the tissues handy for this one.

I happily make my way back home. I only have a couple of pages to finish of my current read and then I can start on the new one. I organise myself with lunch and reserve the next two hours to escape reality.

When my time is up, I've finished the first chapter of the new book. I set my bookmark between the pages for the next time I want to escape.

Checking my watch I decide to get some fresh air and go and have a coffee and zone out for a bit. Usually this time of day it isn't too busy so I can usually get a window seat in order to get my fix of people-watching.

As I enter the coffee shop I'm a little surprised that it's busy. It must be due to the fact that it's a Friday and obviously a fair amount of people have possibly left work early or have taken advantage of an extended lunch hour. Mandy is working behind the counter today. She's a very cheerful and efficient woman of about forty, who knows what my order is as soon as I walk through the door. She has an amazing memory for all the regular customers.

"How are you today, Bella?" She calls out to me in her cheery tone, from the other end of the counter. I feel a little self conscious as when she called out, a few people in the queue look up to see who she's talking to. She's already begun to make my cappuccino.

"Very well thanks, Mandy. Busy today?" Conversation is always short and sweet when there's a large queue like today.

"Yeah, I don't seem to have stopped today. We're short staffed which doesn't help." Her face actually shows the true emotion of how she feels about that. Peeved I think is the word. Very peeved.

"Well at least it makes the time go quicker. Thanks, Mandy." I smile, pay for the coffee and carry the cup over to a seat that has just become available. I make myself comfortable, leaving the coffee to cool for a bit. I begin to watch the world go by.

I mull over the details of this evening, vaguely thinking about what I will wear for the meeting and how I will have my hair. All trivial things in most people's lives but very important and necessary in mine.

A voice breaks me out of my daydream. "I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask, snapping my self back to the reality of the room.

"I'm sorry. Is this seat taken?" For a moment it feels like the clock has been turned back twenty four hours. Surely I'd been asked this same question yesterday. And if I was not mistaken, by the same voice. I look up and pay a little more attention.

"By all means." I begin. "Please sit." And I gesture toward the empty seat. I watch as the man sits down, quickly scanning his appearance; extremely smart and well groomed.

"Excuse me, but didn't I see you in here yesterday?" He asks. His voice exudes warmth and comfort.

"Um, I'm not sure. I _was_ in here yesterday." I answer and give a small smile. I really couldn't remember seeing him. But then again…I pick up my coffee cup hoping that he will be discouraged to make further conversation. I'm wrong.

"Yes, yes it was you. I never usually forget a beautiful face." Oh, boy we have a charmer here.

He extends his hand to me. At first I wonder what on earth he's up to. These situations never usually happen to me. Other than a meeting, any contact with men I keep to the bear minimum. Laurent is the only man that I genuinely talk to. I don't want to appear rude so I extend my hand across the table and shake his. My hand suddenly turns warm and tingly. I look down at our entwined hands. His hands are large and strong but he's holding back a firm handshake. I'm a woman after all.

"My name's Tony. I didn't catch your name?" He says.

"That's because I didn't give it." I answer, as I pull my hand away. I feel a little uncomfortable and shift in my chair.

"Sorry that was a little forward of me. Obviously you don't have to give me your name. I'm a complete stranger to you after all." He smiles and takes a sip from his coffee cup.

He has now successfully made me feel like I'm the rudest person in New York. This city is renowned for its friendliness and here I am being the rudest person ever. I look at him and smile hoping that I can make amends.

"My name's Bella. It's nice to meet you Tony." I think I've succeeded.

"Bella." He repeats almost in a whisper. "That's a lovely name. Italian for beautiful if my memory serves me well." He says as he places his cup back on the table.

"Yes. Apparently I was a beautiful baby and my parents had holidayed in Italy a year before I was born. Hence the name Bella."

"And now you're a beautiful woman. They must be very proud of you." He smiles.

I wince internally at his remark. I've actually not seen my parents for some ten years now. The story is one of disappointment on their part. Their disappointment in me. This is something I'm not about to share with a total stranger.

"I suppose they are." I answer quietly.

"So do you live in New York?" Tony asks. It seems that he is the talkative sort.

"Um, yes I do. Do you?" I ask. The question seems to throw him a bit. How the tables have turned.

"Well, sometimes. I travel a lot." He sounds a little hesitant. I'll drop that subject then. He picks up his cup again and as he drinks he looks at me over the rim of the cup.

I quickly check my coffee cup. It's empty. This is now the perfect opportunity to leave.

I pick up my purse and stand. "Oh, are you going, Bella. I was going to ask if you would like another coffee." He says, appearing genuinely disappointed.

"I'm sorry but I'm going out tonight so I have to start getting ready." I answer. "It was nice to meet you Tony. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in New York." I can't be any more polite than that, can I?

"Oh, well I hope you have a lovely time tonight. If we bump into each other again, the coffees are on me, okay?" He smiles and gives me a small nod.

"Most definitely, Tony. 'Bye" I smile and leave the shop.

I make my way home and begin to mentally prepare myself for the evening ahead.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **Have I teased you enough yet! Yes? Oh good. Then you'll come back for more won't you? Oh yes you will!! The next chapter will be, shall I say, interesting. Take care.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note;** Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. I will answer your reviews, I promise. In the meantime I decided to write Edwards POV. I can't believe I got this done in just one day! I warn you it's longer than the other chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Take care.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but I love to mess with the characters

**Pillow Talk**

Good Intentions

EPOV

Dad brought me here with good intentions, although I felt that I was being railroaded just a little bit. Jasper didn't have a problem with the whole idea. He loved the thought of going out on the town with some beautiful women who had no problem with the whole non-commitment thing. As for Jacob, he just wanted to take some time out from studying. He'd been working really hard and dad thought it would be good for him to get away from the books and take in some of the New York atmosphere.

None of us, apart from dad, had been to New York in years. Chicago seemed to be enough for us. But dad said that there was no other place like it; the shows, the sights, the restaurants and of course the women.

New York was where dad would come to escape and unwind. I never understood what he meant a few years ago. Some four months after mom died and he seemed to come out of his mourning period, he disappeared to New York for a weekend. My Aunt and Jacob stayed over with us to make sure Jasper and I didn't burn the house down while dad was away.

When he came back from his little trip he was practically back to normal. He was simply dad again. And he is the best dad anyone could have.

Well, of course. It didn't take Jasper and me long to figure out what was happening during his New York trips. But that didn't matter, he was happy and like any man, he has his needs and if that meant he was getting those seen to, then that was okay. It was better than having to put up with him trying to bring a woman home to take mom's place. That would never happen. There just wasn't another one like her in the entire world.

So over the last couple of years this is what dad's been doing every so often. He can afford it and they're obviously worth every penny judging by the look on his face when we collect him from the airport.

So this time, he insisted that we all go. I suppose he figured we were old enough and to a certain extent experienced enough, apart from Jacob that is, to be able to handle something like this. He wanted us to meet 'his girls'. He made it sound like he owned them. I was having a little trouble with the idea of meeting them. Jasper said that I was being too judgemental. I just can't figure how women can let a guy do whatever they let them do, for money. It just doesn't seem right somehow. But I suppose they've got to eat like everyone else. At first I couldn't understand dad even entertaining the idea but as he explained it to me; they were clean and they made no demands on him that he couldn't fulfil. The arrangement was uncomplicated and straightforward.

So, why _am_ I here? Because of my long time girlfriend Lauren. She's pretty, funny, sexy in her own way, good in bed but then I have no one to compare her too and I wasn't even sure that I wanted to go down that route. But my relationship with her has become complicated somehow. I don't know why but I'm starting to ask why I'm with her. We've been together so long, that it's become a bit like a habit. I'm not even sure if I love her anymore. Dad has said that love is a complicated business. Love means different things to different people.

Dad was married for thirty years. Thirty years of his life, caring, sharing and loving one woman. And they were perfect for each other. They complimented each other. Two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. And that's what I wanted. I thought that Lauren was my other puzzle piece, so to speak. But lately I'm not sure. I can't even say for sure what is happening between us. Dad said that it could just be that I now know what it is I want from life and she just isn't_ it_ anymore.

So, that's why I allowed myself to get railroaded into coming to New York. I saw it as a way of getting away from everything and taking some time out to think about things. To re-evaluate.

I really didn't want to get involved in going out with dad and Jasper last night and meeting up with 'his girls'. I stood my ground and said no by the time we had finished breakfast. Thank God, dad didn't argue about it. He did actually understand how I felt and so the subject was dropped for the time being. He made a quick phone call and changed the arrangements. Jacob was going instead.

They went out together to see some sights and I decided to go and have a look around some of the back streets. I stopped and had lunch at a small café and then found a lovely old fashioned book store. I must have spent an hour in there just looking. The book store was quiet. Away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life. I had even left my cell phone at the hotel. I really didn't want anyone to ruin this time I had to myself.

After that I decided to look for somewhere to have a coffee. I walked down the street a little further and saw a familiar shop awning in the distance. Starbucks. Perfect! I reached the shop and got myself a black coffee. It was busy. At first I couldn't see anywhere to sit down. But then there was a comfy chair available in the far corner. I headed for it before someone else saw it. Sometimes being a gentleman doesn't pay off, especially when you just want to sit and think. So, I made my way over to the chair quickly.

A woman was sitting in the chair opposite. She was looking out of the window. I wasn't sure if she was waiting for someone so I thought I'd be polite and ask if the chair was available. She didn't answer at first. She seemed to be in another world entirely. I asked again if the chair was available. And then she turned her head and spoke.

"No, by all means you're welcome to sit down." I couldn't believe it when she spoke. Her voice was like an angel's. She seemed really distracted. She didn't even look up at me. But I saw her face. She was perfect. I stopped breathing for a moment as I sat down. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest.

Her rich dark brown hair tumbled down around her shoulders and she had matching deep brown eyes and long eyelashes. Her heart shaped face was perfectly proportioned with a mouth that was just too tempting. I swallowed hard when she brought the coffee cup up to those lips of hers. Beautiful, pink, sensuous lips that were made to be kissed. She really was perfect and no doubt belonged to someone. No one who looked like her could possibly be single.

I really wanted to ask her if she was alright. She looked so sad. So far away. And then she sighed. Something in me stirred. But I didn't know what it was. I was just drawn to her. Intrigue gripped me. And then she stood up. I just knew that she was going to leave. It was probably my own fault. I had stared at her for too long. I just couldn't help myself. But then she smiled. God, I nearly became a blob of goo right then and there in that chair.

Then she bent down towards the table to pick up her purse. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, just jeans and a top. But shit she looked hot! She bent over I could see down her top. I had to quickly look up to her face. I felt myself reacting to this beauty in front of me. That hadn't happened to me in a long time. Eddie junior had immediately thought his luck was in. I don't even think that she noticed. She certainly didn't look in that direction. I smiled back at her. I wasn't sure what I was doing at the time but smiling was the automatic thing to do. We looked at each other for just a few moments. I almost got lost in those eyes of hers.

But it must have been a moment too long. She looked fleetingly as if she was embarrassed. And then she was gone. She walked out of the shop. I just sat there trying desperately to keep Eddie junior in check. I couldn't go after her. Not without scaring her. So I sat there like a prize idiot calming myself down and finishing my coffee. I had missed my chance. I had completely messed it up. No doubt Jasper would have had her name, number and maybe even her birthday written down by now, if he had been here instead of me. His reaction timing was way better than mine. I decided then that I had been with Lauren for too long. Far too long.

Once I was decent, I left the shop and stopped at a couple of music shops. I really didn't want to get back to the hotel when they were getting ready for their night out.

Jasper had been joking earlier on that he would definitely be having an official meeting with one of them at the weekend. It was alright for him. He didn't have a regular girlfriend. He changed girlfriends every few weeks. I was beginning to worry about him. He was twenty nine and he still hadn't found 'the' woman to spend the rest of his life with. He was acting more like a teenager than I ever did when I was one. Dad would just shake his head in disbelief sometimes. He reckoned Jasper needed a very strong woman to rein him in and get him to settle down. She would have to be amazing, I said. Dad assured me that she was out there somewhere. It was just a matter of time.

When I got back to the hotel they were thankfully gone for the evening. I had room service bring me up something to eat. I wasn't really hungry anyway. I watched a bit of TV and read a few more pages of my book.

Then the silence ended.

"Jacob you lucky dog. Did you see her dad? The way she looked at Jacob and fed him. I so wanted her to do that to me! How come I didn't get to sit with her?" The indignation in Jasper was palpable.

"Calm down Jasper. That's just the way she is. Bella is…special." Dad has a far away look in his eyes.

"Hell she is!! Jacob hasn't spoken since they left the restaurant. Are you alright Jacob? You look like you need a cold shower or something." Jasper hit poor Jacob on the back nearly knocking him over. Jacob was really in a state. Jasper has never been that strong. I looked over at Jacob from the chair I was sitting in.

"Are you alright, Jacob? What the hell did they do to you?"

Jacob looked over to me and shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know what happened. She was just amazing." I look at him suspiciously.

"I thought this was supposed to be an unofficial evening. I thought that you weren't going to do anything tonight dad?" I look at him with my eyes narrowed.

"We didn't, Edward. We just went for drinks and then for something to eat." His answer is honest enough.

"What happened then? Tell me what got Jacob in this state?" Jasper didn't hesitate to tell me every last detail of the evening and what had happened. When he finished his story I just stared at them. They must be making this up to make me feel bad or something, so I challenge them.

"Edward there is no way we're lying to you. She was amazing. Both Jasper and I we're having a little problem of our own watching the whole Jacob and Bella thing going on." My dad replies.

"Dad can you please contact Rose and say that I want a meeting with her, please?" Jasper really has got it bad.

"No Jasper, Bella is going to meet Edward. He should have been there this evening." Dad will not deviate from his decision.

"So, Edward on an unofficial basis, will you please meet with Bella? You'll have a great evening. And Jasper, I'll ring Rose and organise for you to meet with Alice. She's a lovely addition to Rose and Bella's set up. She seemed very sweet and she couldn't take her eyes off you, even while you were watching Bella work her magic." He frowns at Jasper and shakes his head. Jasper so needs to calm down.

I shrug my shoulders and nod to dad. I'm actually really intrigued as to what this woman is like. I don't suppose it would hurt just to go for a drink and maybe something to eat if the evening seems to go quite well. It couldn't do any harm. Could it? I'd get to see for myself what all the fuss is about.

Dad got his phone out immediately. He wasn't going to waste any time now that I'd given the go ahead.

I turn to Jacob who was still in a bit of a daze. "So, what is she like, Jacob?"

"Huh, oh, you mean Bella?" He begins, grinning. "Well, she's small but has a beautiful figure. She has long brown, wavy hair. Her eyes are brown too and her lips…" I can't hear Jacob anymore. I've tuned out slipping into my own thoughts of a certain woman at the coffee shop with long brown hair and brown eyes and lips that…

"Edward, you've drifted off. I'm telling you about the most beautiful woman I've ever met and you're not listening." He says incredulously. I snap my attention back to him.

"Right Edward, that's all arranged." Dad says as he comes off the phone." Tomorrow evening six o'clock downstairs. And no backing out, okay?" I nod resolutely at him.

Dad turns to Jasper and begins to give him the details of his meeting. I'm too tired to think anymore and decide to go to bed, leaving the others to talk about their evening. Well, at least they're happy.

The next day...

When I woke up this morning I realised that I had committed myself to going out with Bella. Pretty name that. Anyway so I thought I'd just go for a stroll and walk in another direction today. I came across a small park and sat for a little while watching some mother's and their children playing. I suddenly thought that maybe that's what I could do at the new hospital. Paediatrics. I love kids. I've always got on well with them. When kids came into A&E I always seemed to make them laugh if they're crying or smile if they're sad. Dad will need a paediatrician. Maybe that's the training I should be thinking about. I'll talk to dad later about it. Finally a decision.

I leave the park and carry on walking down the road for a while. Somehow, without realising it, I'm outside the coffee shop that I went to yesterday. Would there be a chance that the lovely woman I saw yesterday might be there again today. Well, Edward you won't find out unless you go in there. So I do.

There's quite a queue today. The staff behind the counter look a little over worked.

I glance to see who is being served. I can't believe my eyes. It's her! The beautiful woman who sat opposite me, yesterday. She's about five people in front of me. Thank God she hasn't seen me! I'm already finding it hard to concentrate. But I must.

The woman behind the counter smiles at her. She must know her. She must be a regular.

"How are you today, Bella?" She calls out. Wait! What did she just call her?! Bella! Surely there can't be that many Bella's in New York. I study her a little closer before she moves away to get her coffee. What was it Jacob said again? Long brown hair, brown eyes and something about her lips. Damn I didn't hear the rest of what Jacob said! If this is the same woman, then that means that…_I_ have a date with _her _tonight! I watch as she talks to the woman behind the counter and then walks away to find a chair. I watch her move, mesmerized just by the way she walks. I need to find out more.

Once I pick up my coffee, I turn to see that she's sitting in the same seat as yesterday and the seat opposite is available. What are the chances of that?! I move quickly to make sure that I don't miss this opportunity. I feel a little out of breath as I reach the corner of the room and stand looking at her. She's staring out of the window again. Just like yesterday. She looks so sad. I break myself out of my daydream.

I ask her if the seat is taken. No answer. I don't think she's deliberately ignoring me. I just think she's in a world of her own for a minute. She snaps out if it and says. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Yes, she was daydreaming.

I repeat myself. "I'm sorry. Is this seat taken?" Finally she looks up at me with a look of familiarity.

"By all means. Please sit." She says melodically. God she is beautiful!

I try to make small talk and ask her. "Excuse me, but didn't I see you in here yesterday?" I'm trying hard to keep my voice steady and calm.

"Um, I'm not sure." She says looking at me. Maybe she didn't really take notice of me yesterday. "I _was_ in here yesterday." She confirms.

I just can't let this conversation finish now. She picks up her coffee cup and puts it to her perfect lips to take a sip.

"Yes, yes. It was you. I never usually forget a beautiful face." Oh smooth Edward. That was original. I reach out my hand to her. Will she return the gesture? She looks like she not going to at first but then…she does. My God, she's just put her hand in mine. It's so soft and warm and I just felt something that I've never felt with all the hands I've shaken in my life. I don't even feel that sensation when Lauren holds my hand. I try not to squeeze too hard. She feels so delicate and fragile.

"My name's Tony." Short for Anthony, my middle name but I'm not going to tell her that and I'm not going to tell her my first name. "I didn't catch your name." I state. I need confirmation.

"That's because I didn't give it?" She answers and pulls her hand away. I've probably overstepped the mark now. Quick, think of something to say. Redeem yourself, Edward. Don't lose her now.

"Sorry, that was a little forward of me. Obviously you don't have to give me your name. I'm a complete stranger to you after all." I say and take a sip of my coffee to give her time to make a decision.

She smiles. I've won! "My name's Bella. It's nice to meet you Tony."

"Bella." I say to myself. "That's a lovely name. Italian for beautiful if my memory serves me well."

"Yes. Apparently I was a beautiful baby and my parents had holidayed in Italy a year before I was born. Hence the name Bella."

"And now you're a beautiful woman. They must be very proud of you." I smile at her.

She takes a moment to answer. There's a flicker of sadness in her eyes as she looks down at the table.

"I suppose they are." She answers unconvincingly.

Quick change the subject Edward! "So do you live in New York?" I hope we're back on track now.

"Um, yes I do. Do you?" Hell, I didn't think she would ask me that!

"Well, sometimes. I travel a lot." That's not a lie. I do have to travel to get here and I stay at the hotel when I'm here. I pick up my coffee cup and take a mouthful, looking at her over the rim of the cup. I just can't take my eyes away from her.

What's going on? She's standing up getting ready to go. No! Not now, please!

"Oh, are you going, Bella? I was going to ask you if you would like another coffee." I can't believe she's going.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going out tonight so I have to start getting ready." She says. She has to get ready to meet _me_. But she doesn't know that yet. "It was nice to meet you Tony. I hope you enjoy the rest of you're stay in New York." She says sincerely.

My mind is racing now. What can I say in reply? Yeah I'll see you later at the hotel? Dah!

"Oh, well I hope you have a lovely time tonight. If we bump into each other again, the coffees are on me, okay?" I smile at her and give her small nod.

"Most definitely, Tony. 'Bye." She says warmly and smiles back at me.

She looks so beautiful as she walks away.

_She_ is my date tonight.

I sit for a moment to take it all in. The woman I met here yesterday is called Bella. The woman I'm going out with tonight is called Bella. They _are_ the same person. And do I want to go tonight? Yes, yes, yes I do! There is no way I will miss this opportunity. I whimped out on her yesterday but there's no way I'm going to do that now.

But what do I do when she sees that Tony and Edward are the same person. What will her reaction be? I'll use dad as a buffer. If he's downstairs in the lobby when I meet her then she can't make a fuss in front of him surely! That wouldn't be good for business would it? I'm just going to have to take a chance with that idea.

I make my way back to the hotel acting as if nothing has happened. Jasper is still talking about Bella. He's really starting to piss me off now! He's going out with Alice, tomorrow. Is that not enough for him?! But I can see what he's talking about. They've told me about all the things that she did and said last night. So I suppose it's not surprising that he keeps talking about her. She is so beautiful. And _she's_ going out with _me_!

I deliberately take my time to get ready. My heart is pounding in my chest with anticipation of seeing her face agin.

"Come one, Edward. Bella will be downstairs waiting for you. She's always on time. It's going to look like you're bailing again." Dad says in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Dad I just need to get this tie sorted. Why don't you go down and tell her that I'll only be a couple of minutes. I'm still not sure about this you know." That's made a difference. He's eased up a bit. He's nodding. I knew he would want to say hello to her anyway. Great, my plan worked.

I finish getting ready and make sure I've got everything I need for the evening. I head for the lifts. Dad will be with her by now. I reach the ground floor. The lift doors open and I walk over to where dad is standing and there she is. The beautiful Bella!

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** I really hope that you liked this POV I just had to fill in the gaps. I know how much you all like to know what's going on in his head. Please review and let me know if you liked it or not. Take care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note;** Many thanks again for the reviews on the previous chapter. You are all so kind and encouraging. This story seems to have taken on a life of its own. I have my other chapters to write for my other stories but I can't get this story out of my mind just now!! We are back to Bella now and her view on things and the story continues. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

So much for resolve

I arrive back at my apartment still thinking about Tony. He was pleasant enough. I'll even admit he was good looking. Actually, scratch that. Very good looking. His hair was the first thing that I noticed about him. Laurent would be impressed, I'm sure. The colour was quite unusual. A mix of bronze and hints of auburn. Either his mother or father must have amazing coloured hair to have passed it on to him. As he moved his head some of it fell in his eyes, a couple of times. I sat and watched him push it back away from his eyes. It was the kind of movement that you'd want to mimic, in order to send a signal. I was finding it hard not to put my fingers through my own hair in response.

His eyes. Umm, yeah I remember, they were green. Really green framed by long eyelashes. Yes, they were long because he looked at me from under them a couple of times. Yeah, he was good looking, now I think about it. He had good bone structure as well. A strong jaw and his mouth was…I don't know, not to thin and not too wide just right, I suppose. His lips were a delicate pink and a good shape, hiding two perfect rows of teeth. They were teeth any dentist would be proud to claim as their handy work.

When we shook hands, I remember now, there was a warm sensation and a kind of tingling, but I'm not sure. Why am I thinking about these things now? He was just someone I met over coffee. I didn't really want to talk to him in the first place. But I suppose that's how people meet, normally. Sitting in a coffee shop minding their own business and then it just takes one of them to be brave, I suppose, and start a conversation. Nothing complicated. Just talking over a coffee. It all sounds too simple really.

Anyhow, I'm never going to see him again, I have to put him out of my thoughts. I need to start concentrating on the meeting with Edward. Even though I've never met him before, judging by the way Jasper and Jacob reacted to me, Edward won't be a problem. I suppose I'll have to remember to breathe properly. The three of them last night looked so damn hot they should have tags on them saying 'Hazardous to women's health'. Next time they're all in town Times Square should announce it.

I chuckle as I visualize large neon warning signs and women swooning and fainting all over the place. And I will _not_ be one of them.

I need to get ready. First a shower, including the full works. Then I tend to my hair. I dry it and pin it up just curling a few strands and letting them fall around my face and shoulders. I do my makeup, sexy. Heavy on the smokey eyes and a decent lick of red on the lips. If this doesn't do the job then I don't know what will.

Unless, I'm the wrong sex of course. Maybe that's his problem! Maybe he hasn't told Carlisle that he doesn't like women. The poor thing's been dragged to New York for a fun weekend organised by his father and he hasn't said he's gay.

I can handle that! I talk to Laurent often enough and I never make him feel uncomfortable. If I need to, I can do that for Edward. We'll still have a good evening. I'll even keep my mouth shut about it if he asks me too. I don't mind. I'll still get paid. I'm actually looking forward to meeting him now. This could be a very interesting and eventful evening.

My Jimmy Choo's are going to be a must if he's as tall as his father and brother. As for Jacob, well he's enough to make any tall man feel small. Anyway, put him out of your mind Bella. Tonight is Edward's night, hopefully. So long as he turns up.

I slip into my purple Grecian number, looking at myself in the floor length mirror, I nod and smile. You'll do, Bella. No matter how the evening ends. You'll do.

I quickly make some toast and a glass of milk. At some point we will eat. We are meeting early after all. I'm trying so hard not to feel negative about this meeting but I can't help thinking that it's not going to be easy. It's been a long time since someone has bailed on me and it doesn't sit very well in the pit of my stomach. It's given my confidence a bit of a knock. But I will recover!

It's time to go. I grab my purse and double check it's contents and then make my way downstairs. The cab is on time and I'm taken to the hotel with ten minutes to spare. There's a comfy chair available in the lobby, so I make good use of it. I don't understand why but I'm feeling a little nervous. I don't suppose it can do any harm. No doubt the feeling will pass when the truth is out there. Whatever it is. Focus, Bella. Focus.

Each time the lift doors open, I look up. I check my watch. Almost six. The lift doors open again and there's Carlisle.

Oh God! I don't fucking believe this. He's bailed again! God! He must be such a disappointment to his father! Gay or not I don't know how anyone can put up with _him_. Smile Bella. Smile.

"Bella, my dear. You look absolutely wonderful!" Carlisle says as he stands in front of me. I'm just too annoyed to stand right now. What the hell is going on?! I just sit and smile. I must look like a lunatic!

"I hope you haven't been waiting long. I know you are always on time, Bella." Carlisle is just too nice. He doesn't deserve Edward as a son. I can't be annoyed with Carlisle. My fingers are itching to ring Rose. Or maybe I won't even bother doing that. I'll just leave. Say nothing and leave.

"I thought I would come down so that I can introduce the two of you." He says kindly.

Breathe Bella. Calm down, calm down. He's on his way and he'd better be worth all this messing around. God, I'm going to choose the most expensive meal and champagne tonight! He _is_ going to pay for making me feel this way. At this rate it would have been easier to accept another coffee with Tony! I should have stayed in the coffee shop. I….I…. What the….! Tony! What's he doing here?!

"Bella, I would like you to meet my son Edward." What the hell! Is this some sort of a joke?! What is going on?! I swallow hard and stand. I will not give him the satisfaction of embarrassing myself in front of Carlisle. He doesn't deserve to see me angry.

I give him a curt smile. I don't even hold my hand out to him. What the hell is going on?

"Pleased to meet you Bella." He has the cheek to stand there like butter wouldn't melt in his lying mouth and say that he's pleased to meet me!

I can't even speak. I just nod.

"I think Bella is annoyed with you Edward. You did fail to show up last night after all. I think you may have some grovelling to do my boy." Carlisle turns to me and reaches for one of my hands. I let him. Edward looks on and flinches as his father touches me. His eyes are green with envy, literally. Right now Carlisle can do anything he wants with me. He holds my hand and brings it to his mouth. Edward's face is a picture. Well, at least he's not gay judging by that reaction!

"Bella dear. Please forgive him." He begins, placing a kiss on the back of my hand. "He's young and impetuous and a little confused at the moment." Carlisle says, kissing my hand again. Edward flinches again. Good! "You won't hurt him will you?" He can obviously see the anger in my eyes. This will get a reaction out of Edward.

I look Carlisle straight in his eyes. "Carlisle darling, of course I won't hurt him. I'll just make him suffer… a little bit." I smile at him and reach up to kiss his cheek. Suck on that Edward!

Carlisle reacts well. Just how I want him too. He stands there still holding my hand staring at me. You're welcome to swap if you like Carlisle. No problem. I look over to Edward. Oh, he's suddenly found the carpet very interesting! Maybe he's thinking of becoming an interior designer! Look at him with his hands stuffed in his pockets!

Carlisle regains his composure and still holding my hand, turns to Edward. "You had better behave yourself, Edward. I still want to visit New York in the future!" That's told him!

Edward looks at his father intently. "No problem dad. I'll see you later." Carlisle attempts to pass my hand over to Edward but I quickly drop it to my side. Forget that. He is going to have to earn everything he wants from now on.

"The car is waiting for us, Bella. Shall we go?" Edward says. His voice is steady but a little tense. Oh dear, I think his little game has backfired! Without a word I make my way to the car. The driver holds the door open and I step in and sit on the back seat facing forward. Edward gets in and sits on the same seat but at the other end. Good choice.

"We have a table booked at an Italian restaurant. Is that okay?" I bet Carlisle booked it. Not you.

"Yes, that's fine." I answer. Wow, the lights are pretty tonight.

Two blocks later.

"I am sorry, Bella." And so begins the grovelling.

"Really?" I answer, curtly.

"Would you let me explain?" Dah!

"Not right now thank you. I'm hungry." When you explain yourself I want to see your eyes, mister.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella." Here we go!

"As you well know, I took a couple of hours to get to this point." And all for nothing.

"It was worth every minute." Oh, paleeease!

The limo pulls up outside the restaurant and the driver holds the back door open for me. He holds his hand out for me to take. I do. I will touch every other man tonight other than the one I'm with. He will pay.

I smile sweetly at the driver and walk towards the restaurant door and wait for Edward to open the door. He hesitates at my side for a moment and then thinking better of it, whatever _it_ was, he walks forward and pushes the door open to allow me through.

Edward gives his name to the Maitre Dee. The table is ready and we are ushered through the restaurant. How convenient, we are tucked away in a corner. I wait for Edward to pull out the chair for me. He does. Full marks Edward, for that anyway.

The waiter comes over to the table and opens out the napkin and places it in my lap. I look up at him and smile my thanks. He hands us a menu each. This is no problem. I pick out the most expensive starter. Some kind of ravioli with Truffle shavings sprinkled over the top. That will hit your fat wallet, Edward! And then for the main course. The smoked salmon concoction. That sounds really nice. And expensive!

I tell Edward my choices. He nods his approval and gives the waiter our orders.

"And a bottle of the Brut Rosé, please." Edward requests. That's a Vintage one from what I remember. I think they actually stock the Gardet label here. Good. You've just earned yourself a few more points, Edward.

I look around the room trying not to look at him. It's proving to be quite difficult. He's very quiet and he hasn't yet looked me in the eye. So he's obviously very remorseful. Good! But the silly caring side of me that always wants to reach out to a hurt man is chiding me for making him suffer too much. Just a little longer please? Let him suffer just a little more.

I win. The waiter brings the champagne bottle to the table for Edward to check. Another waiter carries an ice bucket on a stand over to Edward's side of the table.

Edward nods to the waiter holding the bottle. The waiter begins to strip the foil from the cork. Edward puts his hand up to stop him.

"Thank you. I'll do that." He says to the waiter and takes the bottle.

He deftly opens the bottle. It makes a satisfied sound, as it's opened. The champagne is sooo pleased to see me. Unlike some people at this table. He pours some of the expensive, blush liquid into my glass.

As I lift my glass to my lips _I_ make eye contact with him. He's not completely forgiven yet but my resolve is starting to ebb. Champagne always does that to me. He doesn't know that of course.

"So, Edward." I begin using my sultry tone and say his name for the first time. The look on his face is priceless! "What are we celebrating? A successful ruse? Or maybe you just wanted to have some fun at my expense. I'm quite sure that if you had explained to Carlisle that you really were not interested in spending the evening with me for whatever reason, he would have taken your place. He has never reneged on an arrangement." I know it's a low blow but maybe I'll get the truth now.

"Bella. I _am_ really sorry." I think he means it.

"I accept that. So tell me what's going on. If you want to feel as you are for the rest of the evening then fine, keep your mouth shut. But I get the feeling you really want to make amends. So you need to start talking." I say in my calm but authoritative tone. I do want to help him. There's nothing worse than a confused Doctor. Not good for the patients in my experience.

He let's out a large, heartfelt sigh and looks down at the table. God, I don't think he's doing this on purpose. My resolve just shrank a little.

"I've been going through some stuff recently." Yes, Edward. The table linen is very nice here. Please look at me when you're talking to me.

"Is that work related stuff or personal?" I ask, trying again to get him to look at me.

God, he is stubborn!

"Both." He begins and finally looks at me. "I've come to an impasse at work and in my relationship with my girlfriend." Finally! Oh, he has a girlfriend. Hell, I'm going to have to tread carefully. So, he's definitely not gay.

I nod to encourage him to continue.

"Dad, as you probably know, has asked me to join the staff at his new hospital. I really enjoy working in Emergency. No two shifts are ever the same. I work with a great team. Anyway, I went for a walk today before I arrived at the coffee shop." He gives me a knowing look at this point. I do not return it. Please don't deviate from this, Edward.

"I sat in a park." He continues. I know the one he's talking about. I go there myself sometimes to watch the children play. "I watched the children playing." Oh, God. Someone save me from this man! "And I made the decision that I want to go into Paediatrics. I love kids and they seem to like me when they come into the hospital and I initially tend to them." Who wouldn't like you? You're…you're…

"Have you told Carlisle yet?" Our first course is served at this point. He waits until the waiter has left the table.

"No, I didn't really have time to talk to him earlier." He brings the first mouthful of food to his lips.

"But you will, won't you. It sounds like a great idea. Sometimes life changing decisions can be made in an instant. I'm sure it will be the right thing for you." I am trying to be helpful.

"Yes, you're right." He says, almost in a whisper.

I take a mouthful of my expensive starter. Umm, this is good. "So, you mentioned your girlfriend. What's going on with that side of things?" He will either speak about it or he will not. The choice is his.

He looks up at me from his starter plate, and fixes his eyes on me. Oh, hell, a little more of my resolve just shrunk away.

"I've been with my girlfriend for some years. We met in High School initially. We used to hang out in a large group and have fun. Anyway, I went away to study medicine and then we met up again at a reunion a few years ago. It felt comfortable, easy and safe." The easy option then.

I nod to show that I'm still listening.

"We've…I've been having second thoughts. Dad says that I've grown out of the relationship. And thinking about it, since I arrived in New York, I think he's right." His expression is pained.

"Was that the reason you came to New York then. To take some time to think?" His face gives me my answer. My resolve has all but gone.

"Yes, I needed time to think things over. They're big decisions to make. I've never really had to make decisions as big as this before." He takes another mouthful. God, his lips are kind of….

"No, I should imagine your life has been fairly straight forward. With Carlisle as a father. You've been very fortunate." You have everything you want Edward. What is your problem?

"Yes, I have. My whole family are very supportive." He does appreciate them. I can see it in his eyes.

"But they dragged you down here anyway." I say matter-of-factly.

"That's how it felt at first." He says wistfully. The waiter takes the empty plates away.

"Not anymore? How so?" He's got me intrigued now.

"Well I went for a walk yesterday and I ended up in a coffee shop and I sat down across from a beautiful woman. But she left before I could find out her name. I made a stupid decision not to go out with my dad and brother last night. I could have enjoyed myself but instead I stayed in my hotel room and watched TV and read a book. I'm an idiot." He chides himself. Oh no, he's talking about me.

I look down at the table linen. I just can't think of anything to say right now. My resolve is going…going…gone. The main meal is brought to the table. I smile at the waiter.

"I made one life changing decision today. As far as my medical career is concerned. Now I have to make another decision, about my personal life." Yes, and your going to go back to her.

"That won't be easy. Things of the heart are never easy to make decisions about. Hearts are easily broken." I can talk. I've never let my heart be broken. I begin to eat.

"I don't think it will be as difficult as I thought it would be." He looks up at me taking a mouthful from his glass.

"So, you'll make amends with her? She's a lucky girl." I take a mouthful from my glass. Oh, God! I'm mimicking him. Concentrate Bella.

"I don't think I will be." He says quietly.

"Oh." My minds gone blank!

"I went for another walk today. I ended up at the same coffee shop as yesterday. I saw you in the queue, Bella. I couldn't believe my luck. I didn't think I would ever see you again. And then I heard your name being called out. I couldn't stop thinking about you after I saw you yesterday. I remembered Jacob saying something about a Bella that he met the evening before. His description matched with the person I was looking at. I put two and two together. I didn't know it was you until that moment. So I wanted to get to know you better. As if we'd just met by chance. Not arranged like this. I couldn't help but pretend to be someone else. I didn't lie completely to you. My middle name is Anthony. So Tony was a good choice. If I had told you my real name what would you have done?" He asks, pleadingly.

"I suppose I would have cancelled this meeting." I haven't even finished all of my meal. I've just lost my appetite.

"Exactly. I knew you would. I couldn't let that happen. I knew you'd be angry with me but I was willing to take that chance. I've become very brave since coming to New York haven't I? I haven't done anything so far that you could say is safe." His eyes could not be any more dangerous than right now.

"No I suppose not." Look away Bella!

"Bella, you do forgive me don't you?" Please leave it Edward. Just stop!

"I…I…"

"Please, Bella. I don't think I could leave you tonight if it meant that you were still angry with me." Oh, hell I've lost it!

"You're forgiven. I can't be angry with you anymore. You've been completely honest with me and I appreciate that." I try not to show too much emotion in my tone.

"Bella, I meant every word I said this afternoon. You are beautiful, Really beautiful." Look away from the eyes, Bella!

"You don't know me Edward. In a few days you'll be back in Chicago and you'll be able to get on with your life. Now you've made the decisions you have, everything will be so much easier for you." I can't say it any plainer than that.

"Bella. You don't get it do you?" He begins. And then he sighs. Oh no, not the sigh! "I'm going to book another meeting with you. I'm going to speak to Rose. Is that her name?" I nod. "I'm going to speak to her and I'm going to have another meeting arranged. An official one, if I can't have another unofficial one!" He is resolute. God, where did mine go to!

"It's entirely up to you, Edward. I can't tell you what you can or can't do." I say without very much emotion in my tone. I feel totally defeated. I started out so well. At which point did it all go wrong? Oh, yes, it's your fault Bella. _You_ made eye contact with him. A large part of me wants another meeting. But where will it get us. Where will it get me? Heartache, that's for sure. He'll have his fun and then he'll go back to Chicago and I'll have to bury my feelings even deeper. I don't even know what these feelings are! He's looking at me and I can't even figure out what it's supposed to mean. What has happened, Bella?

I watch as Edward finishes his meal. We both finish the champagne.

"I'll make sure you get home, Bella." I nod. That sounds like a really good idea right now. Home.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **Oh dear, that's messed with Bella's emotions. What will she do now?! Please review this chapter. It would be great to read what you think Bella will do next. Take care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note;** Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You are wonderful. So here is the next chapter. It deals with how Bella and Rose have arrived at the point they are in there lives. I hope you're not going to be too upset with me about the content of this chapter. The subject is miscarriage. I do not go into the details because there is no need. I did not write about the subject lightly as I have been there, so I could write about it with a certain degree of experience. I don't know if you will 'enjoy' this chapter but it is important to the story. I wonder how many of you will see the irony of its content. You may need to read the last chapter again, as I had to, to refresh my memory. Take care.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

The Things That Shape Us

Edward was true to his word. He made sure that I did get home. Home. This is where I can be myself. The last two days have been whirl wind of emotions. I'm not even sure of them myself any more. I strip out of my dress and underwear and put on my robe and sit in front of the dressing table mirror to take off my makeup and let down my hair.

My life for the last few years, five to be precise, have been just fine. I know when I have to get up in the morning. I know what I'm doing during the day; go for a coffee, have lunch, get my hair done or go to the spa. Get ready for the evening, if I'm going out. Simple things that are always the same. Easy and safe. Where have I heard that before?! Oh yeah, Edward talking about his girlfriend. She was the easy, safe and simple option.

Before the last five years, my life was a little more complex in comparison. My parents wanted so much for me. They had so many plans. So many hopes and expectations, as to how I would live my life. But it wasn't _my_ life. They were controlling it. Everything I did was because _they_ had decided it was good for me. And _they_ decided what was bad for me. Not once was I asked _my_ opinion. Not once was I treated as though I was able to make a decision. I had always thought that parents were there to guide and help, to encourage and praise. That's not something that happened to me.

The only place I could be myself was anywhere other than home. I had figured out that as long as my grades were good and I didn't upset any of the teachers, my parents were happy. They had nothing to worry about. _Their_ world was perfect.

But they didn't know that I was living another life. That's when I learnt how to cover my tracks, to shut down my emotions. In order to do what _I_ wanted to do, that's how I had to be. Shut down around them.

Ten years ago now. That's when Rose and I became firm friends. I was sixteen. Rose was my escape. Her parents were fantastic. As far as they were concerned, a teenager had to learn by their mistakes. She was almost eighteen after all. They would always be there for Rose. Help when help was needed, give guidance when it was asked for, encourage when enthusiasm was flagging and praise when she did well. They loved her no matter what.

I spent a lot of time with Rose. As far as my parents knew she was a good girl. Good grades and didn't get into trouble. That's because we were very careful, especially when we were out together. Rose understood the double life I had to lead. Our sleepovers were fantastic. My parents trusted me completely. At Rose's house we would get ready to go out to parties. It was Rose who introduced me to drinking. She would watch out for me so that I'd enjoy myself but be safe. Neither of us got into drugs. We never touched them. We tried smoking but just kept choking and throwing up every time we lit up. It just wasn't worth it. We would go to all the parties together and always leave together. We had our fun at the parties and then went back to her place. She never disrespected her parents by taking boys home or staying out with them. She loved her parents too much to do that. They let her grow and learn about boundaries. So, she taught me those boundaries.

We became quite a team. We were always invited to parties. The blonde and the brunette. Blue eyes and brown eyes. Take your pick. I learnt fast to take care as to how much I could drink to be safe and not be taken advantage of. We would work the room. We'd have the boy's falling at our feet, quite often literally. We'd leave them panting and looking like idiots. We were quite a team.

I continued with my double life, perfect daughter at home and school and then I would be _me_. I would be who _I_ wanted to be at the weekends and during the holidays.

Rose and I did everything together. We learnt everything there was to learn about boys and how they thought and reacted to things we did. It was a psychological challenge for us to always be at least two steps ahead of the opposite sex. When Rose finally got her drivers licence and a car, that meant the end of having to stay within the confines of a couple of towns.

We began to go farther a field to have fun. Rose was excellent with making us look older than we were. She was brilliant at the whole make-up and fashion thing. Everything was kept at her house of course. All of our allowance would go towards make-up, clothes and shoes. Fortunately Rose's wardrobe was huge. It housed everything we had accumulated.

So with a car we were able to travel to the nearby towns without having to rely on others. If one of us wanted to leave a party then we would both leave. We were more important to each other than any man. Oh yeah, by the time we got our own transport were had moved on to older guys. The seventeen and eighteen year olds didn't hold our interest any more. We had progressed to the twenty-two and twenty-three year olds. They would pay for our drinks or even take us out for a meal. Go to a club. Yeah, we would always get in. Our IDs were good. Very good. And we were never any trouble like some of the teenagers. We acted older beyond our years. We never drew attention to ourselves in a negative way.

Our confidence grew. We could switch a guy on or off at will. They wouldn't know what hit them. They were not in control. _We_ were.

One evening we were out just having some time to ourselves, a girl's night out. Time for _us_ to catch up. How we were. How we felt about things. Time out from everything else. We had decisions to make. I was going to go to the same college as Rose and we were going to stay together. We had to decide what we were going to do about the future.

We were in the club having a drink, minding our own business and from nowhere we were approached by two men. Two gorgeous men. They bought us drinks and asked us out again. So we did. And again. And again. That's when we found out that if you dated a married man, you held all the cards. He had too much to lose. You had so much to gain.

They were from out of town and were only going to be around for a couple of weeks. We didn't ask too many questions. We had a great time. They bought us things. Nice things. They felt guilty about what they were doing behind their wives backs. No problem. It was their choice. We didn't ask for anything. We wouldn't have told anyone anyway. There was no past with them and no future with them. Only the here and now. And that was nearly over.

And then it happened. Weeks after they had gone back to their wives, me, Bella Swan was pregnant. I was nearly eighteen. At first I couldn't believe that it had happened. I had been so careful. I never missed a tablet. From the day the doctor suggested that I needed them to help with the monthly pain, haphazard timing and the fact that the sight of blood made me so ill, I took them like clockwork. But what do they say; they are only totally safe when used with a condom. That's right he decided that he didn't want to use one that night. And I let him. I was such a fool. Such an idiot.

I hoped that my parents would understand, help and comfort me. I was beating myself up over it as it was. I didn't need anyone else to join in. But they did. They were bitterly disappointed in me. All their hopes and dreams for me were shattered in that one sentence. 'Mom, Dad I am so sorry but I'm pregnant'.

And their reaction; of course they kicked me out. They couldn't put up with a failure. Their life didn't allow room for failure, so I had to go. As far away as possible. As far as they were concerned the moon wouldn't be far enough away for me to live on.

Rose took charge of the situation. We pooled everything we had together and moved to New York. Rose sacrificed so much for me. She said that she could always go to college another time. Looking after me was more important than anything else. Rose's mom kept in contact to make sure we were okay. She would even help out if the rent was due and we were a little short one month. Rose always sent her the money back as soon as we had earned it. We started off in a one bedroom place at first. The rent was cheap and we kept it clean. We took any job that was going. Rose had two jobs at first.

One job was in a bar. With her working there the takings went up within one week.

She stayed there for quite a while. The money was good. Her boss looked after her. She was an asset to his cash till.

I really wanted to work with children as I was expecting one myself. I applied for and got a job in a crèche with a training program as part of the job. I loved it. There were lots of other single mother's who took their children to the crèche. I got to know some of them really well over the months I worked there. The children I worked with were wonderful. I learned so much. I had to learn. I didn't have a clue. I only had a couple of months to go before I would be a mother.

I got home one day, cooked a meal for Rose, ready for when she came home. And then it happened. The pain was unbelievable. Something was wrong. I fainted when I saw the blood. Rose found me passed out on the bathroom floor. I had passed out for too long. Rose took me to the hospital as fast as she could. But it was too late. He had died. I had fainted and he had died. He would have been nearly eight by now. Had he have lived. He would have been beautiful.

I was only in hospital a couple of days. They worried about how I was going to be affected by my loss. I surprised them all. I kept it all inside. Deep inside. I was good at keeping control. The only thing I couldn't cope with was to go back and work at the crèche. That was just too much for me. So I left. And then Rose got me a job at the bar where she worked. That way she could keep an eye on me. We were working together again. We were so good. We had so much fun. We were Rose and Bella again. The blonde and the brunette. Blue eyes and brown eyes. It was a great feeling. I was in control of my life again. I knew what I was doing again.

We moved into a two bedroom apartment in no time. Everything just developed from then on. We knew plenty of men. And they had plenty of friends that came from out of town. We stopped working at the bar when we had enough money to be independent from it. Our boss wasn't happy but we promised that he wouldn't lose too much money because of our absence. We made sure that we took our clients to the bar to spend their money. Everyone was happy.

As I said that was five years ago. We have our own apartments now. Independence and everything we need. Alice joined us eighteen months ago. She is a great addition.

She approached us one evening when were having a girlie night out. We talked and of course made sure that she was who she said she was. We welcomed her into our family. She adds a different dimension to the arrangement. We each have such different personalities that everything possible is covered, as far as men are concerned. Alice is learning fast. I have no doubt that she will have handled James just fine tonight and as for Jasper, he won't know what's going to hit him tomorrow. He may even calm down a bit.

Rose still has a secret 'gentleman' she won't talk about. Not yet but she will. She knows that she can't keep it from me much longer.

As for me? Somehow I've let Edward get to me. All we did was shake hands. Nothing else, just hands. I don't know what happened. My emotions are starting to come to the surface again. I only allow my caring side to have anything to do with men. If they need my help in some way, like Tyler did or Ben, then that's what I do. I give them a different point of view, options. If they're feeling brave, they may act on it. I don't get attached. That wouldn't work. It only leads to heartache.

I'm not brave enough to do it. I chose easy and safe. I chose the simple option.

And I will stick to it. I have to in order to avoid disappointing anyone else in my life.

Edward said that he's going to make another appointment for me to meet with him. I couldn't tell him not to. That would have shown him that there was some sort of emotion involved in my decision. It was completely up to him. He had options. He may even decide not to bother. But he sounded determined.

I only touched his hand, nothing else. He broke down all of my barriers in one evening and now I have to build them up again and make sure they stand up with yet more of my own determination.

If I can get through this weekend, then he will be gone, back to Chicago. Back to his girlfriend. The safe, easy and simple option. He's like me. He's not brave enough to do anything else. Is he?

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **So, how many of you picked up on the irony. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Next chapter coming up soon. Take care.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note;** Many thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. For those of you who missed Edward – he's back! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but I love to make the characters do things that I think of.

**Pillow Talk**

Do you ever get that tingling feeling?

"So, Alice! How did things go with James?" She glances as Alice but looks over at me intently.

"I had a fairly good evening with him. He certainly has a lot of energy. I'm going to have to go back to bed, when I get home." She pauses to take a sip of her coffee.

"We didn't leave the club till one o'clock. I drank water all night to make sure I knew what was going on. He drank JD like a fish! And then when we got back to his hotel, it was as if he hadn't had a drink at all! I've never met anyone like him. Anyway, he was okay in bed. Nothing too fancy or kinky. Just very energetic." She huffed and lay back in the couch suddenly silent.

Rose jotted down a few notes and then looked up at me, from under her lashes.

"How about you Bella? Did you have an interesting unofficial meeting?" She takes a sip of her coffee and sits back in her chair, looking directly into my face now.

"It was nothing out of the ordinary. He's okay I guess." I shrug my shoulders and begin to eat a Danish pastry.

"Is that all you can say? 'Okay I guess'! We are talking about a Cullen here, Bella! For God's sake, what was wrong with him?" She is definitely not happy with me.

"There wasn't anything wrong with him, per se, Rose." I just don't know what to say anymore.

"Well why are you being so evasive?" Her eyes are studying my face as I try to form an answer.

"What was it that Carlisle said? He's confused?" Rose nods to my answer.

"Yes, I remember Carlisle saying that. So you didn't get anything out of him then? He didn't open up to you?"

"Only that he wasn't sure what to do about his job." I can't tell her the rest.

"Oh. Well you must have done something right Bella. He's booked you for another meeting. Official this time. So, make sure that you're at the hotel for six, Bella. You're going out for a meal. Okay, Bella?" She looks up from the diary, to study my reaction.

I keep my face inanimate. "Fine Rose." And then I need to ask a question. "Rose, when are Carlisle and the boys going back to Chicago?"

She double checks her diary and looks up. "Monday morning." I sigh inwardly.

"Now, Alice. I take it you're going to get some sleep before this evening?" Alice nods. She hasn't moved from her relaxed position on the couch.

"Good. You need to be at the hotel for six as well. I think Jasper said that he wanted to take you for something to eat and then to a club. Sounds like you're going to have fun, Alice." She looks over to Alice and smiles.

Alice sits up a little more. "Anything with Jasper is fine by me!"

Rose grins at her enthusiasm. "Right, I think that's all. You'd better get home and get some rest, both of you."

"Alice do you mind if you go on without me? I just want to have a word with Rose."

"No problem, Bella. I'll see you later." She hugs me, then hugs Rose and leaves the apartment.

"What's up Bella?" Rose sits down again and looks at me with one raised eyebrow.

"I know that look, Rose. You're hiding something from me. Are you going out with your 'gentleman' again?"

The look on her face tells me everything. "You are, aren't you? Is this getting serious?"

"Bella, don't be silly. We're just having a really good time. In a few weeks he'll have finished the job here and he'll go back to Chicago. You know it's no good getting serious over anyone. It's just that we enjoy each other's company." Why don't I believe her?

"You will tell me, won't you, if there is anything more, than just having a good time?"

"Of course. Just like you would, wouldn't you, Bella?" She studies my face again.

"Yep, no problem Rose." I hug her goodbye and make my way back to my apartment.

I have hours to go, so I take a walk to go and have a coffee. I stop at the park and wish I hadn't. The children only remind me of my little boy. I mentally chide myself and make a promise not to come here anymore. The coffee shop is quite busy but I manage to find a seat. I'm able to people watch undisturbed today. Perfect. This is how it should be. And then of course I'm thinking about him again. Right now, what I could do with, is an evening with Mike. That would really help to keep my emotions in check. I wonder if he will ring soon.

My coffee is finished and I have three hours before I have to be at the hotel. I make my way back home but not past the park.

I have a shower and dry my hair into large waves, taking the sides away from my face with silver clips, so it doesn't get in the way when I'm eating. With my makeup done, smoky eyes and red lips, I make up my mind about the dress. My black cocktail dress will be fine. It doesn't reveal too much. I don't want to encourage him. My Jimmy Choo's will finish off the look. I grab my black purse. One last look. Hell! Do I look too good? I really don't want too. Maybe I should put on a pair of trousers. No, Bella! He's going on Monday. Stay as you are. Why am I so nervous?

The cab is on time. Billy is driving tonight. He still lives with his mom. Something to do with her being ill. Good for him, if he's been looking after her all these years. A man with heart. A rare thing.

Ten to six and I'm waiting in the lobby of the hotel. If he doesn't turn up at least that means I can go home. Get an early night and then not think about him ever again.

"Bella, it's so good to see you." Alice is as cheerful as ever. She looks amazing in a pair of skinny black jeans and a tight fitting gold halter neck. Jasper won't lose her in the club later.

"You look good, Alice. I see you managed to get some sleep." Her face is fresh and her eyes are clear and bright. She's looking forward to her meeting. Lucky Alice!

"Three hours to be precise. God I needed that! You look beautiful tonight Bella." She smiles genuinely.

Oh, God. Do I? I just wanted to look okay. Okay would be just fine for tonight. Did I really not think about what I was doing earlier? Or did I just not realise I was doing it?

Help!!

The lift doors open. There they are. Talking to each other. Not even looking over to us. They must be close brothers. A bit like Rose and me, I guess.

And then they look up. Jasper looks straight over to Alice. Good! Well done! He's smiling. I check Alice. Well what can I say? She's smiling too. This is going to be very hard for her.

I don't even look in Edward's direction. I can feel his eyes on me. I'm not going to touch him tonight. Until I have to, that is. This is an official meeting after all.

Jasper kisses the back of Alice's hand and turns to me. He grins and takes my hand and kisses the back of it. Woah boy! You're with Alice. Let's get things moving.

"I'll see you in the morning, Alice. Have a great evening." She nods and takes his arm and they leave the hotel. Good. I do not want to double date tonight. I can only focus on one Cullen at a time this evening. I watch as they leave.

"It's good to see you again, Bella." His voice is like silk wrapping around me. I turn to him and give a slight nod.

"How are you this evening?" If I sound formal then maybe the evening will turn out that way.

He grins. My stomach twitches. Oh help!

"So much better now that you're here, Bella." He gestures towards to door. "Shall we go? I have a table booked."

We leave the hotel and step into a chauffer driven Mercedes. There is distance between us, which is just fine.

"How are you, Bella?" I had better answer or he'll think there's a problem.

"Fine, thank you. How was your day?" Keep it simple Bella.

"I talked to dad about my decision. He's really happy that I want to work in paediatrics. I'm looking forward to it." That's right he wants to work with children. Good for him. Change the subject Bella.

"Did you go anywhere in the City today?" I look out of the window for a moment to help keep focus.

"I went to an art gallery with dad and Jacob." Oh, yeah. Jacob. I nearly forgot about him.

"How is Jacob? Has he recovered?" If this doesn't end his cheery mood I don't know what will.

"Well, let's just say, that Jacob thinks New York is much more interesting, than before." Yes, that seemed to work. He's not smiling now.

Then there is silence. We arrive at the restaurant. The chauffer holds the door open and helps me out. I stand and wait for Edward to open the door to the restaurant. We don't need to queue. The Cullen money strikes again. The Maitre Dee ushers us to our table. The place is full but not to noisy. Why? Because there are so many damn couples in here looking into each others eyes. Has Valentines Day come early or something?!

The waiter holds my chair for me and places my napkin on my lap. Edward watches his every move. Easy boy, he gets paid to do that! I turn my attention to the menu.

"I'd like the mushrooms and the chicken please." I look at Edward and he nods.

"I'll have the same please." He tells the waiter. Good no chance of sharing food then.

"Bella." He looks up at me through his lashes. Stop that!

"Yes." I just don't want to say his name. He's going to notice soon.

"Are you still angry with me?" Shit, why can't he leave it alone?

"No. Of course not." Liar, liar, pants on fire. See he's got me reciting stupid children's poems now!

"I think you are. I am sorry you know. You do know that, don't you?" Stop doing that! Do I go now or eat first?

He reaches out to my hand. Don't move it Bella. It will make things worse. And there it is. That tingling feeling. Right there going from his hand to mine. Oh God, help!

His fingers caress the back of my hand. The warmth is travelling right up my arm and into my chest. I check to see if there's anything visible. No. Thank goodness. He won't know. That helps. The tingling is sitting in my chest now. It's as if it can't decide which way to go next.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella." What, this old thing?!

"Thank you." I have to be polite, don't I?

"Bella, can I sit next to you please? You seem so far away." Not far away enough, it would seem.

I look at him and nod. Am I really doing the right thing now? Am I really thinking straight? He's clouding my decision making skills. Damn him! I know that I'm not encouraging him. Am I?!

He leaves his seat and sits in the seat next to me. The waiter smiles when he brings out the first course. Yeah, very funny!

"The mushrooms look good don't they?" He's just too nice.

"Yes they do." Short and sweet Bella. God, he smells good. Why didn't I just say no to him?

He's finished his already. What's the hurry? He places his hand on mine again. There's that tingle again. It's definitely him that's doing it. Whatever 'it' is.

What is he doing now? I didn't say he could put his hand on my thigh. Oh, he is getting very brave isn't he? How many glasses of wine has he had? Oh, only one, just like me. Just concentrate on the food, Bella. He goes back to Chicago Monday.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today."

"I'm flattered."

"I can't even remember my girlfriend's name since I met you." Liar.

"I'm sure you'll remember when you get back to Chicago." He's grinning again.

I've finished eating. I really couldn't make it last any longer. What is he doing now?!

I shut my eyes to try and focus. He kissed my shoulder. What is his game plan? Oh no, goose bumps now. No one has ever given me goose bumps.

"What are you doing?" I try to sound cool and calm.

"Well, Bella. I see it this way. The only place I want to kiss you right now, I'm not allowed to. So I will just have to kiss you everywhere else instead." God he is good. Very good. I think I would just die if he did kiss my mouth right now.

No, please don't go there. Oh, damn him. He did. He kissed my neck. What is the matter with him? Where is Mike when you need him to help refocus? That tingling feeling that's in my chest has just made its way closer to my heart. Now I know where it's aiming for. No, you don't. Get back. Move!

At last the chicken. Now his hands will be busy. Good that's helping now. His hands are where I can see them. That's better. This will be over soon. Maybe he won't want to take me back to the hotel.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him watching me, with those green eyes of his. That twitching feeling is back in my stomach. Just don't look at him Bella. Just look at the food in front of you.

Yep, he's finished his dinner. He's stroking my arm now. And I know he can feel the goose bumps where his fingers are. Yep, I was right he's grinning. Damn skin. Why does it have to be sensitive to his touch?

"Bella, do you mind if I order dessert?" Good he'll be busy again.

"No, of course not. Go ahead." I'll just finish my chicken. No rush. I'm starting to have a struggle with thinking right now. No more wine, Bella, that's for sure.

He calls the waiter over. "I'd like the Tiramisu please."

There I've finished. Now I can wait for him. I just hope he takes his time.

Umm that looks good. It is one of my favourites. There aren't many places that make it to the original recipe. Don't watch him eat it, Bella. He'll think you're watching his lips. Mind you, that wouldn't be difficult to do right now.

"Here Bella, try some. It's delicious." What! Please let me die now.

He's got that grin on his face again. Right now I'd just like to wipe it off his face. Where's Rose when you need her right hook?

Do I take it, don't I? I don't know what to do anymore.

I open my mouth. He's watching of course and mimicking. Of course. He pulls the spoon from my mouth.

"Yes, that's very good." I almost hummed but I didn't. I look away as he takes a mouthful and finish the wine in my glass.

"Bella?" Oh, no. Another mouthful. He must have done this before. Probably with his girlfriend. I accept it. This is good, very good. And so is he. He's leaning in even closer now. His eyes are an amazing colour. He must have inherited them from his mother.

Oh, here we go, hand on my thigh again. I wish he would stop doing that. Did my heart just miss a beat? This just isn't fair. No man does this to me. No man, until now.

Why can't we turn the clock forward twenty four hours.

"Umm." Who said that? Please don't say it was me. Yes, it was, he just kissed my neck again. Oh, God, I think I'm loosing this game. Oh, yes and there it is. I'm aroused. That tingling feeling has just slipped into my heart. I tried so hard. I really did.

Just another twenty four hours, Bella and he'll be gone.

"Shall we go, Bella?" I swallow hard.

"Yes, by all means." This is it now.

The car is waiting for us as we leave the restaurant.

"Would you please stop by the hotel, driver and then take the lady where ever she wants to go?" The driver nods and Edward settles back into his seat grinning at me.

I think I'll have a cold shower when I get in!

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **So what did you think? Sometimes just touching can be the most erotic thing. It's used as part of sex therapy sessions. Including kissing but not on the mouth. I can't help but bring food into it as that is also a very erotic thing especially when you share it and you have someone wonderful to feed you. Liked it or not please review. I love to read what you think so far. I will update as soon as possible. Promise. Take care.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note;** I would just like to wish all of my readers in America a Happy 4th of July. I dedicate this chapter to all of you in the US. I wrote this chapter listening to a song would you believe? The song inspired me and I do hope that you like it. Halo by Beyonce. She has an amazing voice and the words suit this chapter so well. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but I came up with this story.

**Pillow Talk**

Rules can be broken… sometimes

A new day. And it's a Sunday! I like Sunday's. I think it has something to do with the fact that, years ago Rose and I used to go out on a Friday and often on a Saturday. Well to be honest, we would go out both nights all the time. So Sunday was our time. We would just hang out and relax. Talk about the previous two nights. Laugh about the things that happened or didn't happen.

Rose would always put a breakfast together for us and we'd sit in bed and talk.

Hey, who's ringing me this early? It's barely nine o'clock. Let's see. Rose.

"Hi, Rose, everything okay?" Keep calm Bella.

"No, it's not. Can you get over here now?!" She's really not happy.

"Yeah, sure. I need to get dressed. I'll be there as soon as I can." I can't even begin to think what the problem is. Maybe it's Alice. He's broken her heart already. Or even Rose. No, she wouldn't go down that path. Not Rose. It can't be about me. Surely. Unless he's complained about me somehow.

I put on my jeans and a white blouse and tie my hair up in a ponytail. I won't put makeup on. Sunday is the day of rest for that stuff.

Got my purse and keys. I'll walk. I need to think.

I take a deep breath as I knock on Rose's door. I have to be ready to face whatever is behind this door.

Rose opens it and ushers me in with a flick of her head. Very angry Rose.

Alice isn't here. So, she's angry with me. I take a deep breath, again.

"Bella?" Her voice is a little higher than usual. "Will you please explain to me what happened last night?" Hell. Even I can't explain it.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Rose." Cool and calm, Bella.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't stay with Edward last night?" I won't sit down just yet. If I do she'll see it that there's something really big to talk about. I only want this to be a short visit. I can't do in depth today.

"I didn't see the point, Rose. He didn't invite me back. This isn't the first time it's happened and it won't be the last, I'm sure." I make a valid point.

"But he paid for an official meeting! I hate it when clients' aren't happy." What does she mean?!

"I can't see what the problem is. He didn't ask me back to the hotel, Rose. Why should you be upset about it? What has he said?" I bet he lied.

"He said you were difficult last night. That you're still angry at him for him bailing out on you. You don't usually hold a grudge, Bella. You know you can't do that in this situation." I knew it, he lied. What is he playing at?

"I wasn't angry with him. The fact he bailed is not important. I was fine last night, Rose. He just didn't want me. That's all." Why does it hurt to say that?

"Well I don't know what he's going on about then. Maybe he's more confused than I thought. Poor Carlisle having to deal with him everyday. Anyway, he's asked for another meeting. Tonight." Is there such a thing that can just beam me up to another planet right now? Or even another universe?

"But, it's Sunday, Rose!" She knows we don't do Sunday's.

"I know, honey." Here we go. She's buttering me up. "But I don't want to upset Carlisle. We need to keep him happy. Please, Bella. Just this once?" If I refuse I'll get a very angry Rose right now. If I say yes, he knows he's won.

"Okay Rose. You win. I will do my best. You know that, don't you?" I'll do my best to kick his sexy little ass!

"Thank you, Bella. Is there anything special you need this month?" Yeah, a new head because this one is spinning.

"I don't think so. Maybe a pair of Jimmy's in red?" They would look really good. Dangerous. That's how I feel right now. Dangerous. Edward had better watch out.

"No problem, honey. I'll get on to that today. Thank you again, Bella." I need a drink. Maybe a JD will do the trick.

"What time, Rose?" At least I'll have some of the day to myself.

"Six at the hotel. He didn't say what he's got planned. Just look beautiful as you always do, honey. Thanks again." She gives me a hug. At least we're okay again. I just need to go now. For a long walk this time.

I walk for an hour not really going anywhere or thinking anything. It's just a chance to clear my head. I go back home and get some cleaning done, put washing on and have a light lunch. Now what? I have two hours to kill. My book! That's it! I can get some reading done. That will take my mind off tonight.

An hour and a half of reading only to find out that the hero is a liar, just like Edward. Great! That really took my mind off him didn't it! I should've read the other book!

I think I'll have a long warm bath and then do something with my hair. I think I'll put it up tonight. I don't want any hair to get in my face while I'm looking at those lying eyes of his. I want to see the whites of his eyes.

Umm. That feels good. A lovely warm bath. Very soothing. Very relaxing. Just what I need.

That bath has actually put me in a much better frame of mind. Now what shall I wear? I think …my smart black jeans and the purple top. Yep that looks good. I might not be as good at putting my hair up as Laurent is or even Rose for that matter but it looks okay. I'll put a few more clips in. Hey that looks good, Bella. Nicely done.

I've got twenty minutes before the cab gets here. Make-up. Barely there I think tonight. Just a little mascara and the cherry lip gloss. Purse, phone, keys, tissues, lip gloss, condom and don't forget the shoes, Bella. Jimmy's going out again tonight. Wow, there's going to be some tough decisions to make when Rose gives me the red ones.

Okay, how do I look? Yep, I thought so. Good.

Hey it's Billy again, He must be working for the extra money as it's a Sunday. He deserves it with all the medical bills he must have to worry about at the moment.

I'll make sure that Billy keeps the change. I know that if ever I need a cab he would be there. He's one of a few I can trust.

Ten minutes to spare. Good, I can sit and look at a magazine. Goodness, these gossip columns are nasty. I would hate to be famous. Writers and critics are so cruel. What did she ever do to earn that write up?

"Bella? It's good to see you." What? I didn't even see him come out of the lift. Oh God, I didn't have time to get prepared.

"Uh, yes. Good to see you too." Shit I didn't mean to say that. That sounded too nice for him. Oh, his eyes are so green tonight. I wonder if he puts eye drops in or something like that.

"Shall we go?" Keep your mouth shut, Bella.

I nod.

No! Please don't put your hand there! My back has goose bumps on it now and he's standing too close. I can smell him. He's like a Summer's evening in a citrus grove or something like that. And…umm a hint of musk. Oh, Bella! Focus!

He holds my hand to help me into the car. I have to concentrate on my breathing. I thought he said something but I wasn't listening.

"Bella? Is that alright with you?" No, I didn't hear him.

"Sorry?" You are definitely losing it girl.

"I said that I've organised for us to have a ride around Central Park. Is that okay with you?" And there's that grin again. Oh, yeah. He knows how to use it to full effect.

"Yes, that's fine." A horse-drawn carriage ride. Fantastic! I've never done that! In all the year's I've lived in New York. I've never done this before. I just hope it doesn't decide to rain. That would be just my luck.

Oh, the horse is beautiful. And the white carriage is gleaming. The driver helps me to get into the carriage and I take my place on the plush, red velvet seat. This is so ro…man…tic. Shit. What is he playing at? I really need to start thinking straight. I will get some answers tonight. That's it mister, make sure you keep your distance.

What's the driver doing? Champagne! I dread to think what else he's got in that box!

"Here, Bella." Pink champagne of all things. " I would like to propose a toast." Okay, go ahead. You're going to anyway. You're a Cullen. You always get what you want.

"Here's to life changing decisions." I smile at him weakly. Yeah and here's to you going home tomorrow.

Look at him. Mister Confident grinning at me. He's got five minutes and then he's going to have to answer my questions.

This ride is very soothing. Just the horse's hooves against the path. The champagne is good, of course.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I dragged you out on a Sunday." Really?

"Then why did you? It's my one day off." Stay calm Bella.

"Rose explained that when I rang her."

"And?"

"I wanted to see you again before I leave for Chicago." Yes. They will be glad to have you back.

"So, I take it you told Rose a lie, so that she would agree to it?"

"Yes, it was all I could think of to say at the time."

"You must be very proud of yourself. You got what you wanted."

"I don't like lying. I would never lie to you, Bella."

"Oh really? I think pretending to me that you were someone else is lying, don't you?

"I explained that. I just wanted to talk to you as if it were the most natural thing in the world. We did do that didn't we? Just for a little while."

"Yes but you tricked me."

"It was like I had no choice. I wanted to know more about you the first time I saw you. Once I knew who you were, I knew you wouldn't speak to me. I couldn't take that chance." His eyes are too much. My caring side is taking control and he doesn't deserve it. No, please don't touch me. Hell, what do I do now?

He's lifting my hand up to his lips. This can't be happening to me. Please stop! Please don't kiss me. Maybe if I shut my eyes and then open them again, I'll wake up and all this is a dream. God, he's moved closer to me, hasn't he, I can smell him.

I open my eyes again and there he is in all his glory. I'm sure he's even got a halo of light around him. How can any man be so perfect? Too perfect for me that's for sure.

"Can I?" Focus, Bella. You're not listening to him.

"Sorry, what?" His hand is by my head. What's he up to now?

"Can I let your hair down?" When he speaks like that, it's like silk or velvet wrapping around me. My brain isn't working again.

I nod. I can't say no. It's not about me is it? Tonight is all about him and what he wants.

He's so gentle. I didn't put to many pins in. They only get in the way of things. I would have done this later, myself. He's just too close. He's just too….beautiful. Can a man be called beautiful? I'm sure he can. Yes, Edward Cullen is beautiful. And I just don't feel angry anymore. I just haven't got the fight in me anymore. I don't even know when it left me. But it's gone.

Wow, we've been trotting around this Park for a while. It's starting to get darker now. Almost twilight. The Park is lovely at this time of the day. There aren't many people around and it's getting cooler. Yes, I've just noticed I feel cooler now.

Did he just read my thoughts? I swear this man can. He's putting his jacket around me. I didn't even notice him take it off. Umm, it smells heavenly. And it's so warm. He didn't have to do that. Not for me! I'll give it back to him when we get back to the car. And here we are the end of our journey in a horse-drawn carriage.

Oh, right of course the unfinished bottle comes with us. Well, it's a shame to waste it.

"Here, take your jacket. I'll be alright now. Thank you." He won't take it.

"Keep it on until we get back to the hotel." Oh, right the hotel. I nearly forgot. And now my stomach is twitching. Is it nerves or the fact that I get to see him naked?

New York is really pretty at night. I love living here. The centre of things. New York is never boring. There's always something to do or see. And now he's holding my hand. Okay, just breathe Bella. Just breathe.

Walk to the lift. You remember how to walk don't you, Bella? Sure you do. That's it, one foot in front of the other. Nice and easy, Bella. Eager doesn't send out the right signal. Yes, there's his hand again, right in the small of my back. I'm sure that Edward was the best ever graduate from the Carlisle Cullen School of Charm. Carlisle must be proud of him. The apple never falls far from the tree that's for sure. And here we are. The door to his room. I wish my stomach would stop twitching. He hasn't really touched me yet. How am I going to control it? I suppose I could…..

"Would you like to finish this bottle with me, Bella?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Well done Bella. Not a single waver in your voice. I'll just stand over here, by the window. The lights are taking my mind off things.

I spoke too soon. He's taking the jacket away from my shoulders. Does he have to stand so close to do that? Yes, I suppose _he_ does. Now he's taking my purse away from me. Anything else, while you're on a roll, Edward?

Yes, thanks for that. I need that drink. It tastes so good. And I bet he does too. All over.

I don't think I can take anymore. His arms are around me and he's pressing himself into my back. He's so warm and gentle. And God, he's kissing my neck. It's me who's supposed to be doing this to him. Since when did the roles reverse? How did he do this to me? I suppose I could…..

I'm turning. _He's_ turning me, to face him. Don't look Bella, keep your eyes shut. Don't look into his eyes. It won't do you any good now. I don't need to look anyhow. I can do this with my eyes shut.

Buttons are easy. Just like belt buckles and zips. Very easy. I can do this in my sleep. Maybe I _am_ dreaming and any minute now I'm going to wake up in my own bed. But then again, maybe not. I can feel him now. The tension is all over his body. Is he going to back out? He might. He knows he's too good for me. He really should be going back to his girlfriend and doing this to her. He shouldn't have come to New York.

See, Bella you're not paying attention. He's got you down to you're underwear and you didn't even notice. Open your eyes girl and concentrate. Oh, no! I knew I shouldn't have done that. He's just too beautiful. He's got me so aroused now. I can fake most things but I can't fake that. He hasn't even touched me yet!

I can't look anywhere on him without my breath hitching. He is just. … just…I need to focus. Mike! That's it pretend he's Mike. Shut your eyes and imagine it's Mike who's holding you close now. It's Mike, who just laid you on the bed. It's Mike who's kissing your neck, shoulders and chest. Umm, lower please, Mike. Lower. Yes, just there Mike. Oh, that is so good. And now the shoes have gone. Well I suppose he wants to make sure I don't use them as a weapon. And there goes the bra. Compared to him, I am a little overdressed. I really don't want him to take the next item off. But this is all about what he wants. Not what I want. I suppose I could….

Okay, so he doesn't need help with that. I would have liked to have put it on for him. Mike will want me to, I'm sure. But this is Mike, remember Bella? No, you're not enjoying this because you're with Mike!

"Bella? You're so beautiful. I really want you but if you don't want me. I'll understand." What the f…..!

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I want you." I didn't lie. What's happened?

"Do you mean it?" How can I say no? He goes home tomorrow.

"I really do mean it, Edward." Oh, God! I said his name. I looked into his eyes and I said his name. Damn those eyes of his. Those beautiful eyes.

"Umm, that feels good, Bella. So good." Yes, you do don't you. This has never felt so good before. My body is tingling all over! I suppose I could….. just give in to this night. Just once. And then he'll be gone. I'll survive. I'll be okay. I just want him.

I do, I give in. I can't hold back anymore. I can't hold him close enough. I can't feel enough of him. His kisses aren't gentle anymore. I'm just losing myself….to him. I need to taste him. I need his mouth. Oh, I just knew he would taste good. Better than good. Wonderful! I have officially broken every rule in my book. Every…. Single….Rule….In….My….book. I've broken them for him. Just him. No one else.

I can't breathe, I can't think, I don't even know where I am anymore.

"Oh, Edward, please don't stop. Please…don't…stop." I didn't know it would be like this. So perfect, so wonderful, so amazing and mind blowing. Where has he been all my life?

"Unnghh, Edward. That's it. Just there. Oh, God Edward! Yes, yes, yes." My head is spinning again. Lights are flashing behind my eyes. I can hardly breathe. Is this what I have been denying myself? No this is what's it's like with Edward! No one else. No one else has ever made me feel like this.

He is perfection personified.

**End of chapter**

**Author's note;** I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. What are they going to do now? You may have to wait a while so that I can stop my brain from turning to mush and go to bed. Take care.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note; **Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and added this story to your Favourites/Story Alert lists. It's great to know that you are reading this little story. It's so different from my other stories that I find it quite relaxing to work on. Anyway, here we find Bella, the day after the amazing night before. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight. This story belongs to me.

**Pillow Talk**

The cold light of day

I wake up, this morning, in my own bed.

I really wanted to stay with him last night but then I thought it best that I go home. I didn't know how I would cope, saying goodbye, with him standing in front of me with a suitcase in his hand.

It felt easier to leave him while he was still in bed. After he rolled away from me and he found his breath again, he reached out to me and pulled me close to his chest. I felt safe and very wanted. He had certainly got me wanting him. I had a hard time processing what was going on. I felt so connected to him. It was an intensity that surely should not have happened between two people in our situation. All I could do was enjoy the moment. In the morning he would be gone. I rested for a while in his arms, taking in his scent and listening to him breathing. Then he fell asleep.

That's when I decided that I would go. I just got up, got dressed and left. It would be easier…for me. To spend the whole night with him would have been torture, sweet, delicious torture, but torture none the less. I had to get back to being _me_ again. While I was still sure what that was.

He had someone waiting for him in Chicago. This weekend was just a distraction for him. A way of getting away from it all, to help him decide on his career path. I'm sure that whatever problems he said he was having with his girlfriend, once he got home they would kiss and make up. Surely there was no way that she would turn him down. He was too good to throw away, discarded like yesterday's newspaper.

The cold light of day helps me to refocus.

Damn. I didn't have a shower last night. I was just so tired and not thinking straight. I can smell him on me. I feel so empty. Not empty because I need food. Empty like something is missing. I don't know what it is right now.

Get in the shower Bella and get ready to go to Rose's. Starting from now, he no longer exists.

I sit in front of the mirror and apply my makeup. Not too over the top. It's the morning, after all. Ponytail today, very high. Jeans and the sky blue blouse. Fresh and ready for the day. I grab my purse and make my way to Rose's place.

I only knock once on her door and it's opened, Rose is standing there, smiling ready to greet me. She kisses my cheek and gives me a hug. Why do I feel suspicious?

"Bella! Good morning. Are you okay honey?" Boy, is she happy!

"Yeah fine thanks Rose. I take it you are as well?" I notice Alice is already here. Wow! She's early today.

"Hi, Bella." Alice calls. Alice is always cheerful.

"Hi, Alice." There is caution in my tone. I sit next to her and she gives me a hug.

Rose places a cup of coffee in front of me and offers me a pastry. I decline.

"Right Alice, can you begin please?" Rose gives Alice her full attention.

"He took me to the Cielo Club. It was really good. It's been a while since I've been there. I can't remember the last time I danced so much that my feet hurt."

"And how was Jasper? Did he enjoy himself?"

Alice blushes. That's a first for her. "He was amazing, Rose. Anything I asked for he gave me. I was very sensible about the drinks I had. I had soda most of the night. Now I think about it, Jasper did as well."

"So, did he take you back to the hotel?"

"Yes. Rose. He did." Rose jots down notes. "And I stayed the whole night. He even made sure that I had some breakfast in the morning before I went home. He was so kind, Rose. When will he be visiting again?" She tries not to look too eager. She fails.

"I don't know, Alice. But if he asks for you, rest assured I will organise it."

"Thanks Rose, you're the best."

"So, no problems then, Alice? Everything was fine?" Come on Rose, he's a Cullen!

Alice shakes her head in the negative, enthusiastically. "Absolutely no problems, Rose."

"I have one meeting for you so far. Chris rang. He'd like to see you, unofficially, tomorrow evening. Here are the details." Rose passes the note to Alice. Alice reads it with raised eyebrows. "I see you remember him. I know it's been a while. He's visiting his daughter for an access weekend and asked for you specifically, Alice. He's here for two nights but has booked only Friday, officially. James may ring again this week. If he does, you're okay with that are you Alice?"

"Sure Rose."

"Good." Rose focuses her attention on me.

"Okay, Bella. How did yesterday go after the hiccup Saturday?" She frowns briefly.

"Yesterday! How come you worked yesterday, Bella?" Alice is visibly shocked, matching her tone.

I sigh and begin to explain. "Edward had a moan about me after Saturday evening. So Rose arranged another meeting, because they're leaving today. Rose wanted to make sure that he was happy before he left New York. Remember it's what the client wants that counts Alice."

"He moaned about you?!" I nodded. I really didn't want to be pushed to explain.

"So, Bella? How did it go yesterday?" Rose regains my attention.

"Okay." What else could I say? That he was the most amazing man I had ever been with and I would have given up everything just to be with him if he had asked. But he didn't ask.

"Is that it?" She knew there was more. But there's no point in talking about it. He's gone.

"Just about, Rose. He took me back to the hotel and I left a few hours later." I shrug. Anything else I could say is inconsequential now.

"So, he was happy?" Rose narrows her eyes at me. I'll tell her another day. Maybe. But not today.

"Well, yes. He didn't ring to complain, did he?" He better not have!

"No, Bella. I haven't had any phone calls from Edward or Carlisle." She says with a small smile.

Rose takes a deep breath as if she is going to share bad news. "Right, moving on. I've had a call from Mike, Bella. He'll be back in town as of Wednesday. He's going to be here to look for an apartment. He's booked you for Wednesday evening. Here are the details." She quickly writes on a piece of paper and hands it over to me. I put it straight in my purse without looking at it. I'll have a look later. Mike can wait.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with him, Bella?" Alice is so sweet. Thankfully she hasn't had a difficult one yet. They are far and few between. I'll have to have a chat with her about it at some point.

"Alice, I'll be fine. Don't worry. He'll be like putty in my hands." I chuckle to make light of it all. Alice smiles but I can see she's not convinced.

"Bella as you worked yesterday." Rose begins. "You've got tonight off. Make the most of it. Tomorrow night you are meeting with someone new. His name is Peter. It will be his first time. I've explained the rules. He sounds really nice on the phone. He's visited New York before, a while ago though. I suggested a couple of places to him so hopefully he will be organised when you meet him. I did suggest that he speak to the concierge if he needed to book anything."

I nod. All the bases are covered. I take the piece of paper that Rose hands me.

"How old is he, Rose?" I look at the details, quickly.

She looks in the diary. "He's…thirty four."

"Thanks Rose" I hesitate for a moment. "How are things with you?"

"Okay." I'm not convinced.

"That's it? Okay." She shift's in her chair and gives me a forced smile to placate me.

"When are you meeting with your 'gentleman' again, Rose?"

"Wednesday, I think."

"Have you got any other meetings this week?" Alice is watching each of us as we speak, as if she's watching a tennis match.

"Yes, one, so far." She glances at the diary.

"Who with?"

"A man called Marcus. He's here on business from Italy. He arrived with an associate called…." Rose checks the diary. "Called Felix."

"Marcus sounded okay." She continues. "He said that he wasn't sure if Felix would be booking anything, but he would give him the number if he changes his mind. If he does, would you be okay to make it, Bella?"

"Absolutely, Rose." The busier I am the better right now.

"Good. Thanks, Bella. Right if there isn't anything else for now, I suppose we had better get on with whatever it is we need to do. Bella, can you be here tomorrow morning? I'll have a package for you. Eleven should be okay."

Yeah! My new Jimmy's. "Thanks Rose. I'll be here." I finish my coffee. Alice and I make our way to Rose's apartment door.

"Bella." Rose says. I turn to her. "Smile sweetheart, please." I didn't even realise I wasn't smiling. I give her a small nod and Alice and I leave.

Down on the street Alice gives me a hug. What is it with everyone today? Do I really look that bad that they're trying to make me feel better?

"I'll see you Wednesday morning, Bella. Take care." She gives me a small wave as she walks in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, see you Wednesday, Alice. You take care too." I love Alice. It's like she's our little sister. I love her smile.

I pick up a few supplies from the deli on my way home. I have a good book waiting for me at home. Not the one where the hero tells lies. The other book I need tissues for. I think a good cry might not be a bad idea. Apparently it's good for your emotional wellbeing. If it means I get him out of my system then that's fine by me.

I need to be able to give Peter my full attention. He will be my priority tomorrow evening, after all.

It's official; Edward no longer exists in my life.

**End of chapter**

**Author's note; **How do you think Bella will cope with the decision she's made?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note; **Many thanks for the very insightful, recent reviews. I really do appreciate the time that you take to write them. On with the story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight but boy, do I own this story.

**Pillow Talk**

Distractions

Well, that was not a complete waste of time reading a weepy book and getting through almost a whole box of tissues. I actually feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Maybe a good cry does work. I shower but leave my hair.

I think I'll book an appointment with Laurent if he's available today. I'm not sure what it is I want done to my hair for tonight. I'll have to check with Rose.

Wow, my eyes look good this morning. Having ten hours sleep must have helped.

I get dressed for the day and slip on my flat shoes, butter a slice of toast to eat and grab my purse on the way out of the door.

On my way to Rose's place, I stop to make an appointment with Laurent. He's available. Great!

"I need to know where you're going tonight, sweetheart, to give me some inspiration." He reminds me.

"No problem, Laurent. I'll find out this morning. See you later." We hug quickly.

I arrive at Rose's, one minute past eleven. I knock once on the door. Rose greets me warmly.

"Hi, Bella. How are you honey?" She looks tired.

"Very well, Rose. You okay?" I show concern on my face.

"Absolutely! Look I have a box for you." She changed the subject too quickly.

I pick up the box and open it. My new Jimmy's are beautiful. "Oh, Rose they're like a work of art. They are gorgeous!" I slip out of my flats and step into the red Jimmy Choo's, hitching my jeans up at the knees, to get a better look.

"They look amazing, Bella." Her smile is genuine.

"I really want to wear them tonight, Rose. Do you have any idea where I might be going tonight?" I can't take my eyes off of them for now.

"Why don't you wear the black cocktail dress? That will be ideal for most places. Especially for the '21' Club!" She beams.

"Is that where he's taking me?" I can hardly believe my luck. I slip back into my flats and put the Jimmy's back in the box.

"Yes, I got a call from him this morning to confirm. I told him yesterday that I needed to know where he was taking you otherwise I was going to cancel the booking." That's my girl.

"Black cocktail dress it is then. Thanks again. I love you, you know that don't you." I snake my arm around her and hug her tightly to me.

"Yes I do, Bella. I love you too. You are telling me the truth when you say that you're okay, aren't you?" I release her slowly.

"Of course, Rose. I'm looking forward to tonight. You seemed to like his voice on the phone. Did he sound very nervous?" Well done, Bella. Smooth change.

"Well, a little. So take it easy, okay. Work your magic as you always do, Bella. Gently." Her smile is all knowing. I nod.

"As Alice isn't here, I need to ask you a question." I begin. This is my chance.

Rose nods cautiously.

"Who is this mystery 'gentleman'? Please don't avoid answering me, Rose." I reach out and touch her arm. She knows I can't be deterred.

"Okay, Bella. Sit down and I'll tell you." We make ourselves comfortable on the couch, facing each other. It's time to tell the truth Rose. "As I said before, he's only here for a short time. I think he may be going at the end of next week. His name is Emmett."

"And you really like him, don't you." It's a statement not a question. I know she does. I can see it in her eyes.

Rose gives one slow nod.

"Rose, please be careful. He's your 'dangerous'."

"I am being careful, but it is very hard." She takes a breath. "Yes, Bella he is my 'dangerous'. Just like Edward was for you." Crap she worked it out! We've known each other so long. How could she not work it out?

"He's gone home now Rose." I can't deny that she's telling the truth. "I'm meeting Peter tonight and he's taking me to the '21' Club!" New shoes, new man. This is going to be great!

"You're 'dangerous' is still here, Rose." I add. "Maybe you should cancel or let Alice take over."

"No! No, I can't do that, Bella. It's only for a little while longer. When he goes back home, I'll be okay. Really, I can handle this." This has never happened to Rose before. I'm not so sure she can handle this.

"What are you going to do if he comes back to New York in the future?" She looks me straight in the eyes.

"That won't happen, Bella. He'll move on to another job in another city. He won't come back here." Who is she trying to convince?

"And you're still meeting with Marcus, aren't you." Maybe he will be the distraction she needs.

"Yes definitely. You know it would be great if Felix rang and we could go out on an 'official' together. We haven't done that in a while, have we?" She remembers the last time three months ago, as well as I do.

"No, we haven't. Let's hope he does then. It would be so much fun! Italians are supposed to be very attentive aren't they?" They don't miss signals. I think they must be the master's of the whole 'signals' thing. I giggle and so does Rose.

"I think I've heard that somewhere, Bella. It could be interesting."

"Okay, then. I have my new Jimmy's and I'm getting my hair done this afternoon. I'll see you in the morning, Rose. Thanks for these again." I hug the box close to my chest.

"You are most welcome, honey. Be safe." She smiles and gives me a small wave.

I make my way down the road and take a detour to have a coffee. Mandy is behind the counter, not looking so peeved today.

"Hi, Bella. Would you like something to eat with your coffee today?"

"Yes, please. I'll have a toasted Thai Chicken pannini."

"Good choice. Here's your coffee. I'll bring the food over to you when it's ready."

"Thanks Mandy."

I make my way over to the first available comfy chair. I settle down and inhale the wonderful aroma, wafting from my cup. There is nothing better than time to myself in my favourite coffee shop with a lovely big window to look out of and a delicious pannini that Mandy has just set in front of me. I lie. There is something better. But he's not here. He's in Chicago.

I eat and drink leisurely, keeping my mind blank.

It's now time to leave and head for some pampering time from Laurent. I'm a little early but he doesn't mind. At least, he never says so.

I settle in front of the mirror with the shoe box in front of me. He smiles at me.

"So, where are you going tonight, sweetheart?"

I smile broadly. He will not believe this! "The '21' Club!"

"Oh, you lucky bitch!" He says playfully. "I take it we're going for sophisticated then?"

"Yes, Laurent. Black cocktail dress and my new red Jimmy's." I open the shoe box slightly. He gasps as he sees the red shoes.

"Humm, dangerous but sophisticated." He taps his chin. "I know! I'll do an Audrey Hepburn, just like Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Oh, please Laurent. That would be perfect." He starts with washing my hair and helps me to relax with a head massage. I imagine myself sitting at the table tonight.

I know that Rose said go gently but we shall see how he responds to me in the first few minutes of meeting me.

After the intensive conditioner is rinsed away, I take my seat in front of the mirror.

Laurent is silent as he dries my hair. He looks up at me a few times and smiles. I smile back. An unspoken conversation. Then Laurent begins to work _his_ magic.

"Are you busy this week, Bella?" I watch as he sweeps my hair up and styles it.

"Actually, yes. I like it that way. Laurent have you ever been out with an Italian?"

He doesn't put too many pins in. Enough so that my hair is secure. I pay attention so that I know where the pins are. It will be easier for me, when I let it down later.

"Oh, sweetheart! Have I?! I went to a convention two years ago in Italy. He was gorgeous! I think you'll have fun, darling." I giggle. "Do you need to book another appointment for that one?"

"No, not yet, but I should find out soon." He nods.

"No problem sweetheart. He's sure to want to meet you. You are called Bella after all." He is just too much. I giggle again. Laurent can give anyone's confidence an extra boost.

He's finished and coats my hair with a little hairspray. The style is sleek and yes, sophisticated. We hug and he wishes me well.

At home I make myself some toast and coffee. Just enough to keep me going. I let a layer of my new body butter, soak into my skin. Umm, freesia. I paint my nails red and start on my makeup. Eyeliner and mascara for the eyes. Simple and uncluttered. My lips are red to match my nails and my shoes.

I step into my dress and zip it up. Oh, Bella! He won't stand a chance!

I grab my black silk purse and check the contents. All there. Slip on my red Jimmy's.

The black ones look a little sad tonight sitting in the corner. Shame. I smile at my reflection.

When I get downstairs, my cab is waiting. "The Plaza, please." He smiles and nods.

I arrive totally relaxed. I make some heads turn as I walk into the lobby and sit in a comfy chair. I'm five minutes early. The lift doors open. I watch as a man steps out, straightening his tie. Is that him? He looks up and smiles. Yes, it is.

I stand to greet him. He's not too tall. His eyes scan me up and down. He smiles again.

He holds out his hand to greet me. As he gets closer I offer my hand. He takes it in his. "Peter?" I ask.

"Yes. I assume you are Bella." I nod and smile. His voice is warm and soft. There's no sign of nerves.

He is smartly dressed in a black suit with a narrow black tie. His white shirt has an interesting design on it. Certainly not off the peg. He doesn't look like thirty five. He looks much younger. His hair is strawberry blonde and neatly shaped with just a hint of a wave in his hair, controlled by some product. It doesn't fall into his blue eyes when he talks. He doesn't have to run his fingers through it to move it out of the way. I'm starting to think of someone else now. _He_ isn't here. Peter is though. Focus, Bella!

He takes my arm as he checks his watch. Expensive. A black limo is waiting for us as we exit the hotel. The door is opened for us by the driver and we make ourselves comfortable on the back seat. I sit, turning my body towards him. He stretches out his arm across the back of the seat.

He doesn't offer a drink. Good. I want to be able to focus on him.

I begin the conversation. "So, Peter, when was the last time you visited New York?"

"It must be about six years now." He looks over to me and smiles.

"Quite a lot has changed in that time." I look ahead for a moment.

"It sure has. I got married and divorced in that time." He sounds a little bitter. I look him in the face.

"That's sad." I hold his gaze for a moment.

"Not really. She only wanted me for my money. So, I had to part with some for the divorce. She's gone and I've got my freedom again." He reaches with his fingers to touch my shoulder.

"Any children?" Why did I ask that question?

"No, thank God." He sighs. "That would have made life complicated."

Moving on. "So, how long are you going to be in New York?"

"I'm not sure. I have a couple of meetings to attend while I'm here. I thought I might also take a little time out for myself and maybe stay for a while if I found enough distractions here." He grins as if to himself.

"Well, whatever you do decide, I hope you enjoy your stay." I smile at him again.

"Oh, I intend to Bella." He leans in towards me and kisses my cheek very gently.

He smells good. Definitely not nervous. He reads my signals very quickly. He moves away from me only slightly. I can feel his breath fanning my mouth. He knows he can't go there.

The car pulls up and the driver opens the door for us. Peter moves around me to get out of the car first. His leg brushes against my knee. There's no doubting what he wants. He reaches for my hand and I step out of the car. He lets my hand go and the restaurant door is opened for us.

I can see exactly why Rose loves this place. It is elegant in an old fashioned way and as we are ushered to our table, I notice the pink table linen. The crystal glasses sparkle in the soft lighting, reflecting candle flames. The silver cutlery has been highly polished and the white linen napkins are shaped like fans.

The waiter holds out my chair for me to sit and places the open napkin over my lap. Our wine and first course are ordered. The waiter pours water in our glasses for now.

"What would you like to talk about, Bella?" I give him a small smile.

"This evening is all about you, Peter." He takes a sip of water.

"That seems rather self-indulgent." He begins. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"You can ask but it doesn't mean that I will answer your questions." I smile and look at him over the rim of my glass.

"Were you born in New York?" I'll answer.

"No."

"How long have you lived in New York?" I'll answer.

"Five years."

"How long have you been doing what you do?" That was sneaky. I nearly answered.

I smile and shake my head 'no'.

Our first course and the wine are served. Silence falls over the table for a while. He watches me as I eat. He's trying to get me to mimic him. It won't work.

I take a sip of my wine. "Umm. That's really lovely." I lick my lips, slowly.

He smiles. "Good, I'm pleased you like it. It's one of my favourites."

We finish our first course. The empty plates are cleared. The main course is served.

The meal is good. Very good. He takes a deep breath and narrows his eyes at me.

"What are you hiding from?" How do I answer that? Or do I even bother?

"I'm not hiding."

"Did someone break your heart?" Why is he trying to analyse me?

"No."

"Something sad happened." He states. I'm not even going down that road.

I ignore him and continue to eat. I stop for a moment to look at him while I take another sip of wine.

"What are you hiding from?" I ask. The evening is about him after all.

"People who only want what I have and my connections. People who don't want _me_."

"And I don't come under that category?"

"No, you don't. You don't know anything about my work or what I have. It's just me, Peter, sitting here in front of you." I understand.

The empty plates are cleared again, more wine is poured and the dessert is served. We both have different desserts. He'll enjoy this unless he's OCD about sharing cutlery.

He takes a sip of his wine and watches me eat again. I offer him a spoonful of my summer pudding. The dessert is a slightly darker red than my lips. He moans softly as he accepts my offer. A man, two tables away watches us intently. I smile at Peter.

"We should go soon." He says. I nod.

We finish eating and the check is paid. He rests his hand at the small of my back as we leave for the limo. Our journey back is quiet. He doesn't even touch me when he knows he can. I don't push it. There's no need. I'll go at his speed.

In the lift, we're alone, he makes his move. He holds me close and kisses my neck.

Where his lips are right now is just fine. His breath is hot and heavy.

The lift doors open and he moves away. I follow him to his room. He seems quite relaxed. As he shuts the door it's another story. He pulls me close to him and kisses my neck again. He whispers against my flesh.

"I want to watch you undress, Bella." I nod. And step away from him.

I unzip my dress slowly letting it slide down my body, to pool at my red heels. I step out of it and leave it there on the floor. His eyes don't leave mine. I know he can see everything I do. My bra is next. I let that drop on top of the dress. His breath hitches. I slide my hands down my torso towards my panties and slowly slide them down my thighs and they drop of their own accord. I step out of them and slip off the shoes. His pupils are dilated and his trousers are tight. He is led by his instincts now and nothing else. I reach up to my hair. His eyes are wide as he watches me take out the pins and little by little my hair tumbles down until eventually it hangs freely. He steps forward and runs his fingers through its length.

"Beautiful. Absolutely, beautiful." He whispers.

I reach up to his tie. "May I?"

"Oh, yes please, Bella. You may." Permission is given and I proceed.

The tie is dispensed with fairly quickly. The jacket next and then the buttons of his shirt are undone one by one and the cuffs. I slide the shirt down his arms, to land on the floor. His stomach muscles clench. He rests his hands on my hips. Thank goodness his hands are warm.

My fingers begin to unbuckle his trousers. The button and then the zip. I can feel how eager he is as I push down the trousers. He steps out of them and dispenses with his shoes and socks. The room looks nice and messy now. I slide onto the bed, backwards and quickly take out the packet from my purse. He stands for a moment watching me as I lay on the bed. I reach out my hand to him. I didn't think he'd wait for permission.

He crawls onto the bed and rests between my legs, hovering over me. His eyes are such a dark blue now and his chest is tinged pink.

"Would you like me to take control?" He nods just once and lies down next to me.

I straddle his legs and watch as his breathing deepens. I pull down his silk boxers slowly. He is most certainly ready. I discard the boxers and open the packet. His eyes are shut to heighten the sense of my touch on his body. His length is covered and I straddle his hips, running my fingers down his torso to find his sensitive spots. My fingers trail up his sides and he shudders. There, just there is good.

I manoeuvre my body, lifting slightly onto my knees and position my entrance directly above him. His eyes are still shut but he knows what's coming next. He moans out loud as I sit down on him and encase him completely. His eyes open wide and he bites his bottom lip. He reaches out to palm my breast and shuts his eyes again as I set a pace. I push my palms down on his warm chest, to give me leverage.

"God, Bella! You are so good. Please don't stop." His tone is anxious and his breaths are short. He gasps as I sit on him harder each time. I can feel the tension building in him. My muscles are throbbing around him now. I lean forward to breathe in his ear.

I pull my hair to one side of my head. He reaches his hands up to my head and fists my hair, holding me close to him. I increase my pace slightly. He moans again.

"You need to tell me, Peter, when you want me to make you come. This is all about you remember? And when you want it to happen." I say softly.

"Oh, shit, Bella. I want to now then. Now!"

I pull away from his hold and sit upright again and take control. I place my hands on my hips and move steadily backwards and forwards, rapidly now. My thighs are holding on, tight around him. That's it, almost there. He groans and grunts as he falls into his own moment of ecstasy. I slow down the pace as he gasps for air. As I drag my fingers down his torso and along his sides, he shudders. I lean in to gently kiss his heaving chest.

He opens his eyes and smiles as his breath returns to normal. "Will you be my distraction while I'm here in New York?"

I nod. "Yes, Peter. I will."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. It's rather late and I have to go to work in the morning. I hope you feel the need to review. You know how much I love to read them. Take care.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note;** Many thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. You are really lovely with your encouraging words as to how much you like this story. I'm really glad that I continued with it after the first chapter. One reviewer in particular, A Strange and Beautiful Rose, is missing Edward a lot. Well as you know Edward has gone back to Chicago to carry on with his life, so I thought I would put a smile on some faces and treat you to another chapter in Edwards POV. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Surely there was something more

EPOV

I wake up feeling slightly disorientated. And then I remember. I'm at work and I've been on duty for some twelve hours. I only came in here to get my head down for a while. I haven't been sleeping very well since I came back from New York. I can't get Bella out of my head.

I'd got everything clear in my mind as to what I was going to do with my life, as far as my job was concerned. I'd made the decision to train for a position in Paediatrics when I was away. That was going really well. My application was being processed. It was just a matter of waiting to find out when I could start on my new career path.

That was not the problem. It was my personal life that was.

When I got back home, Lauren went damn near crazy. When she found out from my aunt that I had gone to New York for the weekend with my dad, she put two and two together. I let her shout at me. I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to just let her have her way. I lied to her saying that nothing had happened as far as I was concerned. I felt guilty for what I'd done. I should have been honest with her from the moment she began thumping me on my back, as I tried to walk out of the room to get some air. Instead I said that I wanted to stay with her. That was my duty, surely. I had cheated on Lauren and I had to make it up to her. Of course I couldn't tell her what I'd done in New York. No one would. I promised that I would never go to New York again with dad.

Then she wanted me to take her to bed for make up sex. Just watching her strip in front of me, made me want to see Bella. Even fully clothed, Bella was more beautiful. Hell, I couldn't even get Eddie junior to perform once we were in bed. That earned me another rant about how useless I was to her. The very next day I knew I had done the wrong thing. I couldn't stay with her. I was beginning to hate the sight of her.

I told Lauren yesterday, before I came to work, that we were over. She wasn't happy. But at least she didn't hit me again. I couldn't lie to Lauren anymore. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I had to be free of Lauren. I'm just relieved that we were not living together. That would have been another drama to go through. That's the problem with Lauren. Everything is such a drama with her.

There might be drama with Bella. I don't know but I want to find out. There's one thing I'm sure about. If there is drama, I know that making up with her would be the best kind. Somehow I'm going to have to figure out what I'm going to do.

Bella was absolutely beautiful. Actually there are no words to describe her. How she smelt. The colour of her hair. And her eyes. They are the deepest pools of the richest brown I've ever seen. Even when she didn't talk to me, her eyes spoke to me. Everything about her called to me. I was drawn to her and I couldn't work it out. How can one person have such an impact on me in such a short space of time?

Bella was right when she said that I didn't know her. I didn't. But I sure as hell wanted to.

The only time that Eddie junior reacts is when I think of her. It's happening now and I'll have to stay in this room just for a little while longer before I can go back to work.

God, what has Bella done to me? I'm a complete mess.

I can't get the two nights out of my mind.

When we were sitting in the restaurant I reached out to her and touched her hand. That was when I got the weirdest feeling. It was like some kind of electricity running through me. I thought that she might feel the same thing but she didn't even flinch. I felt that I was sitting too far away from her. I knew she wouldn't object if I sat next to her. It was my night after all. It was our official night. At first it felt wrong but then I realised it would be the only way that I could get close to her. To smell her and touch her. So, I took full advantage of the fact that it was an official date. She was beautiful. Everything about her that night just made me want her more.

I kissed her shoulder and goose bumps appeared. She didn't say anything but her body spoke volumes. I wondered briefly if any other man had ever given her goose bumps. I then put that thought quickly out of my mind. I really didn't want to imagine any other man talking to her let alone touch her or even take her to bed. The thought of her naked in bed with another man made my stomach churn.

I wanted so much to kiss her lips. It's always the same isn't it? The one thing you want to have or want to do and you can't because it's against the damn rules.

So I kissed her everywhere else that was acceptable and possible to do in a busy restaurant. I could wait till I got her back to the hotel for anything else.

Every time I touched her, goose bumps appeared on her skin. It made me really happy. It was then that I remembered what Jacob had been put through when she fed him that dessert. I so wanted to do that. To her. The dessert arrived and I caught her unawares, asking her to try some. There was a moment of hesitation on her face. Was she going to back out?

No, she didn't. As she put her mouth around the spoon I almost died and went to heaven. I couldn't help but open my mouth slightly as she opened hers. All I could do was respond to her. Words were surplus to requirements at that time.

Then I kissed her neck and she hummed. Only slightly but she did. I heard it. Right then I wanted the clock to turn back to the moment when we first met. I wanted to repeat everything that involved Bella, again. And again. Chicago felt like another life completely. And very far away.

I didn't think that she'd want to come back to the hotel with me. All I could do was hope that she would. So I asked. And she said yes. Of course she said yes. It was my night!

But I didn't want to that night. I didn't want to be like every other man that spent an evening with her. So I let her go home. I wanted to show her that I was different. That she was important to me.

Then, I only had one day left in New York before I was going back home. I knew from dad that the one day off that the girls had was a Sunday. Somehow I had to organise another meeting. So I lied to Rose. I felt really bad about it when I rang her and complained about Bella being uncooperative the night before. There was no way that Rose would say no. I knew that dad was important to her. They had a special bond somehow. There was a mutual respect between them. But I had to do it. I needed to see her just one more time. Rose believed the lie and agreed to it.

I felt light headed that Sunday morning when I made all the arrangements for the drive around Central Park. I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to treat it like we were on a date. Something that maybe other men would not think of doing with her. They only wanted one thing. I wanted all of her and I wanted to show her how special she was to me. I even checked on the weather forecast and was relieved that a clear, dry evening was predicted. I wasn't going to put anything to chance. Not where Bella was concerned. I wanted to gain her trust. I knew that I hadn't done a very good job on that, not telling her my real name when I met her for the second time and now lying in order to spend another evening with her. But I was sure that she would understand.

I knew she was annoyed with me when we met. But I was sure that she would soften to me. After all her body told me that she was attracted to me. I just had to be myself. Use some of the Cullen charm in the most effective way.

As we made our way around the Park in the carriage, I could tell that she was beginning to weaken. Her resolve was crumbling.

I couldn't bear to see her hair pinned up anymore. I knew she wouldn't say no to me. It was my night, again. As I let it down my heart thumped so hard in my chest. I was sure that she would hear it. I was so close to her face. Her beautiful, astounding face.

I could hardly stop staring at her. And then I noticed that she had shivered. The night was drawing in and the temperature had dropped. I immediately took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. It's the kind of thing you do on a date, it's it? Well I did. I wanted to show her how much I cared about her.

When the trip around the Park came to an end, I grabbed the unfinished bottle and we got into the car. Tonight I _was_ going to take her back to the hotel. There was silence in the car as she looked out of the window. She seemed to enjoy looking at the lights. A small smile played on her lips. I wished right then and there that I could read her mind.

Once we were in my room I really had my chance to be myself. I took it slowly. I didn't want to frighten her. I wished I could just keep the rest of the world away from us. That Monday morning wouldn't happen.

She was so quiet. So hesitant. So _I_ took control. I held her close to me. I wanted her. And then she began to undress me. She seemed lost in the moment with her eyes shut. I wanted her to look at me so that I could see what she was saying to me. But her eyes were shut.

So _I_ took control, again. She didn't seem to realise what I was doing to her. I'd got her down to her underwear. She seemed to have trouble breathing. I laid her on the bed and just looked at her. I just had to have her but I had to take it easy. I didn't want her to think that I was a monster. I kissed everywhere but where I really wanted to kiss her. I caressed her body, worshipping her. Finally she was naked in front of me and that was it.

I quickly covered up Eddie junior with a condom. I'm not sure why but I actually asked her if she wanted _me_. Something inside me, told me to treat her differently from how she would have been treated at this point in the evening. I swallowed hard when she said that she did want me. And then she said my name. My name sounded wonderful coming from her mouth, her lips. I couldn't hold back any longer.

She felt so good. She made me feel so good. I was gentle to start. I kissed the parts of her body that I could reach as I held her close, moving in and out of her body. She felt so good. I wanted it to last longer. But she was too good.

Suddenly she held my face in her gentle little hands. She looked deep into my eyes. And then she kissed me on my mouth. Her mouth on mine. The one thing that was not supposed to happen did. And it was wonderful because Bella wanted it.

And then I could feel her body tensing. I recognised the intensity as if we'd made love so many times before. She was reaching her high and so was I. I wanted to hold on and make sure that I came with her. I wanted it to be totally shared. She said my name again and that was it. I shut my eyes, seeing stars flash behind my eyelids as we both tipped over the edge in one glorious moment.

I couldn't move for a time. I concentrated on getting my breath back and making sure that I didn't squash her as I lay on top of her. When I felt in control of my body again I rolled over to lie on my back. I missed her, not being near me, straight away I pulled her close to me. I could smell the scent of her hair and the warmth of her body next to mine. This was where I wanted to be. No where else.

Monday morning, she wasn't there. I couldn't help thinking that I had made a mistake in thinking that the night was more than it actually was.

But now I've been thinking about it for that last few days; I did feel her body respond to me. She had kissed me. She had broken the golden rule. Surely there was something more. I could only hope so, as I tried to figure out what I was going to do to deal with all of this. What am I going to do?

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **What do you think Edward should do now? I'd love to read your ideas in a review. They might help me to figure out what he will actually do. Take care.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note; **Many thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. All your comments and ideas have been processed in my mindand some will be included as the story continues.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

The pacifier

As Rose sets the tray of coffee and cups on the coffee table, she's deep in her own thoughts. I bet she's thinking of Emmett. The sooner he goes the better. It certainly did the trick for me. I don't even remember how green his eyes were. Shit. Yes I do! Focus Bella!

"How are you this morning, girls?" She looks at the two of us in turn.

"I'm fine thank you Rose." Alice chirps.

"How did everything go with Chris?" Her pen is poised over today's page in the diary.

"Really well. He's having a lot of problems with his ex though. He was a little tense to say the least. I ended up giving him a massage before we did anything else. I don't think he would have enjoyed himself otherwise. It would have been over too soon. Anyway, he was okay afterwards." She sighs happily.

"Good, Alice. You handled him well. The massage was a very good idea. Which oil did you use?" Rose is still writing.

"The usual. Ylang Ylang. I always carry a small bottle with me in my purse for emergencies." She grins.

"I think we should do that, don't you Bella?" I nod. I'll get some this week.

"So, Bella? How was Peter?" She looks at me expectantly.

"Funny thing about him, Rose. He wasn't nervous at all. I had expected for the evening to go one way and when we met, he was absolutely fine. He even asked _me_ questions. I didn't answer all of them. Anyway, I think he may well call you sometime. He asked if I could be his distraction while he was staying in New York. I agreed."

"Okay, Bella. No problem. You did well. I'm glad." She smiles for a brief moment.

"Now, remember Bella. It's Mike tonight. Keep your phone on and make sure you ring if you feel at all unhappy about anything." Her face is serious.

"Rose you worry too much. He'll be fine." I wave her off.

"Yes, so you keep saying. Right Alice, James rang. He would like to see you Friday evening. As far as I know he wants to go to a club. So you'll need your dancing shoes on." Alice beams. That girl has so much energy. I don't know how she does it.

"So, before we finish are there any questions?"

"Rose?" Alice begins. "Will it still be okay for me to have a few days off? I'd really like to go and visit my sister. I haven't seen her in about three months. Phone calls aren't always enough as far as she's concerned." They are obviously close.

"Absolutely. When were you thinking of going?"

"If it's possible Thursday to Sunday next week?" Rose checks the diary.

"No problem, Alice. If there are any bookings for you, I'm sure that Bella and I can handle them."

"Right girls. I think we can stop there. I want to get ready for this evening. I've got a spa treatment booked for twelve and then I'm getting my hair done as well." God, she is going all out. I just wish he would go suddenly and then Rose can get back to normal.

"Okay, Rose. We can take a hint, can't we Bella?" I roll my eyes at Rose.

"Yeah, we know when we're not wanted!" I chuckle.

We hug each other when we reach the street and go off in three different directions.

I have plenty of time before I need to be ready, so I relax at home, getting washing done and some tidying up. After lunch I lie out on the bed and read for a while. And once again I fall asleep.

After a refreshing shower I dry my hair, creating large curls. I pin it back away from my face and begin to makeup my face. I feel like going all out with smokey eyes and red lips. I slip into my figure hugging black skirt and white, silk blouse and my new red shoes. I check my black purse for its contents and take one last look in the mirror before I leave. Somehow I don't think he'll be disappointed.

Billy pulls up in his cab and greets me. He's on time which means that I will be at the hotel with plenty of time to spare. I pay Billy and we wish each other well. I quickly scan the lobby. Everyone is very busy tonight. I make my way over to a vacant chair and settle with a magazine to flick through. I look up every so often to make sure that I see him before he sees me. It's a little after six and he still hasn't turned up. Maybe he isn't so eager after all. Or he just wants to get a reaction out of me. No chance.

Finally the lift doors open and he steps out. He looks a bit flustered. Oh, well never mind. He'll cope. He's on the phone. He's walking towards me and he's on the phone. I don't believe him! Just ignore it, Bella. He doesn't look happy though. I had better be on my guard.

"I don't fucking care, Ben. I can't believe you've done this to me. That bitch is still my wife, remember. I'll cite her on the divorce papers for adultery. She'll be lucky if she gets a penny out of me." He takes in a large breath and continues his tirade. "Don't fucking call me again. I don't want to hear your excuses. You're a lame excuse for a friend if ever there was one. Go to hell, Ben!" He stands still for a moment as he arrives in front of me.

I look up at him and smile. He just stares back at me. God knows how this evening is going to end.

I stand up to face him. I'm not sure that he is actually concentrating on me at all. His gaze seems to suddenly focus. Now he sees me. He smiles gently and his demeanour softens. That's better.

"Are you ready?" I ask gently. He nods and motions towards the doors with his hand.

Okay, stay quiet for now Bella.

We get into the waiting cab.

"I thought we'd go for something to eat first, Bella." I nod.

"That sounds fine, Mike." I smile.

"And then go on to the Alphabet. I liked that place the last time we went. You don't mind do you?" He looks ahead and not at me.

"Of course not, Mike. It's entirely up to you." I answer softly.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" He says quietly, almost to himself.

We arrive at the restaurant. I can't believe which one we've stopped at. Only the same one as _he_ took me too. God, we'd better not be sitting at the same table. As we walk in we are ushered to the other side of the room. I breathe a sigh of relief. I scan the room quickly. There aren't too many lovey dovey couples here tonight. That's a relief as well.

We settle at the table and place our orders. The wine is served and finally Mike looks as though he is starting to relax. In no time he's on his third glass of wine. That's fine by me but I don't know if he's a nice person when he has a little too much to drink. What was it Ben said? Oh, yes he said that he went along with Mike to make sure he didn't drink too much. No problem. All I have to do is get his attention and get him to do what I do.

"How did the apartment hunting go today, Mike?" He looks up and grins.

"Very well. I've found the right kind of place for me. I hope to move in at the weekend."

I bring my glass to my lips smiling and look at him over the rim. His eyes fix on me. I have his full attention now.

"So, how is work?" He takes a deep breath. Our first course is served.

"Good. I'm pleased to be moving to New York. The life style suits me. I know quite a few people from previous Company gatherings. I should think I'll settle in quickly. I have a lot to look forward to now that I'm here." But that won't include me, long term.

We eat in silence. He looks at me intently watching my mouth. I take a sip of my wine. He does too. That's better. As we set down our knives and forks he sits back in his chair.

"How have you been, Bella?" It's nice of him to ask.

"Really well, thank you."

"Busy, no doubt" I'm not about to give this up for you, Mike.

I smile.

Our main course is served and I ask for a bottle of water to share.

The waiter returns and pours water into fresh glasses. I finish my wine and so does Mike.

We don't talk about anything in particular during the main course. He talks about his new boss and his secretary that seems a little under skilled for the job. He asks about Alice and hopes that she's well. Nice of him to ask.

The meal is over and we've finished the bottle of water between us. Much better.

Mike hails a cab and we head to the Alphabet bar. It's quite busy for a Wednesday. There's a good atmosphere. He orders drinks and we find somewhere fairly quite to sit.

I turn towards him and he does the same. Our knees touch was we talk and reach for our drinks. He shares an anecdote about an ex colleague and he laughs. He's actually quite nice when he laughs. He's totally relaxed now. His arm is behind me resting on the back of the bench. I watch carefully for his facial expressions. The lighting is quite dim. I don't want to miss anything.

By now he's sitting quite close to me. His thigh rests against mine every so often. He leans in to me, pushing my hair out of the way and kisses my neck. All things considered, he's held out pretty well tonight.

His hand rests on my thigh. He kisses my neck again. "I think we'll need to go soon, Bella." I'm not surprised judging by the bulge in his trousers.

We finish our drinks so that he can calm down a little. As much as I want to get this night over and done with, I mustn't rush him. I know he has a quick temper and takes a while to calm down.

It's a silent journey back to the hotel. But he holds me close the whole time, smelling my hair and running his fingers through the length of it. I think it's soothing to him. That's good.

In the lift we're alone. He presses his body against me to make sure that I know how ready he is. This may well be over quite quickly after all. He takes my hand and leads me to his room.

He keeps the lighting low but I can still see his eyes. I turn to walk across the room and get a drink. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him. What the hell! His hands are all over me trying to get my clothes off.

"Mike, slow down. Let me do it, please?" I ask gently.

"Hurry up, Bella. I want you, now!" His tone is urgent and little unsettling. His mood has changed, suddenly.

As I unbutton my blouse he unzips my skirt and pulls it down. I take off my blouse and let it drop to the floor. He pulls me close to him again. He reaches around me to unhook my bra, letting it drop and then removes the French knickers.

"The heels stay on, Bella." He whispers into my ear. I keep my breathing calm and steady. "Get on the bed. I want to watch you. Touch yourself for me, Bella. I want to watch." I nod.

I push my body up the bed and lean against the headboard slightly. His eyes are fixed on me as he takes off his clothes. I trail my hands over my torso, careful of where I touch. I know how to turn myself on but that's not happening now. I need to concentrate on what he intends to do. I rest my hand between my legs. I hear his breath hitch and he begins to crawl up the bed. I reach for my purse that's on the other side of the bed. He almost stops me.

"Mike, I need to get the condom. I'll do it for you." He nods and grins. Thank God he didn't argue about that.

I place the packet on the night stand and look at him again. He kneels between my legs. He trails his hands along my thighs, grazing his fingers along my folds. He's as hard as he will get. I reach for the packet not taking my eyes from him this time and open it quickly. I sit up and encase his length as he kisses and licks my breasts.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. I'm so glad I left that bitch. I couldn't even get it up anymore. She never gave me what I wanted. You know exactly what I want, don't you?" I nod and pull him to me. As he moves along my body to kiss my neck he enters me with out any hesitation. No wonder his wife wouldn't perform if this is how he behaved.

He grunts as he sets his pace. My mind wanders. Peter was so kind and considerate. I can't even think about _him_. I don't deserve _him. _He's with his girlfriend now probably doing what he did to me. I could never deserve a man like _him._ I probably don't even deserve someone like Peter. This is the type of man _I_ deserve. The Mike's of this world are what _I _deserve.

He grunts and moans my name and shudders as he finally comes. It's over. Thank God!

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** I feel a little worn out now. I have actually written the next chapter as well as this one. But you are going to have to review this one before you get the next.

Take care.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note;** I was asked by one reviewer as to the relationship between Rose and Carlisle. So, here is a chapter that explains how they got together and the relationship they have. I have also included some of the turmoil that Rose is going through over Bella and her 'dangerous' and her own. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Hard decisions

RPOV

God, I just knew that Edward had affected her. The look on her face, Monday morning, told me that the time she'd spent with him was more than just 'okay'. She was so evasive when I asked her about how the night went. Shit, I bet she even had an orgasm. I just don't think that she'll be able to cope with another set of emotions. She still blames herself for the baby dying. It doesn't matter how many times I tell her that it's wasn't her fault, she still blames herself. She deserves to be happy but that won't happen until she let's go of blaming herself.

I don't think I could ever have children. Seeing her lying on the bathroom floor that evening will always be with me. She was so well the day before. Everything was fine. The doctor was pleased with her and the baby was strong. I don't understand even now what went wrong. It just shouldn't have happened. Things would have been so different for both of us if he had survived.

I wish that the Cullen's hadn't come to town now.

I know I can't judge Edward because I haven't even met him, but if he's anything like his father, he would have done a good job. The Cullen's as a whole are hard to resist. They have Carlisle's charm. Even Jacob. He may only be the step-nephew but Carlisle has influenced even him, by being in his life.

The first time I met Carlisle, he as good as took my breath away. I had just walked into a hotel lobby and was looking for somewhere to sit, just minding my own business. Then he approached me.

"Hello. I'm sorry, but I haven't visited New York in a while. I wonder if you could recommend a good restaurant that might be close by." He was so elegant. A real gentleman. He oozed sex appeal that was for sure.

At first I thought to myself that he should be asking the concierge on duty. They know everything don't they? Well, they're supposed to. Anyway, then I realised what the look in his eye was all about. He hadn't been with a woman for a while. He was nervous and yet he had made the first move. That's always a big step for most men. Especially a man of his age. I guessed that he could have been my father's age. That generation didn't usually go around approaching women they didn't know. They usually stayed close to home. Close to what they were sure of. And that would usually mean some sort of commitment or other. Carlisle just wanted comfort and company.

I told him about a few restaurants that were in easy walking distance of the hotel. He thanked me but then he asked if I would like to accompany him. I knew that I didn't know him and usually that kind of offer was to be refused. But I could see immediately that he was honest and trustworthy.

"I'm afraid I have a date tonight." I said, almost wishing I could cancel it just to go with him.

"That's a shame. I think I would have enjoyed your company." He gave me a warm smile. I almost melted.

"How about a rain check? If you want, you could take me out for a meal tomorrow night. I'm free if you are. That's if you want to." I smiled when he nodded.

"That would be great. I'm staying here, so would six be okay with you?" He looked so pleased that I hadn't flatly turned him down.

"Definitely." We shook hands. He looked at me straight in the eyes. I hadn't noticed before but his eyes were somehow sad. They shouldn't have been. A handsome face like his should have been smiling, including his eyes. That's when he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. I gasped. No man had ever done that to me before.

He must have realised that fact because he smiled and the smile reached his eyes. He had suddenly gained a measure of confidence.

At that moment I noticed my date for the evening coming out of the lift.

"I'm sorry but my date is making his way over. I'll see you tomorrow." And he walked away without looking back. Hell, we didn't even exchanged names. I didn't get his name! I was obviously not thinking straight at the time. Actually, most of that night, I spent thinking about _him _and trying to figure out what it was that would bring him to New York. I was actually looking forward to seeing him again.

I arrived at the hotel just before six. I thought I'd go safe with a black dress. I didn't want to scare the living daylights out of him by wearing my favourite red one. The black was a good choice after all because as soon as he walked up to me he complimented me on how lovely I looked. He seemed a little more relaxed than the night before. Maybe he had only arrived in the city that day. New York can be a little overwhelming that way.

"I realised last night after I left you, that I hadn't introduced myself properly to you." He reached for my hand and kissed it again. "My name is Carlisle." His blue eyes sparkled and his grin was adorable.

"You can call me Rose." I responded. I snaked my arm around his as we left the hotel to make our way to a waiting car. He had everything arranged. That was the first time I'd ever gone to the '21' club.

He was the most attentive man I had ever been with. I asked him lots of questions. He didn't seem to mind and answered them all. That's when I found out his wife had only recently died. That explained the sadness in his eyes. So of course he was a little nervous about approaching women again. I pointed out that he was lucky he had taken the big step to approach me. I understood completely and promised that I would make his stay in New York a pleasant one. He was not disappointed. He explained that he guessed what I did for a job as usually it was the men who collected their dates and not the other way around.

He told me about his sons and step-nephew and how one day he hoped that they would be working with him in a hospital that he dreamed of building. He had lots of hopes for the future. Confidence in his ability as a Doctor was not a problem. He just needed to build up his confidence again as a man. As Carlisle.

I had to take it really easy with him. He had been married for a long time and being with one person all that time meant that it was difficult for him to read my signals. He was a little out of practise. It was sweet that I had to spell it out to him a few times. At first he was a little embarrassed but then when I told him to tell me exactly what he wanted, it was easier for him.

Talking in bed was something that he became very good at. He admitted that it was something that he didn't have to do for many years. He and his wife could read each others minds almost. They knew what certain gestures meant and of course knew exactly how their body's reacted to each other. For Carlisle this was like starting all over again. Almost from the beginning.

Anyway, to say that he had enjoyed himself would have been an understatement. God, after that first time, he recovered so quickly, an hour later and he wanted me again. No problem. Whatever the date wants, the date gets as far as I'm concerned. He admitted that he had never thought that he could ever feel like wanting another woman again.

I ended up spending the following morning with him as well. We had breakfast in bed and he had me again. He was becoming very confident. It was good to see how relaxed he had become in just twenty four hours. I always believe in being patient but it's not in my nature. Bella is the patient one out of the two of us. But I was learning fast. And it paid off. Before I left for home, Carlisle booked me again for that evening before he was due to go back to Chicago the next morning. We had another great time and I felt that my work was done. He could go home happy that he was not over the hill or of no use to another woman.

I was really surprised when three weeks later he rang me and booked another weekend. Missing out on a Sunday off was no problem. He was worth it. He still had so much to relearn.

He then became a permanent booking. One weekend a month. I did say to him once that I thought he was taking the easy option with me. He agreed that he was because he never actually wanted to meet another woman and go through the process of dating and maybe even marriage. He said that he couldn't do that to his sons. He also couldn't do it because no woman could ever take his wife's place in that sense. To him the one weekend a month was acceptable. He wasn't _using_ anyone in order to fulfil his needs. No-one was disappointed in the arrangement. We both knew where we stood with each other.

One month I couldn't make it. My mother was ill and I had to go and visit her. I decided that I wouldn't cancel on Carlisle. Instead I handed that weekend to Bella. I knew he would be in safe hands. It would be good for him to be with someone else. Someone he could trust as much as he trusted me. I explained it to him and Bella was only too happy to step in. I had explained everything to her and she knew exactly what was expected of her.

When I got back, Carlisle rang to say how happy he had been with Bella. She hadn't let me down. Bella didn't say very much about the weekend but I knew that if I had to go away again I could rely on her.

That time came when my mother died. I had to go and help dad with all the arrangements and stayed for a while to make sure that he was okay. When I got back that time, Carlisle said that he was happy to see Bella anytime that I wasn't available. I have to admit that I had become a little possessive about him. I was the one after all, who had given him his confidence back. I know I was being stupid about it but he was just such a lovely man. It was like he was my special project.

And that's my other problem. I get possessive. I know I should be letting Emmett go on a date with Bella. He is my 'dangerous' just like Bella said. She could see it in my eyes. Carlisle never became my 'dangerous' because he spent time with Bella. That's how I cope with seeing him every month. I shared him. But I can't share Emmett. He's going soon and _I_ want to spend the last bit of time he's here in New York with him.

That's my phone ringing. Oh, shit, it's Carlisle. Something's wrong. It's only been a few days since he went back to Chicago.

"Carlisle!" Keep calm Rose.

"Hello, Rose." His voice is as smooth as silk.

"How are you, Carlisle?"

"Very well, thank you."

"What can I do for you?"

"That's my girl, straight to the point as always." He chuckled.

"Well, you know me. Life's too short for guessing games." I try to sound light hearted.

"Rose. I need your help." Since when!

"I thought we had got that sorted out for you." I retort.

"No, darling. It's not me." I can visualise the smile on his face right now.

"Oh, who then?"

"It's Edward." Shit, shit and triple shit. What do I say?

"Rose, darling are you still there?" He's sounding anxious now. Speak Rose.

"Yes, Carlisle. I'm sorry. You were saying." Keep your voice calm girl.

"I've spoken to Edward and he needs to see Bella." Damn him!

"Why?" As if I don't know.

"Rose." He begins in a serious tone. "He's been so miserable since we got back. I confronted him about it. It seems that he's broken up with his girlfriend, which I'm not disappointed about. Anyway, he needs to see Bella. I think it might not be a bad idea. Maybe he just needs to get her out of his system." I just knew it!

"I don't know if that's a good idea Carlisle." I keep my tone steady.

"Rose, what are you keeping from me? We've known each other for quite a while now. Please tell me." How can I not answer him?

"Carlisle. I don't know everything that happened last weekend between Edward and Bella but it could be that Edward affected Bella as much as he's been affected by her. I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe I should talk to her first about it." He has to understand.

"If you're right with your suspicions then maybe you should talk to her. You will get back to me won't you? If it's a 'no', somehow I will have to get through to Edward that he needs to forget about her. I don't know how easy that's going to be though. He's my son and I want to see him happy. Rose, I will do everything I can to make sure that he's happy." I know how much his sons mean to him.

"Okay, Carlisle. I understand. I promise I will talk to Bella. Face to face. I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Carlisle." I can't do any more than that.

"Thank you Rose, darling. I really appreciate this. Speak to you soon." His tone softens.

"Yes, soon Carlisle. 'Bye."

"'Bye Rose. Take care."

What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I need to take a few minutes just to work things out in my own head.

So Edward really is Bella's 'dangerous'. It seems that he's highly 'dangerous' for her.

I'll just ring back and tell him 'no'.

Then again I really don't want Carlisle pissed with me. Not after this length of time that we've known each other. Oh, God what do I do?! Maybe I should talk to Bella about it. I could gauge what to do by her reactions.

I'll support her what ever she decides. I can't possibly take matters in my own hands. I don't know if she would forgive me or not if I made the decision for her. I love her too much to do that to her. If this happened to me I would want the choice.

I'll make sure that Alice leaves alone, after the meeting, in the morning. Then I'll be able to talk to Bella. After this phone call I really need to get to the truth of how she feels about Edward.

Oh, how I wish they hadn't come to New York!

**End of Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note; **I feel the need to mention a few reviewers who have taken an amazing amount to their time to review every chapter so far. Momams, Sherubii, Silent Singer, SaraEMC2, A Strange and Beautiful Rose and Elletwerd. You are all brilliant for sticking with this story and for giving amazing reviews. So, here we have another chapter post-Mike. Yeah, I know he was a right little ….! But it was necessary for Bella to be able to realise what she really doesn't want even though she thinks that's exactly what she deserves. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Facing facts

I wake up in my own bed this morning. I had to creep out of the room last night as soon as he had fallen into a deep sleep. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I'm going to have to pass him over to Rose. She'll be able to put him in his place. He needs a firm hand. Rose will see to that. He will either learn to calm down if he wants to book anything with Rose again or he will have to find another way of entertaining himself.

I sit up in bed almost shaking remembering what Mike was like. What am I doing putting myself at risk like this?

Oh, yeah, I forgot. It's what you deserve, Bella.

I haul myself out of bed and get ready for the day. I have to take couple of headache tablets. By the time I get to Rose's my head will feel better. I really could do with going back to bed for a little while even though I'm not going out tonight. I feel exhausted. Keeping Mike in check was hard work. The gentle approach worked up to a point but I can't even begin to think about what could have happened, if it hadn't.

I grab a slice of toast and my purse on my way out. Even the weather seems to match my mood. It's not that sunny today and the lack of sun always seems to make me a bit sombre. I hope that this Felix guy has rung Rose and booked. I really could do with going out tomorrow with him and Rose and this Marcus. The four of us would have so much fun. The blonde and the brunette. Blue eyes and brown eyes. Lots of fun.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice! Well done, you've put a smile on my face.

"Hi, Alice! Are you okay?" We link arms and make our way to the apartment together.

"I feel great today, thanks. How did last night go?" Alice forgets too easily.

"We'll talk about it when we see Rose, okay?" I chide her gently.

"Sorry, Bella. I worried about you last night, you know." She is just too sweet.

"Thanks, Alice. I care about you too." She smiles and knocks on Rose's door.

"Hi, girls! Come in and make yourselves comfortable." God, she's happy today. I wonder how many times he made her come last night? Rose is going to be devastated when he leaves. If he doesn't go soon she's going to fall in love with him. No-one has ever affected her this way. Not even Carlisle.

Alice and I sit down on the couch. I lean back into the cushions and shut my eyes for a moment to help keep my head clear. Rose brings the coffee tray over. Oh, how I need one of those! I pick up the cup of coffee and wrap my hands around it hoping it will bring me some kind of comfort or at least help me to feel that I'm in my favourite coffee shop and relaxing. Yeah, and then _he _turned up!

"Bella!" Oh, hell! I'm not listening again. Focus!

"Sorry Rose. What did you say?" I smile to placate her. I don't think it worked. She looks worried.

"I asked how last night went, with Mike?" Of course. Let's get this over with.

"Not too well, Rose." Alice gasps. I reach out and hold her hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. "It's okay, Alice. I'm here aren't I?"

"What happened, Bella?" Rose looks just as shocked as Alice right now.

"He wasn't in a very good mood to start off with. When he met up with me he was having some sort of argument with Ben on the phone. From what I heard, he must have told Mike that he was with his wife now. Anyway, Mike wasn't happy. Funny how he thinks he's the only person in that relationship that can screw around." Rose and Alice nod in agreement with me.

"He seemed to calm down a bit. I kept my voice gentle and just let him do most of the talking until we got to the restaurant. I remembered Ben telling me that he always had to keep an eye on Mike when they went out because he enjoyed his drink a little bit too much. I managed to get him to slow down on the drink and things seemed to be okay until we got back to the hotel." They both nodded for me to continue. Alice was now holding my hand and squeezing it to comfort me.

"I suppose the fact that we were then alone, made the difference. He became agitated and seemed to be thinking about his wife rather than me. I suppose he was taking his anger out on me without realising it."

"Did he hurt you, Bella?" Rose almost shouted. I put my hand up to her.

"Calm down, Rose. He didn't hurt me. He just wasn't very considerate and frightened me a little. I had to be very careful how I responded to him. I waited until he fell into a deep sleep before I left. I didn't think it wise to stay the night. I just couldn't take the chance that he would still be in a bad mood in the morning."

"Good, Bella" Rose begins. Her voice is steady and controlled. "You made the right decision. As yet he hasn't rung. Maybe he won't. Maybe in the cold light of day, he has realised how badly he behaved and won't be ringing again. I promise you, Bella if he does, I will meet up with him. There is no way he is going to treat any woman like that again. He needs to learn some manners." I feel totally reassured and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Rose. I was going to ask you to do that anyway. I feel sorry for his wife. Goodness knows how long she's had to put up with him." I look over to Alice. I'm just thankful that she didn't meet up with him last night. She still has so much to learn.

"Well, at least she has Ben now." Alice says quietly. I nod in agreement.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bella. You look as though you're still in shock." I shake my head in the negative.

"I'm fine Rose. Really." I feign a smile. "Has Felix rung yet?" I just want to get off the subject of Mike.

"Well, yes he did, Bella. As soon as I said your name I could hear how eager he was to meet you. I'll get a cab and collect you on the way. Six o'clock at the Hilton, Times Square. You will be okay, won't you?" She frowns slightly.

"I'll be fine, Rose. Stop worrying. What do you think I should wear?" The frown disappears. She ponders for a moment.

"The Alexander McQueen I think. You always look amazing in it!" She smiles.

"Thanks Rose." How did I know she would suggest that dress?

"Well, I think we should call it day for this meeting. Alice, would you mind too much if I have a quick word with Bella. We don't need to meet up tomorrow morning. We can all have a lazy night tonight and have a lie in tomorrow morning. We'll meet up Saturday morning about eleven, okay? Have a great evening with James won't you, Alice." She hands Alice a piece of paper with the details.

"No problem Rose. I'm looking forward to Friday night. It should be good fun. Take care, you two. See you Saturday." We hug each other and Alice leaves.

I sit back down and make myself comfortable. I know that I have to make sure that Rose understands what happened last night.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Rose pours out coffee for the two of us. She sits in the chair opposite me.

"I know. You want to know exactly what happened don't you." I look down at my hands wondering where to begin.

"About last night or last weekend?" My head shoots up to meet her gaze.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" What _is_ she talking about?

"I need to know what happened with Edward last weekend, Bella." Her tone is insistent.

"Why, what has that got to do with last night?" I try not to sound too defensive.

"Nothing, Bella. Last night is over and done with as far as you're concerned. You are not going to be meeting up with Mike ever again. Tell me what happened with Edward last weekend. It's important Bella." What the hell has happened now? I've been trying all week to forget _him_ and now I've got to talk about _him_! This is going to be torture. My eyes begin to well with tears. Where did they come from?!

"Rose, he's gone. He's back in Chicago. Back with his girlfriend. Everything is just fine and peachy." Liar. Rose narrows her eyes at me.

"Don't give me that crap, Bella. Everything is not fine and peachy. Carlisle rang."

"What?!"

"Carlisle rang! Edward has broken up with his girlfriend. He wants to see you. Carlisle says that Edward can't get over you. What happened, Bella?!" Rose was beginning to get a little annoyed with me. My eyes are no longer able to hold back the tears. They begin to roll down my cheeks. I lean forward resting my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands.

Rose moves to sit next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder, holding me tight. "I'm sorry, Bella I didn't mean to get annoyed with you. It's good that you're crying. You need to get this out of your system. What with last night an' all."

I begin to sob a little. Rose allows me time to recover. She kisses my temple. "I really need to know what happened with Edward, Bella. You were just too evasive when you talked about him last. We have to get this sorted out."

"I thought he was going to go back and get on with his life. I didn't realise that he felt anything for me. I didn't do anything to encourage him." I shake my head. I can't believe any of this is happening right now.

"I don't think you would need to do anything, Bella. Just you being _you_, was enough for him, obviously. From what Carlisle said, he wasn't sad that Edward and his girlfriend broke up. Tell me what happened from the beginning." She hands me a box of tissues. I nod my thanks.

Taking a deep breath, I recite to Rose the whole story, from the first time I met him in the coffee shop to our last meeting. Everything.

"Bella. He's your 'dangerous' that won't go away, you know." She says quietly. "He wants to see you again. This weekend. Carlisle wants me to ring with an answer. I was going to just say no on your behalf but I know that I have to give you the choice. I know that if I were in the same position I would want to have the choice. Tell me how you feel about him."

"Rose, I don't know him and he certainly doesn't know me. If we meet up this weekend he would probably realise that he doesn't like me after all. Why would he want me? He'll realise that he's made a mistake. I'm not good enough for him, Rose."

"Stop that right now, Bella! You are good enough. You are beautiful and kind. Intelligent and a whole load of other things I just can't think of right now. Bella, I really think that you should say yes. Let him come down for the weekend. Go out together, like on a real date. If these feelings that you have for him are still there and he still feels the same way about you then I really think you need to go with that, Bella. You mustn't miss your chance to be happy, Bella. No one deserves this chance more than you honey. You have to stop blaming yourself, you do deserve happiness. You have to say yes." I can't ignore the urgency in her tone.

I look at her astonished.

And look directly into her eyes. "Would you go with Emmett if he asked you?"

Rose doesn't hesitate, not even to take a breath. "Yes, Bella. I would."

"Oh my God, Rose! You're falling in love with him. I knew this would happen if he stayed too long. You were just as evasive as I was when I asked you about him. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." She shrugs.

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"Bella, he leaves next week. I can't stop him from going. But if he asked me to go with him I would, without a doubt." She breaks eye contact and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Rose, we're both really in a mess aren't we?"

"I suppose. But we _can_ do something about your 'mess'. I'm going to ring Carlisle and tell him to send Edward down here. You spend the whole weekend with him. Talk to each other. Do whatever you have to do to sort this out, Bella. Then hopefully you'll both know what you want from each other. If either of you decide it's not what you want, then fine. You'll both have to deal with that decision. But if you do want each other then you need to go with it. Don't miss out on this chance. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't say yes." She seems to have it all worked out.

I sit quietly for a moment reflecting on what Rose has said. She's right. I have to take that chance. Maybe it's my turn to be brave. Things like this don't happen all the time. If I say no, then I would probably never see him again. As much as I have tried to put him out of my mind, I can't. He is the only man that has ever looked at me differently. Like he was looking at _me_. Not for what I could give him but for what he could give me.

"Rose, make that call now, before I change my mind. Tell Carlisle the answer is yes."

She reaches for her phone and hugs me to her as she dials Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle. Yes, It's Rose."

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I've spoken to Bella, as promised. You'd better get Edward organised because she's agreed to see him."

"No, it will have to be Saturday. We're busy, Friday. You understand don't you? Good."

"Okay, Carlisle. Just ring and let me know which hotel he'll be staying at. Make sure Edward has my number. He'll need to give me the details for Saturday. After that it's up to Bella if she wants him to have her number. You understand, yes?"

"Thanks, Carlisle. Yes, I hope it goes well too. I really do. Okay, take care. 'Bye."

"Thank you Rose." I hug her tightly.

"Hey how about we hang out together tonight?"

"That would be great, Rose. We haven't done that for a while. What shall we do?" I'm feeling so much better now that the decision is made.

"How about you go home and get an over-night bag sorted out and then we can go and do a little window shopping and go out for a drink later. Just the two of us."

"Yes, yes and yes. And how about we rent a movie? We haven't done that in ages."

I stand and pick up my purse to head for the door.

"Definitely. We can decide on the film at the store. Right go and get your things and I'll see you back here in what, forty five minutes?" She looks at me expectantly.

"Forty five minutes. No problem." As I leave Rose's flat I smile at the prospect of spending time with Rose and just chilling out. It will be a 'men-free' zone for the rest of the day and I can't wait!

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** I wasn't too sure that I would be posting another chapter just yet. I've gone and done it again. Please review, you know it makes sense! Take care.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes; **Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. You are amazing! I will take some time out to reply to all of you. You know I will. So here we are, Friday has arrived and Bella and Rose have dates with Marcus and Felix. It's a longer chapter than the others. Let's just see what happens, shall we? Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight but this story is MINE!

**Pillow Talk**

Some secrets have to remain secrets

As I slowly surface from a deep sleep, I can hear Rose in the kitchen area making breakfast. It smells like bacon and eggs. Wonderful!

I haul myself out of bed and make my way to where Rose is standing in the kitchen, spatula in hand. She's humming to herself. God, she's got it bad for this Emmett!

"Good morning, Rose." I sit down at the breakfast bar and notice that she jumps slightly.

"Oh, Bella! Sorry honey. I was far away with my thoughts for a moment." She turns slightly and smiles.

"It wouldn't take me two guesses to get it right as to who you're thinking about, I'm sure." I smile back.

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record, Bella. Here have some breakfast. At least you're up before it had a chance to get cold." She places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, to one side of a knife and fork and a plate of toast at the other side. I can tell she's had enough of the subject of Emmett for now.

"Thanks for yesterday, Rose." I say, changing the subject as I bite into a slice of toast.

"No problem, honey. I think we both needed to get out and have some fun together."

"I can't believe we got propositioned four times…each!" I chuckled. Rose grins. She sits next to me with her plate of food.

"It certainly is a confidence booster isn't it? It felt really good to be able to just say 'no'." She says taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? I suppose normal couples say 'no' to each other every so often don't they?" I ask. I'm not sure why I ask this question but I'm pleased that I do.

"They sure do, sweetheart. My mom said 'no' loads of times, much to my dad's annoyance. When you're in a normal relationship it's all about respecting each other's wishes and needs all at the same time." She answers, tucking into the eggs.

"God, Rose I've got much to learn! How on earth am I going to cope with a normal date with Edward?" I feel slightly panicked all of a sudden.

"Well, it seems to me that you didn't do too badly when he took you for the carriage ride round Central Park. That's what normal dates are like. It's not all wine and expensive food. Its things like going to see a movie, sharing popcorn, taking a walk in the park during the day. Going out for lunch together, just normal stuff. The way we do things only in the evening and at night it's like living the life of a vampire or something. You and Edward can spend the whole day together not just a few hours."

"Wow! I hadn't thought of it like that! I'm so used to having the day to myself and doing what I want to do, I'm not sure I can share a day with him!" I look at her with wide eyes.

"That's what compromise is all about. For normal couples things like working nine to five, running a house, grocery shopping and all that kind of stuff is part and parcel of sharing your life together and becomes a normal routine." Rose seems to know so much.

"It sounds boring." I muse.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes routine is comforting. You know that at the end of a 'routine' day, you have the one person you want, to spend the night with. That certainly doesn't have to be routine unless you've forgotten why you got together in the first place."

"Ummm. You're right. So you've been spending whole nights with Emmett have you?" Rose blushed. I haven't seen her blush for years.

"Rosalie Hale! You are so in love with him aren't you?!" I just knew it.

"Yes, I suppose I am." She says quietly.

"Suppose! There's no doubt about it. Oh, Rose what are you going to do?" I ask wistfully.

"I really don't know. When he holds me close, Bella, I get the feeling that maybe he feels the same way. But then again that might just be wishful thinking. I have the same fears as you, you know. Because of what I do, does he really see past that and see me as _me_?" She looks at me intently for a moment.

"I know exactly what you mean. When I looked into Edward's eyes last weekend it felt like he was really looking at _me_, like he could see into my soul or something. I can't really explain it but it was like he wanted _me,_ not just for sex but because he wanted to know me." As I say the words I begin to believe it.

"I understand, Bella. Just be yourself, honey. That certainly seems to be enough for him."

"I don't know if I know who I am sometimes. I suppose I'm myself when I'm on my own doing the boring stuff. But surely that's not what men look for, is it?" I ask.

"Oh, believe me. Men want a woman who can cook, clean, look after the house and see to their needs. As the saying goes; they want a woman to be a Chef in the kitchen and a whore in bed. You're quite capable of both Bella, don't forget. If you get the combination right then he will stick with you through thick and thin. That's what commitment is all about. Give and take on both sides. It's not rocket science."

I think back to my parent's relationship. It certainly wasn't anything that Rose is describing. "I don't suppose I can call my parents good role models then. Whatever my dad wanted, he got. It didn't matter if mom was busy looking after me or up to her elbows in washing or cooking a meal for ten. If he clicked his fingers she had to go to him."

"Definitely not a lot of compromise in that relationship then." Rose begins. "When my mom was ill, dad was amazing with her. I suppose all the years that they spent looking after each other and making sacrifices for each other meant that they had the balance right. I think if it had been anything other than that, then my dad would have left mom years ago, especially when she became ill. If he hadn't loved her as much as he did he probably would have spent a lot of nights doing what our clients do. Seeking solace elsewhere. It takes a strong relationship and mutual respect to stick together no matter what happens." She takes the empty plates and cutlery to the sink.

"God, Rose you know so much. If this weekend with Edward goes well you are so going to have to give me some more pointers. Deal?" I stand and make my way over to where she is standing.

"Deal sweetheart!" We hug each other. I get the feeling that Rose may even take on board some of the advice she's given me. She really shouldn't miss the chance to have happiness in her life. She should be brave too.

"Thanks for everything, Rose. You are the best friend anyone could have."

"So are you Bella. Believe me I really do cherish our friendship, no matter what happens from tomorrow morning."

"That reminds me. I need to get my hair done today. What do you think Rose, up or down." I move my hair about trying to decide.

"Definitely up, Bella. Do you think Laurent will be able to fit in an appointment for you today?" She looks at me surprised.

"He always seems to find time for me, Rose. Hey, would you like to come with me and see if he can fit you in?"

"Well, I generally do my own hair as you know but if he can, it would be a nice treat. Let's get ready and get down there and see if he can do our hair for us, shall we?" I'm pleased that Rose actually likes the idea.

We get washed and dressed and I pack my over-night bag. We're ready to go.

We decide to walk to the salon, arm in arm. It's a nice day and it gives us more time to enjoy each others company for a while longer.

Laurent's face beams as I walk into the salon.

"How can I help you today, Bella?"

"I was wondering if you could fit the two of us in today Laurent. I know it's very naughty of me not to book in advance but I really didn't have enough notice." I look at him and flutter my eyelashes. He smiles one of his knowing smiles.

"Honey, no problem. I'm all yours for the next two hours. I was going to be sitting around filing my nails blunt if you hadn't come in now! So, who is this gorgeous creature then, Bella?"

"This is Rose. My very best friend, Laurent, apart from you that is." Even Laurent needs a confidence boost occasionally.

"I'm so pleased to meet you Rose. You have wonderful natural blonde hair. It's such a treat to see these days. Far too much blonde comes out of a bottle you know. You must have some Scandinavian blood in you somewhere. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Come, sit down both of you and let's see what we can do for you today." He is wonderful when he is in full hairstylist mode!

We giggle at all the attention Laurent is lavishing on us. Sometimes I wonder if Laurent is really gay or if it's just a ruse to admire women and get close to them.

We sit and relax as we are fussed over for two hours.

I look in the mirror dumbfounded. Laurent has styled my hair into what can only be described as a controlled messy bun with ringlets falling from it. Ringlets have also been created to frame my face but not get into my eyes and he has made thin plaits either side of my head and placed them to cross over in front of the bun.

"This is similar to the Grecian style but with an Italian twist!" He stands back to admire his work.

"I love it Laurent! You never fail to amaze me with your talent." It really does look good.

I look over to watch Laurent put the final touches to Rose's hair. Normally Rose wears her hair up and out of the way but Laurent has left it down. It is silky smooth with a beautiful sheen and is styled into large waves that rest on her shoulders.

"Very Sophia Loren, darling. Very you." Laurent gushes.

"It is lovely, Laurent. I may have to start coming here once in a while to get my hair done. It certainly was a very relaxing experience." Rose is genuinely happy.

"That's what I'm here for my dears. To please you! Now take care and have a lovely time with your Italians tonight. I think somehow that they will enjoy New York."

Outside the salon we hug and kiss each other on the cheeks as we part company.

"I'll see you later, Bella. Take care."

"Yes, Rose. You too."

The break has done me the world of good. Having time to talk to Rose outside of work is something we should do more often. I wonder if Emmett has realised how wonderful she is. Maybe he has and Rose is right in thinking that he does feel something for her. If only one of them would be brave enough to say something.

I get home and have something quick to eat. Italians love their food so no doubt we will be looked after tonight, as far as food is concerned.

I run a bath and carefully step in and lay down making sure not to get my hair wet.

It gives me a chance to shut my eyes and relax. I find myself thinking about the weekend. I'm really beginning to look forward to it. If anything it will be lovely just to go out and have a normal date. From what Rose has said it seems that it could be fun and certainly very different from what I'm used to.

As I get out of the bath I put all thoughts of Edward out of my head. I need to concentrate on this evening. A meeting is a meeting and an official one is one that needs to be concentrated on more so. Thinking about Edward will only distract me. I can't back out now. I have committed myself to this. I suddenly realised that commitment is something I _am_ totally comfortable with. Commitment is something that I have always had to do. Will it be something that I chose to do though?

I decide to rub a Rose scented body butter on my skin this time. The freesia one can wait for tomorrow. Stop thinking about _him_!

I put on my makeup. Just eyeliner and mascara for the eyes and two layers of dusky rose lipstick.

I take out the Alexander McQueen dress and my black Jimmy's. They seem to smile at me because they haven't been forgotten after all. I check my black purse for its contents and take one last look in the full length mirror. I smile.

I head out to meet Rose. She's due in another thirty seconds and I manage to get downstairs just as the cab pulls up.

"Hi, Bella. All ready?"

"Absolutely, Rose."

I get into the cab and sit next to Rose and we hold hands.

"You look lovely Rose. Decided to go dangerous in red?"

"Yep. Why not? I love to see the reactions whenever I wear this dress. You look lovely of course, Bella."

"You only say that because you bought this dress for me."

"Nonsense. The dress _is_ lovely but in order for it to be fully appreciated it has to be worn. You, Bella are the best person for the job." She retorts.

"Do you know which restaurant we're going to?" I ask, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yes, apparently they've booked a table at the Remi."

"Oh, good. Italian. I hear it is beautifully decorated in the Venetian style." I muse.

"Not simple elegance like the '21' Club then?" Rose quips.

"Probably not but then the Italians are very flamboyant about most things compared to us. They have such a rich history of culture in all areas." Rose looks at me astonished.

"My God, Bella! You sound like you've been studying for this evening or something."

"Well I like Italian food so I like to find out about the history behind it."

"That's good, Bella. Felix will be impressed with you. If I get a little lost for conversation you will make sure you help me out won't you?" As if Rose ever gets stuck for something to say.

"Rose you'll be just fine without my help. I think Marcus will be too entranced by you to worry about what you're talking about."

"We shall see, Bella. Here we are. The Hilton."

Rose pays for the cab and we make our way into the lobby and quickly find seats as we have five minutes to spare. We face the lifts as usual and chat, keeping an eye on the lift doors.

We only wait a few minutes until the lift doors open and two very handsome gentlemen step out. One is dressed entirely in Armani. His dark blue double breasted suit fits him perfectly. He must be about Carlisle's age from what I can tell. There is a little grey at his temples, just like Carlisle. The other gentleman is wearing a grey pinstripe double-breasted suit that looked like a Tessori Uomo. He looks a little younger than other. They are both by far the most immaculate men we have met in a while.

As they approach us they give us small smiles, looking us up and down slowly as they walk. We give small smiles in return. They both have very dark brown expressive eyes. The man in the dark blue suit holds his hand out to Rose. He obviously prefers blondes.

"Good evening. My name is Marcus. Pleased to meet you." Wow perfect English with only a hint of an Italian accent!

"Pleased to meet you Marcus. I'm Rose and this is Bella." She says as she shakes his hand and gestures towards me. Now I know who Felix is. Felix's smile is a little disarming!

Felix reaches out to shake Rose's hand first. "Good evening Rose. I'm Felix. I'm pleased to meet you." His accent is a little more pronounced but that doesn't cause a problem with understanding him at all. His English is also faultless.

"Pleased to meet you Felix." She says smiling sweetly.

He turns to me. "And this is Bella!" I nod and smile. He takes my hand and brings it to his mouth kissing it seductively. Oh boy, he is going all out!

"Pleased to meet you Felix." I keep my tone light and my eyes firmly on his.

Marcus smiles at me kindly and gives a little nod. "Pleased to meet you Bella. Shall we go?"

Rose answers. "Yes, we're ready." Marcus offers his arm and Rose snakes her arm around it.

As yet, Felix has not let go of my hand. He places it on his forearm and we all head out of the hotel. A limo is waiting for us. We settle in the limo. Felix sits next to me leaving Rose and Marcus to sit together. I look over to Rose quickly giving her slight nod. She nods back. Everything is okay so far.

Marcus organizes the champagne and Rose and I sip ours slowly. We strike up general conversation finding out that they have been to New York a couple of times as a way to relax. They travel between Milan, Paris, Brussels and London. As yet they haven't said what it is they do for a living. Rose and I finish our champagne but refuse a refill. We arrive at the Remi.

Felix helps me out of the limo. He holds on to my hand firmly. I don't mind too much. I will have to gauge how much touching I feel comfortable with when we get into the restaurant. Marcus is quite talkative compared to Felix.

The restaurant is busy. Well, it is a Friday after all. The décor is colourful to say the least. Large murals have been painted along the long walls. They depict Venice as it may have looked a few hundred years ago. I actually wouldn't mind visiting Venice if ever I got the chance.

The tables are set out as if we are in a banqueting hall. It is very open. There are no hidden corners. That is actually a blessing because it means that everything that the men do, can be seen. There isn't much chance of them being sneaky about anything.

We are ushered to our table by the Maitre Dee. A waiter is assigned to our table. Rose and I look at the menu and make our choice. I stick with what I know. The mushroom ravioli for a starter and a seafood concoction for the main course. An ice bucket is brought to the table at Marcus's request and I ask for a bottle of water for the table. Rose smiles at my request. She knows I'm going to be watching her like a hawk.

"So, Felix. You speak very good English. Did you study in England at all?" I ask. We need to get the evening under way and I for one, want to know a little more about them.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "How did you guess, Bella? He looks over to Marcus, who smiles at him. "That was very intuitive of you." He smiles and takes a sip of his champagne.

"I suppose it was a lucky guess. You don't have an American lilt when you speak. It is much more English than American." I explain. The first course is served. Silence falls over the table as the waiter places the plates of delicious looking food in front of us. Felix takes a deep breath as the waiter leaves.

"You have a very good ear for accents, my dear. You are correct. Marcus and I were educated in England. Marcus attended a boarding school for a few years before going on to Oxford. That is where we met. We both studied Law and then went on to study International Human Rights Law."

"So you travel extensively." I ask. The conversation is going well.

"Yes, we go where ever we are needed. We are what you could say; experts in our field." I nod. There is silence again as the table is cleared and the main course is served.

"You enjoy your work?" They certainly enjoy spending the money they earn.

"Indeed. Where ever there is injustice as far as Human Rights is concerned, we believe that it should be dealt with, fairly and swiftly, for the sake of everyone involved." Felix is obviously passionate about his work.

"You are to be commended for your dedication then. I am all for justice for the oppressed." I raise my glass to him. He smiles and chuckles.

"My goodness, Bella. I have never met anyone like you. Are you not contradicting yourself somewhat?" I know exactly what he is implying.

"No, not at all." Rose shoots me a look. It's the one that says; don't offend the client, Bella. "In no way am I oppressed. I choose to do this job. No one tells me to. No one holds a gun to my head." I retort. Felix smiles and nods.

"Indeed, Bella. You are in the fortunate position to be able to choose. I commend you, Bella."

"On what?"

"Using your right to choose and doing so, graciously. I for one am glad that you did."

He reaches over and rests his hand on mine that rests in my lap. I let him. So far so good.

Marcus has been listening to our conversation intently, only occasionally looking over to Rose. I look over at Rose and smile. Your turn.

"So." Rose begins looking at Marcus and then across to Felix. "Which city is the most beautiful in your opinion?" Well done, Rose.

"Humm." Marcus muses. "I think, apart from Milan, which is my hometown, Paris is a lovely city."

"Oh, not Rome?" I ask, intrigued.

"I lived there for a while. It is very cramped. I prefer the larger cities with more open spaces." Marcus replies glancing at Rose again.

"So, New York doesn't really appeal to you then?" Rose asks.

"No, not really. Unless you go to Central Park there is little chance of seeing the sunshine sometimes. But I do enjoy the nightlife here. I think this is one of the few cities that you can eat at any time of the day or night." He chuckles.

We relax into easy conversation and find ourselves laughing quite a bit. The meal is finished and the evening is coming to a natural close.

"Shall we leave now Rose?" Marcus asks. She looks over to me. I nod.

"Yes, Marcus. Thank you very much for the meal it was delicious."

"Yes, it was delicious. I would have been very disappointed if it had not been. I have heard that the Chef here is one of the best outside of Italy." He opens his phone and asks for the limo to be brought to the front of the restaurant. As we leave the restaurant, Felix rests his hand at the small of my back. Marcus does the same to Rose. As we travel back to the hotel, Marcus suggests that we have a drink in the bar of the hotel. Good idea!

Rose and I agree and Marcus and Felix help us out of the limo and lead us into the bar.

We settle ourselves in a booth. Rose and I request water to drink. The request is not ignored. Marcus and Felix order a brandy each.

Felix sits next to me and takes my hand in his. "Bella. You are a fascinating woman. I wanted to ask you earlier. Have you ever travelled?"

"No Felix. I must admit that I haven't really seen very much of America let alone any other countries." I smile politely at him.

"You surprise me, Bella. If you ever have the chance to travel, you must go to Italy. You would grace any city that you visited over there." He is good.

"You are too kind, Felix. You are very charming." His eyes twinkle in the dimmed light. Yes, he is very charming. He leans in and kisses my cheek. I know what's coming next.

"Bella, it would make me very happy if you would join me in my room." Yep. Just as I thought, straight to the point.

"As you wish, Felix." I turn to Rose and nod. She gives me a small smile.

"Marcus, I am going to go to my room now. I will see you in the morning at breakfast." He holds my hand gently, almost hesitantly, somehow.

"Of course Felix." Marcus answers and turns to Rose to continue their conversation.

I follow Felix to the lift. He is silent as we make our way to his room. He opens the door and ushers me in. He shuts the door leaning against it, taking a deep breath. I'm beginning to think that he may be ill. He doesn't move from the door as I make my way over to the other side of the bed and place my purse on the night stand. I'm a little worried now. I turn on the bedside light.

I look over to him. He doesn't look well at all. I walk back over to where he's standing. He's looking down at the floor and breathing heavily.

"Felix are you feeling unwell? You don't look too good?"

"I'm fine, Bella. I just need a moment." Shit, there is no way I want someone to die on me.

"Felix I don't think it's a good idea that I stay if you're feeling unwell. Maybe I should call a doctor for you." I take a few steps toward the phone on the desk across the room.

"No!" He calls out. His voice is sounding stronger now. "Please don't do that, Bella."

I stand still, not quite sure what's going on.

"I want you to stay, Bella. You have to." He sounds slightly anxious at the thought of me leaving.

"What's the matter Felix? There is something you're not telling me." I stand still waiting for an answer. He lifts his head and looks into my eyes pleadingly.

"Bella. I will tell you but you must not say anything. Please?"

"Not matter what it is Felix, I won't say anything. To anyone." And I mean it.

"I want you to stay the night please. The whole night, Bella." Okay, he seems harmless enough. I will.

"Shall I undress or do…" He interrupts my words.

"No! No. Keep the dress on, Bella." Okay, but he will have to foot the cleaning bill!

"Do you want me to lie on the bed?" I ask. I'm really at a loss now as to what is going on.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I… I'm gay!" I look at him with wide eyes. I can't believe my luck!

"Oh, Felix. Why didn't you say so earlier? I could have played along with you so much more. I take it that Marcus doesn't know?" Felix looks up at me and smiles awkwardly.

"No, he doesn't. I can't tell you how relieved I am that I decided to go with him tonight. I have really enjoyed your company. Truly I have."

"And I've enjoyed your company too, Felix." I walk over to him and hug him. He is obviously not averse to being touched by women. Or touching them for that matter. This now explains the feeling of hesitation, I felt in him, when we were downstairs.

"Come over here, Felix. I lead him to the bed and we make ourselves comfortable, propped up against the headboard. In all my years this has never happened to me.

We begin to talk. We talk about his situation and mine. I find him so easy to talk to. He asks me about my work and why I do it. I also explain to him that I have met someone who may turn out to be the person I give this job up for. He is very supportive in his comments and suggestions. I tell him all that I know about Edward. Felix is sure from what I've said that Edward may well be falling in love with me.

"Don't you think that it's too soon for that?" I ask incredulously.

"Bella, dear. Have you never heard of love at first sight? It happens to men as well, you know. It is not a phenomenon exclusive to women!"

He makes me laugh. I can't even begin to think that I am able to fall in love. But he assures me that it will.

"I know that you will have a wonderful time with your Edward this weekend. Will you tell me when you get married?"

"Married? Can you really see me married, Felix?"

"Most definitely, Bella dear. Married with children at your feet and another one on the way." I gasp at his words and begin to cry. He puts his arm around me.

He encourages me to share my sadness. I do. He listens and reassures me that although I will never forget my little boy, the pain will lessen because I will have others to love and they will love me in return. His words make me cry again. These are just the words that I need to hear right now. I thank Felix for his kindness and he thanks me.

I agree to stay the night and we both fall asleep with his arms still wrapped around me.

When we wake up in the morning, I freshen up in the bathroom and say goodbye to Felix. We hug and kiss each other's cheeks.

"Your secret is safe with me Felix. Thank you for the lovely evening and thank you for being you." He knows what I mean.

"Bella, I wish you all the luck in the world. You have my address. Promise me that you will write to me and I invite you both to come to Italy to visit me. I would love to see you again and meet this Edward. He is a very lucky man. Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye Felix, take care."

I leave the hotel and make my way home. It's Saturday and fairly soon I should get a phone call from Rose to tell me where I will be meeting Edward. I smile and I'm filled with hope.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** Can you believe how lucky Bella was in having Felix as her date? I couldn't and I was writing it!! Please review, you know you want to because Edward is on his way!! Hooray!! Take care.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note; **Thank you all so much for the reviews of the previous chapter. They were wonderful to read and made me smile. Thank you also for the PMs you have been sending. Well, here we go, Edward is coming to New York and Bella gets a little flustered. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Keep it simple

"Hi Rose, I just read your message." I huff as I stand in front of my wardrobe wondering what on earth I should wear today. It's only ten in the morning and already my nerves are getting the better of me.

"Edward wants you to meet him at the Saurin Parke Café. It's at the intersection of 110th Street and 8th Avenue. For twelve. "

"Okay, Rose." I quickly write down the details. "That's fine…..but what the hell do I wear?!"

"Calm down Bella! Just a pair of jeans and a nice blouse will do just fine. Keep it simple, as if you were going grocery shopping or something like." That's easy for you to say.

"Okay, I get the hint. Keep my boobs under wraps. No problem Rose." I sound like a petulant child who can't have their own way. Rose laughs at the other end of the phone. Then she goes quiet.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?" She's worrying again.

"Yep, I'm fine." I take out the jeans and a blouse from the wardrobe.

"No problems last night?" Of course she would ask me that now!

"No, none at all. He was lovely to me." I smile as I remember how lovely he was.

"Really?" I don't know why she's so surprised.

"Yes, really." I assure her. I really need to get ready and go soon.

"Okay then. We'll have to sort out to get together soon and chat. I'm seeing Alice in ten minutes to see how she got on." I think she's hoping to get more information out of me.

"Good, will you give her my love, Rose?" I try to sound light and carefree even though my stomach is doing somersaults and I can't decided whether to wear makeup or not!

"As good as done. Take care, honey. Have fun." I seem to convince her that I'm fine.

I decide to go with the natural look as far as my face is concerned. I slip into my dark blue, skinny jeans and a simple white, button up shirt and roll the sleeves up. I slip on my black flats. Thinking about it, maybe I should put on some heels. He's so tall that I'll look tiny standing next to him! No! Rose said get dressed as if I were going to do some grocery shopping. I'll leave the flats on.

I find my black leather shoulder bag and make sure that I have everything I need. I put one coat of lip gloss on and put it in my bag. I'm leaving my hair down today. I've had it styled up a few times recently. It's good to leave it down and rest my head.

I'm ready. I make my way downstairs. I only have to walk a block and luckily manage to hail a cab.

I look out of the window watching the hustle and bustle of people shopping and tourists getting on sightseeing buses. I think about the fact that we're meeting at a café. I don't even know if I'm sure I'll be able to eat. My stomach is still doing weird things.

Stop panicking, Bella! You're just meeting up with him and going for something to eat. What is there to worry about? Only the fact that I haven't ever had this kind of date before. This is so alien to me. It's not normal for me to even be going out and meeting with someone in the day time.

Come on Bella! You can do this! I chide myself. I wish that Rose were with me. To give me a push in the right direction and watch over me. Right now I'd like to have a guardian angel, to make sure that everything goes okay. That I don't mess it up and say something wrong. Oh God, I don't know if I can do this!

I'm here! My stomach double flips as the cab pulls up outside the café. As I step out of the cab to pay, he's there, leaning against a wall as if he does this sort of thing every day. How can he be so relaxed?

He pushes himself off the wall. Oh God, I had almost forgotten how beautiful he is!

EPOV

Immediately the cab pulls up and the back door opens, I knew it was Bella. Somehow I just knew it. I push myself off the wall I was leaning against and walk over to the cab. I lean towards the driver's, half open window before Bella can get there.

"Here, this should cover it." The driver nods and smiles as I pass him some money. More than enough I suppose, to get a smile out of him.

I turn to face Bella. For a moment I've lost all coherent thought. I've even lost the power of speech. Bella stands still and blushes. Oh my God! She's so beautiful.

We're standing some six feet apart. I take a hesitant step in her direction. She does too. I smile at her and she smiles back. I feel like some silly schoolboy. She has made my mind go completely blank. I fix my eyes on hers as I take another step forward. She looks down at the ground for a split second and my stomach twitches as she looks up at me again from under her lashes. I finally notice what she's wearing. Simple; shoes, jeans and a lovely tailored shirt. Ordinary, to most people but to me, she looks gorgeous. We're standing only a couple of feet apart now.

"Hi, Bella!" I say, only a little more than a whisper. Thank God I found my voice! Only just though.

"Hi, Edward" She says and smiles. I lose it again as I look into her eyes. I've become a blubbering wreck! This small, beautiful, gentle woman has reduced me to a blubbering wreck.

"How are you?" I finally manage to ask.

"Very well. Are you okay?" Her voice is like something that has come down from heaven. My stomach twitches again.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine." She's giggling at me. I don't care if she knows the effect she has on me. After all I made her blush!

"Shall we go in and have some lunch?" I gesture toward the café door. She nods and turns and heads for the door. I follow closely behind her and reach out to open the door for her. She looks up at me and smiles. I quickly scan the room and locate a table for us. I point towards the table. Bella nods and makes her way towards it.

As we make ourselves comfortable, I finally begin to relax.

Looking at the menu, I steal a glance at Bella. "I'm so glad you agreed to meet me, Bella."

BPOV

He seems so nervous. "Did you expect me to say 'no' to you Edward?"

He's not even looking at the menu. His eyes are fixed on mine. I do wish he wouldn't do that. My stomach hasn't stopped twitching. It's hard to concentrate.

"Actually I don't know what I expected. I was hoping that you would say 'yes' but there was always the chance that you could have said 'no'."

"Why on earth would I say 'no' to you?" He grins at me in a disarming way. No, I definitely can't say 'no' to him. I stare at his lips a little too long. I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks. This is something really new to me. I never blush. He's doing some strange things to my body. I can't even begin to explain them.

I notice a waitress standing by our table. I'm not too sure how long she's been standing there. "I think we had better order something." I look up at the waitress and he follows my gaze.

"Oh, yeah, sure. What would you like, Bella?" Umm, my name sounds so good when he says it.

"Oh, I'll have the Chicken Ceaser salad please." I don't think my stomach could take any more than that.

"Make that two please." He says to the waitress.

"And what would you like to drink?" She asks.

"A coke please." We both say at the say time. She nods and we smile at each other.

There's silence again. I'm not too sure if I should say something. I usually do. I will anyway.

"How's work?" He's smiling at me but I'm not sure if he heard me or not.

"Edward?" He finally seems to focus.

"Sorry, Bella. What did you say?"

"How's work?" He is so sweet.

"Work. Yes, okay I guess. I've been quite busy. People seem to become more reckless when the weather is good. I've put in my application to Paediatrics. I think I mentioned that I was thinking of doing that. When I got back to Chicago I decided that I wouldn't waste anymore time." Yes, I remember. He wants to work with children.

EPOV

She looks suddenly sad. I was only talking about working in Paediatrics. I want to know why but this is not the time or the place. I'll have to ask another time.

"How has your week been?" It's only polite to ask. She doesn't need to go into details. Please don't, Bella.

"Oh, it's been okay I guess." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Our order is served. Good.

"This looks good, doesn't it?" She nods and begins to eat. Just don't focus on her mouth Edward. I remember how wonderful her mouth tasted when she kissed me.

Oh God! Think of something else, Edward!

"How is Rose?" I focus on my food and don't look up.

"She's really well. I think she may be falling in love." I look up surprised. A small smile plays on her lips.

"Really? Is that good or bad?" I'm not sure that came out right.

"Well, I think it's really good. Isn't that what everyone wants? To fall in love." She sounds a little miffed with me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Yes, I do think that's what everyone wants. As long as it's reciprocated." I take another mouthful of my lunch.

"As far as I'm concerned he'd be an idiot not to fall in love with her." Wow, she thinks a lot of Rose. I wonder how long they've known each other.

"I don't think I can comment on that. I've never met Rose. How long have you known each other?" There's silence again.

BPOV

Wow, this is weird being asked questions like this. Usually it's all about the client. I suppose in the circumstances I can answer him.

"We've been friends for ten years now. We met in High School." I look at him as I take a sip of my drink.

"It must be really good to have a friendship that has lasted that long." He's concentrating on his food for now. He must have been hungry.

"Yes. We've been through a lot of things together. Mostly good." I smile.

"And some bad." He adds.

"Yes of course. The bad stuff helps you to appreciate the good things that happen."

"Never a truer word spoken, Bella." He finally looks at me and yes, there he goes raking his fingers through his hair.

"Do you have friends from your High School years you still keep in contact with?" I subconsciously push non existent hair away from my face. I can't help but mimic him.

"Not really. The last time I saw anyone was the reunion a couple of years ago. I suppose because of the direction that my education took me, I tended to lose contact with people. I was a bit of a study freak in college. I have bumped into one or two people I went to Harvard with, due to work." He takes a mouthful of his drink.

God, how can anyone so intelligent want to spend time with me?!

"How's Carlisle?" I take another mouthful of mine.

"He's really well. You know he was the one who convinced me to come this weekend." He looks at me, almost as if he's studying my face.

"Really?" Why would he do that?

"Why are you so surprised?" There's that grin again.

"I don't know, Edward. Most fathers would not be encouraging their sons to meet up with…. someone like me." God, I just want to die now!

"Carlisle is not most fathers?" I know that Edward!

"No, I suppose he isn't. It's just that you don't know very much about me." Maybe it should stay that way.

"Bella, I came here to see you again because when I went back to Chicago I couldn't get you out of my mind." Oh, God! I can see it on his face. He really means it.

"Rose said that you broke up with your girlfriend." I finish my food and set my knife and fork down.

"Yes, it was on the cards. I just had to see things from a different perspective. Like with my job." He seems so matter-of-fact about it.

"Are you sure you've done the right thing?" I just don't want him to regret this decision.

"Absolutely. I have no regrets, Bella. I didn't think I would go down the road of making comparisons. But then I met you and now I know I made the right decision to end it with her." He seems so sure.

"You're really sure?" I ask. I need positive confirmation.

EPOV

How can I convince her that Lauren and I would never have worked out.

"Bella, things between her and me were already a little rocky. She's very single minded. My job is not an easy one. The hours are really demanding and well….she wasn't happy that we didn't have a normal social life. To her, spending an evening in together was not something that she visualised as the highlight of her week." I take another sip of my drink.

"I'm sorry that it did end." She looks like she really means it.

"I'm not sad if that's what you're thinking. I doubt that she is either. It was simple. I met you and finally realised that I want someone else. I want to get to know you better and maybe even, if there is a chance that you remotely feel the same way, maybe….there can be a chance for us."

"Edward I don't know what to say." She's blushing again.

"We need to spend some time together, Bella, like we are now. Together, getting to know each other. You say that I don't know you very well. This is the chance for that to happen. For us to get to know each other. Are you willing to take this chance?" Please say 'yes'!

She looks up at me with those big brown eyes. I just wish I knew what was going on her head right now. The silence is agony. I'm beginning to think that she's going to say 'no'.

Please, Bella, please say 'yes'.

BPOV

I just can't answer him straight away. I just need a moment to think. To process what he's said.

I want to say 'yes'. There are so many doubts but I really want to say 'yes'.

"Yes, Edward. I do want to take this chance." Am I being brave today, or am I being stupid?!

His face breaks into a huge smile. Wow, my answer has made him so happy.

"Oh, thank you, Bella! I thought for one moment that you were going to say 'no'. Come on! Let me pay the check and let's get out of here."

I nod as he catches the waitress's attention for the check. As she walks over he stands and grabs my hand. There it is! There's that tingling feeling again. Can he feel it too?

He walks towards the waitress with money already in his hand. When we reach her he hands her the money. He doesn't even wait for the change. What's the rush?

Once outside the café he turns to me, still holding my hand. "Bella, did you feel that?"

I smile. I know what he's talking about. He did feel it. It wasn't in my imagination.

He lifts up my hand and turns it over and kisses my palm. He looks at me from under his lashes. Yes, I really do want to get to know him more.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the park?" I nod.

"Yes, I'd love to do that, Edward." He smiles and leads me in the direction of the park.

We're still holding hands as we walk along the path. I smile remembering the carriage ride we had last week.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" He asks warmly.

"The carriage ride last week. I really enjoyed it. I don't think I told you, did I?"

"I don't think I gave you a chance to." I giggle as I remember how eager he was to take me back to the hotel.

"What's so funny? Tell me please, Bella."

"I was just thinking how well that evening went and yet I was not in control of what was happening." He smiles knowingly.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I was so entranced by how beautiful you looked. I don't know what came over me." Ditto.

"Please don't apologise. That whole evening was amazing." I smile.

"Really, Bella? I thought it was amazing too." He stops walking and we stand facing each other. He looks down at me and moves closer towards me. There are only inches between us. I look straight ahead. If I look at his face now I know it will be too much for me. I can smell him. I shut my eyes and breathe in.

EPOV

"Please don't look away, Bella." I need to look at her. I place my index finger under her chin and lift up her face. Her eyes are shut.

"God, you are beautiful Bella. Please open your eyes." As she does, I'm lost.

I lean down to her. I can feel her breath fan over my lips. I am completely lost in her.

I can't see or hear anything but her. I place a chaste kiss on her lips. I move my head back slightly. Her eyes are closed. I need to do that again. And I do.

I want to go at her speed. This isn't about me. This is all about her. She's parted her lips. She's inviting me in. As I deepen the kiss, I snake one arm around her waist and bring the other up to the back of head and hold her head in my hand. Our tongues meet. She tastes so good. Just how I remember. Perfect in every way. Our kiss is gentle. No fight, just gentle. She's putting her arms around my neck. Oh God. She really wants this. She wants me. And I really want her.

I need to stop this before I embarrass myself. I end the kiss and pull away. Her eyes are still shut for a moment. I lean my forehead against hers, breathing deeply. What do we do now? I know what I want to do but that would be wrong right now.

"How would you like to go to the zoo, Bella?" Well done Edward!

Her eyes open and she smiles. "The zoo?" She giggles.

"Yes. What's so funny?" I love her giggle.

"Nothing. I'd love to go." And we do.

We walk around hand in hand. I steel a kiss every so often or kiss her cheek when she is engrossed in watching the animals and their antics. She laughs a lot and I love to hear it. She makes me laugh. It feels good. I buy ice creams. She likes chocolate. I like vanilla. Her favourite animal is the elephant. I'll have to take her to the Lincoln Park Zoo in Chicago. We have elephants there. Maybe one day.

Our time is nearly up. We'll have to leave soon.

"Bella, I've had a wonderful time with you. I really don't want it to end now. Can we meet up later and go out somewhere?" Please say 'yes'.

"Yes, I'd really like that Edward. I've had such a lovely time. Thank you."

"What would you like to do? Go for a meal or see a show?" I just want to be with her.

"I'd love to go somewhere where we can talk. I feel that there is so much more to talk about. Is that okay?" Anything, Bella. Anything for you.

"Certainly, I'll book a table when I get back to the hotel. I really don't want you to meet me there. It doesn't seem right." I'm sure she'll understand.

"I know. Here this is my address. What time should I be ready?" She writes her address on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Would seven be okay with you?" I take the paper from her.

"Yes, seven will be fine, Edward." She nods and smiles.

We make our way out of the zoo and back onto the street. I hail a cab for Bella.

I watch her as I open the door for her and she gets in.

"I'll see you later, Bella."

"Yes, until later." She says. I shut the door and she's gone. I feel empty as the cab moves away. But not for long. I have two hours until I she her again.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **So, what do you think? Review and let me know. I could have written it at least three different ways but decided to go with this one. Edward is being his most charming and disarming as only Edward can be. I will update as soon as I've decided how their evening will go. Take care.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note;** Many thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. I am so amazed at the positive reviews that I have been given for this story. I really didn't know how it would be received by you in the beginning. I am glad that I stuck with it. Here we have Edward and Bella's second date in one day. Will they be able to keep their hands off each other? Enjoy. At least I hope you do.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but I love playing with the characters.

**Pillow Talk**

Follow your heart

BPOV

I've had a shower and I've dried my hair. I'm leaving it down. Standing in front of my wardrobe I have a struggle trying to decide what to wear. Almost everything I have brings memories back of other men. I want to wear something that gives me happy memories. I'll go with the Alexander McQueen. Felix liked it and that was a very happy meeting. I smile as I slip the dress on and reach for the black Jimmy's.

I place clips in the sides of my hair to keep it out of my face.

As I put on my makeup I decide to go all out. Smokey eyes and full, deep pink lips. I don't have to look good for him because it's expected of me. I really _want_ to.

I check that I have all I need in my purse and slip on my shoes. I look at myself in the mirror. Yes, you'll do just fine, Bella. And tonight you are going to have to be honest with him. He will have to know everything because our happiness is dependent on that. I take a deep breath and make my way downstairs. He will be here soon.

Only a minute goes by and a car pulls up. He steps out of the car to greet me. As he stands in front of me I gasp. I can see that halo around him again. It's like he's an angel from heaven. Silently he wraps his strong arms around me.

"I missed you, Bella. I know it's only been two hours and I probably sound like a lovesick puppy but I really did miss you." His words are sincere.

"I think I know how you feel. Those two hours couldn't go fast enough for me." My stomach twitches in a wonderful way. My nerves have dissipated. I feel much more in control of myself and very relaxed.

He releases me and takes my hand to help me into the car. There's that tingle again. As we settle in the car we smile at each other.

"You look wonderful, Bella." His eyes are very dangerous. I don't know that I can resist him tonight if that's where the evening takes us.

"You know, I think if I wore a potato sack you'd say the same thing." I giggle.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, Bella." He whispers.

"You look really handsome tonight, Edward." I just can't hold onto that thought any longer.

He smiles.

I look out of the window for a moment to take in the New York evening scene. His fingers touch the back of my hand lightly, tracing circles.

As the car stops I realise that we are outside the restaurant where we ate last week.

I smile as I remember how much I enjoyed myself even though I tried hard to resist.

The driver opens the door for us and Edward takes my hand and leads me into the restaurant. We are ushered to our table. The same one as last week. Good.

Edward holds the chair out for me to sit. As he makes his way to sit opposite me I do something very brave. I touch his hand.

"Please sit next to me, Edward." My request is not ignored.

As our food choice is noted, Edward asks for a bottle of champagne. The same as last week. Somehow I think I will appreciate this bottle more.

As our glasses are filled we turn toward each other.

EPOV

I can hardly believe that we are together. Is this really happening? Yes.

I lift my glass. "To us, Bella." I'm lost in her eyes again.

"Yes. To us." She whispers as she lifts her glass toward mine. The only sound at that moment is the clink of our glasses touching.

I watch her over the rim of my glass. I take a deep breath to subconsciously give me the courage to ask her the first question.

"Bella, do you have any regrets about meeting me?" I swallow hard.

She shakes her head. "Absolutely not. I will admit though that you have turned my world upside down." She smiles. So at least she's not annoyed with me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You have done the same to my world. I can't believe the decisions I've made and acted on since meeting you just a week ago." I wouldn't change any of it.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?" As she takes another sip from her glass, I focus on her lips. Concentrate Edward!

"Yes, Bella anything." And I mean it.

"Why did Carlisle encourage you to come to New York this weekend?" She looks down at her hands that are in her lap, for a moment.

I place my finger under her chin and lift her face to look at mine. I want her to see how honest I am being right now. I don't want a single flicker of emotion in my face to be missed.

"I was a mess when I got back home. Breaking up with Lauren was nothing compared to how much I missed you! Carlisle took me to one side and gave me a serious talking to. He doesn't say anything that he doesn't mean, Bella. He has so much experience in relationships. All he wants is for me to be happy. He knows what's best for me and he knew that you were _it_. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he's not scheming to get Jasper back down here to meet Alice again. Jasper can't stop talking about her." She smiles and her eyebrows rise at this new piece of information.

"You're lucky to have such a wonderful father." She says quietly. I'll be thanking him for the rest of my life if this weekend goes well.

"But you don't have such a good relationship with yours." I state, voicing her tone. I need to know more. This weekend is all about getting to know each other after all.

BPOV

So now the questions begin. I can't back out now. I have to be honest. If he isn't happy with what I say then at least I know I told him the truth.

"No. I haven't seen my parents for quite a while now. I was a disappointment to them." He reaches out to hold my hand.

I quickly continue willing him to understand.

"My relationship with my parents was never a particularly strong one. Not the way you are with Carlisle. I did a very stupid thing which led to me moving to New York with Rose." He listens intently.

"Tell me, Bella. Please. I want to be able to understand something about your life." I take a deep breath.

"I got pregnant." Finally I said it. As the words hung in the air between us I could see the realisation of my words show in his face. There was no going back now. His hand didn't move from mine. And that's a good sign.

"My parents didn't want me to stay with them. They were too embarrassed with me to let me stay." He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my palm, encouraging me to continue. Our first course is sitting on the table but we don't care.

"Rose took control. We came to New York to start a new life together. We managed to find a place to share. I got a job in a crèche, so that I could learn as much as possible about children" I smile at the memory. I continue.

"Rose held down two jobs so that we could survive. I don't know what I would have done without her." He nods for me to continue. My heart is thumping at the thought of telling him the rest of the story. But I have to. We've come this far. He is still resolute.

I try to skirt around the painful memory. "He would be eight years old now."

"Bella, please tell me what happened." His words are soft and encouraging.

"I was nearly eight months gone." Tears begin to prick at my eyes. I really don't want to cause a scene. He kisses my palm again. I can't believe this man is still sitting here.

Surely he should have run by now.

"I faint at the sight of large amounts of blood. I have done since I was young." I take another sip of my drink. "The placenta had detached itself and I fainted. When Rose found me it was already too late. He died. There was nothing that could be done. I know that Rose still blames herself for not being there for me. It wasn't her fault." The tears that I have tried to hold back are now flowing freely. I let them fall.

"And it wasn't your fault either, Bella." He says softly as he wipes away the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

EPOV

"Even if you had reached the hospital in time, there would have been no guarantee that he would have survived." If he had, the chances of him being severely disabled would have been greater. I can't tell her that. It won't help in the least.

"So now I understand why you were so sad when I said that I wanted to train in Paediatrics. I'm so sorry, Bella that I caused you painful memories." I just can't bear to see her cry. No-one as beautiful as Bella should cry because of sad things. I only ever want to see happy tears in her eyes.

"You didn't know that, Edward." How can I make things better for her?

"And I do now." I cup her face in my hands and look deep into her eyes.

"I expected you to walk out of the door when I told you that I had been pregnant." There is no way I could do that to you.

"I think I might have done if you had told me that you had had an abortion or abandoned your child. But not over something that you had no control over." I hope that my words encourage her.

"I would never dream of doing anything like that. I just couldn't. Life is too precious." And so are you. I lean forward and kiss her forehead, still holding her beautiful face in my hands.

"That's something else that we agree about then. We're learning so much about each other. And so far it is all positive." I state, as I take my hands away from her face and hold both her hands in mine.

"Would you like me to re-order the starter, Bella? It don't think we can eat it now that it's gone cold." We chuckle together. She shakes her head.

"No, that's okay, Edward. The main course will be quite enough for me."

I call the waiter over and explain that although the food looked good, we had allowed it to get cold and ask for the main course. The waiter clears the table. I re-fill our glasses as we wait. I allow her time to compose herself, as I hold her small hand in mine.

The main course is served. As we eat she tells me more about Rose and how well Rose has looked after her all these years.

"From everything you've said, Rose is an amazing woman." I confirm.

"She is, Edward. I would have been totally lost with out her. She convinced me to agree with Carlisle's request, to meet you this weekend."

"We have our own pair of match makers." I smile and she smiles back.

"I just wish I could do something for her. She's falling in love with a man who will be gone sometime next week and she's not going to do anything about it." Her tone is full of concern.

"That doesn't sound like the Rose you've described." I'm curious.

"No it doesn't, does it? I suppose it's all down to what we do as a living. She thinks she's not good enough." Her eyes leave my gaze.

"Is that how you feel, Bella?" I know she does.

"Yes." She answers in a quiet voice.

BPOV

The guilt of who I am washes over me again. For a while he made me forget but now it's there again right in the pit of my stomach. God! I'm not good enough for him!

"Put that thought right out of your head, Bella. You are good enough for me. In fact you're more than enough for me. I have doubts that I could ever make you as happy as you deserve." His eyes are pleading with me.

"I could see myself being very happy with you. You know everything there is to know about me and look, you're still sitting next to me!" I can't help but be amazed.

"I have no intention of going anywhere without you, Bella. Tell me more about this man that Rose is falling in love with." I smile at his interest.

"All I know is that he oversees new projects for his Company. I understand that he travels a lot." I answer.

"What's his name?" He's frowning as if trying to work out something.

"Emmett." I reply.

"Emmett McCarty?" He rakes his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. I only know his first name. Do you think you know him, Edward?" I am filled with hope.

"Well, there can't be too many Emmett's around. I know that Emmett McCarty is in New York at the moment." He sounds so sure.

"How do you know that? Do you think they are the same person?" Could it be?

"I'm quite sure. I know Emmett very well. He's a cousin of mine. We don't see each other very often because he travels so much. But when we do get together we always have a great time. Give me a moment, Bella. I want to call him." He places his knife and fork down on his empty plate. Taking out his phone from his jacket pocket he turns to me and rests his hand on my thigh. God, I love it when he touches me. I smile as he searches for the number.

"Here we are. Emmett." He smiles, waiting for the call to be answered.

"Hi, Emmett. How are you?"

"I'm really well, thanks. Hey, am I right in thinking that you're in New York at the moment. You are!"

"Oh, I was very reliably informed. Hey, how about we meet up?"

"Tomorrow would be great. For lunch, yes. Emmett, how about you bring a date? I would like you to meet someone who is very special to me."

"Good, I'll leave you to arrange that with her. Oh, by the way, what's her name?"

"Okay, I'll see you at the Plaza for one."

"Yes, I know where it is. I'm at the AKA this weekend. Good to speak to you, Emmett. See you tomorrow." He shuts his phone as if triumphant. He looks at me intently.

"Do you realise how small this world has suddenly become?" He smiles.

"Yes, if you're going to tell me that Rose's Emmett and your cousin are the same person." Please say 'yes'!

"Indeed they are, Bella! Wow! How do you feel like doing our own little version of match making?" I nod.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I've suddenly got my appetite back. Can we have dessert, Edward?"

"Certainly, as long as I get to feed you."

EPOV

I order the Tiramisu for Bella and me to share. The waiter clears the table and I order coffee as we finish the bottle of champagne.

Bella's face is beaming.

"You don't think Rose will be upset with us do you?" I ask.

"Absolutely not. I can't wait to see her face when we meet up. What is Emmett like?" All signs of sadness in her face have gone.

"Well, the first thing that I can definitely say about him is, he's big. Like, pro-footballer big! He has a great sense of humour and loves his food." I answer, smiling as I remember the fun we had as children.

"It sounds like Rose has been having a great time." She muses.

"Well he must think a lot of Rose to want to bring her to meet us tomorrow. I remember past family gatherings when he had a girlfriend at the time but would not introduce her to any of us until at least three months went by. He must be quite sure of Rose for this early introduction." I confirm.

The dessert is placed between us with two spoons. I stop Bella from picking up her spoon and plunge the spoon I'm holding, into the dessert. I watch intently as Bella takes the spoon into her mouth.

"Umm, this is my favourite dessert, with a good cup of coffee. I think right now I'm in heaven." I know I am, just watching her.

I bring another spoonful to her delicate mouth. She shuts her eyes this time. She knows instinctively what she's doing to me. I lean forward. She doesn't notice as her eyes are still closed.

"Tease." I whisper in her ear. As her eyes flutter open seductively, I inwardly groan. Before I pull my head away from her face completely, I move her hair away from her neck and give her a gentle kiss just by her collarbone. "Two can play at that game, Bella. Umm, you smell wonderful. I can just imagine you smelling like strawberries as you do and whipped cream being added somewhere. Delicious." I kiss her exposed flesh again.

"Edward Cullen!" She whispers. "Are you trying to seduce me?" She feigns surprise.

"I certainly am. Is it working?" I whisper, planting another kiss further up her neck.

"Umm, maybe if I have a little more of that dessert I could clarify an answer for you." She says, as I kiss her one more time just below her ear. I can feel her shudder slightly. That is a very soft spot on her. The other's I'll have to find soon enough.

I bring another spoonful to her lips. "Edward, I think you're succeeding in your mission. Here you should have the last few spoonfuls."

As she brings the spoon to my lips her mouth opens slightly as if to encourage me. I certainly don't need encouragement. Eddie junior thinks Christmas and New Year has come early. I shift in my seat trying to gain some kind of control over my body. I take the spoon into my mouth. The Tiramisu is delicious but not as delicious as I know Bella is.

The last spoonful of dessert is devoured. I look at Bella intently.

"Bella." Her eyes soften as I say her name. "Can we stay together tonight?"

BPOV

How can I say 'no' to him? He's everything I want. And everything I need.

"I think that if I said 'no', I would regret it in the morning. I tend to do things that I won't regret, so the answer has to be, 'yes'." I mean every word.

His smile is my reward. I feel as though I'm floating on air as we leave the restaurant and get into the car for the journey back to my apartment. I really don't want to spend another night in a hotel with him. It doesn't sit right in my stomach.

As we arrive outside the apartment block, I take his hand and lead him up the stairs. My heart is thumping hard as if it's trying to break out of the confines of my ribcage.

I quickly open the door and pull Edward inside and flick the light switch on. I shut the door behind him, leaning against it, unable to move for a moment.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He sounds worried.

"I'm fine Edward. I'm not having second thoughts if that's what you're thinking. I just need to steady myself. My heart is thumping so hard." I rest my hand over my heart as if that will do the trick.

He takes my hand in his and leads me over to the couch. As I sit down he kneels in front of me and unbuckles my shoes, releasing my feet from the nearly four inch heels. I focus on his face as he rubs my foot in his hands. An overwhelming feeling washes over me to cup his face and kiss him. So I do.

As our lips come together, mine tingle. Are yours? I breathe in the scent of his after shave, deeply. I want to imprint every moment we're together tonight, permanently on my mind. As I deepen the kiss he moans into my mouth. I moan in reply. His arms reach around my waist and he pulls me closer to him. I open my legs to allow his torso to press against mine. My dress will get creased but I don't care. The need to touch his hair cannot be ignored. I run my fingers through it, relishing the sensation of how soft it is. He brings his hands up to my head and runs his fingers through the length of mine. Wonderful!

I pull away from our embrace and whisper in his ear. "I think we'll be far more comfortable in the bedroom, don't you?" He looks at me, his eyes full of desire.

"Uh huh." Is all he can say as he nods. I take his hand and stand, bringing him to his feet. I lead him to my bedroom, shutting the door on the world. I walk over to the side of the bed and switch on a bedside light. The light is enough for our needs. I reach out to him to come closer, sliding his jacket down from his shoulders. I shut my eyes as I continue, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. I can hear his breath hitch as I work my way down.

"Bella, please open your eyes. I need to see your eyes." I can't deny him. As I open my eyes I see for the first time, because last time was a blur, how wonderful his body is. How firm and yet sensitive to my touch. My fingers graze over his belt buckle. He smiles at me as if saying 'carry on'. The buckle is dealt with followed by the button. My fingers graze over the bulge as I undo the zip. His trousers pool at his ankles. He quickly bends down and steps out of his trousers, taking off his shoes and socks.

He holds me close again and kisses my face. Everywhere but my mouth. I can feel his fingers at the zip of my dress. Slowly he pulls the zip down and reaches to my shoulders to let the dress slide down my body. As it pools at my feet I step out of it. I can't believe I missed so much last week.

He gingerly unhooks my bra and discards it to the floor. His palms graze over my breasts, my nipples harden instantly. His kisses are soft and tender as his hands trace down my torso to the waistband of my panties. I realise in that moment that neither of us have said a word since I opened my eyes at his request. We don't need to. I smile into his hair as he reaches down to pull away my last piece of clothing. As he straightens up again he kisses my stomach, trailing kisses up my torso until he reaches my face.

He smiles as he places me on the bed. His boxers are the last item to be discarded.

I reach for a packet from the nightstand and place it on the pillow. As he hovers over me, supported by his strong arms, I stroke his chest with a gentle touch. Goose bumps appear. I smile that his body reacts the same as mine. He takes the packet and kneels on the bed and swiftly covers his engorged length. I steel a glance. My core muscles twitch again and again at the sight of him. I gasp as he hovers over me again. His mouth is on mine, gently at first. Then eager and wanting as our tongues collide. My eyes shut and my other senses kick in, giving me all the information I need to read his movements.

As he enters me I know that I am his. I can't turn back now and be what I was. We had last week. We have now and I want a future with him. As our bodies melt into one from the heat we cause, flashes of light appear behind my eyes. We move over the bed without effort, taking the position of dominance in turn. Finally his lust overpowers us and takes us both over the edge. Our bodies shudder for a moment as we hold onto each other, coming down from our high.

EPOV

I kiss her gently all over her face. Relishing the taste of her. I can't let her go. My possessive side has decided. She's mine.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **I really hope you liked it. I hope I conveyed the differences between Bella's other liaisons and this time with Edward. Love it or loathe it, please let me know with a review. Take care.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note; **Many, many thanks to the following:- ElleTwerd, because she is totally beside herself with excitement for every chapter, SaraEMC2, because although she was sceptical about this story in the beginning, she has stuck with it. Thank you for that. Also, Sherubii, DomMeBEdward, Momams and Silent Singer, who is meant to be studying but it seems Pillow Talk causes her slight distractions. How does the saying go; all work and no play? My thanks to everyone else who although didn't review, did read the last chapter. So many interesting comments have been made about this story – mostly positive I'm happy to say. But as you know I always like to read the good and the bad. That's all part of sharing a story with people. So, here is the next instalment; the morning after the night before and the lunch date with Emmett and Rose. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Pleasant surprises and awkward moments

"Good morning, Bella." His words make me smile as they filter through my subconscious. My flesh tingles as his caresses my shoulders.

"Umm, good morning, Edward." I can't open my eyes just yet. It feels too early.

I smile as I feel the bed sheet restrict my movements. The comforter is on the floor. They certainly did get rearranged last night!

I finally open my eyes and scan my side of the room. Even though the blinds are down, the room is quite light. The sun must be shining this morning. The bed shifts slightly and I hear Edward walk to the bathroom. I listen to the water in the shower splash around due to his movements. Freeing myself from the sheet, I sit up, pushing my hair out of my face.

He makes his way from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. I smile at the sight of him; his body still damp and his hair haphazardly dried. Wonderful!

"Would you like to go out for breakfast, Bella?" As he leans on the doorjamb, his arms folded across his toned chest. "I did promise to buy you coffee, the next time we met up." He adds, grinning. So he did.

I smile at the memory of the second time that we met in the coffee shop. He was Tony then.

"I'd love that, Edward. We can have breakfast in bed another time." I grin. Will he change his mind?

"A promise is a promise, besides I need to get back to my hotel and get changed. It won't be long and we'll be meeting up with Emmett and Rose." Thank goodness he said something. The sight of him straight out of the shower, had wiped that arrangement clean from my mind.

"Yes, of course. Do you want to meet me at the coffee shop?" That would save time.

"Hey, you mean like another date?" He grins. I chuckle.

"We'll call it a date then. What time do you think you can be there?" I stifle a yawn and rub my eyes.

"Half past nine. Is that enough time for you?" I can be ready in half that time, if I had to.

"Absolutely." I watch as he dresses, remembering how lovely it was to undress him.

He sits on the edge of bed to put on his socks and shoes. He's ready to go. He turns and leans across the bed to plant a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you soon, Bella." As he leaves the room he turns and runs his fingers through his hair and grins. Oh boy!

I immediately get out of bed the second I hear the apartment door shut behind him.

I shower and dry my hair, leaving it to fall naturally around my shoulders. I decide to wear my black jeans and sky blue blouse. Just a layer of lip gloss today. My flats. My purse. I'm ready. I have twenty minutes to get there.

As I walk down the road my mood is light. The shop comes into view and there he is, waiting for me. He smiles, just for me and takes my hand.

Mandy is working today. She looks up to scan the queue. Her eyes rest on me. She smiles and I smile back. She nods and mouths 'two'.

I quickly check with Edward if he would like the same as my order. It's a yes.

I nod to Mandy. She moves along the back of the counter to instruct another member of staff to take over her position. Within minutes our order is made. She nods to us to collect the mugs.

"Would you both like something to eat?" Her voice hushed.

"Please Mandy. Can we have two breakfast pannini's?" She nods.

"No problem. You go and find your seats. I'll bring the food over to you." I smile.

Edward hands her a bill. "I'll bring the change with the food, okay?" He nods and smiles.

Two comfy seats are waiting for us. We sit opposite each other. I relish that we can look at each other freely this time. I sip at the hot liquid and smile at him, over my mug. He is the only person I want to watch today. He sits back relaxed, enveloping his mug with his long fingers. His expression is soft with a hint of desire in his eyes.

"Tell me about yourself, Edward. What kind of things do you like to do in your free time?" I sit back, relaxed.

"That depends on how much free time I have." He thinks for a moment as Mandy brings the food over to us.

"Thank you Mandy. That was very kind." I say sincerely.

"No problem Bella. It's nice to see you this morning." She smiles and nods to us as she leaves. Back to the question.

"If I have a couple of hours free, I catch up on medical articles or play my piano." He plays the piano! Wow.

"I take it the piano is not an upright!" I say in a mocking tone. "You look like the kind of man that would look good in black tie and tails, in control of a grand."

He smiles broadly. "Yep. Carlisle has a grand at his house."

"So you don't live with him?" I don't know why but I imagined that he was still at home.

"No, I have my own apartment close to the hospital. It's part of a warehouse conversion but not big enough for a grand so I have a baby grand instead." His eyes smile. He likes his home.

"What would you being doing today, if you were in Chicago?" I'm curious.

"Hum, let me think." He takes another bite of his food. I do too.

"If you were with me, I would take you too the zoo to see the elephants." He smiles.

I take a moment to digest his words. The realisation hits me. He wants me in Chicago. God! He can see us together there!

I smile reflectively. "And if you were on your own?"

"I'd probably be working just to fill in my spare time." His tone matches his expression. Serious.

I shut my eyes for a moment. I need to set time aside to think but not now.

"So what do you do, when the whole family gets together?" I need breathing space.

"We usually meet up for Easter at the family home. That's where there's plenty of room. Since my mother passed away, Carlisle hires a cook for a couple of days so that we're all well fed. On the fourth of July we usually take a picnic to the park and spend all day there, playing football or baseball with other families. Emmett is always there for that gathering. We usually win all the games with him on board. We don't go home until the fireworks have finished." He smiles.

"It sounds wonderful. What about Thanksgiving?" I take another bite of my pannini.

"Oh, that's the same as Easter. The only difference is, the table literally groans under the weight of the food. The men in our family all have healthy appetites." He finishes his coffee.

It hurts to ask as I have mixed emotions about Christmas. It's the time when my parents told me to leave.

He reads my silence and continues. "As for Christmas, it's usually open house. Family, neighbours, work colleagues you name them, they all stop by."

"What do you do for New Year's Eve?" I ask and sip my coffee.

"We usually go out for a meal if we're not working. Then on to a club. Carlisle comes with us these days." He smiles reflectively.

"I can't imagine Carlisle in a noisy room." I chuckle at the thought.

"I know what you mean but for him it's too much to sit at home doing the count down. It's better for him to go out with us." I understand that feeling.

"It's wonderful that you all care so much for each other." I say quietly.

"Yes, it is." He whispers. Silence falls. As if it's a necessary distraction he checks his watch. "We'd better get going. We'll see if we can get a cab."

"Or we could walk." I suggest. It's a nice day for a walk.

"Really?" He asks surprised. If we were sitting closer, I'd probably pinch his arm.

"I'm not wearing high heels this morning, Edward! I'm not averse to walking you know." I answer incredulously. He smiles broadly as if to placate me.

"Okay then, let's go." He proffers his hand to me as he stands. I accept. I wave to Mandy as we leave the shop. She returns the wave and smiles, accompanied by a wink.

We walk along the road silently, just the warmth of his hand around mine, to concentrate on. Bliss!

He turns his head to me occasionally as we journey and smiles at me, warmly. There is no hesitation in his stride as we round the corner, crossing the road to enter the Plaza.

We enter and find the restaurant. I see Rose straight away. She's in casual clothes too and looks so relaxed. She doesn't seem surprised as we approach the table. I bet Emmett told her she was meeting Edward.

Emmett stands to greet us. He is enormous! Only Rose could handle that hulk of a man!

His smile is open and wide, revealing dimples either side of his mouth. His short wavy hair and bright hazel eyes are a direct contrast to Rose. They suit each other so well.

"Eddie, its good see you." He booms. They shake hands and pat each other on the back. There isn't much difference in height between them but Emmett is almost twice the width of Edward. I can just imagine him playing football and baseball on the fourth of July. I smile at their friendly greeting. So does Rose.

Emmett reaches out for my hand. I take his willingly. "This is Bella, Emmett. Bella this is my favourite cousin, Emmett." I nod and smile to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella!" His hand is warm and gentle. "I spoke to Aunt Kate last week. She's glad you got rid of the free-loader, Eddie." He remarks still looking at me. We disconnect hands.

Emmett turns to Rose. "Rose I'd like you to meet my no-longer confused cousin Edward. Eddie this is Rose." They shake hands and even though this is the first time they have met, they smile knowing so much about each other.

"It's good to finally meet you, Rose. Bella speaks highly of you. I feel like I know you already." His voice is kind and genuine.

"You're very kind Edward. It's good to finally meet you too." She turns her attention to me. We hug. I whisper in her ear.

"You look so happy."

"So do you." She replies.

We take our seats and order food. The mood is light and the wine is served.

"So, how long are you going to be staying in New York, Emmett?" Edward asks, looking over at Rose for a moment.

I know she feels awkward as she takes a sip from her glass.

"I'm going back to Chicago next Friday. I'll be there for a while. The next job hasn't been finalised as yet. We should get together on your next day off. Catch up." And they say women are the gossips!

"When are you going back, Eddie?" My stomach flips at the thought of him leaving.

"I'm not sure. I have some time owing to me. I may decide to stay another day or two." He reaches out his hand and rests it on my thigh. A sign that we'll talk later.

"Good for you, Eddie. I always said that you worked too hard. Remember you need to get the balance right." He says wisely.

"Yes, Emmett I will heed your wise words now." He smiles and nods in my direction.

I can feel my cheeks flush pink. The food is served.

"And what about you then, Emmett? Are you going to finally settle down?" He asks, grinning and taking a mouthful of food.

"Eddie, if I didn't know better, I'd swear that you could read my mind." He turns to Rose. Her face is calm as he begins to talk. "What d'you think about coming up to visit the windy city?" And then mild shock replaces her calm expression.

"Really, Em?" God, she's even given him a nick-name!

"Really." He replies sincerely. Her emotions get the better of her and she throws her arms around his neck and pulls him close for a kiss. "Wow, I should have said that a while ago, if I knew I was gonna get that reaction!" He says, as they disconnect.

I smile at Rose, her happiness so evident. We turn our attention back to the food.

My smile fades. In my peripheral vision I can see someone I know. Of course we're in the Plaza. Shit! He's noticed me.

Peter!

Only Rose notices. Thank God. Edward and Emmett are exchanging news about family and friends.

He smiles at me, knowingly. I can't be rude but I don't want him to come over to the table. I return a weak smile and plead with my eyes. Don't get up!

He nods and turns to catch the waiter's attention. I breathe a sigh of relief and turn my attention back to finish my meal. Rose looks at me concerned. I shake my head slightly as if moving a piece of hair out of my face. Rose nods. Keep calm, Bella. Keep calm.

Edward's hand is still resting on my thigh. I suddenly feel the need to run. I can't fight, I need to run.

"Excuse me please. I'll be back shortly." I say and stand. Rose also stands and walks with me. We make our way to the restrooms.

Once safely inside, I turn to Rose and fall into her outstretched arms.

"Who is it, honey?" She asks softly.

"Peter." I reply without emotion. "I completely forgot he was still here. What do I do?"

"Did he see you?"

"Yes." I cover my face with my hands.

"But he didn't come over to the table. So, that means he has some common sense. Don't worry. Lunch will be over soon. He may even leave before we do. Stay calm, Bella. It will be alright." I hug her again.

"I don't want to mess things up with Edward, Rose. I love him. I want to stay with him." She smiles at my honesty.

"Good. We will sort this out. Okay?" She assures me.

"Yes, Thank you Rose. If you hadn't been here I think I would have walked out and never come back." My stomach churns again.

"I know, that's why I came with you. To make sure that you go back in there." What would I do without her?!

I quickly check my face in the mirror before we return to the table. I breathe deeply to focus. Walking back through the lobby I see Peter leaving the hotel. He smiles and nods at me. I nod back. More in thanks that he is going than anything else. My mind is eased and we take our seats once again.

"Well ladies! Eddie and I were thinking of meeting up tonight and hitting the town. Would you like to join us?" Rose and I chuckle at his relaxed invitation.

"Well, Em seeing as you put it that way, how could we refuse!" Rose retorts. He lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses it chastely.

"I may not be as refined as Eddie over here, but you don't seem to mind Rose and that's why I want to be with you." What has Edward been saying while we were gone?!

"Em, do you mean that?" She reaches up her other hand to touch his face tenderly. He nods.

I look over to Edward, amazement etched on my face. He nods knowingly. I can't believe he's done this on his own!

"What time shall we meet?" I ask.

Edward and Emmett look at each other. "Can we collect you both at around six?" Edward asks and looks over to me. Emmett nods in agreement.

"No problem. You can collect us from my place, Edward." I doubt if Rose has even taken Emmett back to her apartment yet.

"Great! We'll go for something to eat and then maybe spend some time in a club." Emmett announces.

"We'll get our dancing shoes on then!" I reply, smiling at Rose. She's beaming.

"Can't wait, Bella. I suppose you two had better go and get ready, we only have four hours until we meet up again." Emmett says cheekily, earning him a punch on the arm from Rose.

"You will regret saying that Emmett McCarty! I promise." He winces at the force of her punch. He'll learn!

"I'm sure I will, Rose. And I'll hold you to the promise." He grins pulling her towards him. He kisses her mouth forcefully. Oh boy! He's got it bad!

We say our goodbyes for now, in the lobby. I take Rose by the hand and lead her out to the street.

"Let's get you back to your place and get a bag packed. You're getting ready at mine, Rose. I need details, woman." She chuckles at me.

"And you have to tell me what's going on with Edward. He is so into you, Bella."

"Where do I begin, Rose? Where do I begin?" I muse as we head for her apartment.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** I did think of doing one huge chapter that would have included the night out but then I changed my mind. Hay-ho! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Take care.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note; **I told you I can't leave this story alone. Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. There were some lovely comments from you. All very encouraging. Many thanks to Ever heard of a Dictionary. I am very encouraged and flattered by your reviews. So, onward. Let the evening date begin. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight but this story is all mine.

**Pillow Talk**

Composure is a virtue

We sit in front of my dressing table with a plethora of makeup and beauty treatments, spread out before us. Rose is using the black eyeliner.

"So, Bella, what are you going to do?" She asks. Her hand is steady.

"About what?" It could be a number of things, knowing Rose.

"Don't pretend you don't know." She begins on the other eye.

The mental light bulb goes on in my head, finally. "Rose, he _implied_ that he would like me to be in Chicago, with him."

"That's good, isn't it?" She looks at me for a moment before picking up the tube of mascara.

"He only implied, Rose. He didn't ask like Emmett did." I reply, using lip liner.

"I suppose that's because Emmett and I have a couple of weeks advantage over you and Edward." She sits back to check her eyes.

"Rose?" I hesitate for a moment, groping to find the right words. "Will you stop working now?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt, Bella! Do _you_ want to carry on working?" She looks at me intently.

"No, not in the least! It would be so wrong now." I shake my head at the thought. "Have you got savings put by?" I return to the task in hand.

"Yes. What about you, Bella?" She does the same.

"Plenty." I could survive on bread and water if I had too!

"Good. So we don't need to worry about not working." Excellent!

A sudden fear hits me, settling in the pit of my stomach. "What happens if it doesn't work out Rose?"

"What do you mean? Of course it will work out!" She sounds mortified at the thought of it not working out.

"How can you be so sure, Rose? You might get to Chicago and he has second thoughts." I'm sure Rose doesn't feel like this but I do.

"Second thoughts about what?!" Her voice reaches new heights.

"What you've been doing for the last few years." I say quietly, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Bella, he knows everything there is to know. He could've easily not asked me to go to Chicago with him. He had that choice today. You heard him, Bella. He wants me to go. Besides I'm not the only one who has a past." I feel like an idiot.

"I hadn't thought of it that way, Rose." Will she forgive me?

"Exactly. You seem to forget that both Emmett and Edward have had previous relationships. Emmett told me that he was engaged a couple of years ago." She applies her lipstick. I'm forgiven.

"I take it she couldn't handle him." The thought of the amount of food to keep him happy, filters through my mind.

"Well, that and his job. He started the job he's doing now, just after they got engaged. Although she liked the money and the fact that they would have a lovely home when they planned to get married, she didn't like him going away for weeks at a time." Interesting.

"Why didn't she go with him? That would have been the way around that problem surely?" It seems logical to me.

"She had her own career, Bella. I can understand how it would have been difficult for her to travel all the time." A very understanding Rose.

"So what happened in the end?" Curiosity encourages me to ask.

"Basically she became very insecure and didn't trust him anymore." That's really sad.

"What do you think you'll do, Rose? Will you travel with him?" I ask eagerly.

"If he wants me too, I will. If not, then I'll wait for him to come home." Wow!

"That sounds perfect, but I can't imagine you sitting around and not having a job." She'd be so bored.

"I suppose I could redecorate his house." She says almost absentmindedly.

"A house?! God, Rose that sounds fantastic! I'm so pleased that everything is going so well for the two of you. I suppose I wish that Edward was a little more straight forward with his thoughts and words, like Emmett is."

"Poor Emmett tends to say things the minute after they pop into his head. But one thing I do know; he won't renege on it." Her tone is resolute.

"I'd love to be that confident, Rose." I apply my lipstick.

"When does your contract on the apartment expire?" She asks. I wonder why?

"Umm, a couple of weeks I think."

"Check up on it for me, Bella. You can move into my place if that's the case. My contract is still good for another two months. You can move into my place to give you both some breathing space, if that's what you need. I'm sure if you needed to get some kind of a job, Johnny at the bar would hire you in a heart beat. You wouldn't even have to work the evening shift if you didn't want to. You just need enough money for food and utilities." How did she work all that out?

"What about the rent on your place?"

"Consider it a gift, Bella. If things don't work out for you then we can sort all of that out in just a couple of days. But I know that everything will be just fine." She is so sure.

"But…" I begin.

"No buts. End of subject." Noted Rose.

"What do we tell Alice? We can't possibly leave her on her own. She's not as strong as we are." I just couldn't leave her here. I think I'd have to stay with her.

"I had a call from Jasper yesterday. I wasn't sure if it meant anything but now I think I should act on it." She slips into her dress.

"What are you talking about?" I put on my jeans.

"He wanted to know if Edward was okay. Then he asked if Alice was busy." She straightens her silk tights.

"What, officially you mean?" I put on my blouse.

"I'm not sure, Bella."

"How about I have a word with Edward? He could ring him. It probably wouldn't look so obvious then." That might help.

"I like that idea. You'll have to do it over dinner. The club will be too noisy. Edward can tell him that she's going away Thursday to visit family. We'll see how interested he is in her, shall we?" She smiles.

"Brilliant, Rose. While you're in Chicago I can keep an eye on her." Decision made.

"Good. At least I know she'll be in safe hands." Her tone is confident.

We hug to seal our deal. I step into my faithful black Jimmy's. I'm leaving my hair down tonight. I check my purse and put on one last layer of lip gloss.

We both stand in front of the full length mirror and smile. Rose looks amazing in her red wrap over dress, red shoes and her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"There's no way Emmett will leave you on your own tonight, Rose." I smile.

"I'm counting on that, Bella. We'd better get downstairs. They'll be here soon." She picks up her purse and phone on the way out.

We carefully make our way down to the street. We don't have to wait long. The car pulls up minutes later and both Emmett and Edward step out. They both look breathtaking in dark trousers, contrasting jackets and white shirts. I think we're having the same effect on them. They stand looking at us, their mouths slightly open.

I giggle. Then Rose giggles. We're going to have some fun tonight.

"If you could put your eyes back in your sockets, we'd like to go to dinner." Rose quips as she walks towards Emmett and plants a kiss on his open mouth. That seems to bring him back down to earth and he helps her in the car, still speechless.

Edward is almost as bad. I walk up to him and reach right up to his ear.

I make sure that I emphasis the 'h'. "Hi, Edward." I breathe. I pull away slightly and look at him from under my lashes, running my fingers along the collar of his jacket, slowly.

"God, Bella." He whispers. "Do we really need to go out tonight?" his breath fans over my face making my stomach twitch.

I make a quick recovery. "Yes" I reply, still whispering. "Rose and I are starving."

I turn away from him and get into the car. He stands for a moment, very still until Emmett shouts from the car. "Oh, Eddiekins! Get in the car so we can go eat."

Edward snaps out of his stupor. "Yes, of course. Let's go."

The car pulls up outside the Remi. Rose and I look at each other quickly and smile. At least we know what to expect with this place. A good alternative to the '21' Club that's for sure.

Emmett gets out of the car first. He turns and takes Rose's hand to help her to step out. Rose makes sure that she takes her time so that he can take in the full effect of her long legs, as she exits the car. His face is a picture.

Edward then gets out of the car and extends his hand to me. My low cut halter neck blouse is definitely being shown to its full effect, as I get out of the car. It's not what you wear; it's how you wear it.

I stand only inches from Edward. He looks down at me and brings my hand up to his mouth, kissing my palm.

"We should go in, Edward. Emmett and Rose are waiting for us." He looks round and sees Emmett and Rose standing close to the door shaking their heads in disbelief.

He smiles at them sheepishly. We walk over to them and enter the restaurant. We're shown our table and we sit down, pairing up.

Emmett looks around the room. "Wow, we certainly don't have anything like this in Chicago, do we Edward?"

"No, that's true. But there are still plenty of great places to eat. Bistro Campagne does good French food and it's great for sitting outside in the summer. What was the name of the place with the really large steaks you like?" He asks, looking over to Emmett.

"Oh, yeah! You mean the Fogo de Chao. They do steaks nearly as big as this table, Rose! We have got to go there when we get to Chicago, baby, to celebrate your first night in the city." He leans forward and kisses her without warning taking Rose by complete surprise. I can see what she means about him saying and doing the first thing that pops into his head.

"And there's a place that does a little bit of everything." Edward continues. " Umm, I think it's called Tru. But if you really like Italian as much as I know you do, Bella, then the Volare is the place to go." He smiles at me.

I can't answer him. I blink at him unable to quite take in what he's saying. What the hell _is_ he saying?! He's talking as if I'm going to go Chicago with him. But he still hasn't actually come out with the question.

Thank God, the wine arrives and I can focus on something else. Rose looks at me with understanding in her eyes. Now she can see for herself why I'm so confused.

I sit quietly as our food order is taken. I sip at my wine not really enjoying it. It's too soon to go to the restroom with Rose so that I can have a cry or kick something.

I look around the room as the conversation flows between the three of them. I feel disconnected from them somehow. I look towards the entry door and take in the scene. I feel my mood lift.

Felix is walking in but not with Marcus. I'm sure I recognise the back of his head. How can I not?! It's Laurent! Felix and Laurent together! I wait until they are ushered to their table and I stand.

"Excuse me, but I've just seen some one I need to say hello too." And I begin to walk away from our table. I feel somehow so happy and pleased that I have a reason to leave the table for a moment. I sense the three at our table watching me, as to where I'm going.

I fix my eyes on Felix and Laurent and purposely walk over to their table. They are in deep conversation when I reach them. I smile as Felix notices me first.

"Bella, my dear!" Felix stands and pulls me into a warm hug. Just what I needed right now. Perfect!

"Bella, I would love for you to meet…"

"Laurent!" I interrupted. "It's so good to see you."

Laurent stands and walks around the table to give me a hug. I definitely feel so much better now. Thank goodness for these two.

"Who are you with my dear? We're not keeping you from someone special are we?" Felix asks, looking over to my table where Rose is smiling realising now how well my evening with Felix went. Emmett and Edward just look confused. They can wait a minute. I need this right now. The three of us sit down and I begin to explain.

"The man sitting next to Rose is Emmett." They nod and wait for more information.

"Emmett has asked Rose to go to Chicago with him. As far as Rose is concerned she won't be coming back." They both give a small gasp at my news.

"And the other handsome young man. I take it he's with you, Bella." Felix asks, smiling at me.

"Yes, that's Edward. I told you about him the other night, didn't I?"

"You certainly did my dear. Are you going to Chicago with him too?" He asks, expectantly.

"I don't know Felix. He talks about it but he hasn't actually asked me outright." I reply, exasperation in my tone.

"Why do you think that is, honey?" Laurent asks.

"I keep thinking that he's not sure about it. That he likes the idea but is not entirely sure about the whole thing." I answer.

"Do you know what I think, my dear." Felix begins. "Speaking as a man, a gay man maybe but a man all the same." He smiles at me and I smile back. "He doesn't want to push you into making a decision. He's dropping hints all over the place, trying to gauge your reactions. What have you said to him so far?"

"Not a lot really. I'm sure that if I say something, I'll be rejected." I sigh.

"Oh, no, Bella! He wouldn't do that!" Felix retorts. "I can see him looking over here now. Don't look round, dear. Just keep looking at me. There is no way he would reject you. He is watching you now thinking that we are just two men having a meal together. He doesn't know who we are, does he?"

"No." I answer.

"When you go back to the table, dear, don't tell him anything more than the fact that you know us. Be mysterious. You're not doing anything wrong talking to us and you have nothing to hide. By the look on his face he cares very much for you. He will want to get you as far away from New York as he possibly can. You will be on your way to a new life my dear. Just wait and see." Felix finishes and brings my hand to his lips for full effect.

"Thank you Felix. I'm so glad you came here tonight. One question though." I look over to Laurent.

"Anything, honey." Laurent winks.

"Am I right in thinking that Felix is the man you met in Italy, during the convention?"

"Yes, Bella. You are very perceptive. Now go and use that back at your table. Your first course is going to get cold." Laurent chides.

"I love you both, you know that?" They both nod in unison.

"We love you too, Bella. Remember to pay me a visit some time in Italy. Maybe for your honeymoon?" I blush.

"Go back to the table now before that blush disappears. He will give you the moon." Felix says quickly.

I do as I'm told. Edward watches me as I return to our table. My blush still evident.

I sit and wink at Rose. She knows not to say anything.

"Friends of yours, Bella?" Emmett asks.

"Yes." I can't lie.

As yet Edward is silent. Will this backfire? Has Felix misjudged Edward and how he will react? I change the subject.

"This food looks lovely." I try to sound as nonchalant as possible. As we eat I look up at Rose to check that she's okay. She gives me a small smile. I stay composed. This is me at my best. I'm in control again. "And it tastes good." I add.

Edward shifts a little in his seat looking over to the table where Felix and Laurent are sitting. They both take turns to look over at me. I avoid their gaze but smile.

Edward still hasn't said a single word. I feel like blurting out that Felix and Laurent are gay and are no way interested in me. Total silence was not something I was expecting. Twenty questions maybe. Annoyance maybe. Even disappointment. But not silence!

The table is cleared ready for our main course. I take another sip of wine. Emmett looks over to Edward. I bet he's going to say the next thing that pops into his head.

"So, Eddie. What's with the silence?" Yep, I guess right. "You don't like the food? Homesick?"

"Yeah, I think it might just be that. Homesick." God, I didn't expect that answer. My stomach churns, this is going so wrong.

The main course is served. Our glasses are re-filled. I somehow remain composed. But not for much longer. This is agony. I suddenly remember to ask him something.

"Edward?" He looks at me startled as if he's been snapped out of some deep thought.

"Rose was telling me that Jasper rang her." He looks over to Rose with a questioning frown. "He was asking about Alice. Nothing specific, but Rose and I wondered if he's said anything to you about Alice?"

He finally speaks. "He has been rather subdued since he went back to Chicago."

"Really? Do you think that might be because he does want to see Alice again?" I ask lightly.

"I'll ring him." Emmett booms. "I haven't seen Jasper in a while. I'll get him to come to New York." Emmett says confidently. "If Alice has had that an affect on him, then this I've gotta see." Well done Emmett. "Carlisle has been waiting for him to settle down for ages now. She must be something to calm him down. Hey, imagine that, Eddie. The six of us in Chicago together. That would be so much fun!" He added. I smile at him. His words give me hope.

Edward nods and eats the last mouthful of his main course.

"Yes, that would be fun." He says quietly. He turns to me. "Bella?" He begins.

I put my knife and fork down and turn to give him my full attention. My heart begins to thump, loudly. I swallow hard. This is it.

I can't look at him. I can feel my hands begin to tremble. He reaches for my right hand lying in my lap and holds it in his left hand. I look down at my hand in his. There's that tingle again. I will miss that as well as everything else.

"Bella?" He says again, this time placing his right index finger under my chin and tilting my face up to his. "Please don't keep your eyes from me, ever. Bella, will you please come with me to Chicago? When you're ready to move." What did he just say?! Did he finally ask me to go to Chicago with him?!

"Holy shit, Edward! It's about time!" There goes Emmett again saying the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Bella?!" Rose's voice floats across the table to me. "Bella, he asked you the question you've been wanting to hear." I know that Rose! I lost my voice!

"I…I…yes, Edward. Yes, I want to come with you. I thought you were never going to ask me. I thought you might have had…"

He places a finger over my lips to stop me from talking. "I wasn't sure if I was pressuring you to make a decision. It's a big step for you. It means leaving New York and everything you know." He says, gently.

"No, no it doesn't. Emmett ring Jasper now!" I demand. He immediately gets out his phone and finds Jasper's number. He sits quietly waiting for a reply.

"If Rose and Alice are there with me then that's all I need to take with me from New York. There is nothing else here that I would miss as much as I would miss those girls. They're like family to me."

He smiles and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his mouth. Going by the expression on his face my action is unexpected. Emmett is rubbing off on me. I pull back to look at him more closely. "You really mean this, don't you." I state.

He nods and leans in to kiss me, with a little more passion. I can vaguely hear Emmett talking to Jasper. I end the kiss and lean forward to listen to what Emmett says to Jasper, trying to gauge how the conversation is going.

"Yep, I'm fine Jasper. It would be great to see you. How long has it been?"

"Wow, Easter huh? Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss the fourth for anything. Hey, in the meantime, how about you come down to New York and spend a couple of days, if you can that is?" He pauses.

"You can? Perfect! What time tomorrow?" He grins, broadly.

"Yep, that's fine. I'm at the Plaza. Yeah. I know, fancy huh? Edward's in the AKA."

"Do you want him to book you a room? Okay, I'll let him know. So we'll see tomorrow. Great Jazz. See ya!" He shuts his phone, looking really pleased.

I get up from the table just as the dessert is being served. I walk over to Emmett and wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you Emmett." I kiss his cheek. "I just hope we can get them together." I release him and take my seat again.

"I have a feeling Bella, that between the four of use we can sort that little problem out." He winks at me and raises his glass to the middle of the table. We respond and Rose announces. "To love and friendship!"

"And friends that care." Edward adds looking over to Emmett and Rose.

I look over to Felix and Laurent. They have obviously seen the smiles at this table and my happy reaction. They both stand up from their table and raise their glasses towards me. I smile back.

"Bella, is there something I should know?" Edward asks, suspiciously.

"Nothing for you to worry about, right now. I'll explain later. Let's eat our dessert and hit the town. I want to celebrate!" I certainly feel like dancing now!

We waste no time eating our dessert and Rose and I go to the restroom before we leave for the club.

We hug each other before we make our way back to Edward and Emmett.

"I can't believe you, Bella Swan. Why didn't you tell me that Felix was gay?"

"Because he asked me not to." I reply.

"I understand, Bella. Well done. Could this be anymore perfect?!"

"I don't think so. For a minute I was sure Edward was going to take everything back that he'd said and get on the first plane back to Chicago. Felix told me what to do. And it worked!" I say triumphantly.

"Well done, Felix!"

"And not forgetting Laurent!" I add.

"I take it they know each other then and it wasn't just a chance meeting?" Rose smiles.

"They met at a convention that Laurent attended in Italy a while ago. I suppose it was only a matter of time and remembering to make a phone call. Thank God for Emmett and his phone call!"

"My hero!" She sighs.

"Mine too, Rose." We laugh.

We make our way back to two very handsom men and get back into the car. We arrive at the Cielo Club. The music is loud and the dance floor is packed. Emmett and Edward manage to get to the bar and buy drinks. We all have a bottle of beer each.

We find somewhere to sit for a moment so that we can have our drinks. It's pointless trying to talk. We place our empty bottles down on a table and move toward the dance area. Straight away Rose and I begin to dance and beckon to Emmett and Edward to join us. They do, feigning reluctance. As they begin to dance with us I just knew that they were messing around pretending that they wouldn't enjoy themselves.

Holy…. ! Can they dance! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. There isn't much that any member of the Cullen or McCarty clans can't do. And do it well.

Rose and I dance together at one point and cause them a bit of a problem in the trouser department. We can't bear to see them suffer anymore than is necessary and so we pull them close to us to help them concentrate on calming down. It seems to help for a time.

We have another drink and a few more dances before Emmett and Rose, for that matter, get a little anxious.

Our evening together as a group has come to an end. Emmett makes sure that the car is ready for us when we leave the club. We stop at the Plaza first so that Emmett can pick up a few things for the next day and Edward does the same when we reach his hotel. He also books a room for Jasper's arrival in the morning. We then stop at Rose's apartment to drop them off.

"Shall we all meet up in the morning at the AKA to see Jasper?" Emmett asks. "Ten o'clock should be early enough. We could have brunch and then set our plan into action." He is going to enjoy this. I can just see it on his face.

We all agree and say goodnight. Edward and I are taken to my apartment next. We thank the driver for all he has done and Edward gives him a tip. He smiles as he drives away.

Minutes later we are upstairs and shut the door on the world. He finally takes me into his arms. This is where I wanted to be when we were in the restaurant and he finally asked me to go to Chicago with him. I feel so safe and secure. I feel like everything is going to be okay.

"When will you be going home?" I ask, a little apprehensive of the answer.

"Probably Wednesday. I don't think I can get anymore time off than that. Will that be okay with you? Rose will still be here until the end of the week and then you could travel with them to Chicago and stay for the weekend. Alice will be back on Sunday, right?" I nod.

"So then you can look after each other, just until we get all the arrangements sorted at the Chicago end, for you to move up. Does that sound okay with you?" He asks, searching my face for flickers of emotion.

"Yes, but I'm just worried if Jasper isn't as interested as we think he is in Alice, I really don't want to leave her here on her own." I answer.

"I don't think there will be a problem. Jasper generally doesn't need that much encouragement when there is something or someone he likes, involved. If it's a no go then Alice can stay with us for a while until we can get her settled in Chicago. I don't suppose she will say no to that offer, do you?" He smiles.

"No, I don't think she would. That's a wonderful idea Edward." I kiss his lips in gratitude. He holds me so close. We feel like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

"Bella?" He leads me to the bedroom, a broad grin on his face. "Are you going to explain to me about those two men you talked to in the restaurant?"

"Oh, yeah! I said I would, didn't I?" He nods.

"Well let's just say the one of them made me an offer I couldn't refuse and the other usually can't keep his hands off me." Edward looks at me horrified.

I take his hand and kiss his fingers, looking up at him from under my lashes to placate him. It works.

"Edward, I've never slept with them and never will. They are, shall we say, together, if you understand me. One of them has offered for us to visit him in Italy and the other usually spends his time tending my hair more than anything else. He is a very good hairdresser. The best in the area." I smile coyly.

"Bella, have I told you yet how devious you are?" He breathes, relieved.

"No, but you have now." I whisper as I begin to undress him.

Our time together is amazing. I lose count as to how many times I reach my heavenly places while he lavishes attention on me. The way he touches me is too much at one point. I shed tears of joy. Complete and utter joy.

As we both lay there, returning from our final, perfectly timed high together, he turns to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asks lovingly.

"Umm, I can barely talk." I breathe.

He grins. "Which tells me everything."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **I do hope you liked this chapter. I hope you like the way Emmett got involved in almost everything. I love him but not as much as I love Edward! I will update soon. In the meantime please review. Take care.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note; **Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I hope that I have replied to all of you by now. You are amazing! Well, here is the next chapter. I can't really say very much except that it was hard to write and make it believable. I just hope I succeeded. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight. Just this story.

**Pillow Talk**

Love is patient…..

EPOV

As I open my eyes I immediately see Bella, still fast asleep. Eddie Junior is making his presence well and truly known this morning. He just can't seem to get enough of her. Then again neither can the rest of me. I can't seem to stop looking at her, even when I shut my eyes, her face is there in front of me.

Her rich brown hair is fanned out over her pillow. I reach out to take one of the curls and begin to twirl the soft strand between my fingers. Touching her is something that I need to do, just so that I can believe that I'm with her. I have never met anyone so beautiful before. Her ivory skin is so smooth and soft and she smells so sweet. There's nothing I wouldn't do for this woman. She has completely bewitched me. I smile as I think back to when this must have happened. The very first time I saw her.

Even now I can hardly consider how close I was, to never seeing her again. Things could have been so different. No doubt ,if we hadn't met the second time, I would have tried to work things out with Lauren but I'm under no illusion that eventually we would have parted. Having met Bella, it happened sooner rather than later.

I find it hard to understand how instantaneously Bella and I connected. Yet it happened. As much as I tried to ignore it last week, I knew I had to come to New York just to see if the feelings I had for her, were real. It really wasn't something that I could fight. It was meant to be.

But I nearly messed it up completely. My stomach flips at the thought. I played it too cool. I thought I would just sound her out. Drop hints, to see how she would respond about being with me in Chicago. I'm well aware how settled she is in this city. Rose and Alice mean everything to her. That's understandable after everything that's happened to her. She needs to feel loved and not judged. No doubt Jasper would be able to say precisely why she had decided to live the life she has, for the last few years.

All of us look for love and acceptance in our lives. Most are not as lucky as Jasper and I. We had everything but mom and dad also made sure that we appreciated what we had. I've seen too many spoilt rich kids in the hospital, having drunk too much or taken drugs because they crave the one thing their parents cannot or are not prepared to give them. Love.

Mom and dad always seemed to get the balance right. They kept me and Jasper grounded and I'm thankful for that. Jasper can be a little too confident about himself though. As good as he is at his job, he really needs to settle down in his personal life.

He hasn't had a single serious relationship in his entire adult life. God only knows what's going on in _his_ head. He seemed to get worse when mom died. Maybe it's his way of dealing with his grief and the fact that nothing lasts forever, makes him feel that beginning a serious relationship may not be worth it. God, he's got me analyzing now!

That's the first time I've actually thought about Jasper's actions that way. Maybe mom's death did affect him more than dad and I thought. Surely Jasper can't be immune to dealing with his own emotions in the wrong way. Physician, heal thyself. Maybe he should take some time out and think about what he's doing and why. Maybe Alice is just what he needs. I just hope that Alice feels the same way. Rose and Bella seem to think that she likes him a lot more than she lets on. We'll have to wait and see. I'm looking forward to meeting her. If we all meet up, then we'll be able to see how well they do get on.

It would be so simple if things worked out the way that Emmett is hoping; all of us starting our new lives together in Chicago. Perfect!

One thing I am acutely aware of is that I need to give Bella plenty of time to work everything out. Now that I've finally said that I would like her to be with me in Chicago, she needs to work out when that's going to happen. I don't want her to feel forced into making a decision as important as that. For now I'm content that she has said yes to the idea.

When she comes up to Chicago this weekend, maybe being away from New York, things will seem a little clearer to her. I can't wait. But I have to. If I demand anything from her then I'm no better than the men that she has been with over the years. Demanding and selfish. She certainly doesn't need that any longer. I realise that she needs time to adjust to a new way of life. I just hope that it's possible for her.

This morning might be a good time to get a few things clear in our minds. We need to see if we're thinking along the same lines about things. I feel we are but as I've now realised, they have to be talked about. Not guessed at. I'm not a mind reader, so I need _her_ to tell me what she intends to do. Then we can make plans. Have something to aim for. I have to assure her that I support all of her decisions.

She's beginning to wake up. I'd like nothing better than to do exactly what my body wants me to do, right this minute. God, she's so beautiful. The sheet has moved. She is so tempting. Shit, I'll go and put some coffee on to take my mind of things. I really could do with a cup myself. I'm sure Bella would like one when she wakes up.

I slide out of bed as quietly as possible and slip my boxers on. Looking at the clothes strewn across the floor makes me smile. Get in that kitchen Cullen!

I make a pot of coffee. It's only eight o'clock so we have plenty of time to get ready to go to the hotel without rushing. I don't intend to rush Bella about anything. If everything works out, then we will have the rest of our lives together. What's the hurry now? What difference will a few weeks or months make to the final result of having Bella with me in Chicago? I can't put anything to chance. I have to resist the temptation to speed things up and give her time and space.

I pour out the coffee and take the cups into the bedroom. Placing both cups on the night stand, I slip back into bed and wait for her eyes to open. She's facing me now.

God, she is something else. I don't think I'll ever be able to come up with enough words as to how wonderful she is. There just isn't a single word that comes close. I thought I was in love with Lauren but now I realise that I wasn't. I never felt like this when I looked at her. She never stirred up my emotions the way Bella does. I'm in love with this woman. Completely and utterly in love with her.

Ah, finally, she's opening her eyes. Umm, those eyes are amazing. For some reason they don't look sad anymore, as they did, when I first saw her.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whisper. Look at that smile. What I wouldn't give to wake up every morning and see that smile. I'd trade everything.

"I've made coffee. Would you like yours?" I ask. I just want to hear her voice.

"Umm, yes please." She whispers and smiles. My heart soars at her words.

I sit up and pick up the cup next to me and wait for her to get comfortable before I pass it to her. She glances over to the bedside clock and smiles to herself.

"We don't have to rush. We have plenty of time before we need to be at the hotel." I say. Shit, did that come out right? I don't want her thinking that I said that because I want her this morning. Well I do, but not if she doesn't. What she wants is the priority right now. As she takes the first sip from her cup, she smiles.

"Umm, that's good. I'm not really a morning person. Rose can attest to that. Neither of us can function until we've had at least two cups of coffee." Maybe I should offer her a second cup before I suggest that we talk.

"Bella? I wondered if it would be alright if we could go over a few things this morning. If you need a little more time to wake up, then that's fine." She's smiling.

"If you go and get me another cup of coffee, then we have a deal. I think now is a good time." Great!

I get out of bed and nearly fall over my own feet in my rush to get to the kitchen. I can hear Bella giggle as I pour out another cup of coffee for us. As I return to the bedroom I make sure that I take my time. I hand Bella her cup and get back into bed, sitting up, resting against the headboard.

"I suppose, you want to know when I might move to Chicago?" Bella begins. I'm glad she has taken the initiative. I would probably have messed it up.

"Yes, that's one thing that I was wondering about." I state looking over to her. I begin to relax. She's smiling and seems to be quite happy with the direction this discussion is going to take us.

"Well, I would like to take advantage of Rose's offer to move into her apartment for the time being." She begins. "I need time to adjust. I don't have to find another job immediately, I have some savings and Rose insisted that I can stay rent free. I really want to stay here until Alice has made her own decisions. There are so many ifs and buts at the moment, so things can't be rushed." She seems very sure about what she's saying. I have to respect that.

"If staying at Roses' will help you financially, then that's a good idea. What kind of job…..?" She reaches her hand out to me and stops me in my tracks.

"It won't be doing that job anymore, Edward. Trust me. There's a bar where I used to work some years ago, after I lost the baby. Rose is sure that Johnny, the owner, would hire me again. It will give me something to do for now, while I'm working things out in my mind. It will give me the breathing space I know I need, right now. I need to take some time to do what _I _want to do, make my own decisions. To start afresh. Rose has always looked after me. Now it's time I looked after myself for a while. You do understand don't you?" Perfectly.

"Yes, I do understand what your saying, Bella. I think you're doing the right thing. It would be too easy for you to move to Chicago now and maybe regret that decision sometime in the future. You have to make sure that you're doing things, for the right reasons."

"Thank you, Edward." She says as she puts her cup down on the nightstand next to her. I hold out my arm to her and she willingly cuddles up to my side. I run my fingers through her hair.

"You will still come up to Chicago with Emmett and Rose at the weekend, won't you?" I hold my breath for the answer.

"Absolutely, I'd love to see what the city is like. To see where Rose will be living and where you live. It will give me something to focus on when I'm back here." She looks up at me. "Did you think I would change my mind?"

"There's always that possibility, Bella. I don't intend to take anything involving you, for granted. I'm glad you are still coming. I want to take you to the zoo to the see the elephants." I remind her.

"Oh great! Can we be there at the zoo, when it opens Saturday morning?" She asks excitedly.

"Of course we can! Your wish is my desire, Bella." I kiss her head and glance at the clock. "We have just over an hour before we have to leave for the hotel, Bella."

"Wow, we'd better get ready then. Race you to the shower!" No sooner had she set the challenge and she was out of the bed before I could even set my feet on the floor. This certainly was another side to Bella that was new to me. I like it. But it also shows me how little I do know her. Without a doubt we do need to spend time getting to know each other.

I get up and walk over to the bathroom door. I can see her clearly, in the shower cubicle, the water is cascading down her mouth-wateringly, beautiful body. I turn away to help keep my mind in focus. I stand with my back against the doorjamb and stare at a piece of flaking paint, opposite.

"Would it be okay if we visit each other at the weekends?" I ask, waiting for a reply.

"I was thinking the same thing. It's a good idea. We might need to be flexible though. You may have to work some weekends and so might I." The water shuts off. I turn and walk back into the bedroom. Minutes later Bella is back in the bedroom, wrapped in a large white towel and drying her hair with a smaller one.

She stands in front of me, looking into my eyes, intently. "You do believe me when I said that you're the only man I want to be with?" I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her to my chest, resting my chin on the top of her wet head.

"I do believe you, Bella. And you know that you're the only woman I want to be with, don't you?" I feel her head nodding.

"Yes." She answers quietly. "I will be with you soon, Edward."

"I know." We stand still for a moment to allow our words to be fully absorbed.

"I had better get into the shower, Bella." I lean back slightly and look down at her.

She's smiling and I can't resist. I give her a chaste kiss on her mouth. Her lips taste amazing.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. At this rate we won't be going anywhere, this morning. You are just too tempting, Edward Cullen." There'll be other mornings.

I have my shower and quickly towel dry my hair. The weather is nice enough that my hair can dry on the way to the hotel. Bella is dressed and has pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She has also packed Rose's bag, ready to take with us. I get dressed as she washes up the coffee cups. We move around the apartment in comfortable silence.

I gather my things together and pack them into my overnight bag. We're ready to go.

"We have enough time to walk, if you want too Bella?" She smiles at me.

"That would be nice." She replies. I take her hand in mine.

We begin our walk to the hotel. We make good time. Emmett and Rose are waiting in the lobby for us. Rose and Bella hug each other and Bella hands the bag to Rose. She then greets Emmett warmly with a hug.

I take the opportunity while they are ushered to a table, to take my bag up to my room.

When I take my seat at the table and place my order, they are discussing the time that Emmett and Rose are intending to leave for Chicago, Friday morning.

"I'll get the earliest flights possible, arranged for us." Emmett states, his tone resolute.

"I warn you, Em. Bella and I are not very good first thing in the morning." Rose retorts.

"That's not the impression I got from you this morning, baby." Emmett chuckles, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, will you behave yourself, Emmett!" Rose tries to sound annoyed but fails. She certainly is the right woman for him.

Our brunch is served. I only manage to eat a couple of mouthfuls when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn. It's Jasper. I stand and hug him.

"You made good time, Jasper. I'm glad you could come." As I locate another chair for Jasper, he greets Emmett and then Rose and Bella.

"So, Emmett! It looks like you finally met your match in Rose." He smiles warmly.

"Looks like it, Jazz. Rose is exactly what I need in my life to keep me in check." He replies. "Rose is moving to Chicago on Friday." He announces.

"I don't know what to say, except welcome to the family Rose." Jasper smiles, politely.

"Thanks Jasper. I'm quite sure it won't be long and Bella will be moving there too." She replies, reaching for Bella's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"Really?" He answers a little surprised. I've seen that look before. I take Bella's hand in mine and kiss her fingers.

"Yes, Bella's going to visit for the weekend to see what Chicago is like and then at some point, will be moving, to be with me." I state. He nods slowly taking in all this new information. I just hope he's got the message.

"So what's going to happen to Alice, with everyone moving away?" He asks with interest.

"I'm going to be staying on in New York for the time being so that I can make sure she's okay." Bella answers.

"I see. Where is Alice today?" Jasper asks. He looks at Bella intently. He seems a little distracted.

"Relaxing, if she has any sense." Rose answers, refocusing his attention.

"We'll I'll go and take my bags up to my room. I'll come back down and have something to eat." He stands and picks up his bag. I watch him as he walks away. I've never seen him so subdued. Something's not right. Maybe I can talk to him later.

"That's odd!" Emmett stares at Jasper's retreating form. "He seems to have something on his mind. D'you think he's disappointed that Alice wasn't here, Edward?"

"I'm not sure Emmett. I'll try and talk to him later when we're on our own." I watch as Jasper enters the lift and the doors shut.

"How about we leave you to it?" Rose begins. "I need to get together with Bella and Alice anyway. We need to bring Alice up to speed. How about we have dinner over at my place this evening? All of us. Maybe that would be an easier way of judging how things go between Alice and Jasper. I'll be able to sound Alice out when I see her and then I'll give you a call, Em. Either way we'll meet up at mine for six, okay?" Rose is one quick thinker.

"I think that's a great idea, Rose." I encourage. It might be just what Jasper needs right now. A relaxed evening with friends.

"Okay, baby. We'll see you later. We'll work this out, I promise." Emmett reaches over to Rose and kisses her, resolutely.

"I'll see you later, Bella." I whisper, as I cup Bella's face and kiss her softly on her mouth.

She nods to me and gives me a small smile. As Bella and Rose stand to leave, Emmett and I stand politely. I smile as I watch Bella sashay out of the restaurant. My God, she is beautiful!

"Shit, Edward! You've got it bad. Have you told her that you love her yet?"

"No, not yet." I reply softly as we sit back down.

"Why the hell not! What are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to make her feel pressured, Emmett. Bella needs time. She has stuff to work out and a lot of it, she needs to do on her own."

"Don't leave it too long, Eddie. Don't let her get away. She's perfect for you." Emmett insists.

"I know." I say softly.

Jasper rejoins us. "So where have Rose and Bella gone?" He asks as he checks the menu.

"They've gone back to Rose's place. They need to meet up with Alice to tell her about Rose moving to Chicago. They've got a lot of things to sort out." I explain. My gut tells me something's up.

"Yes, of course." Jasper eyes Emmett seriously for a moment. "You're sure about this are you, Emmett?"

"I've never been so sure of anything before." He replies, frowning. "We love each other Jazz and we don't see any point in delaying the inevitable." Emmett sits back and smiles at Jasper. I don't know what's going on in his head but Jasper doesn't seem that happy.

"Jasper what's up with you? Can't you be happy for Emmett?" He looks at me shaking his head.

"I can't help but feel that this is not going to turn out, the way everyone is thinking it will." He says staring ahead.

What the hell! "What are you talking about?" I can't believe what he's saying. Emmett is looking at him just as shocked.

"I just don't know how you can trust them as much as you obviously do, so quickly. Do either of you know if they've actually given up what they do?" My head is spinning with his words.

"Yes, I do, Jasper! Bella has been with me all weekend! I know exactly what she's been doing and she's been doing it with me and no one else." I retort, through clenched teeth. He has overstepped the mark now.

"And that's okay with you is it? Forty eight hours and you think that she wouldn't go off with another man for the right price." His words are pure poison. I've had enough. My head feels like it's going to explode.

I immediately stand, unable to take his words anymore. I bend down, my face mere inches from his. "What the fuck, Jasper! Maybe you should reserve your judgement of Rose and Bella for a while, until you get to know them a little better. After all, you've only met them once. Right now I feel like punching you and rendering you incapable of bedding any woman. You might not be able to trust women due to all of your failed relationships but I sure as hell, trust Bella. You really do need to take a good look at yourself." I straighten up.

"I'll see you later Emmett." I stare at Jasper waiting for some kind of reaction. Nothing. I turn and leave the hotel.

Once outside I take a deep breath. I need to walk this off.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **Help!! I don't know what you're going to think of this chapter and the turn of events. Please let me know. You know what to do. Review! Take care.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note;** Many thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. I got the feeling that you liked it. Jasper really knows how to stir things up! So, here comes the cavalry. Lots of quick thinking all round. This chapter is written in dear, sweet, lovely, Rose's POV. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight but I love to play with the characters.

**Pillow Talk**

Life is too short

RPOV

I just knew there was something wrong, the way Jasper reacted to the news of me moving to Chicago. Shit! He's holding something back. And as for his reaction to the news that Bella would be with Edward eventually, his look was priceless! I could see Bella react as well. Edward obviously read Jasper like a book. He was so protective towards Bella, when Jasper stared at her. I do realise that Bella is a beautiful woman and maybe under different circumstances Jasper would have ended up being with Bella last weekend. But that was not what Carlisle wanted.

Carlisle knew exactly, that Bella would be good for Edward. I'm not too sure that he knows what's good for Jasper though. Shit, I don't even think that Jasper knows himself.

Alice is coming over as soon as possible. We have to talk about my move to Chicago and find out what she wants to do now. One way or another, this will get sorted.

Bella answers the door for me, as I get together something to drink.

"How are you Alice?" Bella asks. I look up. Alice seems a little tense.

"I'm fine. I got here as soon as I could. It's obviously something important for Rose to get us together on a Sunday. Are you okay?" Bella nods to reassure her.

"I'm fine, Alice. Come and sit down. We need to talk." Bella gestures towards the couch.

As they make themselves comfortable, I place a jug of water and glasses on the coffee table. I smile at Alice and kiss her cheek. She lets out a large sigh. Definitely nervous.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Alice. I'm sorry I had to disturb your afternoon." I study her face intently.

"That's okay Rose. Come on, spill." Dear Alice, eager as ever.

"First of all, how was Friday night with James?" Let's get this out of the way. Alice pours herself a drink.

"We had a great time. He's so much fun." She says with a genuine smile.

"Everything went okay then? Did you stay the night?" I ask.

"Yes I did and everything was fine. What's up Rose? You're starting to make me nervous." She looks at both of us in turn.

"Sorry, Alice. I'll get to the point. I'm going to be moving to Chicago." I begin.

"What?!" The shock on her face clearly evident.

"I'm moving to Chicago. I'm going with Emmett." I smile as I say his name.

"Her gentleman. Turns out he's Edward's cousin." Bella explains in a hushed tone.

"Oh!" She frowns a little, digesting the information and taking a sip of water.

"Yes, He's asked me to go back to Chicago with him. For good." I gauge her reactions.

"Wow! Rose, this is huge! All this happened, this weekend?" As she speaks, it hits me too.

"We've been falling for each other for the last few weeks, Alice. Yes, he asked me to go with him, this weekend. Don't worry. Bella will be here to look after you." I reach out to touch her hand.

"Great! I don't know if I could stay here on my own." No, she couldn't just yet.

"But I will be moving to Chicago as well, at some point." Bella tells her. Another shock.

"Oh!!" She's silent. Is this too much for her?

"Edward came down to see Bella this weekend and he's asked her to move there too." I say slowly.

She turns to Bella, tilting her head to one side. "So why aren't you going now?"

"Alice, I need time to myself for a while. I want to do this when I'm ready. I don't want to rush things." Bella reaches out to hold Alice's hand. They will be okay.

"I understand. I think I'd probably do the same." Alice nods.

"So for now, I'll be moving in here and I'm going to get a new job." I can hear the decisiveness in Bella's tone.

"Of course. There's no way you can carry on with this job now that you're with Edward." Alice totally understands.

"Exactly. Alice what do _you_ want to do?" I ask.

"I'm not sure Rose. I don't think I can do this job anymore without the two of you to back me up. I'd rather not do it anymore." I understand.

"If you need more time to think then that's fine. I'll look after you Alice." Bella says encouragingly.

"What kind of job do you think you'll get, Bella?" Alice takes another sip of water.

"Johnny may have a vacancy. I've worked at his bar before. Rose seems to think that he would probably hire me again without any hesitation." Bella smiles.

"Do you think he'd want to hire me too?" Great idea!

"If that's what you think you'd like to do, then we can see if he'd like to hire the two of us." Bella answers. I have a really good feeling about this.

"That's fine by me. I'd be a lot happier if we were together." Alice says, seeming more relaxed. Good.

"What do you think you'd like to do, when I move to Chicago?" Bella looks at Alice and then she looks in my direction. I give her a small smile.

"I could go back home, to be close to my sister." She ponders.

"Or you could come and stay with Edward and me, for a while, if you wanted too. Start a new life in Chicago." Bella suggests.

"Really?!" She smiles.

"Yes, really." Bella beams. "There's plenty of time to think about it, Alice. We can talk about it some more, another time." She adds.

"Thanks Bella. We will talk about this again. I _really_ am happy for you both." She says warmly.

"Alice? I need to ask you something." I hesitate for a moment. "What do you think about Jasper?"

"Oh! Um. I'm not sure." That's not a no.

"You like him, don't you?" Bella asks. Her tone is hopeful.

"Well, he's a lovely person." Okay.

"But?" I ask. What _is_ his problem?

"Well, he isn't the most confident man I've ever met." I look over to Bella at this information, my eyes wide.

"What do you mean? When I asked you how things went with him, you said that you stayed the night." Now I need the truth. I just knew that he was too confident for his own good.

"Don't get me wrong. We had a great time when we were together. He's very kind and considerate and he made me laugh. It's just that…"

"Tell us Alice." Bella encourages.

"I feel really awkward telling you this." God, this must be major! Why didn't she tell me this last week?

"I think it would be a good idea if you did, Alice." I encourage. This is important.

"We didn't actually _do_ anything." She looks a little hurt and confused. She really covered this up well.

"What, he didn't fuck you?! Is that what you're saying?" That was tactful Rose!

"No, he didn't." She lowers her head. Why didn't she say something? "He seemed up for it but then when it came down to it, he couldn't." Or wouldn't.

"Why?" Bella asks as I try to think.

"I don't know. All he wanted was watch me and see to his own needs. He didn't actually touch me." Who'd have thought it?

"A 'visual'." Bella says softly. Alice nods.

"Maybe that's why his relationships don't last long. He's okay with the friendship side of things but when it comes to the sex, he shuts down." I wonder out loud.

"I suppose he has some issues to deal with." Alice begins. "He seemed pleased that I didn't freak out." She gives a small smile.

"I'm glad you didn't Alice. Well done." I encourage. She did do really well. We don't often come across 'visuals'. I've only ever known one in my time. He took months to sort out. But I did. I take a deep breath.

"Alice, he's in town for a few days. He did ask about you. But I'm not sure what he wants to do, while he's here. I would completely understand if you said no but if he does want to see you, would you agree to it?" I almost regret asking her now. She's so quiet.

"That's alright with me, Rose. I'd be only too pleased to try and help him, if that's what's needed. But I don't want to as a job. I'd see him because I want to." She smiles.

"Good answer Alice. I think if anyone can help him, you can." I'm sure she can.

"If I need advice, I can come to one of you, yes?" We both nod.

"Absolutely, Alice. This is something that can't be rushed." Bella answers.

"So you're sure that you don't want anymore meetings, Alice?" I need to make sure that's her final decision.

"Totally, Rose. I'll have to get organised with a new job though, for when I get back from visiting my sister. I don't have that much saved, I'm afraid." No problem.

"Alice, we'll get on to it in the morning, okay?" Bella assures Alice.

"Okay, Alice. How about eleven. Johnny will be there by that time. You and Bella can go and talk to him about jobs."

"Great. I'll do that, if it's okay with you, Bella?" Bella nods and smiles.

"Alice, would you be able to come over tonight? About six. Edward and Emmett are coming over. I'm going to make something for dinner." I smile my 'pretty please' smile.

"That would be really nice, Rose. Yes I will. I'd love to meet Emmett." Great! "I've got a few things to do at home, so I'll go now and see you both later." Job done!

We walk Alice to the door and take turns to hug her. Where would we be without her?

As Bella and I sit down again, I decide to ring Emmett and sound him out about things.

"Bella. I'm going to ring Emmett to see if Jasper is coming over tonight. See how things are going." Bella nods in agreement and I reach for my phone and press speed dial number two. Bella has always been number one.

"Hi, Em! Is everything okay for this evening?" It's good to hear his voice.

"Well." He hesitates for a moment. Now what! "Jasper has thrown a spanner in the works, so to speak." He sounds despondent.

"Why, what's happened?" Don't panic yet. Keep calm. Bella looks a little worried though.

"He's not happy about our situation or Edward's for that matter. He says that he doesn't trust either of you. I'm not bothered what he has to say to me. I know what I want Rose and I know I love you. Our plans still stand. But Edward was very upset. He still hasn't rung me. I'm not sure where the hell he is right now." How did I know this wouldn't be easy?

"Em darling! We need to get this sorted for Bella and Edward's sake. Get hold of Jasper now! Bring him over here. We need to hear what he has to say and we need to have the chance to speak to him." Urgency is in my tone.

"Do you think that wise, baby?" I roll my eyes.

"Under these circumstances, yes! Don't worry we won't hurt him. We're all adults. He obviously just needs to have questions answered and be reassured. I can only imagine what he's thinking about Bella right now. Make sure he comes over here. You bring him over yourself. This has to be sorted out, Em." My gut feeling was right. I don't know what we're going to do if we can't reassure him.

"Okay, Rose. You seem to know what you're talking about." He concedes.

"Good. We'll see you soon." I reply. Bella nods. She's pieced it together.

"D'you think Jasper will come and talk to us?" She asks anxiously.

"If he's got any sense he will. He has to give you a chance Bella. Emmett hasn't seen Edward for a while. It all sound like a complete mess. We have to try." I put my head in my hands.

"We need to be careful Rose. Okay?" It's good to be reminded. I was just visualizing putting my hands around his throat.

"No problem, Bella. Kid gloves." I put my hand on my heart.

I have a drink of water and relax for a while, shutting my eyes as I sit back in the couch. Within fifteen minutes, there's a knock at the door. Thank God!

I answer the door. Emmett kisses my cheek and I usher Jasper into my apartment. He's very subdued. I wave goodbye to Emmett.

"Come in Jasper, please make yourself comfortable." I try to keep annoyed Rose at bay for now.

"I won't be staying long." He says, not looking up.

"That's entirely up to you, Jasper." I reply, not too flippantly. He sits down.

"I understand you have some concerns, Jasper." I begin.

"Yes. I do. After all, Edward is my brother. You can understand that surely?" He finally looks at me. He's challenging me.

"Of course, I understand. Bella is family to me, Jasper. Did you know that Bella is going to be looking for a new job tomorrow?" He shakes his head slowly and looks over to Bella. Bella keeps her composure. Good girl.

"She has promised Edward and for as long as I have known Bella, she never breaks a promise. Edward is the only person she needs to prove anything too. You do realise that don't you?" I doubt it somehow.

"I don't entirely agree. This affects the rest of the family as well." Not from where I'm standing. I get the feeling he's jealous. He can't stop looking over to Bella.

"Carlisle doesn't seem to have a problem. He seems happy that they're together. What _are_ you concerned about, Jasper?" We need to get to the bottom of this.

He takes a deep breath. "Okay, as we're being so candid, I have a question for Bella." He turns to face her.

"Go ahead, Jasper." Bella answers.

"Have you ever slept with my father?" Oh boy! That's one he should be asking me!

"No." Bella answers. I know it's the truth. He smirks.

"Never?" Shit! He obviously doesn't believe her.

"Never." Bella is firm. Good girl, stand you're ground!

"I don't understand. The way he looked at you last weekend, there must have been something." He frowns and looks to the floor.

"There was absolutely nothing physical between us, Jasper. I think you understand what I'm saying don't you?" Well done Bella.

He nods.

"Jasper!" Bella says softly. You seem to be under the impression that I sleep with every man who offers me money. It's not the case." She pauses for a moment to have a sip of water. Cool calm Bella. I love it when she's like this.

"I know that you'll find it hard to believe but we have a lot more in common with you than you realise." Go girl!

"Somehow, I don't think so." He smirks. He's giving her that look again!

"Oh, I assure you we do. Do you get paid to help people with their problems?" Bella asks.

"Of course. I trained for my job! I'm quail…." Bella interrupts him effortlessly.

"Qualified? Of course you are, Jasper. And so are we. We know what we're doing. You don't see it that way but we do. For all intents and purposes, we offer a service exactly as you do, albeit in a different way. Most of the time we help men get over their hang ups about sex, whatever they might be. Usually with good results." She waits to let him absorb her words.

"I've told Edward the reasons why I got involved in that line of work." She says. "And now because of how I feel about Edward and how he feels about me, I've stopped. I promised him and I wouldn't lie to him." Bella sits back in her chair for me to take over.

"Jasper, we made a choice to do what we did and now we're making the choice to end it. I love Emmett and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that. Bella is going to stay in New York for a little while, to make sure that she and Edward are doing the right thing. She wants to get a new job. She's going to be staying for a little while, just so that she can start afresh. To prove to herself and to Edward, that she can do this." He nods as if he understands. But does he?

"What about Alice?" So, he does care.

"Oh, she's going to be looking for a new job as well. Why do you ask, Jasper?" I ask and look over to Bella with a small smile.

"I was just wondering." I won't push him on what he's wondering about.

"Jasper you really need to talk to Edward and set things straight, don't you?" I state. He nods.

"Emmett and Edward are coming over later. You are most welcome to join us, as long as you get things sorted out with Edward." I remind him. He's silent for a time. There's no rush. Bella and I have learnt to be patient.

"I can't figure out how you can be so understanding." He finally looks up to me and then over to Bella.

"Life is too short to bear grudges, Jasper. There's always a way of dealing with concerns, other than trying to make things more complicated for people." I answer. He nods and smiles. A genuine smile. Not the usual over-confident smirk. I'm sure he will sort this out with Edward. If not, he's dead!

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **I wonder what Jasper will do now? In the meantime please review. Take care.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note;** Thank you, thank you so much for the lovely reviews of the previous chapter. I was so encouraged, that I decided to go with the flow in my brain and write another chapter. So, for all the Jasper fans out there who have been wondering what's going on in his wonderful head, here is his POV. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Finding the right key

JPOV

Yeah, right! She's going to get a new job! Where have I heard that before?!

Do they really think I can be convinced that easily? I doubt if I can do anything to stop Emmett now. He told me in no uncertain terms, when Edward walked out, that he was in love with Rose and she was definitely moving to Chicago. Well, that's his choice.

If I can stop Edward from making a mistake I will. I must admit, I was surprised when Bella said that she hadn't slept with dad. I looked her square in those brown eyes of hers and she didn't flinch. Not a flicker of emotion. If she's lying, she's damn good at it. Hell! No wonder Edward is so hung up on her. She seems to be good at everything.

I thought it would be really simple just to come down here last weekend and meet dad's 'girls'. I had no hesitation about it. Unlike Edward. Since I confronted dad a while ago about his visits to New York, I was intrigued.

Mom could never be replaced but obviously he had found something that was close to his idea of a replacement.

Now I wish I hadn't come. When Edward wriggled out of meeting up with them for the first get together and dad looked at her and touched her, the way he did, I knew she was special. Dad was determined to show in his own subtle way that, she was taken. A first I thought because Edward had bailed, that he wanted her.

Turns out I was wrong.

He was sending the signal out to me that she was for Edward even if he wasn't there. She was taken. Naturally I backed off but there was no harm in looking at her was there. No law against that, surely? So I did.

And I wish I hadn't.

She was something else when she played the seductress with Jacob. Poor boy! It took him a couple of days to recover. But then again maybe he's learnt something. He had a date last week, with a girl he's been talking about for the last month. I suppose I should be thanking her for that. He seemed to get a boost of confidence out of it all. God only knows what would've happened to him if she had bedded him. He'd be unbearable to live with, that's for sure. Edward hasn't been the same since he went out with her. Dad was right. She is just what Edward needs. But that doesn't make it right. Does it?

He finished with Lauren in the blink of an eye. I know they were having a few problems, all couples do, don't they? I'm sure he should have tried harder, to work things out with her. They'd been together for a while. She was a nice girl. I vaguely remember first meeting her in High School. Edward and I really didn't make a point of hanging out together, even at lunch times. We both had completely different circles of friends.

Even though we're brothers, we don't have a lot in common. Except that we like women.

God, I wish I could get over my hang ups, as Bella put it. It's not as if I haven't tried over the years. One woman after another. How come some men can just get on with life? Edward just happens to be one of those men. But why does he have to be my brother? Why do I have to be reminded everyday that life is so damn easy for him?

I really wish that I hadn't met Kate. How could one woman mess me up the way she did? She was fifteen years older than me. We met at college. I was in my final year. And she was… well she was a very young and gifted professor. It was one of those moments when you know it's so wrong but you do it anyway. Maybe Edward has got something in common with me after all.

Kate was married but her work would often keep her late. Her room became a very easy place to find even with my eyes shut. She drew me to her, like a moth to the flame. And shit, did I get my wings singed. In the beginning she made me feel ten foot tall. All loving and gentle and shit. If only I'd known what was to come.

I'd had very little experience with the opposite sex before her. Just the usual, messing around and getting my bearings as to what was allowed and permissible. You know the usual stuff that inexperienced young men get into before they discover women with a certain amount of expertise. And then there was Kate. Being married, she had a lot of expertise. I must have gone to her room for extra tutoring time, about ten times in the first month we were together, before she even let me touch her. It was murder! She touched me everywhere but I wasn't allowed to touch her. She didn't want me to be too eager and mark her in any way. If her husband had noticed anything, then there would have been trouble.

So I learnt restraint.

I thought it was like that for all women. How wrong was I? All my other friends were in relationships of one sort or another. I had to keep my trysts with Kate secret of course. So, the only way I knew not to make everyone suspicious as to why I wasn't going out with a girl, was to pretend that I was. I chose Angela. She was quiet and unassuming. Ideal fake girlfriend material. We just hung out together in our group of friends. No-one was the wiser. She didn't seem to mind a bit.

Kate got wind that I had a 'girlfriend' and freaked out about it. I really don't know why. There she was; husband at home and me on call. I explained, that it was the only way, not bring attention to the fact that I spent a lot of time with her. The proverbial light bulb went on in her brain and she accepted my explanation, up to a point. So life carried on.

It was another month before Kate allowed me to touch her, intimately. And another month before she let me sleep with her. By that time, I had learnt first hand, about the patience of a saint. My first time with her was an unbelievable experience. All controlled by her, of course. I became so conditioned by her that I couldn't do anything when we were alone together, without her permission. She was, as I now know, the ultimate control freak. I had become her sub.

Before I left college I was, compared to all my friends, a complete freak. I thought no more of it, thinking that it would just be something that I would get over. Yeah, right!

One woman after another I met and one woman after another didn't understand me. Yeah, the old cliché; she doesn't understand me. But it's true. I'd meet a woman, wine and dine her, and a few weeks later that was it. It wouldn't go any further. All my insecurities come back to haunt me. I just couldn't find someone who would be patient with me. Who _would_ understand _me_?

I suppose that's what intrigued me about dad's 'girls'. They're supposed to be worldly wise and all that crap. Understand men better than other women do. More experienced than other women, that's for sure. At first I thought it would be Bella that might break me out of Kate's spell over me. But that wasn't to be.

Going on the official meeting with Alice made me realise that there was someone else just as attractive and gentle as Bella. Maybe just as experienced. Of course I didn't let the opportunity pass to take her back to the hotel. That had, after all, been paid for. I don't really know what I was expecting; a quick fix, a miracle cure? Well it didn't happen.

I was back in the old routine of needing to be told what to do. When Alice asked me what I wanted, I couldn't answer. The situation was one of stale mate. So she suggested that she would put on a little show for me. I was totally lost in her, entranced by her. She was beautiful and perfect. Just watching her was enough to make me want her but I just couldn't. She knew how aroused I was. She's got eyes, after all. So she suggested that I strip off and see to my own needs as she had done.

I was amazed that she suggested it. I took it as an order and did so. She didn't freak out. For the first time I had found someone who seemed to accept me as I was. Sexually scarred.

Maybe Alice can help. Maybe she's the key to unlock me out of my hang ups.

I suppose if Rose is telling the truth that Bella and Alice are going to try and get new jobs, it wouldn't do any harm to stay here for a few days and see how things go. I would really like to see Alice again. I assume the only way I'm going to be able to do that, is to get things sorted out with Edward, as Rose suggested. The sooner the better. He's the only brother I've got. I'm not going to lose him over this.

"Hey, Edward." I say lightly, over the phone.

"Yep. What do you want Jasper? To give me another lecture?" He chuckles. I smile.

"No, I want to talk to you. I think maybe I was a little hasty." He's sure to say yes.

"You think? I know you were!" Easy Jasper!

"I'm not going to argue with you, Edward. Can we meet up and talk?" The proverbial olive branch.

"I suppose. I've walked it out of my system. Meet me near the entrance to the Zoo." Funny place for him to end up.

"Okay, Edward. I'll be there soon. Thanks."

"Yeah, see you soon."

At least that will give me a little time to work out what I'm going to say to him. He sounded calm on the phone but that doesn't mean he won't erupt again. I'll need to choose my words carefully. Listen to what he's got to say rather than ignore him like I did earlier.

That was foolish of me. Dad would not have been impressed. Years of training and I very nearly mess up everything with Edward.

There he is. I'll go and sit with him. He looks pretty relaxed.

"Hi." He nods to me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He looks me in the eye.

"Firstly, I want to apologise. I didn't listen to everything you had to say." Keep the eye contact.

"I don't know why not? You usually do, Jasper. I've always felt that you're one person that I could talk too." And I let him down. Let's start at the beginning.

"I'm sorry. I think I was a little disappointed that you didn't try harder with Lauren. You seemed to give up on her a little too quickly after meeting Bella." I lean back in the bench but hold his gaze. He leans back too. That's better.

"I know it looked like that, Jasper. The truth is that I've been having second thoughts about Lauren for a while." Shit! He didn't talk about it to me.

"I didn't realise." I break eye contact. I look down at the path. I should have realised their arguments meant something more serious was going on.

"I didn't talk to you about it because I felt that you might not be the best person to use as a sounding board, about relationships." That's true.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. So you talked to dad?" The next best person. Good.

"Yes, he could see that I wasn't entirely happy with the way things were going with Lauren. He overheard us arguing over the phone one evening. That concerned him."

I missed so much.

"So, what did he say?" Wise words no doubt.

"He felt that I'd outgrown Lauren. She's still very immature about a lot of things. Dad explained that she would just hold me back from what I wanted to do in life. I would end up giving in to her and she would become the one controlling my life. I'm not prepared to let someone else control what I do unless I allow them too." Fuck! His words hit me like a brick wall. I make eye contact again.

"So, you took the step to end it. Why did you wait until after you met Bella? You know what that looked like, from my point of view." I need to know his telling the truth.

"Yes, of course! But I didn't use Bella as an excuse to break up with Lauren." He means it. "Meeting Bella made me open my eyes. I can't deny that I've fallen for her. I'm falling in love with her. But taking Bella out of the equation, I would have finished it with Lauren." What is there not to love about her?

"So, why did you come down this weekend?" He looks opposite, to some children playing.

"Dad could tell that meeting Bella had a huge effect on me. He suggested that I come down as long as Bella was in agreement with the arrangement. When dad spoke to Rose to sound her out about it, Rose told him that she would speak to Bella to find out what she wanted to do. Then dad told me that Bella agreed to see me. I knew that there was some kind of hope for me, no matter how small. Bella's not the sort of person to do anything unless she's sure of it." I know he's right. It was in her eyes.

"So, she feels the same way as you do?" I need confirmation.

"Yes, she does, Jasper. We want to be together. But I'm going to wait for her. I want her to move to Chicago when she's ready. I don't like being forced into a corner and neither does she. Jasper. She's going to see about getting a new job. I know she wants to do this and I know she will succeed. Eventually she will move in with me." At least she told the truth.

"So she has things she needs to work out?" God knows what they are but she's going the right way about it. I'd do the same.

"Yes. She needs space to think and I'm going to respect that. I don't want to mess this up. Bella is for keeps, Jasper. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. If, I get the chance. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nod. Perfectly.

"Yes. I suppose it's the job she's been doing I can't get passed." I have to be honest.

"I had the same worries at first. We talked, briefly, about how she decided on the job she's been doing. I know there's more to it and those are things that we can talk about, before she moves up to Chicago. Bella staying here for now, means that we can get to know each other better." Sensible.

"What happens if she tells you something that you just can't get passed?" I've set the challenge.

"I'll deal with that, if and when that happens. My view is that if I do love her, the way I think I do, then I should accept the things that are in her past, as just that. The past. Just the same as I would expect her to deal with my past. She wants to start afresh. Everyone deserves that chance if they really do mean it." He's really thought this out.

"Yes, you're right." I pause for a moment. "You really trust her, don't you?" He looks at me again.

"Yes, I do. I can't expect you to feel the same. You don't really know her and for that matter neither do I, fully. But I do know a lot more about her than you do and I do trust her." He's right. If she has shared so much with him already, enough for him to trust her, then he needs to go with that.

"I'm sorry, Edward that I jumped to all the wrong conclusions. It was a knee jerk reaction and it was wrong of me." I really mean it.

"No one can expect you to automatically switch to work mode where family is concerned. The way you reacted was natural. I've had time to think about it and I really do appreciate the fact that you acted that way because you have my best interests at heart. You're my brother, and I shouldn't have been surprised that you spoke out the way you did. I take it you didn't lecture Emmett." He asks, chuckling.

"I didn't get a chance. You know what Emmett's like. The minute you left us he told me straight that he loved Rose and she was going with him to Chicago, come hell or high water. Or words to that effect. I can see it in his face that he really does love her. And she does too. I'm sure they'll be okay."

"But?" He asks, his eyebrows raised.

"No buts, Edward. You and Bella seem to have really thought about things and of course if she does get this new job, then you will be able to move forward more easily." I nod.

"I've asked her to come to Chicago at the weekend. She's going to travel with Emmett and Rose. It will be a chance for us to get to know each other a little more. It will help her to visualise where I live and work, for when she's back here. When she does move, it will mean a completely fresh start for her." He sighs.

"That's very brave of her, but necessary." We both nod.

"Yes, brave, but necessary. She doesn't see it as a sacrifice though. To her the only important things are her friendships with Rose and Alice. They are her family. Nothing else matters to her, here in New York." So what will happen to Alice?

"That makes a lot of sense. She's very much a people person." He nods.

I pause. I need to know what will happen to Alice.

"But if she moves to Chicago, she'll be leaving Alice behind." That doesn't make sense.

"Alice is going to get a new job for now as well. That's the other reason Bella is staying here for a while, to look after Alice. She doesn't want to leave her here, on her own. I have suggested that Alice can move to Chicago and stay with Bella and me until she gets her own place. It's up to Alice what she wants to do, but I think she may want to do that." Good idea.

"It sounds like you have so much already planned." I smile.

"Yes, I suppose we have but that's only because we've talked about things. If we didn't talk about things, then we would be no further forward. You of all people should realise that, Jasper!" Of course I should! Edward is better at my job than I am. I suppose the fact that he is family, clouded my mind a bit.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Edward. I suppose I'd better let you do what you want to do now." I stand. So does he.

"Jasper, how about you come with Emmett and me round to Rose's place tonight? Bella will be there. It would be a good way of you getting to know them a little better. What d'you think?" I'd be a fool to turn this invite down. I need to show him that I'm willing to get to know them better.

"That would be great, Edward! You had better ring Rose though and let her know in advance. I have a few things to do. I'll see you back at the hotel." I offer my hand. We shake hands and hug. I do feel a lot better about things.

I'll send Rose a text and let her know that I've set things straight with Edward. No doubt that will make her smile.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** I do hope you liked this chapter. I really had fun writing it. Jasper is a very complex person. I wonder if Alice will get the chance to help him? We shall see. Don't forget – Review!! Take care.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note; **Many thanks for the amazing response to the previous chapter. I was taken aback by the amount of people who have put this story on their Favourite's/Story Alert's lists. I will be replying to your reviews very soon. One dear reader is concerned as to where this story is going. Can I just point out that in my final A/N I said that Jasper is a very complex person. This chapter is made up of POVs from Rose, Alice, Bella and Jasper. I didn't worry about including Edward or Emmett and they are not really 'in on it' so to speak. I hope I haven't made them too confusing. I never used to like doing POVs but now I really enjoy them. Practise, practise. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight, I just love to mess with the characters.

**Pillow Talk**

Perfect pretence……perchance?

RPOV

So Jasper has made things good with Edward after all. That's good news. But we'll see later, when everyone is here, exactly how good things are between them. I'm sure that he doesn't fully accept the idea of Bella and Edward together. There was something in the way he looked at Bella that didn't convince me.

I'm naturally suspicious by nature. My instincts have never been wrong before.

Why should they be now?

I'm really glad I decided to do something straight forward, for this evening's meal.

I don't want to be distracted too much from watching what goes on.

I'm sure the only person who won't be on his guard will be Emmett. He's just so happy that we're going to be together in Chicago, he can't stop talking about it. He's sent four texts, so far this afternoon, just to tell me that he loves me. He _is_ wonderful. He's everything I've ever dreamed of and then some.

Thank goodness that this dinning room table is big enough to seat all of us. It'll be a lot easier to see everyone properly at this table.

The girls should be arriving soon. I asked them to come over a little earlier than the guys so that we can make sure that we know what were doing. Alice and Bella will understand.

I'm not bothering with candles on the table. I want to see the whites of Jasper's eyes.

The girls are here. Good.

"Hi, Bella! Hi, Alice!" We kiss and hug as they make their way in.

"Please sit down. I'll get us a drink. We need to talk before the men arrive." I smile at them and head for the kitchen area.

I take out a bottle of wine from the fridge. We'll need this. As I set down the opened bottle and glasses on the coffee table, they look up at me. Alice is first to speak.

"Rose, what's up?" She reaches for the bottle and begins to share out the wine.

"Jasper isn't too happy about Edward and Bella getting together." I begin. Alice frowns a little.

"He upset Edward earlier on today, saying that he didn't trust Bella. He seems to think that it'll be too hard for Bella to change her lifestyle and make Edward happy. Anyway, I got Emmett to bring him over here so that we could talk to him. He came over and voiced his opinion. He also asked if Bella had slept with Carlisle. Naturally that would be one of his concerns." Alice nods in understanding.

"Bella told him the truth; that she didn't. He seemed to believe her. Anyway I told him that he should set things right with Edward. They are brothers after all. We all know; family is important. Well, I got a text from him to say that he had done exactly that. I also got a call from Edward, to say that Jasper would be joining us tonight." I wait for Alice's reaction.

"From the sound of it, Rose you don't seem to be convinced." Alice takes a sip of wine, her eyebrows raised.

"You know me Alice? I always prefer to be cautious. I'm never usually wrong. I just have a gut feeling about Jasper. There's something not quite right. He's hiding something. Alice, you just let me know if you want to back out at anytime, okay?" I need to make sure she understands what she's taking on, if she wishes to continue.

"Okay, Rose." She smiles, confidently.

APOV

"I really can't see what he can do with all of us here anyway." What is she worried about?

"Don't underestimate him Alice. He's very good at his job, remember?" Yeah, I suppose so.

"Yes, and so are we." I remind Rose. I look over to Bella. She's very quiet.

Bella hasn't said anything yet. I wish I had been here when they talked to Jasper. I really can't understand why he's being so negative about things. Unless he's jealous.

If that is the case then yes, we will have to be very careful.

The night we spent together was certainly different. I'm still not sure if Rose and Bella are right that he's a 'visual'. If he were, then he wouldn't have needed any encouragement to participate. It almost seemed that he wanted me to tell him what to do. As if I had to give him permission. If that's the case, then dealing with him will be a lot more interesting that I thought. All I have to do this evening is keep his attention on me, rather than Bella.

Poor Bella. All she wants to do is start a new life with Edward. It's going to be pretty hard on them to be apart now that they fallen for each other.

"Bella, you're really quiet. Is everything alright?" I touch her hand lightly.

"I hope so Alice. I really do." I hate to see her so sad.

"It will be, trust me. We'll be able to read what's going around the table. Now I'm up to speed, I'll do my best to read the signals." She gives me a small smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. She's not convinced.

God, she looks really worried. She hasn't really had much luck recently. What with having to cope with Mike. Well at least that's all behind her now. As soon as we get the new job sorted out, I'm sure things won't seem so difficult for her. A new job will make life a little more normal for her. She can just concentrate on Edward and working towards moving to Chicago.

It was really lovely that Edward suggested that I could move with them. I suppose the visit to my sister's might help me make a decision. Now that she's moved away from all the bad memories, I don't mind visiting her. I never understood what she saw in that man anyhow. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she never let another man share her life again. She certainly did do the right thing to move, for the sake of the children.

It's not good for children to witness violence of that kind. Why is it that some men think the answers to their problems are in the bottom of a bottle?

If mom and dad were still alive, I think they would have dealt with him themselves, just to teach him a lesson. Still at least we've got each other. The only problem will be that I won't be able to send her as much money, as I used to. I just hope she understands that I can't do this job without Rose and Bella's support. It would just be too much for me. I couldn't see myself moving over to another group just to keep working. I've grown to love Rose and Bella as family. They have always looked after me so well.

I can't possibly leave them now.

The idea of moving to Chicago is rather appealing. I could get a good job with my qualifications. Live a normal life and then I'd be able to send my sister extra money again when I'm established.

I suppose I could do that where my sister lives but to be honest, I think living in a big city suits me. There'll be more opportunities for me, more choice of jobs. And I'll be with Bella and Rose.

I just hope that Johnny will be able to take me on as well. I don't mind if I work all the shifts available, as long as I earn enough to get by.

I'll just have to wait and see.

Sounds like the men have arrived. This will be interesting. I give Bella an encouraging smile.

RPOV

"Hi, Edward." I hug him as I open the door.

"Hi, Rose. Where's Bella?" God, they've only been apart a few hours!

"She's in the lounge." I smile.

"Thanks." I've never seen a man move so fast!

"Hi, Jasper. Everything okay?" It only seems polite to ask.

"Yes, thanks. Thank you for the invite." He smiles warmly. At least that was genuine.

"You're most welcome Jasper. Alice is here." Good he smiled.

I walk him through to the lounge where Edward has already established his place, with Bella on his lap. Good.

Was that a hint of emotion in Jasper's eyes, as he nodded to Bella? Maybe not. Easy Rose. Don't jump to conclusions.

"Hi, Alice. It's good to see you again." Jasper greets her warmly with a kiss on her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm really well thanks. It seems that a lot of things have happened since we last met." Good girl, Alice.

That's Emmett at the door. My stomach just flipped at the thought of him standing at the door. If this isn't love, then I need to go and see a doctor.

"Hi, Em." I can't help but smile when I look at him. There are those lovely dimples of his.

"Hi, baby." He whispers as he pulls me close to him. I can smell he's all freshly showered and oh! What's that behind his back?

As he pulls his hand around, from behind his back, he presents me with a large bunch of highly perfumed flowers.

"Oh, Em! You didn't have to buy me flowers!" No one has ever bought me flowers.

I feel like crying. I would if we were on our own and then I could do exactly what I want to do right now. But we have company and I have a dinner to finish.

"I know I didn't _have_ to buy you flowers. I wanted to." He is just too much! I pull his face to mine and kiss his sweet mouth umpteen times.

"Umm, is that food I smell, Rose? Ooh, when d'you think it'll be ready?" Okay then. Food first.

"Not long now Em. Why don't you go through and make yourself comfortable. Everyone else is here." I watch as he walks through to the lounge. Wow! He's all mine!

I quickly find a vase in the kitchen cupboard and arrange the flowers, taking them over to a small table in the lounge and set them down.

"Hey, Emmett! You're turning into a romantic!" Edward jests.

"Yeah, well. Rose brings out the good side in me. No harm in buying flowers is there?" Emmett retorts.

"Absolutely not, Emmett! It's good to see you getting all mushy. It warms my heart." Edward and his teasing. I'm sure Emmett must be used to it by now. They have grown up together, after all.

JPOV

Yeah. Look at him so smug with Bella curled up on his lap. Shit! I really need to get a grip. If I don't, then someone will notice. I think I need to be careful what I say and do with Rose around. She seems to be making sure that everything is just right, including us.

I must admit it's really nice to see Alice again. She has such a beautiful smile. She seems much more timid than Rose or Bella. Then again she wasn't particularly timid last weekend. God, she looked good!

"Jasper? You seem to be miles away. Are you okay?" Alice showing concern; it's really very sweet.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." I lean into her slightly. "I was actually thinking about you, Alice." I whisper.

Her cheeks colour slightly. Umm, very inviting.

"I've thought about you a few times too, since we last met." She whispers to me. Her breath fanning over my neck sends a shiver down my back. Nice. She smells so sweet.

"Do you think we could get together before I go back to Chicago and go for a drink or something to eat? Would Wednesday be okay with you?" I whisper. She giggles a little.

"That would be really nice, Jasper. I'll have to give you my number before you leave tonight." I nod. That sounds like a really good idea.

"Right everyone." Rose announces. "The food's on the table, so might I suggest that we all sit down before Emmett eats it all!" We all laugh at her comment as we realise that Emmett is already sitting at the table and waiting for us to join him.

I take Alice by the hand. Such a small delicate hand and lead her over to the table. Like a true gentleman I pull out the chair for her. She smiles at me and sits.

Edward does the same for Bella. That goes without saying. Dad taught us well.

As Bella sits down she looks up at me from under those lashes of hers. God, this will be torture! I need a distraction. Quick!

"Here, Alice. Let me fill your glass. What would you like the white or red?" I turn to her and keep focus on her eyes.

"The white please. I really shouldn't start mixing my drinks now. It wouldn't look too good when I go for this new job in the morning, with bloodshot eyes and a stinking headache." She giggles, taking a sip of wine.

"Tell me about this job then?" I need to get into some kind of conversation.

"Well, Bella and I hope to work in a bar not far from here. Johnny, who runs it, hired Rose and Bella some years ago. Apparently they were a huge asset to his business." I can just imagine. I'd want to drink in that bar all the time, if Bella worked there.

"Have you ever worked in a bar before? I'm sure the job is quite tiring." I can't imagine her being on her feet for hours on end.

"Yes, I used to have a part time job in one, a few years back. I got the job when I was at college." That's interesting. Alice went to college. What on earth happened to her?

"What were you studying at college?" I ask with genuine interest.

"Interior design and all things creative. I loved it." She smiles. She really is beautiful.

"Have you thought about taking that up again, as a career maybe?" She'd do well.

"Oh definitely! I don't want to work in a bar for the rest of my life! I'll just work there until I decide what I want to do. I could either move back to where my sister lives or take up Edward and Bella's offer of moving to Chicago with them." Interesting.

"Sounds like you have a lot to think about." God, why does Bella have to put food in her mouth like that!

"Yes, I do. I am leaning towards living in Chicago though. There'll be far more opportunities for me there for Interior Design." Sounds like the kind of thing mom would have enjoyed doing.

"Yep, I think you're right. Living in a city does have its perks. So long as you _like_ living in a city, that is." And they way she holds that glass.

"I think I've adjusted pretty well to living in New York. I like the lifestyle. I'm going to visit my sister on Thursday for a few days and then I suppose I'll have to make a decision and get organised."

Thursday. And Emmett, Rose and Bella, will be leaving on Friday. I wonder when Edward is going back to work. I can't ask now. That would look too obvious.

"Well I'm sure whatever decision you make, will be good for you. You seem to have very good friends to look after you. And a good head on your shoulders."

BPOV

If Jasper looks over at me one more time, I think I'm going to explode! I can tell that he's trying not to. But every time he takes a sip of his drink I can see and sense that he's looking at me. What is his problem? Can't he see that Edward and I are together? Maybe that's his problem. He wants something that is already taken. Rather like an older child with a younger sibling. Even though they don't actually want it they will go after it anyway, just to take it away from them and see them cry. Sadistic, that's what I call it.

"This food is really lovely, Rose. Thank you so much for doing this." I need to catch her attention. She seems to be locked onto Emmett the whole time. I thought she was going to be keeping an eye on Jasper as well!

"That's no problem, Bella. I'm going to have to get used to spending more time in the kitchen." She pats Emmett's stomach lovingly.

"So, you'll need a new recipe book then? I'll try and get you one from the book store near me. That reminds me Edward. Would you like to come with me and take a look at some old books before you leave for Chicago?" I turn to him and rest my hand on his.

"You know I think I've already discovered that shop. I went there before I met you in the coffee shop." I smile at the memory. "It would be lovely to go with you though. That would make the visit much more interesting." He grins.

"We could go there tomorrow. I have to go and see Johnny at eleven, so we could meet up sometime after that." He looks so good tonight.

"You ring me when you're done. I'll meet you at the shop." Perfect!

"What would you like to do Tuesday?" I watch as he eats the last mouthful.

"I won't have much time Tuesday. Unfortunately I have to travel back that day. They need me back at work first thing Wednesday. I got a call earlier; they're short staffed. We'll see each other Friday though." I feel totally deflated. It's not Edward's fault. He was lucky that he could stay a little longer, after all. Friday seems such a long way off.

"Hey, don't worry, Bella. You can hang out with us." Thank God for Emmett!

"Thanks Emmett. That's really kind of you. Maybe for a little while. You'll want to spend time with Rose after all. Rose has got so much to do before she moves. Have you seen the size of her wardrobe?" He looks a little shocked at the reminder.

"I'll get some boxes organised, Bella. I won't be able to take everything with me on Friday. I'll do most of the packing before I go but can I leave the rest up to you? I'll get something organised to have the rest shipped up to Chicago as soon as possible. Is that okay with you, Bella?" How can I say no? It will give me something to do after all.

"Of course Rose. I'll get the rest of the packing done for you. I'll have plenty of time on my hands anyhow." Life is not going to be the same after next weekend. I will miss Rose so much.

I stand to take out empty plates for Rose. It's the least I can do. She cooked such a lovely meal.

Listening to everyone chat they way they are right now, is lovely. I can imagine us together in Chicago doing exactly this.

"Bella!" I jump slightly and turn sharply to face Jasper.

"Sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to make you jump." He says softly.

"No, it's okay." What does he want now?

"I wondered if it's at all possible, for me to talk to you sometime. I owe you an apology." He sounds sincere.

"I don't know, Jasper." I say, cautiously, as I turn and run water over the dirty dishes.

"Please, Bella. Tuesday evening, at Johnny's bar. Seven o'clock." He pleads, placing two more dishes in the water.

Before I have time to think it over, I nod.

"Thanks, Bella." He answers softly. Shit! What have I done?!

Just keep calm!

He's so relaxed, as he walks back to the table to join Alice. I must be getting uptight over nothing. Rose's suspicious nature, is rubbing off on me now!

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **Oh dear! Was that the right thing to do? I would love to read your opinions in a review. Take care.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note; **Thank you for your reviews of the previous chapter. Yet more of you have put this story onto Favourites/Story Alerts Lists and Favourite Author's List. My face beams during the course of the day when I read my e-mails. You are all brilliant! So, this chapter is made up of Bella, Alice and Jasper's POVs. We start with Bella and Alice hopefully getting a new job. The plot thickens. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

Moving forward….hopefully

BPOV

As Alice and I walk into the bar, Johnny looks up from the task he's doing, setting down stools. His face beams.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! You haven't been in here for a little while." He gives me a fatherly hug.

"Hi, Johnny. It's good to see you. How are you?" I notice he seems a little stressed.

"Really well. Better for seeing you again. How's Rose?" He gestures for us to sit down.

"She's really well, Johnny. Big news! She's moving to Chicago!" His face is a picture.

"Wow! How come?" He settles down in the booth, sitting opposite us.

"She's met a lovely man and he's eager to whisk her away from here." I gesture, with a flick of my hand.

"So, she finally found someone to look after her, hey?" He shakes his head as the news sinks in.

"Indeed. I know she's going to be very happy." I smile.

"You're gonna miss her though." He looks up to gauge my reaction.

"I will Johnny. I will." I nod, reflectively.

"So what can I do for you Bella and…?" He looks over to Alice and smiles.

"Johnny I'd like you to meet Alice." He holds out his hand.

"Alice this is Johnny." Alice responds and they greet each other.

"Johnny, We're here for a job. It won't be for long term. We're thinking of moving too, so we need something to tide us over before we move on." He listens with interest.

"What, for about two or three months?" He seems relieved.

"Yes. That would be perfect!" He does need us. I sensed his stress correctly.

"Well, you're in luck. Tourist season, I always need extra staff. How do you want to do this? Work together or take whatever is available?" He stands, to walk behind the bar.

I glance at Alice. She nods. "We'll take whatever shifts you have, Johnny." He returns with a piece of paper.

"No problem. I'm covered for today, but tomorrow…." He checks the roster he's holding. "Tomorrow I need someone from ten till seven and I need four till midnight covered." He looks up.

I smile. Perfect! "I can take the early shift Johnny and Alice can take the late."

"Deal. Now, I'll just do the trial run for a couple of days. I know Bella, you've worked here before. I take it Alice, you've got some bar experience otherwise I doubt you'd be wasting my time?" Alice nods.

"I worked in a bar back home, while I was at college. I did that for two years." She smiles.

"Excellent! You know where everything is, don't you Bella? But I'll show you both round quickly, now." We both nod and smile.

After the quick tour of the bar area and the rooms at the back, we return to the booth.

"Johnny, we have some arrangements for this week." I begin.

"Go ahead." This man is the best boss ever, besides Rose of course.

"I'll be going away for the weekend to Chicago with Rose, to see her new place. I'll away from Friday, back Sunday and available from Monday. Is that okay?"

"For you Bella, anything!" He glances at the roster again. "Can you be here for the early shift, starting at eleven Monday morning?" I nod. He smiles and jots down my name.

I look over to Alice. "I'll be going away on Thursday to go and visit my sister."

"No problem Alice. Will you be back for Monday?" He looks up, pen poised.

"Yes." He jots down her name also.

"Great! You can do the same shift as Bella then. On the Tuesday I need one of you for the early and the other for the late. Let me know which one you decide to do, next Monday. Can I just say Bella that it's really great to have you back and it's lovely to meet you Alice? I'm sure you will _both_ be fine." We will. He knows we'll be able to handle the men.

We shake Johnny's hand and wave as we leave.

Alice turns to me once we're outside the bar. "Bella, I'm so pleased that we got the job. We'll even get to work together once in a while." She hugs me.

"You're really looking forward to doing this, aren't you?" I hug her back.

"Yes, I am. When I'm at my sister's, I'm going to talk to her and make my final decision as to where I'm going to move to. In the meantime we get to hang out together more than ever before. This is going to be really great!" The enthusiasm shines from her face.

"It is, isn't it? Alice I hope you don't mind that I took the early shift tomorrow." I say more seriously.

"No, not at all." She reassures me. "I knew there had to be a reason for you to jump in so quickly."

"Yes, there is. Alice, Jasper has asked me to meet him at the bar at seven." Her eyes are wide.

"He said that he wants to apologise." I watch her face carefully.

"Okay." She absorbs the potential of the situation.

"I'll give him half an hour to apologise then I'll go home." Has she understood?

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll take over from there. I think I've got him figured. I know what to do." Yes, she has.

"Really? What have you come up with?" I lean in closer.

"Bella, I have a feeling that he used to be a sub." She says quietly. Bingo, that's what it is!

"Why didn't I think of that? Well done Alice! Do you think you can handle him?" I hope she can.

"Absolutely! Don't give him any leeway when you see him and I will take over. He won't be a problem for long. I promise." I kiss her cheek.

"You're really sure about this aren't you? You like him don't you?" She nods.

"Yes, I do Bella. He's already asked to take me out Wednesday but I think I'm going to take the initiative and suggest we meet up today as well." I nod in agreement.

"Okay, Alice. You seem to have this sorted. You will let me know won't you, what happens?"

"I'll keep you informed. Everything will be just fine, Bella. Wait and see." She winks.

"Thanks Alice. I'd better ring Edward now." I take my phone out of my purse.

"Have a lovely time with him won't you. I'll see you tomorrow at four!" She turns to leave.

"'Bye Alice. Thank you." I wave.

"No problem, Bella. 'Bye." She waves back.

I watch as she walks down the street and disappears into the crowd.

"Hi, Edward I'm on my way to the book shop."

"Okay, Bella. I'll see you there."

APOV

I pull out my phone and find his number.

"Hi, Jasper! How are you today?" I smile.

"Hey Alice! It's good to hear you're voice. I'm fine thank you." He sounds genuine.

"How about we go out sometime today, by way of celebrating the fact that Bella and I got new jobs today?" There is silence for a moment. I wait.

"Really? Congratulations! That's really great! Sure I'd love to do that. Are you free now?" Good, the sooner the better.

"Well, it depends what you have in mind, Jasper." I listen carefully.

"Well, do you like pictures? There's an exhibition on, at the moment, of photographs of New York. Would you like to go and see it with me?" He sounds as though he really wants me too.

"That would be great, Jasper. Where do you want me to meet you?" This could not be better.

"Do you mind if we meet at my hotel. I'm at the AKA. I'll wait for you outside." Good, not far from here.

"Great! I'll be there as soon as possible." I weave my way through the crowds a little quicker.

"Okay, see you soon, Alice. Thank you." How sweet.

"No, Jasper. Thank _you_."

I smile as I make my way to the hotel. He will be begging to see more of me after the end of today.

As I reach the street where the AKA is, I can see that he's already waiting for me. Good start.

He sees me and smiles. A real smile. He's looking quite relaxed. His hair is being blown around in the breeze. He's casually dressed in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans with a lightweight jacket. As I walk towards him, he meets me half way. Reaching out for my hand, I let him take it. He pulls me towards him and kisses my cheek. He smells good. A mixture of musk and Bergamot. Umm. Nice.

"We could walk to the gallery. It's only a couple of blocks from here." He suggests.

"That's fine with me." He hasn't let go of my hand yet. Let's keep it that way.

As we walk along he asks me about some of the buildings and I point out some of the interesting places along the way. Our conversation is easy and not forced.

We reach the gallery. As we walk in I notice that the pictures are all in black and white. It's a while since I've seen a collection like this. I leave Jasper standing at one picture and wander to another area.

One picture captures my attention. It's one of an elderly woman carrying her groceries in a bag. She's wearing a head scarf and what looks like a winter coat. She's walking past shops with worn out awnings that have seen better days. The picture looks bleak and a little sad. To me this is New York. Not the glitzy and glamorous side. But the reality of living in a very large city.

I'm lost in the picture for a time, not registering who is standing next to me at first.

"Do you like it?" His voice is gentle, as if he doesn't want to make me jump.

I nod. "Yes, I do. Do you?" I turn slightly to look at him and look back at the picture.

"Actually, yes. That's the part of New York, or any large city for that matter, that isn't usually shown. I think people find it too embarrassing to admit that this is what their city is like, just a few blocks away from all the bright lights and busy streets."

I glance at him and slip my hand into his. He squeezes my hand slightly.

"How much do you like this picture?" He asks, not moving his head.

"Very much, Jasper." I smile.

"Okay, I'll buy it then. I think it would look good on one of the walls in my apartment. I can show it to you when it's in situ." I smile. That sounds like a really positive idea.

"I'd have to be in Chicago to do that, Jasper." I retort gently. He nods.

"Indeed you would, Alice. I take it you are going to visit some time soon." He smiles at me.

"I suppose. I'll want to see how Rose is getting on and see the city for myself." We're still holding hands.

"Yes, you'll have to do that. You can't make a decision to move without seeing what the place is like." He says looking into my eyes.

"No, that would be a little dumb. It can't be too bad though. You live there and you seem to like it." I hold his gaze.

"It's where my family are based. It's where I work and where dad's new hospital will be built. I can't see myself living anywhere else." He moves a little closer.

"No, I suppose not. If you've lived in one place all of your life then it can be difficult to uproot." So do I.

"I'll go and organise to buy the picture and arrange delivery. You carry on looking. I'll come and find you when I'm done, then we can go and have some lunch." Again, a little closer.

"I'd love that, Jasper. Thank you." I reach up to touch his cheek, looking into his eyes. He seems frozen to the spot. Not with fear. With confusion, I think. I take a risk and kiss his lips. Softly. He wasn't allowed to kiss my lips last weekend but now it's different. Now I'm different and I want him to know that. This rule doesn't apply anymore. And this feels good.

He smiles and nods, turning to go and pay for the picture.

As I wander around to look at other pictures, I think how well things have gone so far.

The gentle approach seems to be working. I'm sure that slowly but surely, I'll be able to do this.

I turn to see if he's finished. He has, He's walking over to where I am. He smiles and his eyes light up. I walk towards him and he takes my hand again.

"The picture will be delivered to me by next week. When I hang it up, I'll think of you." He smiles.

"I look forward to seeing it again." I smile.

We head towards a café with seating outside, so that we can enjoy the New York, side street atmosphere.

JPOV

"Are you looking forward to starting you're new job?" I'm very happy for her.

Just sitting here looking at Alice is enough to make me realise that since meeting her again, so much has changed. Her kiss was not lost on me. That was one rule that could not be broken last weekend. The fact that she initiated it, made me smile. I wasn't sure what, if anything, I should've done but she took me by surprise and by the time I processed it, the moment had past.

"Yes, I am. Johnny is very nice. He made me feel safe." Good.

I'm sure it was an invitation and I will answer it. But not yet. She seems to want to spend time with me. I know that I want to get to know her better. At least she hasn't given up on me, even though our time together last weekend, was probably not what she's been used to.

"We are still meeting Wednesday evening, before you leave to visit your sister? I think I'll go back to Chicago on Thursday. Duty calls." She looks up at me and smiles.

I'm not sure how patient she's likely to be with me. How many times will it take before she feels rejected by me? What if I can never get over my hang ups? For now, I want to enjoy her company. She makes me feel so relaxed and at ease about myself. She makes me feel normal. Not pressured. She doesn't make me feel ashamed.

I suppose that's down to the experience she's gained.

"Yes, that would be really good, Jasper. I would love to see you before you leave New York. I've enjoyed your company today. Thank you for spending time with me." She's thanking _me_!

"You deserve to celebrate, Alice. It's a big step for you. I'm glad you rang." I reach over to touch her hand. She let's me and it feels good.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **I hope that this chapter came across the way I tried to write it. Jasper needs to be treated gently and with huge amounts of patience. Alice is perfect for the job. The next chapter will cover Jasper's apology to Bella. I'm honestly not sure how long it will take but I will get it done as soon as possible. In the meantime, review, review, review! Take care.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note; **Many thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. I am really beside myself with your wonderful words of encouragement. Thank you. This chapter is by way of showing you how Bella's first shift goes in the bar. We meet some of her co-workers and of course, Jasper has arranged to meet her to apologise. Let's see how all of that goes, shall we? Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **The sad truth is, I do not own Twilight.

**Pillow Talk**

The perfect accompaniment

I feel a sense of excitement as I get dressed for the day, pulling on my jeans and a white polo shirt, not forgetting my flat shoes.

I smile, remembering at how the night before had been so perfect. Edward had been so gentle, almost reverent in his time with me. I lost count as to how many times he said he would miss me, once he was back in Chicago.

"I know, Edward. I'll miss you too but as you said; we'll be together at the weekend. Apart from seeing where Rose will be living and you taking me to the zoo, I don't have any other plans for the weekend. Will you be working?" I spoke into his chest.

"I may have to, Bella." He huffed, pouting and leaning in for another perfect kiss.

"No matter. I can get creative in the kitchen while you're at work. You'll want to keep your energy levels up. I'll cook plenty of high energy foods." I grinned, seductively, earning me a trail of heated kisses, from my neck to my internally combusting, stomach. I think he must have kissed every square inch of me, as if to commit it all to memory.

The morning was the most difficult. He almost missed his flight. The shower took a little longer than we expected. Thank God he had packed his case the night before and checked out of the hotel, bringing everything to my apartment. Eking out every last second together before he left, was our priority.

I brush my hair and tie it up into a high ponytail. Although I won't need Laurent to tend to my tresses on a regular basis anymore, I will have to go and see him, just to find out how things turned out with Felix. He will no doubt want an update about my situation. He is such a gossip.

One layer of pale pink lipstick and I'm ready. I toss the small cylinder into my purse.

I decide to leave early for work. I don't want Johnny to think that I don't care about this job. It's the one thing that will keep me sane right now. I grab an apple on my way out. Locking the door, I place the keys in my purse.

I smile freely, as I walk along the street, with determination. I register my actions. It's been a while since I smiled on my way to work.

Pushing the door open to the bar, Johnny looks up and greets me with a smile.

"Old habits die hard, hey Bella?" He checks the clock. I nod. "If only all my waitresses were as eager!"

"I just don't see the point in hanging around at home, when you need me here, Johnny." I smile and disappear into the back room to stash my purse away. I re-tie my hair to make sure it's neat and make my way to the bar.

Johnny hands me an apron. As I tie it around my waist, I notice how long it is.

"Going for the old fashioned look these days, are you?" I turn over the waistband a couple of times so that it doesn't hit the floor.

"Well, those little frilly things were never that practical were they? At least with this kind you can fit the pad and pen in the pocket. Right, Paul will be working on his own behind the bar for a couple of hours and then Dave will join him at about one today. He finished late last night and stayed on to clear up." I nod. Johnny never fails to look after those who work hard for him.

"I'll set up the last few stools then." I head towards the front of the bar and begin to work.

"Thanks Bella. I'll be out back for a minute." I smile as he disappears.

The street is beginning to fill up with the tourist crowds. Paul arrives, his name badge fixed firmly to the left side of his white shirt. He nods and holds out his hand.

"I take it your Bella. Johnny spoke highly of you." We shake hands. His blue eyes, scanning my face.

"Johnny's too kind. Good to meet you, Paul."

"I understand that you worked here a few years ago. Nothing much has changed, so it should be plain sailing for you." He makes his way to the back of the bar, grabbing an apron and tying it securely. He briefly looks me up and down.

"How long have you been here, Paul?" I ask, setting the last stool in its place.

"Must be about two and a half years now. I worked in a hotel bar before but came here when the job became available. The atmosphere is better and the hours go by quicker. We have a good group of regulars. Some of them have been coming here for years. You might recognise some of them. They may even remember you." He grins and turns his attention to wiping non-existent dust from the bar with a damp cloth. Cheeky.

"Does Marty still drink here?" I look over to him from where I stand by the window.

"God yes! He must be in his seventies now." He turns to tidy some bottles.

"He's still part of the furniture then. I take it he still sits in this seat by the window?" I gesture to the leather chair. Marty's indentation in the seat after all these years, clearly visible.

Paul smiles and nods. "Yep. No-one sits in that chair, come six in the evening. If anyone does, they're soon told to move." We chuckle at the sway that Marty holds over this place.

A pretty girl with straight blonde, shoulder length hair, walks in. She gives me a small smile.

"Hi, Paul!" She calls out.

"Hi, Kate. This is Bella." Paul nods in my direction.

She turns to me, seeming disinterested. "Hi." And turns to go and get an apron. I shake my head slightly. Paul looks at Kate with a frown.

"What's up with you this morning, Kate? It's Bella's first day." He retorts.

"Sorry, Bella." She says, not looking up. "Paul, I'm not in the mood, okay? I dumped Harry last night, so coming here was the last thing on my mind, this morning."

"Oh, I thought he was the perfect one. You only said that last week." He feigned sympathy, winking at me.

"Yeah, well. That was last week. This week I caught him out getting friendly with some whore." The word made me wince internally. "She's welcome to him. Once she's moved on to the next victim and he comes crawling back, I will not be making myself available. Men! They're all the same!"

"That's a big generalisation, Kate." He gives her a side wards glance

"Yeah, yeah. I know some of you are okay. I _said_ that I'm not in the mood today." She gives him a small smile.

"Message received and understood, Kate." She narrows her eyes at him as she ties her hair up into a ponytail. Such a young girl and already hating men!

"Do you have a man in you're life, Bella?" Direct as well!

"Yes, I do. He lives in Chicago." Her interest is piqued.

"Wow! A long distant relationship! I take it you trust him?" Johnny re-appears and rolls his eyes. He must be used to Kate's dramas.

"Totally!" I reply and smile.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't break your heart." She says flippantly, opening her apron pocket and dropping a pad and pen into the abyss.

He wouldn't dare.

Our first customer arrives and sits at the bar.

The day has begun. The pace picks up during the two hours before Dave arrives. I call that excellent timing. Johnny converses with the regulars and Kate plasters on a fake smile for the duration. I ease back into the work smoothly. After a break to have a drink and use the bathroom, Dave sets up the coffee machine and sets out snacks for those who prefer a liquid lunch. The atmosphere is relaxed and friendly. The way I remember it. Johnny works hard to keep it that way.

With five minutes to spare, Alice arrives. We nod to each other. Johnny greets her and points towards Paul and Dave. They nod in her direction, smiling. Dave looks up for a second time, watching her as she ties the apron around her waist. I smile to myself. I'll need to give her a heads up about that.

Kate seems a little less snappy and smiles at Alice warmly, pointing over to a far corner that needs to be covered. As Alice walks past me, she rolls her eyes. No doubt Alice saw that as she walked in. Alice never usually misses something so obvious.

As the three of us move around the room, wiping down empty tables, there's a lull.

Kate, Paul and I take a short break, sitting in an empty booth near the back. Dave brings over three hot coffees. We nod our thanks.

I check on Alice. She's happily chatting to a couple of middle aged tourists. They spread a map out on the table in front of them and ask Alice a couple of questions.

Alice points to various locations on the map. They seem happy with her help. A joke is shared and Alice laughs. Her laughter is not unnoticed by Dave. He looks up and smiles in her direction. Alice turns on her heel and heads back to the bar with empty glasses. Dave quickly re-focuses.

Our break time is up and we drain our cups. Kate has been moaning about Harry to Paul, the whole fifteen minutes. She'll survive. He probably got tired of her criticizing him about his performance. Very little appears to make her happy.

Paul clears the table, as we leave the booth. The early evening rush begins. The drink at the end of the working day. The half hour of selfish time that is permissible before having to get home for the evening meal.

As six o'clock approaches, Marty enters the bar. I look over and smile. Yes, there are a few more wrinkles on his face. He lifts his trilby hat to a group of ladies huddled at the bar. They smile at him and he winks. Same old Marty! I'm free to go over and say hello and take his order, wondering if it has at all, changed over the years.

"Hello Marty. How are you?" I say, cheerfully.

He looks at me with narrowed eyes and takes a moment to think. Then he smiles in recognition.

"Hey! Bella! You're back with us. It's good to see you sweetheart. Is Rosie here too?" He glances around the room.

Only Marty was allowed to call Rose that name. It took her a month before she stopped moaning about it to me. He finally wore her down.

"No, sorry. Rose is moving to Chicago at the end of the week." I wait for the information to permeate.

"Chicago?! New York will miss her." He catches sight of Alice walking nearby. He smiles.

"That's Alice. A friend of mine. We'll be working here for a while before we move on." I add.

"How come?" His face shows slight shock and confusion.

"We may be moving to Chicago as well, if everything goes to plan." I smile.

"Our loss is their gain. Give my best to Rosie won't you?" He nods.

"Of course, Marty. Can I get you your usual?"

"Please." He smiles. I nod and walk to the bar where Paul has already set his drink.

I serve Marty and turn to clear a table. Alice is laughing again. This time she has caught the attention of three suited men. She handles them well. Johnny smiles to himself. Kate narrows her eyes. 'New girl' envy plastered on her face. Obviously it's too much competition for her to deal with. As I pass Kate, I slow down.

"They're probably all married anyway." I quip, quietly. I know at least two of them are. She nods and smiles in agreement. She takes this too seriously for the wrong reasons.

Alice takes her break now. Before she has time to ask, Dave hands her a coffee and gestures towards the end booth. He helps himself to a cup and sits opposite Alice, smiling.

I return to a table with an order. My peripheral vision informs me that Jasper has arrived. Is it seven already? I look over to him and nod. He smiles and sits down in a booth I have just cleaned. I move over to wait for him to settle.

"Can I get you a drink? My shift is nearly over." I quickly glance at the clock. Two minutes to go.

"Yes, Bella. I'll have a JD straight. And get something for yourself, won't you?" He smiles, his eyes twinkling.

I nod and turn, walking up the bar to where Alice is sitting. Catching sight of me, I wink. She nods and focuses back to the conversation with Dave.

I place the order with Paul and take off my apron, placing my pad and pen behind the bar. I throw the apron in the hamper in the back room and retrieve my purse. I carry the drinks over to the booth. Jasper watches my every move. Gauging how tired I am and how low my defences might be, no doubt. I draw in a deep breath, slowly. I'm ready.

"It's good to see you, Bella. How was your first day?" He asks, eagerly.

"Good thanks. Almost felt like I hadn't been away." I reply, sitting down and taking a sip of my coke.

He looks at me over the rim of his glass. Drinking to fill the silence.

"So, Jasper! You said you wanted to apologise to me." I arch my eyebrows in expectation.

"Yes. I think that I may have been a little hasty." His eyes are pleading.

"Hasty in your thoughts or words." He sifts slightly and glances down at the table.

I'm not as tired as he thinks I am.

"Both, I suppose." He sighs. "I boxed you up in a neat little package. But there's more to you than that." I smile. Indeed there is. "I always thought that girls who worked as you did, did so either out of revenge for something that had happened to them in their past or simply thought about the next pay check. Easy money" I grin. He has thought about this. I need to thank Alice for that.

"And now you don't." I nod for confirmation.

"No, but I still can't figure out why _you_ went into it." He doesn't need to.

"You don't need to know. Edward does. That's all that matters." I shrug, sitting back into the bench.

"Sorry, Bella. It's my profession getting the better of me, I suppose." His eyes scan my face. I keep my emotions in check.

"I can understand that. It's human nature, after all, to want to know what makes other people tick." I give him a small smile.

"Indeed." He takes another sip of his drink, looking at me intently. "Can I walk you home, Bella? I'm sure Edward would be unhappy with the idea of you walking home on your own." Here we go.

"You really don't need to worry about that. I'm a big girl now, Jasper. What do you think I'll do when you go back to Chicago? I certainly won't be giving up this job because I don't have anyone to walk me home. I can always get a cab."

"I realise that, Bella! I just feel that as Edward's girlfriend, I have a certain duty to look out for your well being." He grins.

"No, Jasper. You don't." I hold his gaze for a moment. "Besides, I know someone else who would really appreciate an escort later tonight." As I stand, he frowns, puzzled. I walk over to where Alice is sitting. Without a word, I give Dave a small smile and haul her to her feet. I notice Jasper's eyes widen, with shock or pleasure, I'm not sure and I will not be waiting to find out. I take a firm grip of Alice's hand and lead her over to Jasper.

He actually manages to stand, albeit a little awkwardly. "Alice it's good to see you. I didn't know that you were working this evening."

Alice simply ignores the awkwardness and the comment. She steps forward and reaches out for his hand by his side, taking it in hers and kisses his cheek. He shuts his eyes for a split second. Well done Alice.

"Alice needs to be escorted home after her shift ends, at midnight, Jasper. You would be putting _my_ mind at rest if you do this."

"Of course, Bella. I'm only too happy to do so." He has recovered quickly and gives me a reassuring smile. His eyes immediately focus back to Alice. I just hope it is that simple.

I kiss Alice on the cheek and finish the last mouthful of coke from my bottle and leave.

My phone rings. I fish it out of my purse. It's Edward.

"Hey you!" I smile.

"Hi, Bella! How are you?" His voice is relaxed.

"Really well! I've finished and survived my first shift. I saw Jasper as well. He's going to be walking Alice home when she's finished working." I say with a sense of triumph.

"Really? Well, that's really good of him. How are they getting on?" He asks with interest.

"Slowly but surely. There is definitely something happening. Though I'm not too sure if Jasper realises it yet." I frown to myself.

"You'll have to explain it to me when you're here. I have a feeling you should go into the field of Psychology."

"You know, Edward, that's one career I hadn't thought of!" I laugh. "Have you heard about your move to Paediatrics yet?" It feels good to be able to ask the question freely.

"No, not yet. Sometimes these things can take up to a month. In the meantime I'm quite busy."

"You're still on duty then?" He probably didn't have time to unpack.

"Yes. I thought I would give you a call before the night-time rush. It's good to hear your voice, Bella." He says, softly.

"It's good to hear you, Edward. Only a few more days. By then I'll have lots to tell you about my job and the people I'm working with. I'm home now and I'm going to get into the shower and have something to eat before I go to bed." A wave of tiredness suddenly, washes over me.

"I'll let you go now then. I'll give you a call tomorrow, Bella. Sleep well." His voice wraps around me, soothingly. I shut my eyes to savour the moment.

"Yes, you too Edward. Thank you for accompanying me on the way home." I chuckle, lowly.

He also gives a small chuckle. "You're welcome, Bella. Until tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I shut my phone, looking at it and sigh. Friday can't come soon enough.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **I hope you liked this chapter. I know nothing major happened but plenty of little things did. It's all in the detail, as my Grandmother used to say. While I compose the next chapter, you know what to do. Review! Take care.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note; **Here's the next chapter. One reviewer said that she felt that Bella was a little hard on Jasper. Well I hope that this chapter explains why. This chapter is composed of POVs from Alice and Jasper. No lemons (yet) but lots of fluff. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight but I love to mess with the characters.

**Pillow Talk**

Uncharted territory

APOV

When Bella gave me the wink I just knew that Jasper had arrived in the bar.

I quickly turn my attention back to Dave. He's sitting opposite me after all. I don't want to appear rude by suddenly giving someone else my attention while he's mid-sentence. He's reciting stories about some of the characters that frequent the bar. He's basically giving me as much information as possible about particular people. A couple of men he mentions, sound like those I definitely want to avoid, especially down a dark alley. Others are quite harmless but then again, are not too friendly after a few too many drinks. Dave tells me that he insists on giving them sodas if they don't calm down and that generally works.

All in all the people who come to the bar are a good bunch but he says that he will watch out for me and Bella and hopes that neither of us will mind if he feels the need to intervene.

"Thanks for that Dave. The information will really help. I'll let Bella know when I meet up with her next." He smiles and looks at me carefully, over the rim of his cup.

Suddenly Bella is standing next to the booth. She grabs my arm. I move with her rather than resist. Bella never does anything without good reason. Dave doesn't have a chance to ask as to what's going on. He probably thinks that Bella is having a moment or something.

When I look in the direction that I'm being led, there's Jasper. He looks a little shocked and hesitant, seeing me. I dismiss that immediately and swing into action. Bella has obviously given him the brush off and now it's my turn to pick up the pieces. Bella cares about him as much as I do but I have to be the one that shows how much I care. Bella can't. If she does that, it'll ruin everything. I have to divert Jasper's attention to me. Bella's brush off will make him feel the need to come to my open arms. I walk up to him and take his hand. He immediately relaxes at my touch and I lean in to kiss his cheek. He shuts his eyes. He welcomes the contact. We're getting somewhere.

As Bella leaves, I motion for him to sit down. Glancing at his glass, I notice that it's almost empty.

"Can I get you another drink, Jasper?" I smile and he nods. I take away the coke bottle that Bella left behind and get Jasper another JD. I keep him within my peripheral vision as I stand at the bar, waiting for the drink. Dave hands me the drink, a small frown on his face. I smile warmly at him and take the drink over to Jasper.

"I'm working until midnight." I state, quietly.

"Yes, Bella said that you were. Would it be alright if I walk you home after your shift ends?" He asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"I would love it if you walked me home, Jasper. That's very kind of you to offer." I reach out to touch his hand with mine in thanks and he smiles again, warmly.

As I go back to work, moving around the bar and interacting with customers, now and then I look over at Jasper to smile at him.

Johnny steps in helping out with taking orders and serving in his own way. Since Kate went home, he definitely is short staffed, especially on a night as busy as this. Dave comes round to the other side of the bar a couple of times to help me out and serve orders. He doesn't seem to mind too much.

Finally the night draws to a close. There are only about a dozen customers left in the bar. It's eleven o'clock. Johnny walks over to where I'm standing and tells me to get a drink and have a sit down for a while, since things are quieter now. I do so without any hesitation.

I take my bottle of coke over to where Jasper is sitting. He's also drinking coke. Sensible. He's walking me home, after all.

I take a deep breath as I sit down opposite him, smiling at him, albeit a tired smile.

"We're still good for tomorrow evening, aren't we?" He asks a little anxious. He thinks I'm going to cancel.

"Of course, Jasper! I'm really looking forward to it. It'll be great just to spend a little quiet time with you so that we can talk and get to know each other a little better." He nods and looks intently into my eyes. For a moment, I can feel my heart rate increase. His eyes are something else.

He's doing more of that now. He's growing in confidence being around me. That's a good sign. His confidence around me is the key to things progressing as I hope they will. I just hope that with me going away and him going back to Chicago, he won't take a step backwards rather than forward. I will have to gauge that when we arrive back at my place tonight. Bella will have to stay away from him while she's in Chicago.

Again, I reach across the table to touch his hand. "I'll take this back to the bar and clear some tables. I won't be long." He turns his hand over, letting my fingers rest in his palm and closes his fingers around mine. Progress. His reaction is natural and not forced.

I smile and gently take my hand away from his and return to the bar. I pick up a damp cloth and move over to where tables were now vacant and in need of being wiped down. As I work, I make sure that I keep Jasper in my sights but not making it obvious to him.

He seems really relaxed and not at all impatient to leave. As the end of my shift approaches, Johnny walks over to me.

"You've done really well tonight, Alice. I'll see you in the morning. Make sure you get some rest, okay?" He nods at me and gestures toward Jasper. I smile at him. Nothing like that will be happening tonight.

"Of course, Johnny! See you in the morning." I quickly make my way to the back room, discarding my apron in the basket and grabbing my purse. I place the note pad and pencil behind the bar and walk over to Jasper with purpose.

"I'm ready to go, Jasper." He gives me a small smile and walks over to the door and holds it open for me. Just as we exit, I stand still for a moment and take in a deep breath of air. Jasper stands close, looking down at me. He then makes another significant step forward. He places his hand at the small of my back. My spine tingles, under his gentle touch. Wow! My body must be relaxing, too. I've been touched there so many times but it never felt like that.

We stand still for a time, the world rushing by. I turn toward him slightly and look into his face. His breath fans over my face. I shut my eyes for a second. It's his chance to kiss me. But he won't. Yet.

I turn to begin the walk home. His hand still resting at the small of my back. Our conversation is relaxed. The walk only seems to take half the time.

As I stand outside the apartment block, I hesitate to gauge his mood, turning to stand in front of him. I look down at his hand, hovering close to mine. He's asking for permission, again. So, I gently take his hand in mine.

"Would you like to come upstairs for a while? I usually have a hot chocolate to help me relax before I go to bed." I state. He smiles.

"Hot chocolate in the summer?" He chuckles. I do, too.

"Yes. Hot chocolate is good anytime of the year. I think you need to try it." I pull at his hand gently and he responds.

JPOV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm following Alice into the building, my heart pounding in my chest. I watch her walking ahead of me, her hips swaying with each step. She is gorgeous. She stops at a door. I make a mental note of the number. Five.

We walk into the apartment and she flicks the light switch on. The room is so Alice. Bright, uncluttered, welcoming and relaxed.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, Jasper. I'll go and make the drinks." She walks over to the kitchen area to the left and I walk towards the very inviting, ivory coloured couch.

I look around the room letting my eyes rest at a set of photographs. They are of a woman and three children. The woman looks older than Alice and the eyes are the same as hers. I assume that this is her sister. The one she'll be visiting at the weekend.

"Here you go, Jasper." She says as she places the hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of me. She sits beside me, but not too close.

"So, how was your first day?" I ask, taking a sip from my cup. I sit back on the couch and relax as Alice has.

"It was really good. I enjoyed myself. I love to talk to people so that was definitely not a difficult thing to do today. Johnny is very kind and Dave has said that he's going to look out for Bella and me." I did notice how he watched her as she worked tonight.

"Can I meet you after work tomorrow? I'll walk you back home so that you can get changed before we go out." She turns her head to me and smiles.

"Yes, that would be really kind of you, Jasper." I turn my body slightly, in her direction, cupping my drink.

"Have you decided where we're going to eat?" She asks and turns towards me.

"Do you have a favourite place to eat?" I ask, raising my eyebrows in expectation of her answer.

"Anywhere would be fine by me." She smiles. I know just the place.

"I'll get on to it in the morning." As I look into her eyes, I'm lost. She's inviting me in. I know it. I can feel my body move closer to her as if there's an invisible cord, pulling me. I'm in uncharted territory.

She looks up at me, no longer smiling. And shuts her eyes. I can't hold back anymore. I close the gap, placing a chaste kiss on her mouth. She smells amazing. Like a delicate bunch of miniature roses. I pull away the merest fraction. Her eyes are still shut. I place my cup down on the table along with hers. The remainder of the drink, long forgotten.

Placing my hands on her face I close the gap again and kiss her lips with more purpose. Her lips are so soft. I run my tongue over her bottom lip gently, watching her eyelids flutter at the sensation. She tastes so good. Something is stirred in me and I kiss her again with a little more passion. Her lips part and grant me entry. I want this and so does she. I feel an amazing sense of being in control of this situation. I can't afford to panic and over think what I'm doing. I push away all thoughts and concentrate on our tongues dancing, tasting. Meeting for the first time.

I feel her rest her gentle, small hands on the waistband of my trousers and inwardly smile.

APOV

He is driving me insane! I know I have to hold back and go at his speed but right now, kissing him, my stomach is doing summersaults. He smells so good. And tastes downright sinful. He's got me so aroused. I could take him here, on this couch that I love so much.

I need to concentrate on something to distract me. Something or someone that won't turn me on anymore than I am, right now. An ex-boyfriend. That's it!

It's no good, I can't. His scent is all around me now. I can't block it out. I can feel my arms lifting from his waistband and making their way up to his hair. My fingers are in heaven. I can't help myself. He's just too good. Whatever happens now, I'll just have to deal with it. If it's too much for him, I'll soon find out.

Oh God! He just moaned in my mouth. I don't need any more confirmation than that.

He took the next step so well and initiated almost all of it.

I end the kiss and rest my forehead on his, giving me time for my breathing to return to normal. He's breathing heavily too. He leans back in the couch and places his hand on my head, gently bringing it rest on his chest.

"I'll have to go soon." He says, softly, playing with my hair.

"We'll see each other tomorrow." I reply, reassuringly, resting my hand on his stomach.

"Yes, we will. I'm looking forward to it." I tilt my head and look up at him. He smiles at me.

I take a deep breath, hoping that what I say next won't spoil his mood. "Jasper, I really care for you." He holds his breath just for a second. If I hadn't been resting my head on his chest, I think I may have missed it.

"I care for you too, Alice. Very much." He lifts his hand to my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You're really beautiful, Alice. I'm glad I met you."

"Thank you, Jasper. That's so sweet of you. You know I think you're really cute. I thought that the first time I saw you." I giggle. He smiles again and hugs me closer to him again. I feel warm and safe in his arms. It's been a long time since I felt like this.

"I'd better go now. Let you get some sleep. You've got work in the morning." He states letting out a heartfelt sigh. He stands, taking my hand. We walk to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, before seven." He says, reaching down, hesitating for a second and then kisses my lips again.

"Yes, tomorrow, Jasper." I breathe. "Goodnight." I say softly.

He opens the door and turns to me, letting go of my hand. "Goodnight." He replies and he shuts the door behind him.

I stand with my back against the door and shut my eyes for a moment. I feel like calling out to him, to ask him to stay the night. But I mustn't, not yet. But soon.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **So, there's an insight as to how Alice is encouraging him to take the initiative. He's doing really well. For the purposes of this story I will be moving the'Alice therapy' on because otherwise I think you'd get a bit bored. The next chapter will be a combination of Bella, Alice and Jasper's POVs. The dinner date is the next update.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note; **Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. I will reply to you very soon. (I just had to get this chapter done!!). Thank you to all of you who have in the last day or two added this story to their Favourites/Stories Alert Lists and for adding little old me to their Favourite Author's Lists. You are all brilliant. So, this chapter would probably not happen for a few weeks (in real life) but you would probably get bored with that so you're getting it now!!! LEMON warning. The chapter is made up of Bella, Alice and Jasper's POVs. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight. Just this story.

**Pillow Talk**

Where have you been all my life?

BPOV

I pick up my phone and check the caller ID. It's Alice.

"Hi Alice, how're you?" I smile.

"Really good, Bella. I'm on my way over so we can walk to work together. I want to bring you up to speed." She answers. I hope all went well with Jasper last night.

"See you in a minute, then." I answer, slipping on my shoes.

I grab my purse, lock the door and make my way down to the street. Alice arrives shortly after.

She links her arm through mine and we begin our walk.

"How did things go?" I look over to her and study her face. She smiles.

"Really well. You did well to pass him over to me when you did." She nods.

"So, how did it go?" I pull her closer to me to listen.

"He instigated a kiss and said that he cares about me." She did good.

I hesitate for a moment. "Did he stay the night?"

"No, Bella. I so wanted him too, but he didn't." She sounds a little sad. "He's meeting me at work tonight and then he's taking me out." She smiles.

"Okay, Alice. I'll stay out of the way when he arrives." I look at her intently. "What's your plan?"

"I'll leave it completely up to him. Totally at his speed." She smiles.

"Well done, Alice." I hug her as we enter the bar. "I nearly forgot to tell you." I whisper to her. "Dave _likes_ you." She looks at me a little shocked.

"I'd better make sure he sees that I'm with Jasper, then." She winks. "And I need to tell you during a break, about some of the customers you may need to be cautious about." She nods.

"No problem, Alice. We'll talk later."

We make our way to the back room and lock away our purses. Johnny steps out of his office.

"Hey, girls, how are you today?" A big smile on his face.

"Fine Johnny." We reply in unison and turn to each other and laugh.

Johnny just shakes his head and grins.

We grab our aprons, note pads and pencils and begin set the bar stools down.

"So, what are the names of the men we need to look out for?" I ask, setting down the second stool.

"Well, Dave said that there are two who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. Their names are Don and Ryan."

"Okay. Is Dave going to point them out to us?" Alice nods.

"He said they usually come in at the weekends. It's probably a good thing that we're not here this weekend." She says quietly. I totally agree.

"Are there any others we need to watch out for?" Alice nods.

"Just one other. Bella, you're going to have to be careful with this one." Her eyes show concern.

"Who is it, Alice?" I stop what I'm doing, to take in what she has to tell me.

"It's Mike. When Dave said that he wasn't too good with holding his drink and he had only recently moved to New York, I immediately thought of him. Do you think you'll be okay, Bella?" She rests her hand on my shoulder, showing me how much she cares.

"I'll have to be. I suppose it was only a matter of time, that I would meet a familiar face at some point. I would just prefer it wasn't him." I take a deep breath and give Alice a weak smile. "You never know, Alice. It may be another Mike. New York is a big city, after all."

"I hope so too, Bella. But if it is him, you'll need to let Johnny know. Just so that he can keep a closer eye on him." I nod in agreement.

"I will, Alice. Johnny will understand. But if it is him and he becomes a problem, then I might have to work somewhere else."

"Whatever you decide, Bella, I'm staying with you, okay? If you move on, then so will I." I pull Alice to me and hug her. The overwhelming feeling of being alone washes over me.

The door opens. "Hey, girls!" Dave calls out, enthusiastically. "Everything okay?" We quickly plaster on smiles.

"Sure, Dave." I reply, letting go of Alice. "Alice just gave me some good news. How are you today?"

"Good, thanks. Is Kate in yet?" He asks, scanning the bar.

"No, not yet." Alice replies.

"God, she's not going to let us down, is she? The sooner she gets over Harry the better. That guy is not worth her tears." He shakes his head slowly.

"Tears?" I ask, wondering when it was he saw her crying.

"Yeah, she stepped out the back to get some air yesterday evening. I went out there to check on her and she was crying over him. I told her he's not worth it. I don't suppose you would talk to her, would you?" He asks with a pleading look in his eyes. "Maybe another woman giving her advice would be better than me doing it." He looks at the two of us. I nod.

"I'd be happy too, Dave. If she does come in today, I'll try and talk to her." I smile.

Dave nods and begins to set up the coffee machine. Alice walks over to take an order from a customer sitting by the window.

I take a chance, while it's still quiet, to have a word with Johnny in his office.

His office door is open. His head is down and he's filling out orders.

I knock, gingerly, on the door. Johnny looks up and smiles.

"Bella! What can I do for you?"

"Johnny I just wondered if I can have a quick word, before it gets busy." I hesitate at the door.

"Sure, Bella. Take a seat." He puts his pen down on the desk and leans back in his chair.

"Kate hasn't arrived, yet." I say. He nods, frowning a little.

"Harry, I suppose. Well if she doesn't come in today, I'll give Ann a call. She won't mind doing a few hours today. Anything else?" He inclines his head, resting his hands in his lap.

"Yes. Dave was telling Alice yesterday, about one or two men that we need to look out for."

"Good. I was going to have a word about them today. Dave beat me to it." He smiles.

"There's one guy called Mike. He may not be the same guy but just in case, I wanted to tell you that I didn't have a very good experience with him, when I was _working_."

I give a small smile. Johnny nods.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're not here this weekend. If it is the same man, then Dave, Paul or I will deal with him. I don't want to lose you now that you've just come back to work for me. We _will_ make sure that you're safe, okay?" I know he will.

"Thanks, Johnny. I don't want to be a problem for you." He shakes his head, vigorously.

"Bella, there is no way that you're a problem. This jerk Mike, is the problem. You'll be okay, Bella." I nod and smile.

"I'd better get to work or I will be out of a job." I laugh softly.

"I'll be out there shortly. I'll just finish this order, Bella." He immediately picks up the pen and gets back to work.

I make my way out to the bar. There are a few more customers now. I move over to a booth and begin to take orders.

APOV

The bar is really busy this evening. Our coffee break only lasted ten minutes. Who'd have thought that a Wednesday night was the new Friday night? I glance up at the clock. It's half past six. We have been rushed off our feet today, with Kate not turning up. Ann could only help for three hours. Johnny stepped in when things started to get busy around five.

I look over to check on Bella. She's busy chatting to Marty. As usual, he's holding court. He smiles at her as she laughs at one of his silly jokes. It always amazes me how patient Bella is with people. I suppose that's what made her so good at what she used to do. I've had to learn how to be patient over the years. The lack of it, used to get me into trouble. I'm certainly having to be patient with Jasper, that's for sure. For him, I have to be. Whatever he wants tonight, he is _so_ going to get. And there he is!

I smile at him as he enters the bar. He looks relaxed and….confident. His hair is a little out of place. There must be a breeze out there. He rakes his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. I realise that I've stood still for too long, looking at him. He grins at me. He knows I did too. I smile back and make my way over to him as he sits down.

I catch Bella's eye. She winks at me. Of course she noticed.

"Hi." I breathe. "What can I get you?" He grins. I really hope it's just dinner we're going for.

"A JD please, Alice." I nod and smile, turning on my heel and head for the bar. Dave sets up the drink for me, glancing in Jasper's direction.

"I take it you know him pretty well?" I smile sweetly at him.

"Yes, we've just started to get to know each other." I answer. "Thanks for this Dave." I pick up the tray and take it over to Jasper. As I set his drink down, I look at him from under my lashes.

"What do I need to wear tonight?" I ask, blushing slightly.

His eyes glaze over slightly. I don't think I've noticed that before!

"Something special. I've booked a table at the '21' Club." He smiles.

I stand with my mouth open. My eyes are wide. Is he for real?

"I take it you like the idea?" He asks with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes. Absolutely! God, Jasper! I could kiss you right now!" If I were not here, I'd be jumping up and down.

"Is it allowed?" He asks, grinning. He takes a sip of his drink.

"Is what allowed?" I frown.

"You, kissing me, while you're working?" He smiles, leaning forward.

"Maybe not, but I will anyway." I lean down to him, cupping his face with my hand.

I place a gentle kiss on his lips, taking in his scent. God! I. Am. Hooked.

I regain my composure quickly, straightening up and turn around quickly to move to another booth, to clean the table. I smile to myself. I don't suppose I will ever be as patient as Bella. I'm a lost cause.

JPOV

My God! She is something else. I just love her spontaneity. I really did want to stay with her last night. I was so close to asking her. My nerves got the better of me, though. I must keep them under control tonight. I'm not going to let the fear of rejection take over. She's worked out what I'm all about now, anyhow. Alice is too knowledgeable, to have not figured it out. Relax Jasper. Relax.

I take my eyes away from Alice for a moment and scan the room. The barman is watching me. I'm not surprised he likes Alice. Who wouldn't? I wonder if he saw her kissing me? Oh well. I can't be sorry about that. I'm sure she won't lose her job over it.

Unless, he's jealous.

Maybe it's a good idea, if she does move up to Chicago with Bella. I would get to see her more often. She could really start afresh up there. She's an intelligent woman. She could even start on a whole new career. My God! Am I planning her future? I'd like to think that her future would include me, at some point.

Just look at her laughing. She's so carefree. It's infectious. Gentle, caring Alice, with an infectious laugh.

Finally, it looks like she's finished working. Yep, she's taking her apron off.

APOV

I take off my apron and look over at where Jasper is sitting. He still looks relaxed. Good.

I grab my purse from the back room and pick up a bottle of coke. As I walk over to him, I see Bella taking a break. She's sitting with Paul having a coffee. I stop to say goodbye.

"Johnny's asked me to stay on a while longer. Ring me tomorrow before you set off for the weekend, won't you?" She says. I can see the pleading in her eyes. I'm going to miss her too.

"I will. And you'd better ring me while you're in Chicago, okay?" I answer.

"Absolutely, Alice! Take care." I lean over to her and kiss her cheek. She squeezes my hand, encouragingly.

I walk over to sit opposite Jasper. He smiles warmly at me. I almost melt in the seat. I take a mouthful of my drink, relishing how cold it is. My throat is instantly soothed.

"Shall we go? The table is booked for half eight." He states.

"Yes, let's. I'll need to have a quick shower but trust me, we won't be late." I'm an expert at getting ready at a moment's notice!

He takes my hand as we leave the bar. I smile at how natural that feels now. I enjoy the warmth of his hand. He guides me effortlessly through the crowds.

As I open the door, I flick the light switch on and disappear into the bathroom. Five minutes later I'm drying my hair. Next is my makeup. Not too heavy and plenty of long lasting lipstick. I pull out my purple cocktail dress, my black Valentino's and black silk purse. I check that I have everything I need, taking one last look in the full length mirror. I nod. Perfect.

As I step out from my bedroom, he turns to face me, from where he's standing by the window. His eyes grow wide. I smile. Just the reaction I was looking for.

He walks over to me, without a word. He stops inches from me. I look down, willing him to tilt my face up to his. He does, placing his index finger under my chin. And there he is. And there's the kiss. Gut reaction, spontaneous, kiss. Umm.

"Let's go." He whispers, fanning my mouth with his breath. I nod.

JPOV

Realising the height of Alice's shoes, there's no way we're going to walk. I hail a cab to take us to the restaurant. We are silent for the journey, only holding hands.

I watch her as she looks out of the window and smiles, taking in the New York scene. The lights reflect in her eyes, making them sparkle more than usual.

We arrive at the restaurant on time. I watch her, mesmerised, as I follow her into the building. Emmett said that this place was good. The attention to detail, puts this place in a different league, altogether.

We are ushered upstairs and to our table. I order the wine as we peruse the menu. We opt for the '21' Caesar salad followed by the chicken for Alice and the Filet Mignon for me. For dessert Alice requests the chocolate soufflé and for me the Grand Marnier soufflé.

We take a sip of the wine, savouring the flavour. I smile at her.

"What d'you think of this place, Alice?" She smiles back at me. I think she likes it.

"It's beautiful. This is Rose's favourite place to eat. I know she's going to miss it when she moves."

"No doubt, she will. But we have some very good restaurants in Chicago. We're not complete heathens." I chuckle. And so does Alice.

"I look forward to visiting sometime." She says quietly.

"It would have been nice to show you the sights, this weekend." I look at her intently.

"Oh! Well, I'm sure I can arrange another weekend end off, soon." She smiles.

"If not, I could visit New York again, even if you're working." My mind is made up.

Our first course is served. She looks over to me. "Would you do that, Jasper? Come and see me?" She sounds surprised.

"Yes, Alice. I would." I reply, firmly. I look straight into her eyes. I want her to realise the truth of my words. She nods and takes a sip of her drink.

We enjoy our food in relative silence. I don't think either of us feel the need to talk, for the sake of talking. Her eyes tell me all I need to know right now. She's happy. _I_ have made her happy.

Our dessert is served. There's a glint in her eye. I feel a wave of spontaneity radiating from her.

She picks up her spoon and fills it with her dessert. Watching me, she reaches the spoon over the table towards me. My God! She bites her lip as the spoon hovers at mine. As I open my mouth, her lips part and she licks her lips.

I know the game but does she have to do it here? Now! I smile, as I swallow hard. My stomach flips as she waits. I return the favour and watch as the spoon disappears into her mouth and I slowly withdraw it. Just one more spoonful. I. Am. Done.

She smiles at me and nods. I nod at the waiter for the check, confirming that we would like a cab.

APOV

As we climb the steps to my door, I can hear him breathing, he's standing so close.

I'm so glad we didn't waste time, finishing the dessert. He got me too aroused, to stay in the beautiful restaurant, any longer than necessary.

His eyes spoke volumes, as we ate. I didn't notice that the restaurant was so busy, until we left.

I open the door and turn on the lights. He's right behind me. He switches the lights off. The room isn't dark. It's dimly lit by the street lights. Enough for me to see that he's standing in front of me now. I look up into his eyes. They are pools of deep blue. Like night-time sky.

My back is touching the door. He moves forward, lifting his hands, placing them either side of my shoulders, against the door.

"Jasper?" I whisper. "What do you want?" I wait for his reply.

He searches my face and smiles. "You, Alice. I want you." I cup his face and draw him to me, kissing him gently on the mouth. His scent envelopes my head. I part my lips and invite him in.

There's no hesitation tonight. His instincts react as they should. He presses himself up against me. The heat is rising between us now. I can feel how much he wants me. His eyes are shut and his hands are entwined in my hair. He pulls back to take in a deep breath. I take his hand and he willingly moves. He doesn't waver. Everything has to flow smoothly, now.

As we stand in my bedroom, he focuses on me. Nothing else. Nothing else exists. Just us.

He reaches for my face, holding it gently and kissing me again. Our tongues dance and taste each other, hungrily. He breaks from the kiss and trails kisses down my neck, unzipping my dress. He kisses my shoulders as he moves the straps away. We undress each other, slowly. Seductively. Heightening all of our senses now.

He leads me to the bed and moves up to rest on the pillows. I follow him and kneel beside him. I stroke his face, his neck and chest. I then kiss everywhere that my fingers have touched. Reverently, moving down his body, discovering his sensitive places, along the way. I reach over to the nightstand. His eyes are still shut. His breathing laboured. I open the packet and roll the barrier down his length. He lets out a groan at my touch.

I lean over to whisper in his ear. "Just go with the flow, sugar. I'm all yours." He opens his eyes and smiles.

Flipping me over, he hovers over me and kisses me again. Passionately and with more force. His fingers graze over my entrance. I feel him smile against my mouth as he feels my arousal. I writhe under him, not wanting him to stop. He looks into my eyes as if he's going to ask permission. Before he does, I give him the slightest nod and reach my mouth to his again. Dispelling any doubts he may have.

I bend my knees as he enters me. He is still for a moment and kisses my chest.

JPOV

I can hardly believe what I'm doing. I've come this far without hesitation. She has read all of my signals. Pre-empting every one of them. She has guided me without telling me. She has given me time and space. I have relished all of it.

I am in control. I move gently inside her. My body grazing against hers. She smells so sweet. So intoxicating. I can feel her fingers caress my back as my muscles tense. I feel so relaxed. We've hardly said a word. I don't think I could talk right now, if I wanted to. What was it she said? "I'm all yours." My God! Then I'm hers!

My pace increases. I can feel her throbbing around me, spurring me on. She's so wet for me. I can feel I won't last long. The tension building, rapidly. She just moaned into my ear. I can feel her orgasm flow through her. I just need to hold out long enough to feel her again. Yes, yes. Just. A. Little. Longer. There. There it is again.

I did that to her. God, she feels so good.

I kiss her again, pressing down onto her. She's so soft under me. So perfect.

I continue with my ministrations, totally aware of how she is reacting. I smile to myself ,that she seems to be lost in the moment. I push my torso up, to hover over her. I look at her face. She is beautiful. She's breathing heavily. Moaning and panting. Her ecstasy, so evident.

I can't hold back any longer. I'm sure my ecstasy matches hers as I lose control. I groan loudly, releasing into her. Holding my position, I slow down my thrusts, gasping for air. I slowly lower myself, to kiss her face, worshipping her.

APOV

As my breathing returns to normal, I turn my face to him and reach up to hold his face in my hands. I kiss his mouth, chastely.

"Where have you been all my life?" I whisper. A single tear escapes my eye.

"Waiting for you." He replies, smiling.

**End of chapter**

**Author's note; **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yay! Jasper and Alice have at last found each other. While I work out what the next chapter will consist of, please review. You know you want too! Take care.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note;** So, the story keeps invading my head and I just feel the urge to keep writing. I think I'm spoiling you or boring you. Please let me know, especially if it's the latter. We start with Bella's POV and then switch to a Rose POV with Emmett in the mix. This chapter is not as long as the previous one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight. I just love to mess with the characters.

**Pillow Talk**

Mr. Incorrigible

I tentatively knock on Rose's door.

"Em, can you get that?!" Rose shouts from somewhere in the apartment.

"Okay, Okay." He sounds like he's had enough. I lift my head as he opens the door.

"Bella!" He smiles and pulls me into a hug. The air is squeezed from my lungs.

"Put...me…down…please!" I manage to gasp. He releases me immediately.

"Sorry Bella." He grins sheepishly, making sure I'm standing firm. "Here let me help you with those bags." Thank goodness for Emmett and his muscles!

"Bella's here, Rosie!" He calls out. Rosie!! Since when?

Rose stands in the doorway of her bedroom. Boxes are piled high. Literally. She looks tired and a little dishevelled.

As she walks towards me smiling, her arms are outstretched.

"Hi, honey. Are you okay?" She asks, pulling me into a Rose hug. I hold onto her for a moment. I'm going to miss this woman. I nod on her shoulder.

"Hi, Rose. How's it going with the packing?" We stand at arms length and I survey the scene.

"Well, would you believe we've almost finished?!" She stands with her hands on her hips and looks over to Emmett.

"Em, how about you go and get some dinner for us? Bella and I need to have a chat and you can go and get some fresh air. Okay?" She smiles at him sweetly. He doesn't need to be asked twice. He flashes her a toothy grin and he heads for the door.

She shakes her head as his speeding form leaves the room. Clearing a couple of bags from the couch, she gestures for me to sit.

"Tell me what's been happening, Bella. Have you spoken to Edward?" I smile.

"He accompanies me on the way home from work." I state. She frowns, momentarily and then smiles.

"He is too sweet. I take it all's well with you two?" I nod enthusiastically.

"Better than ever! Rose I think I'm falling in love with him!" She grabs my hand.

"About time. I know he loves you. I could see it in his eyes." I suppose I was too close.

"You don't think it's too soon do you?" Doubt, washing over me.

"Hell no! Falling in love at first sight! It's fucking brilliant!" She hugs me again. I begin to cry.

"What's the matter, Bella? What's happened?" I shake my head slightly.

"I think I'm just missing Edward. I'm really nervous about seeing him again. Rose, what if he has second thoughts?"

"What are you talking about, girl! Stop that, now! There is no way he's going to reject you now! God, Bella where has this come from? Seriously, I know you. Something's happened." She holds my shoulders firmly in her grasp.

I look into her face. She does know me very well. I wipe away my tears with the backs of my hands.

"Dave, behind the bar told Alice about a couple of men that we need to be aware of." I begin.

"And?" She encourages me.

"One of the names was Mike." Her eyes are wide, hearing his name.

"Do you think it's that Mike? Have you seen him yet?" She shakes me slightly.

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Apparently he visits the bar at the weekends. He doesn't hold his liquor very well. That was the first hint that it might be him." I gaze down at my hands in my lap.

"Well, at least your not there, this weekend. So you can relax." She says, calmly.

"But not next weekend." I point out.

"Yes, Bella. Not next weekend. Is Johnny aware?" I nod. That base is covered.

"Yes, I had a word with him yesterday." She nods.

"Good and what about this Dave?" She tilts her head to one side.

"He'll be keeping an eye open anyway, as we're new. Oh, Rose I just knew that something like this would come back to haunt me." The tears flow again.

"When you move to Chicago it will all be behind you, honey." She tries to reassure me.

"I know. But it just made me feel…"

"That you're not good enough for him?" I nod, wiping away more tears. "Bella, please don't do this to yourself. You are good enough. You will be happy. Maybe you should move to Chicago sooner than you intended." I shake my head.

"No Rose. I said I would take my time; give us both time. I must do this. If I don't then all I'm doing is running away. If I don't deal with the fall out, I'll never move on." She nods, knowingly.

She strokes my hair. "Bella, you're very brave you know. But please be careful. If it is him, please don't take any risks. Promise me?" I nod.

"I'll change jobs if I have to, Rose. New York is a big place." I could get lost if I wanted too.

"Just make sure to stay safe." Her eyes convey the importance of her words.

"I will Rose. I promise."

"Now. How is Alice?" I give her a watery smile.

"She's doing really well. Jasper came to the bar, Tuesday evening." Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Why?!" I give her a small smile to placate her.

"He wanted to apologise, Rose. It's okay. Don't worry. Alice and I have got this covered." I reach my hand out and touch her arm.

"What? Have you worked it out?" She sounds jubilant.

"Yes. Well, Alice did. She thinks he may have been a sub."

"Ookaay?" I allow the information to be absorbed.

"All I need to do is keep my distance from him, make no physical contact. Tuesday, I kept my distance and let Alice take over. She did so well, Rose. He melted as she touched him." Pride, evident in my tone.

"Really? What else?"

"He met her last night, for a date and he didn't even see me in the bar." I smile.

"So d'you think everything will be okay now?" I nod, vigorously.

"I'm very sure of that, Rose. You should've seen the way they both looked at each other. When I speak to her Sunday, I'll find out more. I'll ring you during the week, okay?" I reassure her.

"Great. I wasn't sure if she could do it! It seems that I might have underestimated Alice." She muses.

Suddenly Emmett is in the room. When did he arrive?

"Here you go, girls. Food!" He places the paper bags on the breakfast bar. Rose goes over to help find plates and cutlery. Within minutes a Chinese feast is spread before us. I join them at the breakfast bar to eat.

"Is that all of your stuff then, Bella?" Emmett asks, gesturing over his shoulder, with his fork, having just filled his mouth.

I stifle a giggle as Rose throws him a certain look. Like a mother to a child. Manners!

"No, I'm afraid I've got a couple more cases to bring over. This is just the stuff I don't need immediately. I've packed a bag for the weekend and I'll bring another case with me in the morning, before we go."

He nods. "Good thinking. Don't wear yourself out going back wards and forwards will you?"

"No, I won't Emmett. I'll have everything I need over hear by Tuesday, I reckon." I smile.

"I'll give you the number of the people who'll be shipping my stuff for me. You can arrange things with them directly, as you'll be here to let them in." Rose smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"No problem. I'll get onto that as soon as I'm back. I'll stack the boxes by the door." Emmett shoots me a look.

"Oh, no you won't missy. I'll do that job before we turn in. You're not lifting any boxes. I'll make sure that I leave enough room for you to get into and out of the door." I smile at his protective nature. He may not be a Cullen but he sure knows how to look after a woman, like one.

"Thanks, Emmett. This Chinese is lovely. Where did you get it from, Emmett?"

"Well, while I've been staying in this fine city, I acquainted myself with as many of the restaurants and take outs as possible, within a half mile radius of the hotel. This comes from a little treasure I found down a very dark alley." He laughs wickedly, touching the side of his nose with his index finger. I don't think I've known anyone value food like they are precious jewels before.

I stifle a giggle and take another sip of my drink. Moving to Chicago will be so much fun!

"Before I forget. Here." I reach for my bag I find the book for Rose. "A little housewarming present." She smiles as she reads the title 'Nigella Bites'. Emmett grins.

"Bet she's not as good as you, Rosie!" She swats his arm and seconds later, kisses his mouth. These two are so good together!

We round off the meal with a cup of coffee before I head home. I want to get some sleep before the flight tomorrow. My stomach flips at the thought of seeing Edward for a whole weekend.

I say goodnight to Rose and Emmett and make my way through the City's streets.

RPOV

I really need to talk to Emmett, now! I'm so worried about Bella. I know she said for me not to worry but how can I not?!

"Em?" I say softly, rolling over in bed to face him." He rolls over to listen.

"Umm. What's up?" He opens one eye.

"I'm worried about, Bella." I begin. He nods to coax me to continue.

"Someone she had an Official with a little while ago; may be using the bar she works at as a watering hole." I try to contain my fears from him.

"Oookaaay. Is he, shall we say, not very nice?" Nail on the head!

"He's not too good when he drinks. So in a bar, that's a foregone conclusion." I watch his face.

"Does she know it's him for sure?" I shake my head.

"Not yet. It may not be him but I'm still worried." I bite my lip.

"I'll have a word with Edward at the weekend." He's resolute.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do, Em?" Bella is going to kill me now.

"Trust me. Bella's safety is upper most in Edward's thoughts. He would never forgive me if something did happen and I could have helped to stop it." He gives me a reassuring grin. He's right.

"I love you, you know."

"Yep, I know." He rolls over on his back.

"Emmett McCarty! How dare you turn away from me when I…" He cuts me off.

"Tell you that I love you!" He turns to me again, smiling.

"You are such a bad boy, Emmett! Just you wait!" I chide.

"I'd rather not, Rosie. Come here!" He pulls me into his arms, positioning me on top of him.

"Can't you wait until we get to Chicago?!" I resist the temptation to protest too much.

"No. It's our last night in New York. I want to celebrate. I might never have to come to this City ever again." He kisses my nose.

"Not even to visit?" I love New York!

"Don't tell me you'll miss this place?!" He asks, surprised.

"A little. I have lived here for a while now. New York grows on you, you know?" I smile sweetly.

"Well, I'm quite happy just to take a piece of it back with me to Chicago in the shape of you. That's enough of New York City life for me to cope with."

"Ooh, you are incorrigible!" His eyes are wide.

"Shit, Rosie. Come again!" I smirk at him and kiss his nose.

"I intend too Em. I intend too."

BPOV

"Hey you!" I smile into the phone.

"Hi! Are you okay?" His tone warms me to my core.

"Yep. I had dinner with Rose and Emmett."

"How are they?" I begin to undress.

"Good. Rose is excited about the move." I sigh.

"What about you? You're going to miss her?" I pull on one of his t-shirts, I confiscated.

"Yes, I will. But I've still got Alice." I smile.

"How is she?" I treasure his concern. I sniff at the collar. It smells of him.

"Ummm. I won't find out about her date with Jasper until Sunday."

"I think I'll have to give my brother a call in the morning. You know, just to see how he is?" I imagine the grin on his face.

"Devious."

"That's me, Bella. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"So am I." I take a deep breath to centre my emotions. "I really miss you."

"Good. I think I miss you more." His voice is husky.

"You'll have to show me how much." I breathe.

"Indeed, Bella. I will." Ummm. I stretch out on the bed and shut my eyes.

"I will get to see something of the City, won't I?" I suddenly retort.

"Umm hmm, you can have a couple of hours for that. Maybe." Elephants!

"You promised to take me to see the elephants." I pout.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? Well, that will be your couple of hours out." I relax and shuffle up the bed.

"Okay, that will do for me then. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm in bed now. I'd better get some sleep." I pull back the comforter, sliding between the sheets.

"Yes, good idea. You may not get much of that when you get here."

"Promises, promises."

"I always keep my promises, Bella." He whispers.

"Ummm. As do I, Edward." I smile.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight. Until tomorrow." I shut my phone contentedly, settling down into the pillows. His hushed tones reverberate in my head.

**End of chapter**

**Author's note; **Ahhh! Ain't love grand? Well, that's it for now. Until the next chapter forms in my head, which will no doubt be full of Bella and Edward stuff!!In the meantime, don't forget to review. Take care.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note;** Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter and again to those of you who have decided to warrant this story the privilege of being added to your Favourites/Alerts Lists. You spur me on. This chapter was quite hard to write. Bella is caught up in the emotion of the possibility of being rejected. It has been a few days since they've seen each other. The separation was hard on her. She has given everything up that defines her. Her confidence is low. The reassurance that she needs can only come from one source. Edward. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight. I just mess with the characters. A lot.

**Pillow Talk**

Trepidation? What's that?

We arrive in Chicago late morning. As we wait to collect our luggage, I spend too much time thinking. A wave of apprehension washes over me.

My stomach is in knots. What if Rose is wrong? What if he _has_ changed his mind?

I shake my head to dispel the thoughts.

"Penny for them." Emmett stands beside me, ready to grab my bag.

"Huh?" I look up at him, surprised.

"Are you nervous, Bella?" He slips his arm around my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"A little, maybe." I answer, honestly.

"He won't change his mind, y'know?" He says, deliberately. He spies my bag and reaches for it, setting it down by my feet.

"Thanks, Emmett." I smile. For the encouraging words and the bag.

"I'll go and help Rosie. I'll be back with a trolley." He winks at me and walks away.

He's probably right. He knows Edward better than I do, after all.

I take a deep breath as Rose and Emmett make their way over to me and I make sure I smile. I _can_ do this.

Rose grabs my arm, linking hers through mine. I'm so glad that I'm not on my own.

And there he is. I didn't know he'd be here.

Rose catches my look. "Emmett rang him this morning with the arrival time. He knew Edward would want to be here." She says, quietly. I smile at her, my eyes prick with tears. "They'd better be happy tears, my girl." She warns. I nod.

When he sees me, he smiles. His eyes are bright, dancing over my face.

He closes the gap, the cavern between us. His arms envelope me to his chest. I breathe in his scent, hungrily. He kisses the top of my head, whilst greeting Emmett and Rose. I can't let go. He is my anchor, my reason for being here.

"We'll see you outside, Edward. We'll give you a minute." Emmett's voice is muffled. I'm listening to Edward's heart beat. It seems like weeks, since I heard it last.

"I missed you, Bella." He says softly, kissing my head again.

I nod against his chest, unable to voice my words.

"Let's go." He whispers. I nod again. He takes my hand and my bag and leads me out to where Rose and Emmett are waiting.

"So where's the car, Edward? Or are we walking home?" Emmett chides.

"Wait here." Edward replies. "I won't be two minutes." He kisses my hand and leaves to get the car. The minutes seem like hours to me.

We head for the city. It's much like New York. Tall buildings. Busy streets. Much the same.

Edward pulls up outside Emmett's house; very impressive on the outside. Rose's eyes are wide and smiling. Edward quickly gives a helping hand to take one of the cases up the steps. Hurrying back to the car, he drives away before Rose and Emmett are even through the front door.

I smile at his eagerness and begin to feel more relaxed. Silence is our companion.

He parks the car at the back of the converted warehouse block. Opening my door, he takes my hand and reaches for my bag from the trunk. Locking the car, he turns to me.

"I can't wait to show you the place. I hope you like it." He's nervous now. We're finally alone and he's nervous. This is a situation I'm more familiar with. I _can_ cope with this.

We take the lift to the top floor. Five floors up. His door is on the left. Number nine. I smile to myself as he fumbles with the keys. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. He ushers me in, following with my bag.

I stand in the large open plan room. There is so much light streaming through the enormous windows. A large black leather couch, big enough to seat at least ten is set in the middle of the room facing a flat screen on the wall. The baby grand resides to the right with a couple of comfy chairs set under another window. To the left is the view out onto the river. It's an amazing sight. Not exactly like New York. I sigh. I _can_ live here.

I turn to my left and find the kitchen area. Fully equipped with modern fittings. Everything in its place. So Edward.

I turn again and see him leaning against a wall of the hallway. He's smiling at me. How long has he been there?

"Would you like to see the bedroom and bathroom?" I nod. I really need to freshen up.

I walk over to him and he takes my hand, leading me down the softly lit hallway. The white walls are punctuated with art work of all kinds. Some more vibrant than others.

He stops at a doorway and gestures for me to walk in. I do. Another large window dominates the far wall. A Queen sized bed, radiates from the right hand corner of the room, covered with a large, sumptuous comforter in chocolate brown. A bank of wardrobes line the left hand wall and on the right is another door. Edward walks over to open it.

"Here's the bathroom." I tentatively walk over and peer in. Pale blue tiles gleam brightly, reflecting light. A large shower cubicle dominates, making the rest of the white suite look small.

"It's lovely. All of it." I breathe.

Edward let's out a sigh. "I hoped you would, Bella. I want so much for you to like it here." He reaches to cup my face. I look up at him. He feels more relaxed now. The tension is gone from his face.

I take a step towards him and he immediately closes the gap. Our mouths collide.

We've been holding this back, too long. As my tongue finds its mate, they dance together, tasting, familiarizing themselves, once more. His hands, on autopilot, find their way to my hair, trailing through its length and then fisting it, to pull me closer still.

Our kiss comes to a natural end. He rests his forehead on mine. We both breathe deeply. Relieved looks, exchanged.

"Can I freshen up and unpack?" I ask quietly.

"Of course, Bella." He lifts my bag onto a chair. "There are two empty drawers you can use." He nods towards the chest of drawers, two are pulled slightly open, ready to be filled. "And you can hang things in here." He walks over to the end wardrobe, opening the door.

He nods and leaves the room. "Would you like a coffee?" He calls out as he walks down the hallway.

"Yes, please." I answer. That will be perfect.

I quickly make use of the bathroom, finding my toothbrush and paste and splash water on my face, washing some of the journey away. I finish unpacking and place the bag inside the wardrobe, out of the way.

The smell of coffee drifts towards me, inviting me to go to its source. I do.

"I hope you don't mind, but Emmett has invited us to go out tonight." He says, handing me a coffee. He gestures for me to go and sit down on the couch.

I take a sip from my cup, setting it down on the coffee table; a slice of tree trunk, highly polished.

He sits down on the table, opposite me, legs apart, with his elbows resting on his thighs. I envy the cup he's holding between his hands. He smiles.

"What do you think of the place?" His eyes don't move from mine.

"It's very you." I state. "And, yes, I like it." I smile. He nods.

"How's the new job?" He brings the cup to his lips.

"Good. Johnny is very kind. He hasn't changed over the years. I think Alice has settled in well." I move forward on the seat. My eyes hold his gaze.

"Good. Jasper said that he met up with her and took her out for dinner. From the tone of his voice it all went really well. He sounded happy." I smile, relieved to hear the good news.

"I'll have to ring her and find out how she is." I muse. The silence that surrounds us is highly charged.

"Edward?" Our eyes locked.

"Yes, Bella?" He breathes.

"What _are_ we doing?" I reach out and rest my hand on his knee.

"What do you mean?" He frowns; a flicker of confusion in his eyes.

"What are we doing, _here_?" I reach for his cup. He releases it. I set it down as I stand.

I place my hand on his temple and trace my fingers along the outline of his jaw. He leans into my touch. His face is relaxed as I take his hand. My confidence is at its peak.

I lead him to the bedroom. Silence abounds.

I turn to him, not looking up. I reach up to the buttons of his shirt.

One by one they are undone. He gasps as I run my fingers down his body, tracing over his defined muscles. As they reach the waistband, his stomach twitches and he gasps again.

I shut my eyes. Belt, button, zip. Gone. I rest my hands on his hips.

He reaches his hands to my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. I open my eyes. His are burning with desire. Moments later _all_ barriers are gone.

His mouth is on mine again as we move towards the bed. Tentative steps till we come to a stop. I pull away from his face and take his hand, guiding him onto the bed.

He hovers over me and licks his lips. I stroke his chest, flushed with desire. His breathing is rapid. His pupils dilated. My body reacts to his unspoken messages and mimic his.

His actions are sure, taking me as he focuses on my face. I gasp. The feeling of him overwhelms me; as if it's our first time.

Connection in one way or another, is not lost. Kissing, licking, sucking, nipping, holding, caressing, grasping, touching. His own control; unyielding and dominant.

Time after time, he takes my breath away; panting to regain control before my next high.

The heat, the moisture, the moaning, the gasping. Two hearts pounding in one accord.

And then for a time there are only sensations. Surging, vibrations from deep within. My breath is caught, one last time. His face and my face; pure ecstasy.

Still connected, he covers us up with the comforter. I snuggle down, resting my head on his chest. His heartbeat calm now. Our hands entwined.

Trepidation? None. I _can_ do this. I _can_ cope with this. I _can_ live here. And I will.

EPOV

With my mind functioning once again, I seize the moment.

"Bella?" I whisper.

"Umm." She replies.

"I can't and won't let you go." I state, softly.

"I feel the same." She answers, kissing my chest.

"I love you, Bella." My heart flutters anxiously for a moment, as the words leave my mouth.

"Umm, I love you too." She breathes, wrapping her free arm around me.

I close my eyes, relieved. Trepidation? None. We will be together.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note;** I realise that his chapter was not very long; it had to be this way so as to not distract from the intensity of their time together. I hope you enjoyed it, In the meantime, while I rest my brain and go and do something inane, you know what you've got to do. REVIEW! Take care.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note;** Many, many thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter, rewarding me by adding this story to your Favourities/Alerts Lists. This particular chapter is dedicated to busybee6563, who in a major reading marathon, read all of the chapters that have been posted so far, in one night! You are for a better word AWESOME! I hope you like this chapter. I actually wrote this chapter while on holiday in Tenerife, on my second honeymoon. Lucky me!! Bella and Edward at their mushy, fluffy, lemony best. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Twilight but I do own this story.

**Pillow Talk **

The truth is out there

"Alice? Hi, it's so good to hear your voice." I smile, looking out of the living room window, facing the river.

"Bella! How are you? What's Chicago like?" The excitement in her voice is contagious.

"Well, it's big, it's bright, umm, not too different to New York." It's growing on me.

"Good. How's Edward?" She asks, lowering her tone.

"Great! Really great. I'm definitely going to move here." She squeals at the other end.

"Oh, I just knew you would be okay!" She breathes.

"And how about you, Alice? How was the date with Jasper?" I hear her sigh. "That good, huh?"

"Bella, he took me to the '21' Club!" I smile and turn around to go and sit on the couch.

"And?" I prompt. As I sit down, I stretch out and lay down.

"We spent the night together." She says dreamily.

"Oh, Alice!" I hush my voice. "Was everything okay?"

"Umm. He certainly was. He said that he would visit New York again sometime, to see me." I can hear her smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Alice. Edward said that Jasper sounded happy, when he spoke to him. Does that mean that you may move in with us, after all?" Please say yes.

"I think I will, Bella." Thank goodness!

"Have you told your sister yet?" Edward makes his way around the couch, leans over me and kisses my chest. I shut my eyes for a moment, struggling to keep my mind focused.

"No, not yet. But I will." She sounds resigned. His hands make their way under my robe.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I've got to go. We're meeting up with Emmett and Rose for dinner." He's seriously messing with my train of thought now.

"Okay, Bella. Give my love to Rose, won't you?" I bite my lip as he kisses my stomach.

"Yes, of course, Alice. Can I share the good news with Rose?" I can hardly contain my excitement.

"That would be great, Bella! When we're back in New York, we'll have to celebrate in some way."

"That sounds like a good idea, Alice. You take care and have a good weekend. I'll see you Sunday evening." I say, biting my lip to stop me from moaning aloud.

"Until then. 'Bye, Bella."

"'Bye, Alice." I shut my phone and my eyes.

"You know, Bella. We don't have to be at the restaurant for another three hours." He grins, trailing his fingers up and down my thigh.

"Really? Oh well, I have plenty of time to get ready then." I smile at him with mock innocence. My nervousness of a few hours ago, now long forgotten.

I sit up, placing my legs either side of him as he's crouched in front of me. I rest my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm hungry!" I kiss his forehead. "Would you make me a snack while I have a shower?" He reaches forward and kisses me on my neck just under my jaw. I shut my eyes at the sensation. His adoration of me is very welcome.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to help you? I could wash your hair or scrub your back?" He grins. It's a very tempting thought.

"Umm, there's a thought." My stomach grumbles just at that moment. Great timing!

He looks up at me and smiles. "I get the hint. I'll go and make you something." He plants a final kiss on my cheek and stands to make his way to the kitchen.

I make my way to the shower, before I change my mind. The shower is soothing and refreshing.

I wrap my hair up in a towel, turban style and put my robe back on, over the top of a towel I've wrapped around my torso.

I wander back out to the living room. Edward is sitting at the breakfast bar. He motions for me to join him. He sets a sandwich and a fresh cup of coffee are in front of me.

"Thank you for this Edward. It looks perfect. So, where are we going tonight?" I take my first bite and my stomach instantly calms.

"Emmett's decision was Fogo de Chao. I'll take you to the Volare tomorrow evening, if you'd like?" He smiles.

"That sounds great. Are we still going to the zoo in the morning?" I ask, tentatively.

"Absolutely! I promised, didn't I?" He says, incredulously.

"And like me, you never break a promise, do you." I state and kiss his mouth. I finish eating and take the plate over to the sink, rinse it and place it on the side to dry.

"Okay then, Edward. You get in the shower while I dry my hair." I instruct. He stands to attention and cheekily salutes me. I imagine him in a uniform, even scrubs would be fine and smile to myself as we walk to the bedroom.

I dry my hair and style it, sweeping it up into a chignon. I look at my reflection and smile. Even Laurent would be pleased with my effort. A few more pins and the task is done.

I begin on my makeup. For a moment my attention is caught by the sight of Edward moving around the room, getting ready. I have to stop what I'm doing and watch as he gets dressed. How can such an easy, everyday thing, be beautiful? My breath hitches as he buttons up his shirt, covering his torso from me and slips on a jacket. I smile as my eyes take him in. He's completely unaware of me staring.

I shake my head a little and finish my face.

"I'll wait for you in the living room, Bella. Unless you need help with anything?" He looks at me with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll be just fine. You may have the pleasure of undressing me later." I lick my lips and he groans, exiting quickly from the room. I laugh at how easy it is to for him to be affected by my words. And later on, the lack of them.

I slip into my black cocktail dress and my black Jimmy's. I check in the full length mirror, at the final result. Good as always. I pick up my purse and make my way out to the living room. He's standing by the window looking out at the river. He's very still and seems lost in thought.

"Penny for them." I say, remembering Emmett's words to me today.

He turns suddenly, as if he's forgotten he was not alone. And gasps.

He strides over to me and takes my hand in his, bringing it to his mouth, he kisses my palm.

"God, Bella! You look amazing! I can't believe how lucky I am." He smiles and looks me up and down. "I think we'd better go now. If we don't, we may not go out at all!"

I smile and whisper to him. "Thank you."

We make our way down to the car. We drive around for a while so that he can show me something of the city.

Then it's time to make our way to the restaurant. Rose and Emmett are going to meet us there. He hands the keys to the valet and helps me out of the car. I smile at the huge blue tower that greets us on our way in. It feels as though we are entering the mouth of a chimney.

We are shown to our table. Edward holds my chair out for me. He sits in the chair next to me and reaches for my hand. We order drinks and wait for Rose and Emmett. I take in the atmosphere of the room. Relaxed. I can see exactly why Emmett likes to come here. The food smells inviting and the large salad bar is a riot of colour.

Edward rolls his eyes and smiles at the sound of Emmett's booming voice.

"Edward! Bella!" He says, greeting us with a hug for me and a handshake for Edward. His smile is huge. Rose has caused that.

I turn to her. Her smile is as wide as Emmett's. "Bella! It's so good to see you, honey. Well, what d'you think of Chicago?"

I hug her close to me. "It's growing on me Rose. Rapidly." I whisper. She kisses Edward's cheek. Her approval of him makes me smile.

We sit down and Emmett orders a bottle of champagne.

As the waiter fills the glasses, Emmett raises his. "Here's to us and happiness." He chirps. We raise our glasses in agreement and take a sip. Then it's time for the serious business of food.

Conversation flows easily around the table. Rose tells me how wonderful the house is. She confesses that she already has in mind to re-decorate a couple of rooms. Emmett has agreed to it. The rooms remind him of his ex. There was no hesitation on his part.

"So, Bella. What will you be doing tomorrow?" Rose asks. The smile hasn't left her face.

"Edward's going to take me to the zoo." Her eyes widen.

"Why? There's a zoo in New York. I know you've been to that one." She chides.

"The one in New York doesn't have elephants, Rose!" She rolls her eyes as she remembers.

"Of course, they're your favourite animal!" I nod.

I reach for her hand and hold it tight. "Rose, I'm going to miss you." She smiles.

"Bella, the sooner you move up here the sooner we'll be able to spend time together again." I nod. She's not telling me anything I don't already know.

"I know, Rose. I'll have to do something soon. I don't think I can stay away from him much longer." I say quietly.

"Good. So, what about Alice?" Her concern for Alice is that of a mother hen.

"She said that she's going to tell her sister she'll be moving…to Chicago!" Rose squeals and laughs.

"Everything's okay with Jasper then?" She asks in a hushed tone.

"No details, but she sounded very pleased. Edward said that when he spoke to Jasper last, _he_ sounded happy." Rose lifts her hand for a high five. I oblige.

Edward and Emmett look over to us with suspicion. We smile at them feigning innocence. They shake their heads and resume their conversation.

"What made the difference, Bella? Did he tell you that he loves you?" I look at her and blush.

"At last!" She breathes. "It's written all over his face. Your's too, for that matter." She sits back and narrows her eyes at me. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes, Rose. I told him." I smile.

"Thank God, Bella! I thought I might have to kick both of you up the backside, if either of you didn't!"

"No, you didn't have to worry about that. We got there in the end, Rose."

"So, when you get back, you're going to make arrangements to move?"

"What do you think? But I have so much to arrange." The thought is daunting.

"I can do some of it from this end, Bella. Monday, morning we'll get things started. We could have you and Alice moved here in less than a week!"

"Goodness, you let me draw breath?!"

"Why wait? You've made the decision." She hesitates for a moment. "You haven't said anything to him have you?" She knows me too well.

"Not yet. I just need time to process it all myself."

"Okay, Bella. You've never been one to act without forethought. Make sure you tell him before you go back, won't you?" Her look tells me I have no choice.

"I promise, Rose. No more stalling." She nods to me and kisses my cheek. I daren't backout now. Rose would kill me!

Our glasses are empty and our stomachs are full.

"We'd better go now, Bella." Edward states. "We have a date tomorrow, remember?" I nod.

We say our goodbye's with hugs and kisses. All of us smile.

Edward takes a different route back to his apartment. I take in Chicago at night now. The city is lovely and I know that I'll enjoy living here. He's here, after all.

He's the reason for all of this.

He parks the car and we make our way upstairs. He opens the door and leads me in.

His mouth is on mine, as soon as the door is closed. He pulls back for a moment, taking out the pins in my hair. He smiles at it is let loose.

"I will never tire of you, Bella. You are everything I've ever dreamed of. In fact you are more than I dreamed I could have." His words make me smile.

I reach up to him, tracing my finger over his lips. "You are the best thing that's ever happened in my life... so far.!" I begin to undress him and while I do, my eyes are open for him. We hold each other's gaze, burning with desire. His breath hitches as I undo his belt. No words are spoken. We don't need them.

He reaches for my zip and my dress pools at my heels. As he takes my hand, I step out of the dress and we walk to the bedroom, sheading the last of our clothes. I step out of my heels as we kiss. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips, impailing myself on him with ease. His eyes are wide in response at my action.

I smile as I kiss his face. I feel my body being gently laid down on the bed. Never disconnecting from him. My mind reels at how easy this is. How fluid we are in our movements. Without words.

We roll over the bed time and time again, moving together perfectly. I gasp at his eagerness to please me. His attention and focus takes me to wonderful new highs.

Then it's my turn to lavish attention on him. As I take him in my mouth and taste him, writhing my body against him, he turns me to lavish his mouth where I need it most. As we both release, timing perfect and shouting each other's names, we rest for a moment and take a drink to sooth our dry throats.

Only moments pass and his desire is evident once again. Lost in the moment, we love each other, confessing it in words and deeds. He holds me still in his arms as his ministrations gather pace. Electricity surges through me. My back arches, my legs shake and the final climax courses through me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. He owns me, completely.

"Edward?" I whisper as we breathe easy, once again.

"Uh huh?" He answers, not able to open his eyes. I smile.

"When I get back to New York, I'm going to begin arrangements to move here." He turns his head to me, opens his eyes and smiles.

"Really?!" I nod. "Bella, you don't know how happy that makes me." He kisses my lips. "And Alice?!" I nod.

"But don't tell Jasper just yet. Their relationship is still very new. Let her tell him when she's ready, please?" He nods.

"Of course, Bella. My lips are sealed on that topic." I thank him with a kiss.

He pulls me into his arms again. "Welcome home, Bella. Welcome home."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **After all the hesitation and worry on Bella's part, finally she has made up her mind! While I put together the next chapter, I'd love to know what your thoughts are on this one. Reviews are a requirement to be able to do this. Take care.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note; **Many thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter. A thank you also to those of you who have stumbled across this story and have honoured me, by putting this story on their Favourities/Story Alerts Lists. This chapter is Edward's POV about the weekend that he and Bella spent together, including a little more of their time together not covered in the previous chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **Twilight is owned by someone else. But we get to play with the characters!

**Pillow Talk**

Everything and more

EPOV

The weekend with Bella was everything that I hoped it would be. I have to admit that when I went to the airport to collect Bella, Emmett and Rose, my stomach was in knots. We hadn't seen each other for a while and even though we talked on the phone every night, it's never the same as facing each other.

As soon as I saw her in the crowd, I realised that my concerns had been a waste of time. Her face lit up when she saw me. She looked a little surprised. Emmett must have kept it quiet that I was going to be there. As she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest, I knew that everything she had said in our conversations, was manifested in that one embrace. I felt my hopes rise that she would decide to move to Chicago sooner rather than later. Holding her close, felt amazing. I knew I was going to find it hard to let her go back to New York after her visit.

After we dropped Emmett and Rose off, the silence in the car was deafening. Sometimes silence is a good thing. Bella seemed to need time to process everything. I had already decided that I would show her some of the city before meeting up with Emmett and Rose later for a meal.

When we arrived at the apartment, my nerves got the better of me. I had trouble getting the damn key in the door! I felt like such an idiot; like I was spending the night with her, for the first time or something. I suppose that's when I realised how much she meant to me and how important the weekend was for both of us.

What if she didn't like the place? I'd spent the morning before going to the airport, tidying up and making sure that there were clean sheets on the bed and made room in the chest of drawers and wardrobe for her things. The place never seemed to get messy these days; I spent very little time in it. Most of my time was spent at the hospital. I was actually looking forward to sharing the place with Bella. I was sure that it would feel more like home with her staying.

But my worries were blown away by her simple statement that she loved it. Her words set me free from any further doubt. Bella is not the kind of woman to say something just for the sake of it. Everything she says, is thought about and said with sincerity.

The moment we kissed, I fell in love with her all over again.

I was relieved when she took control. I had decided that I would just let the whole weekend be about her. Everything at her speed and whatever she wanted, I would give her. I didn't want anything to mess it up.

She was amazing. We held nothing back from each other. That included me telling her, that I loved her. It felt like the right time to say it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was sure that my heart missed a beat, waiting to hear her response. And it was exactly what I had hoped to hear; she loved me too.

Everything seemed to shift to a new level between us. My confidence in everything that I was doing, returned ten fold. When we were ready to leave, I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. How had I got so lucky. One visit to New York and my whole life changed!

On the way to the restaurant I took the long way round, so that she would see some of the sights. As much as New York had it's own charm, Chicago was my home and would hopefully, soon be Bella's too.

Our evening with Emmett and Rose, went well. I must admit that I would have preferred to stay in and order food to be delivered, so that I wouldn't have to share her with anyone. But Bella needed to spend some time with Rose, before she went back to New York. Bella and Rose's friendship runs deep and there was no way that I was going to deny them some time together. I must admit, it was good to see Emmett so relaxed and happy. The impact that Rose had already had on him in such a short time, was amazing. From what Rose said, she was already taking steps to decorate a few rooms in the house. I never thought about how important it is for women to do this. My apartment had always been just how I liked it. But now, I would be only too happy for Bella to add her personality to it.

That idea was confirmed, when she said the words I wanted to hear. She had decided to move to Chicago. I was pleased that it had taken her just a few hours to make up her mind. All that remained was for a date to be fixed. I would just have to be patient. She would need to talk to Alice about the arrangements for them to move here. I was sure that Alice was doing the right thing. Jasper said to me, that the time he spent with her had gone well.

He had never talked about previous relationships with me before. The fact that he spoke so openly about Alice and how much he thought of her, made me realise what kind of affect she had had on him. I felt sure that once Alice had moved to Chicago and they spent more time together, he would be asking her to move in with him soon enough. I'm pleased for my brother. Dad and I have worried about him for a while now. Alice seems to be just the kind of woman to help him settle. Their personalities complimented each other. We would all, finally, be happy.

As promised, Saturday morning, I took Bella to the zoo. We spent most of the time watching the elephants, naturally. I must admit, the new calf was adorable and so was Bella's face as she watched the latest addition walk around on slightly shaky legs and a distinct lack of direction. Bella pointed out to me how the mother never lost sight of her baby and how the rest of the herd helped to look after the baby as well. I could see why she loved them so much. I also realised then, that Bella would, one day, be a wonderful mother. Her capacity to love and care for others was something not lost on me.

When we got back to the apartment we had a few hours spare. Of course, we didn't waste what little time we had left, to spend with each other. The couch got a pretty good work out. I always knew there was a reason behind me buying such a beast of a couch. I would never be able to sit on it again without smiling to myself.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and it was everything that I hoped it would be for Bella. We both ate well, leaving only empty plates and bowls. The whole day had been a success.

After breakfast in bed Sunday morning, neither of us willing to end our time together, all too soon it was time to take Bella to the airport. Rose wanted to be there to say goodbye to her but Bella insisted that she stay at home so that Bella would not become a 'blubbering wreck' saying goodbye. We both managed to keep it together as we hugged each other. I reassured her that I would ring her every evening and she promised to begin the chore of packing, once she had organised a date for her belongings to be shipped. She instructed me to leave as soon as the flight was called. This was not goodbye forever. It was very much a 'see you soon' parting.

As I made my way back to the car, Emmett rang me. His initial questions were based on how well the weekend had gone for Bella and me. I knew there was something else that was bothering him.

"Come on, Emmett. Get to the point." I chided him.

"Edward." He began, "Please don't jump to any conclusions about this but Rose shared something with me that I thought was important enough to tell you."

"Okay, Emmett. What's up?" My stomach churned for some unknown reason as I waited for him to continue.

"Rose told me that a man, who Bella had a bad experience with, may well be spending time, at the weekends, drinking at the bar where Bella works. We have no idea if he is the same person. Only Bella would be able to say. Apparently, the bar staff and Johnny, have said that they will look out for her. I thought you should be aware, Edward." I took a moment to process what he'd said.

"Knowing how independent Bella is, she would not be happy if I interfered." I said, slowly, almost to myself.

"But if you just turned up unannounced for the weekend, she wouldn't send you away, would she?" Emmett had read my mind. I sat in the car, staring at nothing in particular, out of the front windscreen.

"I was just thinking along the same lines, Emmett. Thanks for that. I'll organise to get down there Friday and surprise her. A part of me wishes that you'd said something earlier but thinking logically, that would probably have ruined the weekend." I admitted.

"Exactly, Edward. Just take care when you get there, okay? Don't go in, all guns a blazing. With any luck, it will turn out that it's not the same man." He breathed.

"And if it is, I will deal with him." I stated clearly.

"I have no doubt about that, Edward. Speak to you soon."

"Yes, Emmett. Soon." The sooner Bella moved to Chicago, the better.

The weekend could not arrive fast enough now.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **We will leave Edward for now. The next chapter will be Bella's arrival back in New York and she and Alice getting back to work at the bar. In the meantime you know what you want to do. Review!! Take care.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note; **Thank you so much for the reviews of the previous chapter. I think I've replied to everyone now. Thank you to those of you have added this story to your Favourites/Alerts List. You make me smile. This chapter is written around Bella and Alice's POVs. They are finally back together after their time apart, over the weekend. It is exactly as the title says. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight. I just mess with the characters a bit.

**Pillow Talk **

Questions and Answers

BPOV

As I open the door, I'm greeted with Alice's huge, warm smile. We hug.

"I missed you, Alice." I say, looking into her face.

"What? You spent the weekend with Edward and you missed me?" She laughs.

"Yes, things aren't the same since the three of us aren't together." We walk towards the the lounge.

Alice sits down and I make us a mug of coffee each, in the kitchen.

"So, Alice, how is your sister?" I look over to where she's sitting.

"She's really well. She has a new man in her life." She turns to face me.

"Did you meet him?" I ask, as I make my way over to her.

"Yes. He came over for dinner last night. She's taking things really slowly with him." She nods and takes the mug from my hand.

"Sounds like a good idea, considering all the problems she had with her ex. Did you tell her that you're moving to Chicago?" I make myself comfortable on the couch.

"Yep." Alice settles back, slipping off her shoes and tucking her feet under her.

"And, what did she say?" I take a sip of coffee and put the mug down on the low table.

"She's really happy for me. She didn't see that there would be much opportunity for me, if I moved there." She looks a little hesitant.

"You are sure you want to do this, Alice? You seem a little hesitant."

"Yes, I do. I want to do it for me. If things go as well as they are with Jasper, then that would be great. But if not, well, I'll carry on and make a new life for myself and start to use the qualifications I have, for something worthwhile." She gives a small smile.

"How did things go with Jasper, Alice? On the phone you sounded like your time together went very well." I encourage.

"It did Bella, really well. He stayed the night. He finally made the breakthrough. He took my breath away, Bella." She rests her head on the back of the chair.

"Umm, I think I know what you mean, Alice. Having been in control for such a long time, it's just wonderful not to have to concentrate on anything when I'm with Edward. It's just amazing." I say dreamily.

"Umm, amazing." Alice repeats.

APOV

We both sit in silence for a moment, lost in our own thoughts. I smile to myself. Jasper was amazing. When I think about all that's been holding him back from really, truly enjoying himself, I feel a sense of pride that I've managed to help him to break through the things that were keeping him emotionally captive. One day, Jasper would be able to tell me about his past and then he truly will be free.

All I know is, I want to be the person to help him.

I'm not sure just yet but I think I'm falling for him.

At first I thought that he wouldn't get over his attraction to Bella, but she knew exactly how to tackle that little problem.

The time Jasper and I have spent together, have been the best. No one has ever touched me the way he does. I just hope that he will contact me sometime soon. He did say that he wanted me to see the picture he bought, actually hanging up in his place and he did say that he would visit me again. Even though patience is not one of my strong traits, I think I can make an exception for him. Somehow, I just know he'll be worth it.

"It's going to be so much fun when we move up there, Alice. You're room is lovely and big, with huge windows and you're own bathroom." Bella says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds great, Bella. When d'you think we'll move?" I smile.

"I'm not sure. I feel bad about letting Johnny down. We've only just started working there." She smiles weakly.

"I know what you mean, Bella. But I'm sure that he'll understand. He doesn't seem the type of person to get in the way of people being happy." I encourage.

"We'll have to talk to him when we get to work tomorrow. Talking of work, do you want to take the early shift or shall I?" She asks, tilting her head to one side.

"Humm, let me think. You don't like getting up early, do you? So, I'll take the early shift and I'll see you later in the day." I smile knowlingly.

"Thanks Alice. How about we take turns for the early shift when we're not on the same shift. Deal?" She holds out her hand.

"Deal." We shake on it.

My phone rings. I pull it out of my purse and check the caller ID. It's Jasper!

"Hi." I say. Did I just sigh?

"Hi, Alice. Are you back in New York?" He sounds happy.

"Yes, I got back a couple of hours ago." Bella winks at me and heads for the kitchen.

"How was your weekend?" He asks.

"It was really good to catch up with my sister. It was great to see my nephew and niceces." I answer, smiling.

"I...I miss you, Alice." He whispers.

"You do!" I can't believe he said it.

"Yeah. When can I see you again?" He asks, softly.

"Anytime, Jasper." Trying not to sound too eager.

"How about I come and see you this weekend?" His tone, full of hope.

"Really?" Wow!

"Yep. I don't have any appointments Friday, so I could be there, early afternoon." He sounds so determined.

"That sounds like a really good idea. I'm looking forward to it." I answer, snuggling further back into the chair.

"Do you know which shift you'll be working?" I take another sip of my coffee.

"I'll check on it when I get to work in the morning." I assure him.

"I'll ring again tomorrow evening and you can tell me." He says quietly.

"Yes, I'm doing the early shift, so I'll be home by then." I confirm.

"Good. Alice? I...I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Have you decided yet, where you're going to live?" I can just imagine the little frown lines between his eyebrows.

"Umm, yes. I have." Keep him guessing for just a moment longer.

"And?" He hesitates.

"I've decided to move to Chicago." He breathes, what seems, a sigh of relief. I have made the right decision.

"Great! You're sister wasn't too upset?" How thoughtful of him to ask.

"Not at all. She knows I'd be better off living in a big city. There are more job opportunities." I finish my coffee.

"When d'you think you'll move up here?" Wow! I didn't think he'd ask that question right now.

"Well, we're going to talk to Johnny about it, tomorrow. Bella feels a bit bad about leaving now, since we've only just started working there." I look over to Bella and smile.

"I'm sure he'll understand." That's just what I said.

"That's what I said." My face is beginning to ache. I can't stop smiling.

"Okay, Alice. I've got some paperwork to do before the morning. It was good talking to you." He hesitates for a second. "Until tomorrow."

"Yes, until tomorrow." I shut my phone.

"Alice Brandon, I do believe you are falling for him!" Bella's voice breaks me out of my little daydream.

"Yes, Bella. I think I am." I can't lie. "He's coming to see me at the weekend." I add.

BPOV

"And am I right in thinking, that he may be falling for you?" By the smile on her face, his voice told her as much.

"That's a distinct possibility, Bella." Her eyes glaze over, looking into the distance.

"He'd be a fool not to fall for you. You are so right for him, Alice. I suppose we really are going to have to start packing. The non-essentials, at least." I look around Rose's apartment.

I only have a few things left at mine, that I still have to bring over here and then I hand my keys in. It's beginning to feel like the end of our lives in New York. It'll be good to start afresh.

"It won't take me long to pack. It'll give me a chance to have a good clear out and get rid of all the things I really don't need." Alice answers, thoughtfully.

And then I think of a great idea. "Alice! What would you say to moving here, for the time being?"

"Really?" She looks excited about the idea.

"Of course! There are two bedrooms here, after all. You'll be staying with Edward and me, in Chicago, until you get established. We may as well start now. It would save you a bit of money and we'd keep each other company. What d'you say?"

"I'd love too. I think it's a great idea! Can I bring some stuff over tomorrow?" She's bouncing in the chair.

"Of course. Here let me sort out a key for you. You can bring things over while I'm working." I find the spare key and hand it to her.

"And I'll cook. You'll be hungry when you get in from work, won't you?" She asks, enthusiastically.

"Probably. Thanks Alice." I smile.

"Oh no! Thank you, Bella! You're the best." She stands and moves over to me, giving me a hug. "I'll go now and make a start. This is going to be so much fun!" She kisses my cheek quickly and like a whirlwind, she's gone.

I sit quietly for a moment. I haven't seen her look this happy for a long time.

I make my way to the bedroom to begin on the non-essential packing. This task is bringing me closer to the day that I will finally be with Edward. I can't believe how lucky I am.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **So, now we've caught up with Bella and Alice, I'll have to think about the theme for the next chapter. While I do that and seriously put together another chapter for CW, before people start SHOUTING at me, please feel free to review. Take care.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's note; **Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm sure I've replied to you all now. This chapter is...ummm...well...I don't know. You decide.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight. I just like to use the characters in my stories.

**Pillow Talk**

The Catalyst

"Oh God, Bella! Please tell me that everything is going to be okay." It's not the first time this week, Alice is overcome by nerves.

"Of course it's going to be okay. Jasper isn't the kind of person to rush into anything. You must realise that, Alice." I grip her forearm to gain her attention. She looks at me and nods.

She takes a deep breath as we enter the bar. We're doing the early shift today, with Jasper arriving this afternoon. I'm only here to give her moral support. I could have done with starting later. The packing has been taking up all my spare time. But now it's almost done.

Dave greets us from behind the bar.

"Morning Bella, Alice. Johnny has a few errands to run, so it's just us for a while." He looks over to Alice. "How's the packing going?"

She doesn't answer. I don't think Alice is listening. I divert his attention. "Really well. We're almost done." Dave nods and hesitates, as if he wants to say something else. His face shows defeat as he turns to set up the coffee machine.

With our aprons on and notebooks and pencils stowed away in our pockets, we finish getting the bar ready for the day, working quietly.

Not long after, we have half a dozen customers. Alice seems to have relaxed a bit. The work is taking her mind off Jasper's arrival. A joke is shared and her laughter makes all of us smile.

Johnny returns in time for the lunchtime rush. The weekend feeling has hit early today.

Reinforcements arrive in the form of Kate and Paul. They arrive together, smiling and exchanging news. Have I missed something? As they part company, Kate slips into the office for an apron. Paul watches her. Yep, I missed it! I smile to myself that Kate is happy. She must have realised that not all men are the same as the one she dumped.

When Johnny motions for Alice and me to take a break, he brings over two coffees and sets them down at the end booth. We welcome the break.

"Feeling better now?" I ask, watching her face. She smiles and nods.

"Much better, Bella. I think I'd have gone stir crazy, if I hadn't come into work. We'll stay at his hotel tonight, to spare your blushes." She smiles.

"Too right you will! I don't need to listen to any of your fun while I'm on my own." We laugh.

"Poor Bella! Do you know when he'll have some time off again?" She asks, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I don't ask, Alice. That way I'm not disappointed. What are you wearing tonight?" I set down my empty cup.

"Nothing, I hope!" She giggles.

"Enough of the visuals, Alice. I'm getting back to work." I take the empty cups to the bar. Johnny takes them from me and taps Dave on the shoulder so he can take his break.

Dave nods and grabs a bottle of soda and heads out of the back door. He must need some air.

As usual for a Friday, the atmoshpere is good. The hours pass quickly. The tips are generous. The noise level increases as the working week in New York ends.

There's not a lot of time to talk to the regulars, just a quick hi and a few words between orders.

"Hi, Bella!" A familiar voice greets me as he scans the room.

"Hi, Jasper. I think Alice is serving Marty." I point in the direction of the front window. He nods and makes his way over to that end of the bar.

The difference in him is amazing. Eyes shining, confident and relaxed. Wow!

I watch as he greets Alice with a kiss and a hug. He really missed her. Their embrace tells me all I want to know. There's no turning back for either of them.

A booth becomes empty but not for long. Another group of City suits arrive. As I make my way over, Johnny intercedes.

"I'll take this one Bella." He gives me a nod and redirects me to the end booth.

Moments later, I freeze. The voice I hear, can only belong to one person. Oh shit! Mike. Thank you Johnny.

We're too busy for him to notice me and I concentrate on serving at the other end of the bar. There isn't much time left of my shift. Thank God!

In my peripheral vision he heads for the restroom. I hold my breath for a moment and check the clock. Only thirty minutes to go. I refocus my attention on the next order to be delivered. As he returns to his booth, I have my back to him. Just twenty minutes left. And then my name is called out by a regular.

I turn my head to the customer, trying not to look annoyed. Mike's head is still for a moment and then he turns. I detest my name right now.

His eyes lock with mine, briefly. He smiles, no he smirks. I turn towards the bar. Would the earth just swallow me whole. Now. Please?

Alice signals that she's serving her last customer. My cue to do the same. I lift my tray and move through the crowd to dispense the drinks. The job done, I head for the office. I can't spoil Alice's evening. I say nothing. I make an excuse not to leave with her. I watch as she moves through the bar and exits with Jasper.

As I take a deep breath and convince myself that the bar is too busy for him to notice me leaving, I let down my hair and brush through it. I grab my purse and jacket and walk out, keeping my head down. I leave unnoticed. Reaching the street, I'm able to breathe again. I say goodnight to a group of customers outside and begin my walk. I set a steady pace. It will help to ease the tension. I think about Edward and the phone call that will greet me soon.

With two blocks behind me, I ease my pace but stick with the crowds. I wait to cross the road. My half way point between work and home. Reaching the other side a strong hand grips my shoulder and spins me around.

"That was a bit fucking rude of you, don't you think?" Mike. Not letting go, his eyes are dark as the night begins to take hold. My stomach churns. How do I handle this?

"Please let me go." I plead quietly, not wanting to anger him. I hold his gaze to show I'm not afraid.

"I've found you again. I don't think I can." His tone is resolute and unnerving.

"I'm not the same person anymore. I'm not available anymore." He releases my shoulder, sliding his hand down my arm. His hand rests on mine.

"I need you, Bella." He pleads. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath.

When I open my eyes to speak, he's moved forward and narrowed the gap.

"You can't have me. I'm not available. I can't give you what you want." I try to step back, against the crowds. He stops me, pulling me into his arms. I push against his chest with my hands. His heart is beating fast with anticipation. Mine is beating fast with fear.

To anyone on the street right now, we look like a couple having a falling out. There's nowhere for me to run. I ball my hands and push against him. His arms are locked around my back. He breathes in my scent and shuts his eyes.

"Please, let me go. I can't be what _you_ want me to be." I keep steady and determined.

"And I don't believe you." In one swift movement he releases his hold on me and grabs my wrist, pulling me to the end of the block. I pull against him, twisting my wrist to and fro, without success and wince in pain. I stumble slightly, fighting against his pace.

"Please." I beg. I'm ignored.

"Please!." I beg louder, as we turn the corner.

"Please, let me go!" He turns at my words, pulling me to him again.

"No, Bella. I can't do that!" He spits. I close my eyes as my resolve fails. I can't hold back the tears any longer.

He snorts without pity and I feel him turn again, tugging at my wrist. He hardly moves and then, stops dead.

I hear his voice before I open my eyes.

"Let go of her!" Edward demands.

"And you are?" There are only inches between them. I try again, to get my wrist free from Mike's grip.

"Let go!" He says between gritted teeth, looking down at Mike's hand around my wrist. Anger contorting his face. "Now!" He growls. My tears of relief, flow freely now. Mike stands his ground for no more than thirty seconds. Then lets go of me.

A few people have stopped to stare. When will this end?

"She isn't worth it!" Mike spits back at him. Edward towers over him, keeping his voice low but menacing.

"You're not worth it. Go!" Mike flinches at his words. He looks back at me, glaring, turns on his heel and disappears into the crowd.

I stand, shaking from head to toe. Shock coursing through me. Edward wraps his arms around me. My head is throbbing as I sob into his chest, gasping for breath.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay." He says softly, stroking my head and running his fingers through my hair. "I don't want the details now, Bella, but you are going to have to tell me what that was all about." I nod into his chest. He lifts my face to meet his gaze, his fingers are gentle, under my chin. I snake my arms around his waist. I can't get close enough.

"I thought you were already home." He begins. " When I didn't get an answer, I came looking for you." He takes a deep breath. "God knows, I arrived just in time." He wipes away my tears, tenderly, with his thumbs, holding my face still. My breathing begins to return to some kind of normal pace. The noise of the traffic and people melt away as I concentrate on his dark green eyes.

I balance on my toes to get closer to him. He leans his face down, toward mine. Finally our mouths connect. Breathing in his scent calms me, even more. As he pulls away, he gives me a small, reassuring smile.

"Let's get you back to the apartment. And then, my love, your coming home, with me."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **Who of you out there, would say no, to that offer?! I Leave it up to you, folks, to let me know what you think. Good or bad comments, you know I can handle it. Your words encourage me!! Take care till next time.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note; **Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, added this story to your Favourites/Story Alerts Lists and to those of you who have added little old me to your Favourite Author's List. I am very honoured and tickled pink. This is not quite the last chapter, but we are getting there. After Bella's ordeal with Mike (scum bag), this chapter deals with the aftermath. The POVs are of Edward, Bella and of course the lovely Alice. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight but I love to use the characters and write my own stories.

**Pillow Talk**

Safe and Sound

EPOV

Once I could feel Bella calming down in my arms, we walked back to the apartment, in silence. Bombarding her with questions right now would not be the ideal way of me handling the situation. I was, of course, desperate to find out what _had_ happened and why some maniac was manhandling her and dragging her through the streets of New York.

I couldn't begin to think of what _might_ have happened, if I had not, literally, bumped into the little shit.

As I open the door to the apartment, I breathe a sigh of relief that Alice and Jasper are here; more importantly Alice.

Alice takes one look at Bella's tear stained face, drops her bag at Jasper's feet and rushes towards her. I loosen my grasp on Bella, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh my God, Bella! What happened?" Alice immediately wraps her arms around Bella and walks her to her bedroom. Alice looks over her shoulder at me with questioning eyes. All I can give her in response, is a pained expression, as they disappear into the bedroom.

I pace around for a few minutes, like a caged lion, finally plopping down on to a chair, my body suddenly feeling, heavy and exhausted. The adrenaline rush would have been dealt with if I _had _hit him.

"What happened, Edward?" Jasper asks, his face visibly worried._ I'm _thankful that Jasper is here. Talking to him will help me to keep focus and calm down, right now.

"I went to look for Bella." I begin taking a deep breath. "Thank God I walked the route she always takes! This idiot had her by the wrist and was dragging her down the road." I added. I shut my eyes, tightly, as the memory floods back, invading my mind.

"Do you know who he was?" I nod my head in response, putting my head in my hands. I try to clear thoughts of going to look for him, more than anything else. I have a fairly good idea, as to who he was and what his intentions were.

"I think he was the one that Emmett told me about. Now I know, I made the right decision to come down here, today." I say, rubbing my hands down my face.

"What did you do?" He asks in a hushed tone.

I wring my hands together, cracking my knuckles. "I should've hit him. But I didn't. He wasn't worth it." I spit out, angrily, conscious of keeping my voice low.

I take a deep breath raking my hand through my hair and lean back on the chair, still attempting to remain calm.

"Thank God, you kept your temper." Jasper breathes. "Is Bella hurt, at all?" He adds.

"Her wrist is sore and she's in shock but other than that, she's okay. I'm relieved that Alice was still here." I have never been more relieved to see Alice, than ten minutes ago. I really don' t think I would' ve handled it too well, on my own. I was still, too angry.

"We were just leaving for the hotel. Do you think Bella will want Alice to stay?" Jasper asks, without hesitation.

"I'll go and ask in a minute." I answer, looking in the direction of the bedroom. "I could do with a drink." I added, looking up at my brother.

"Let me see what there is." He responds, heading toward the fridge. He walks back to the living room with a couple of beers in his hand. "Here. This is all there is. Left overs from when Emmett was here, no doubt." I nod and take a mouthful of the cold, amber fluid. I feel the heat in me slightly deminish, as the cold beer travels down my throat. I let out a large sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. I need to keep my thoughts clear, for Bella's sake.

APOV

I hold onto Bella tightly. Her sobs are beginning to fade. She hasn't spoken a word, as yet. She needs time to process whatever has happened to her.

"Oh Alice! We really need to get away from here." She finally says, between deep breaths. I release my hold on her and take her hand in mine.

"Yes, we are honey. Please tell me what happened to you?" I ask, handing her another tissue, so she can wipe away a fresh batch of tears.

"It was Mike." She says slowly. I gasp, hearing his name.

"Where? In the Bar?" I whisper, harshly. I try desparately to remember if I saw him, this evening. I must have missed him. When did he turn up?

"The bar was so busy, you didn't see him." She states, looking down at her hands.

"And you did?! Why didn't you say something, Bella? We would have walked you home." I hug her tightly, again.

"I didn't want to spoil your evening. It's a bit late now, huh?" She looks up at me and smiles weakly.

"Oh, Bella. You should know by now, that anything _you_ need is not going to spoil anything that I intend to do. I know for sure, that you would have done anything for me, in the same situation." I kiss her temple, trying to convey how important a friend, she is to me.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Her voice is small and still a little shaky.

"What the hell have you got be sorry for?! That gutless wonder, is the one who should be sorry." I retort, as gently as possible. "Did Edward punch him?" I know I would have done, even if I could only reach below the belt. Yeah, especially there. He needs to be put out of action for a while, if not, forever.

"No. I think his words and face, were all that were needed, to make him run scared." She answers, her eyes wide at the memory.

"Wow! Edward probably scared the shit out of him, whatever he said." Bella nods in agreement.

"So, you're leaving this weekend, okay?" I state, in a no-nonsense tone.

"There's still so much to do, Alice!" She pleads. Bella is always the one, to worry about something that needs to be done. Not this time!

"No arguments, Bella. I'll stay behind for a couple of days and make sure that our stuff is collected and is on it's way to Chicago. As long as we both have enough clothes for a week, we'll survive." Apart from her toiletries and a suitcase to pack, I know that she can leave this weekend.

"But you can't stay here, on your own." She begins. " What if he sees_ you _in the street?" I hold up my hand for her to stop.

"He wouldn't dare do anything, Bella. Men like him are cowards. Remember he has too much to lose, if he doesn't behave." I won't be going anywhere until our stuff is safely on its way.

When this happened to me, I left everything behind. Including my family. I let my no good, ex brother-in-law, destroy everything I had, back home. He was very much like Mike. He decided for some unknown reason, that he wanted me. I abhor drunken, obsessive men. They're too unpredictable and dangerous. Especially when they don't get what they want.

The memories of why I ran away to New York, will never leave me. They are my constant reminder, not to let any man dictate my life to me, unless I allow him too. It took me a while to realise that I had to take control of my life and not let it happen again. I was never going to be treated like that again. He got what he deserved; kicked out of the house. Of course that didn't mean that I was safe. It was safer for me to move; as far away as possible.

Naturally, with him gone, my sister struggled with money. Three young children, needing clothing and food. It had to be paid for, somehow.

The evening I met Rose and Bella, was the evening I took control of my life. I felt safe and confident in what I was doing and learnt so much, from the two of them. Without a doubt the money was the main factor in my decision, to work with them. It was the difference between feeding myself and/or helping my sister and the kids. It was a no-brainer, as far as I was concerned.

I never did share the whole story with Rose and Bella and I doubt that I ever will. There's no need too. But at least I know exactly how Bella feels right now and that means that I can help her.

That makes a change. Rose and Bella have always looked after me. God knows, that if Bella hadn't worked out what Mike was up to, when we first met him, I might well have ended up being in _this _situation. Now it's my time to look after Bella. And I'm not going to take no for an answer. I give my head a little shake, bringing me back to the situation in hand.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go into the other room and allay Edward's fears." She finally gives me a proper smile. She's no longer shaking and although she looks awful at the moment, I'm sure she will feel stronger after a good nights sleep.

I take her hand and we walk into the living room. Both Edward and Jasper stand up from their seats. I smile at them both, encouragingly.

"I've told Bella, that I'm going to stay here for a couple of days, so that I can make sure our things are collected and shipped out. I can sort out the keys and Rose can deal with the paper work on this place, from Chicago." I smile as Bella nods in agreement.

"I'll stay here with you then, Alice." Jasper says concisely. Oh, how I love this man!

I walk over to the freezer and take out an ice pack, returning to where Bella is standing and place it on her wrist. It looks very sore and will no doubt bruise, but I'm sure with Edward here to look after her, she will be fine.

"Now, Bella. I don't think you need me to stay tonight, do you?" She shakes her head in repsonse. "Edward's here." I add, reassuringly.

I turn to him. "There's a little food in the fridge, but it might not be a bad idea to order something in, once your stomachs have calmed down." I kiss Bella's cheek and hug her again. "I'll see you in the morning, honey."

I turn to face Edward. "Look after her, Edward and thank you." I say pointedly, walking over to him. I reach up and pull his head down, to plant a thank you kiss on his cheek.

Jasper is already at the door with my bag. They need time to talk, without us in the way.

BPOV

I find myself gravitating into Edward's arms once again. The apartment is silent for a moment.

"Can we talk about what happened, love?" He asks, softly. I nod against his chest.

I plop myself down on the couch as he sits on the edge of the coffee table, in front of me. He takes my hands in his and rubs the backs of my hands, soothingly, with his thumbs. He inspects my wrist quickly. Satisfied that there is nothing wrong with it, other than potential bruising, he places the ice pack back on it.

"Mike came into the bar tonight." I begin, calmly. I focus on his face. I need to be able to read his reactions. "I had hoped, with the bar being so busy, that he wouldn't notice me. He didn't, until a customer called out my name." I remember fondly of when my name was called out by Mandy in the coffee shop that day. That was a really good day. I smile at the memory, for a moment.

"Anyway, I managed to leave the bar without him seeing me. Or so I thought. I should have guessed that he wouldn't do anything stupid in the bar. He wouldn't have stood a chance. Johnny knew he was there." I contiunued, grateful that Edward is just listening right now. At the moment, he can't look into my face. I'm not worried, I'll give him time.

"When he grabbed me from behind, I think I realised it was him. I kept calm. It seemed to work, the last time I was with him." I notice Edward wince at my words.

"But obviously this time, he didn't want to take no for an answer." I added. "I was thinking about you Edward, waiting for your phone call. And then suddenly there you were. I couldn't believe my eyes. I'm not going to think about what might have happened, I can't because you showed up and saved me." I lift our entwined hands to my lips and kiss his fingers. He finally looks up at me. There's no anger in his eyes anymore, just worry and love.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you for not ringing me. Thank you for being there, when I needed you the most." I smile at him. He manages to smile in response, albeit a weak one.

EPOV

"It was Emmett, who said something about Mike, you have Rose to thank, for telling him. She knew the potential of his obsession, with you. My gut feeling was that I should be here and now I know why. I'm _never_ going to leave you on your own, unnecessarily, ever again. I love you, Bella. Nothing is going to change that, ever."

I lean forward, detatching one of my hands from her grasp, gently cupping her beautiful face and kiss her lips chastely, trying to show her how much she means to me.

As horrible as this experience has been for her, she is safe. She wasn't seriously hurt, in hospital or missing, somewhere in New York.

She is here, in front of me. And that was more than I could ask for. This beautiful woman has changed my life and now finally, I would be taking her home with me, to Chicago. I really could not be any happier about that prospect.

There were no more questions.

I stand up, taking my phone out of my pocket and straight away swing into action by ordering a Chinese for the two of us to share.

"I'm going to call Rose and Emmett. Explain what's happened and what our plans are. Is that okay with you, Bella?" I look into her face as she stands. I can hardly believe how strong she is, about the whole incident.

"Yes. That'll be a good idea. Give them my love. I'm going to take a shower." She says, quietly, heading for the bathroom.

I pick up the ice pack and put it back in the freezer. Bella may need it later on.

I ring Emmett's number. He answers almost immediately.

"Hey, how is everything?" Emmett asks, sounding a little concerned.

"It was a good thing I turned up, Emmett." I begin.

"What d'you mean? Did something happen?"

"I got here just in time, before it did." Assurance in my tone.

"What are you saying?" I can just imagine him wanting to fly down here and look for Mike.

"I found Bella. He was trying to drag her off somewhere." My stromach churns as I say the words.

"Fuck, Edward! What did you do?"

"Nothing much. I just told him to let go of her. He did, thank God."

"I would have hit him, Edward. But I know you can look pretty frightening when you're angry. You must have scared him, shitless." He says with pride.

"I think I did."

"I take it, Bella's alright?"

"A sore wrist, from when he grabbed her. She was in shock, of course."

"Is she okay now?"

"Yeah, Alice was here when we got back. Alice helped, to calm her down. She's told Bella to move to Chicago this weekend. I'm going to book the flights in the morning."

"Good, what about Alice?"

"She's staying here for a couple of days, with Jasper. She wants to be here when their stuff is collected. Once that's done, they'll join us." I say, relief in my tone, that Alice will be away from potential danger, as well.

"Great, It sounds like everything is organised then. Make sure you tell Jasper to kick his ass, if they see the fucker around."

"Somehow, I don't think he'll be showing his face in this neighbourhood." I breathe deeply.

"I'll let Rosie know what's going on. She's in the bath at the moment. I'll tell her to ring Bella in the morning, rather than tonight." He's more like a brother to me than a cousin.

"Yeah, thanks for that Emmett. We'll see you soon."

"Sure, Eddie. Give Bella our love and look after her." He orders.

"I will. I will." I wouldn't want to do anything else other than that, right now.

I shut my phone, just in time to take delivery of the Chinese.

Bella makes her way back to the living room, looking a lot more like the Bella I know and love. She seems so much more relaxed now.

I quickly dish up the food as she makes herself comfortable on the couch, pulling her bathrobe over her feet, that are tucked under her. We eat quickly. I don't think either of use realised how hungry we were until the food was in front of us.

She turns her attention to me, as she sets her empty plate on the coffee table.

"That was lovely, Edward. Thank you. I needed that." She sighs and leans on my arm. "Did you ring Rose?" She asks, sounding a little sleepy.

"Rose was in the bath. I told Emmett what's going on. He'll get Rose to ring you in the morning. I think it might be a good idea if you get to bed now, don't you? A good night's sleep will do you the world of good. How's your wrist?" I lift the injured wrist to my lips and kiss it gently.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure if I rest it over the next few days, it'll be just fine." She says, in an amazingly brave, matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on, love. Let's get you to bed. I'll quickly tidy up, before I turn in." As she stands, she is slightly unsteady on her feet. I hold onto her shoulders for a moment and then without any hesitation, I lift her up into my arms and carry her to bed. I lay her carefully down, pulling the comforter over her. She gives me a weak smile of thanks. Already her eyelids are heavy. She can hardly keep them open.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll still be with you in the morning. From now on, I'll be with you everyday." I promise. I lean forward and kiss her temple. Her eyelids flutter and then a moment later, they are firmly shut.

Some time later, with the tidying up done, the apartment secure and the lights switched off, I get ready for bed.

I can hear her gently breathing, as she's curled up in a ball, next to me. I feel exhausted. The adrenalin that was coursing through me, when I confronted Mike, screamed at me, to be dealt with. If I were at home, I would probably have gone for a run.

It takes me a while, before I eventually, begin to fall asleep. Too many thoughts are rushing around, in my head. Once again, she seems to gravitate into my arms. I am only too happy, to have her in them. It helps _me_ to keep calm, knowing that she feels safe because I'm holding her, even while she's asleep.

God, how I love this woman.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note; **I hope you did like this chapter. Even if you didn't, I would be happy to hear your opinion in a review. There will be one more chapter (to tidy up any lose ends) and then the Epilogue. So, you wonderful people, while I work on bringing this story to its conclusion, please review. Take care.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note; **Many thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. I hope that I have replied to all of you. Thank you also, those of you who put this story on your Favourites/Story Alerts lists and also put little old me on your Favourite Authors Lists. You are very gracious. So, here we are with the final chapter. It's all schmaltz and fluff and good stuff. This chapter is written in Edward and Bella's POVs. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight but I have thoroughly enjoyed using the characters for this story.

**Pillow Talk**

Come fly with me

EPOV

Saturday morning, greets us with sunshine, streaming through the chinks in the verticle blind. I slip out of bed and put a pot of coffee on, rushing back to Bella's side, while it brews.

She stirs, slowly opening her eyes. Her hair is wild, mirroring mine. We smile at each other.

"Good morning." She whispers dryly. "Is that coffee, I can smell?" I nod. "Good. My throat is parched." As she sits up in bed, I go and pour out two cups of the morning elixir, handing her a cup and settling myself back in bed.

"Umm, this is lovely, Edward. Thank you." I smile knowing that from now on, I will always be waking up, with her at my side.

"No problem. You won't be doing very much, for the time being. You need to rest your wrist as much as possible. Does it hurt very much this morning?" It looks quite painful to me. The bruising is beginning to come out. The red marks are now turning purple. She shakes her head. Brave as usual.

"I'd like to go and see Laurent today. It'll be my last chance. I don't intend on coming back to New York, in the foreseeable future." I frown at her, forming a plan. I'm not going to let her go on her own.

"I'll walk with you and while your spending time with Laurent, maybe he can do your hair. A treat from me. I'm sure it'll make you feel better. I'll arrange for all the boxes to be shipped and I'll go to the bar and talk to Johnny." She opens her moth as if to protest. I place my index finger over her, all too tempting, lips.

"You ring me when your done, and then we can get together with Alice and Jasper and go out for a late lunch." I say, gently. "No arguements. Okay?" She nods, in defeat, but smiles.

"I love you, Edward. Have I told you that lately?" Her questioning eyes, are wide.

"No, not recently." I pout. She reaches forward and kisses my mouth. I so want her this morning, but right now, she needs time. We'll be celebrating in our own way, when we get to Chicago. That's one thing I'm sure of.

I make us some toast for breakfast and help Bella to dress. I have to concentrate hard on behaving myself as she stands naked before me. Her perfection takes my breath away.

She quickly picks out her clothes and I help to zip up her jeans and secure the button. It feels weird to be fastening_ up _her bra. I slip the long sleeved top over her head and she carefully slides her bad wrist through the sleeve. She slips on a pair of flats and I help her with brushing her hair.

Bella waits for me in the living room, while I get ready. I hear her phone ring. She answers it and I smile. It's Rose.

BPOV

"Hi, Rose." I manage to sound cheerful as I answer the phone.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Rose sounds panicked.

"I am fine, Rose. Really. I have nothing more than a sore wrist." I try to sound strong.

"My God, Bella what if he had..." I cut her off before she can add anything more.

"Nothing else happened, Rose. I'm not going to think about what _could _have happened. I'm okay. Edward's been looking after me."

"From what I hear, Edward was an absolute hero. Mind you, if I'd been with you, I'd have put the idiot in hospital or better still, I'd have ripped his head off or at least his manhood. He should be locked up or something."

"Well, one day, he'll pick on the wrong person and may be, that's what _will_ happen to him." End of subject. He doesn't deserve any more of my thoughts.

"Emmett said that your moving up here, this weekend." She sounds excited about the prospect. I miss her too, very much.

"Yep. It's good isn't it? I really do want to get away from here, now. Rose?"

"Yes, honey?" She replies, softly.

"You don't think this is a rushed decision, do you?" My nerves are getting the better of me.

"Not at all. Your plan to move, has just been brought forward, by a couple of weeks." I nod to myself, absorbing her reassuring words.

"Yes, everything is packed. I just have to pack a suitcase for the week and I'm done." I sigh, as I realise the enormity of this move.

"Get Edward to ring, when he's got the flights organised. We can come and pick you both up from the airport, okay?"

"Will do. Thank you."

"No poroblem, honey. I can't wait to get you up here and see you again. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Rose.

"Give Alice my love, when you see her."

"Will do. Till later."

"Yep. Later." I shut my phone and smile. My heart is warmed by all the love and concern, that my friends are lavishing on me. They are the best.

I turn in the couch, to call out to Edward and catch sight of him standing in the doorway, casually leaning aginst the doorjamb. A shiver runs up my spine, as to how gorgeous he looks. What have I done, to deserve this amazing man?! I focus my mind, back on the message I need to deliver.

"Rose said for you to ring, when you've booked the flights. Emmett will pick us up from the airport." I smile.

"I'll do that. It'll save a lot of time, if he does. Right, are you ready to go?" He asks, pushing himself from the frame.

"Yes, I really could do with a walk this morning." I stand, placing my phone in my back pocket and picking up my purse. I take Edward's hand, as we leave the apartment block.

Even after everything that happened, yesterday evening, I'm not nervous about walking down the street. Edward being with me, is all the confidence boost I need.

We reach the salon. Edward holds the door open for me, as we enter. Laurent sees me straight away.

"Sweetheart! It's been such a long time." He abandons the hair that he's been working on, to greet me warmly with a kiss and hug. He smiles at Edward and offers his hand. "It's good to see you again, Edward." He says, as they shake hands.

"Laurent," Edward begins. "Bella is moving to Chicago this weekend." Laurent's face beams at his words. "Could you possibly fit Bella in, this morning? It's my treat, so I'll settle up with you when I collect her."

Laurent nods enthusiastically. "Of course, anything for my sweetheart. I've missed tending to her hair." He immediately reaches out and runs his fingers through it, no doubt thinking about what he would like to do with it.

"Thanks for that, Laurent." Edward nods. He leans forward and kisses my mouth.

"Remember to ring me, when you're finished. See you later, my love." He smiles and waves as he leaves the salon.

"Oh, my. He really _is_ in love with you, my girl." Laurent says, smiling at me and sighing. "Come and take a seat. I'll get one of the girls to get you a coffee. I won't be long." He lowers his voice to just whisper, leaning in. "I've nearly finished with that one." He says, motioning with his head. "She has very uninspiring hair, darling, unlike yours, of course." I giggle as he walks away and takes up his position behind the 'uninspiring' head of hair.

Half an hour later and my hair has been washed, deep conditioned and Laurent has given me a soothing head massage. His fingers are almost as magical as Edward's, but for very different reasons, of course.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetheart. But I have my own good news." His excitement, can hardly be contained.

I beg him to continue, with my eyes.

"Felix has asked me to move to Italy. We're going to be living together!" He pauses to guage my reaction. All I can do is smile at his reflection in the mirror. I've never seen him so happy. "He says that I'll be able to set up a salon over there, no problem. I must admit I'm a little nervous." He adds, chuckling to himself.

"Setting up your business over there, will be easy, Laurent." I chide. I know he'll have women queuing up, to have him tend their tresses.

"No, not that, girl. Moving in with Felix! I haven't shared my life with anyone for quite some time now and he has never lived with anyone, apart from his mother, when she was alive." He retortes, playfully.

"Oh, Laurent, you'll be absolutely fine! Felix is a lovely man and so are you. You are perfect for each other." New York's loss, is Italy's gain.

"I know you're right, Bella. I think being a little nervous is a good thing, anyway. It's similar to when I go in for a competition. Nerves make sure that I don't make too many mistakes." he nods to himself as if processing a thought. "I'll be fine." He adds, smiling at me once again.

"When are you leaving?"

"At the end of the month. Felix is away on a case at the moment and then he's going to take a few weeks off, to help with the move and to help me settle in. I've begun learning Italian these last couple of weeks, in order to prepare." He answers, positively.

"Well done, Laurent. That's a really good idea." I nod, carefully, so as not to disturb his creativity.

"You know, Felix's offer still stands. More so now, that I'm going to be living over there. We would love it, if you came out to Italy, to visit."

"Thank you, Laurent. Before I leave you'll have to write down the address and number and we'll organise something as soon as we can."

"Wonderful. Bella! You look amazing, if I do say so myself. Your hair needed a little trim." He stands back to admire his work.

My hair hasn't looked this good for some weeks, I admit to myself. He has formed large curls, framing my face and tumbling like a waterfall, down my back. The man is a genius.

I quitely wait for Edward to collect me. As he enters the salon and sees me, his face lights up.

"You look wonderful, Bella." His voice is soft and his breath fans my cheek, before the kiss.

He turns to Laurent. "Thank you, Laurent. Perfection as always. I was wondering. Do you know of anyone who could possibly take over your job, of looking after Bella's hair, once we get to Chicago?"

"Laurent nods and smiles. "I know just the person. His name is Demetri and he runs a lovely salon up there." Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, he quickly jots down the details and on the reverse, the number and address for Italy. "Just tell him that Laurent sent you, Bella." Handing the details to me "Oh, and you can tell him my good news, too. When I speak to you next, I want you to tell me how green with envy he looked, at hearing the news." He smiles and winks at me, wickedly. I'm sure those details, will be divulged, another time.

As Edward pays the bill, Laurent and I say goodbye. "I wish you all the luck in the world, my darling." He smiles.

"And you, Laurent." I hug him warmly

"Be sure to give my best to Alice and of course, Rose, won't you? Maybe once in a while Rose might like to get her hair done by Demetri. He is ten times more gay than I am. I'm sure he will keep you very amused." I will miss this man.

We wave to Laurent as we leave the salon and head towards the hotel where Jasper and Alice are waiting for us to join them, for a late lunch.

The four of us, go over the final arrangements that Edward has organised. Our belongings are going to be collected first thing Monday morning, which means that Alice and Jasper can travel up to Chicago, later that day. It will cause the least amount of disruption to Jasper's appointments book, that way.

"What did Johnny say?" I ask, with slight hesitation. Alice looks over at Edward too.

"I explained everything. I thought it best to be honest with him. He's barred _him_ from the bar from now on. Johnny is also going to tell all the bar owners that he knows, about _him, _so that they can keep him away. A united front against that man, is the best form of attack." He falls silent for a moment, looking over at Jasper. They both nod to each other.

"Johnny was sad, that you were both leaving so soon, but asked me to pass on his best wishes." He added, smiling.

My stomach is suddenly hit by a fresh wave of nerves. What was it Laurent said? Nerves are good. They help you make less mistakes. All I need to focus on, is how good I feel, about leaving New York and the reason why. Edward. Everything else, will fall into place.

Alice breaks me out of my reverie.

"I'm, so excited about moving in with the two of you." Alice is almost bouncing in her chair. "For the next few days, Bella, while Edward is at work, I'm going look after you. I'll be able to help with all the unpacking, when the boxes arrive." I'm not going to argue with her. I could do with her help and her company.

"You will spend some time with _me_, won't you Ali?" Jasper asks softly and smiles, kissing the back of her hand. Alice literally melts, under his gaze.

"Of course I will, Jazz. That goes without saying." She replies wistfully. "You don't think I can spend every single day and night away from _you_, do you?"

"No, because I certainly can't stay away from you, not now." I know he's telling her the truth.

"Oh, Jazz. You say the sweetest things." Alice gushes.

Edward reaches for my hand. "I know exactly what he means, my love." Peering at me from under his lashes, as he kisses the top of my hand. Boy, they graduated with honours!

"Umm. What time is our flight, Edward?" Asking softly, with a grin. "I can't wait, to go home." His bright green eyes, altering, to a racing green hue. Very dangerous!

"You have two hours to pack. I'll help." Then leaning in, a little closer. " What would you like to do, when we get home?" He whispers, seductively.

"As little as possible." I smile.

Leaning forward, even closer, skimming my ear with his lips. "Don't worry about that, my love. I intend to do _all_ the work." He stands and takes my hand in his.

"We'll see you in a couple of days, Alice. Jasper, look after Alice and thank you." The men nod to each other, smiling. The brotherly bond in full flow.

"Let's go, Bella. Chicago awaits."

God, how I love this man!

**The End**

**Author's note;** I really hope you enjoyed the ending to this story. Sad it's over? Don't worry, I have an Epilogue for you. I will post this soon. In the meantime, you know the drill. Review ladies, review! You know you want too. Take care.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note; **Many thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. You have all been very kind and amazing, the way you have taken to this story. At the beginning, when I posted the first chapter, I wasn't even sure that anyone would bother to review. The few who did, spurred me on. So, on with the Epilogue, in Bella's POV. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight, I just use my imagination to play with the characters.

**Pillow Talk**

Epilogue

"Hi, Bella!" Alice takes the seat next to me. We greet each other warmly. "Is Rose going to make it today?"

"Yep, she rang me a few minutes ago. Got held up in traffic." I take a sip of my iced tea. "So, how's work?"

Alice smiles, broadly. "They're giving me a promotion."

"Promotion! Already!. Wow, Alice that's huge. You've only been there, what, five minutes?" I pull her to me and give her another hug.

"I know. Well, they couldn't exactly overlook my talents, could they? I'm the best window dresser they've ever had." She replies, smugly, spooning off the foam from her coffee.

"So, what are you? In charge now?" She's making me work for all the info.

"Yep. They want me to start supervising the other stores, as well." She smiles, self-satisfied.

"Did you ever dream that you'd get a job like this, Alice?" I ask, wistfully.

"I was sure I would, one day. That day just came sooner than I thought." She replies with surity in her tone.

We both look over to the door and sure enough, there is Rose, looking gorgeous as ever. She sets her drink down on the table and walks around the table to greet us with a kiss. We haven't seen her for a few weeks.

"Hi, Bella. Beautiful as ever! And Alice! Shit girl. Where did you get that tan?" Rose rubs Alice's hand, as if she may have used fake tan.

"We went down to Mexico for a couple of weeks." Alice replies, grinning.

"Did you spend anytime in your room?!" Alice giggles at Rose's question.

"We had a private villa, with a pool, so we didn't have to go inside, Rose." Alice winks.

"Good God, girl, have you no boundaries?" Rose retorts.

"Not when it comes to not being seen, no." Alice seductively licks another mound of foam from her spoon. I nudge her in the ribs and we giggle at Rose like a pair of teenagers. Finally Rose smiles.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me how _I_ am?" She looks at us intently. We give in.

"Okay, Rose. So, how are you?" Alice asks, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Look." Rose reaches her hand across the table, to us.

"Wow! Let me get my sunglasses on first! You could've warned me!" I can't believe the size of the rock on her finger.

"It's beautiful Rose. Did you choose it?" Alice asks, glibly.

Rose's face is a picture. Her mouth is open and her bright blue eyes, are as wide as saucers.

"Hell, no! Em chose it all by himself. He only gave it to me, last night." She huffs, feinging hurt feelings that we doubted his abilities at choosing a fantastic engagement ring.

"I saw it coming." Alice says, in a matter of fact way.

"You might have told me, Alice. When he got down on one knee, I was a blubbering wreck. I was cooking at the time." She breathes, shutting her eyes at the memory.

"Figures. Food is the next thing closest to his heart, other than you." I smile, sweetly, taking another sip of my drink.

"Yep, like I've always said, Bella." Then all three of us recite her words of wisdom. "Be a chef in the kitchen and a whore in the bedroom!" We burst out giggling. I'm just thankful we're tucked away, in a quiet corner of the coffee shop.

"When d'you think he'll take you up the aisle?" Alice muses.

"In about six months. Once he's got his company up and running, there'll be no more travelling. He's asked me to oversee the staging of the houses, when their complete." Rose's eyes sparkle at the thought of being in charge of such a project.

"You're going to have so much fun with that." Alice chirps, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. In the meantime the internet business is doing pretty well. I don't suppose either of you know of anyone, who wants to buy a '62 Corvette Stingray in Roman Red?" A what?

"Uh, no! But I could always suggest that we use it in a window display!" Alice stares off into the distance. No doubt another idea, is taking shape, in that pretty little head of hers. It's almost certain, to get her on the next rung of the career ladder.

"Are you going on the road again, soon?" I ask Rose, as she takes another sip of her straight black coffee.

"Yeah, next week. Where going to a place called Forks, in Washington State. Sounds weird to me. Anyway, apparently it rains a lot, so I'll have to get me a nice looking rain jacket." She nods, no doubt imagining the accessories that she will need to buy, to accompany a new coat.

Forks. Where have I heard that name before?

Yes, I remember, Tyler. Yes, Tyler came from Forks. I focus back to Rose.

"I really don't know how Emmett can afford you. You buy a new wardrobe almost everytime you go on a trip." I snort.

"He doesn't mind. He says that I'm his best asset, when we go away. Apparently, I inspire him." She says, dreamily.

Alice laughs a little too loud. "Yeah, I'll bet, Rose! Whatever floats your boat, hey?" Rose smiles and nods, in response, ignoring Alice's goading.

"Has Edward started at Carlisle's hospital yet, Bella?" Rose asks me, finishing her coffee.

"He starts next week. All three of them are excited about working together. Jasper started there two weeks ago and Jake will be joining them when he's qualified. Hey, talking about Jake. Did you know that he dated not one, but three girls last week!" I look at them both, grinning.

"Man whore." Rose says simply.

"I think it's great!" Alice begins. "It's about time he enjoyed himself. Studying all the time must be soooo stressful. He doesn't do as much kickboxing as he used too, does he, Bella?" She adds, cheekily, giving me a wink.

"No, not since his trip to New York, last year. Funny that." I reply, failing miserably at trying to keep a straight face.

"Bella, you are so bad, girl!" Rose says, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "But I'm proud of you. He was wasted, hiding behind books all the time." She adds, sweeping back her hair from her neck and fanning herself. "God, is it me or is it hot in here?"

"It's probably you, Rose. Hey, your not pregnant are you?" I ask with wide eyes.

She's silent for a moment, as if she's visualising a calender. "Umm, well, I don't think so. I may have to get back to you on that one, Bella."

"Wow, Rose. What if you are? Are you going to walk up the aisle fat?" Alice puffs out her cheeks, as she says the word fat.

"Oh, stop it, Alice!" Rose snaps. "If I am, then we'll either get married sooner or wait until it arrives. I'm not going to worry about that right now." It's good to hear her being so blaze about having children. She's been so scared to even think about the possibilty, until recently, when Emmett said he wanted to try for one.

"Are you going to be here for the official opening of the hospital, Rose?" Alice asks, in order to change the subject.

"Yes, we'd really love to be there. After all, Em did give Carlisle some sound advice on a few things. He actually saved Carlisle a small fortune." Rose smiles, proudly.

"Yeah that was an amazing day, wasn't it? They ended up being able to buy another MRI machine." I add. This project has been the whole family's pride and joy.

"And will you be around for the fourth?" Alice adds.

"Yep, Em has never missed the fourth! Is Carlisle organising the catering, again?" Rose asks, looking at the two of us.

"He hasn't said anything, yet. So, I assume he is." I answer, shrugging my shoulders. "I suppose I'd better ring him and find out what he's got planned." I add.

It's been at least a week since I spoke to Carlisle and about a month, since I last saw him. But I know he's well and happy.

"Is he still dating Lizzie?" Rose asks, with interest.

"Yes, they seem to be getting on so well. I think she turned him down on the job offer, though. She probably thinks it's too soon in their relationship, to be working together, just yet. She would be good to have on board though. Knowing what nurses can be like, she'd be ideal to keep them in check." Alice and Rose nod at me in agreement.

"I like her. She makes him smile." Alice chirps. Rose and I smile at each other. Each for different reasons.

"And what have you been doing, Bella?" Rose enquires, her left eyebrow, arched.

"The spare bedroom is finished." I reply, sweeping my hair back from my neck, to cool down.

"And?" Rose pushes. Alice just smiles. She's probably guessed already.

"We've painted it blue." I sit back and brace myself for the noise. They both squeal at the same time.

"A boy! I just knew it would be, Bella. I didn't want to spoil the surprise when you went for your scan." Alice hugs me, rubbing my back.

"Well done, Bella." Rose, beams. "Only a few weeks to go. You are okay, aren't you?" She asks, looking concerned. I'm only just passed the time when I lost my first child, all those years ago. Everything is going well with this pregnancy.

"Rose, sweetheart I do have a Doctor in the house and Carlisle on call, if I can't get hold of Edward." I remind her. "The poor darling is so obsessed, he scans the baby's heartbeat every night before we go to bed." I add, smiling. Edward could not be more proud. The day I told him I thought I might be pregnant, he immediately went out and bought a test for me to do. When the test revealed the bold blue line, he picked me up and kissed my face for what seemed like an eternity. I think you could safely say, he was happy.

There was a family gathering in January, so we decided to tell the rest of the family the good news, then. Carlisle was ecstatic. He could hardly wait to become a grandfather. Jasper was also, very pleased. It seemed to push him in the direction, of finally asking Alice to move in with him. She had begun living between our apartment and his, not long after we moved to Chicago. My pregnancy was the perfect excuse for Alice to move. And I know that it won't be long before there is a ring on her finger too. She told me so. So, it will happen.

I sit quietly for a moment listening to Rose and Alice exchange more news. I love these two women like sisters. I would do anything for them. I know they would do anything for me. To see them so happy makes me happy.

Alice has worked a small miracle with Jasper. He never looks more content and at ease, than when Alice is at his side. Apart from work and our twice monthly 'gossip time', they are inseparable.

Rose and Emmett; well, they can fight like cat and dog, but as Rose puts it, the make up sex, is simply the best! Rose will never change and thank God, that is just how Emmett loves her. He's just thankful that he hasn't given her a reason, yet, to use her right hook. He has been warned!

Edward successfully, moved over to paediatrics and has never regretted that decision. I certainly will not be panicking, when little Joshua Edward isn't feeling well. He will be the most cherished child on Edward's list.

And when I've got some time on my hands and I'm done with nappy changing and sleepless nights, I'm going to re-acquaint myself with education and tackle psychology, as Edward suggested, some time ago.

I have never been so happy, since I became Mrs Cullen. Edward whisked me off to Vegas, a month after I moved to Chicago. We got married the next day, spent two days in our room and then went back to Chicago, to break the news to the family. They were overjoyed, but a little disappointed that we didn't have a traditional wedding. So, Carlisle did what he does best. He organised a party, to celebrate our union, at his large, mansion of a house. He hired caterers and music, inviting everyone that he could think of, to make the day a success. His pride in his family knows no bounds.

If I had my life again, I would change very little of it. A perfect life would have included meeting Edward so much sooner. But hey, would I have appreciated everything that I have now? I think somehow, that I may have taken it for granted.

A sudden kick takes me by surprise and jolts me out of my time spent reminiscing. I stroke the side of my stomach. "Hey you in there." I say softly. "Give mommy a break. Not long now and you'll meet everyone." I add, tickling his foot, pushing from the inside.

Alice smiles at me and instinctively, rests her hand on my swollen stomach. She giggles at his movements. Rose can't resist. She walks around the table and bends down next to me, resting her head on the side of my stomach.

"He's going to be beautiful, Bella. And we are going to spoil him, something major!" She says softly, her eyes welling with tears.

She stands and kisses the top of my head. "I have to go now, you three. Shopping to do and then packing. We'll see you all on the fourth!" She adds, blowing Alice a kiss and heading for the door.

"She's pregnant!" Alice declares, triumphantly, as we watch Rose leave.

"Wonderful!" I breathe.

We've learnt not to question Alice and her internal knowledge. She seemed able to predict everything that was of any importance in our lives, correctly, when she moved to Chicago. Very odd.

"Let me help you to the car, Bella. I'll take you to your appointment. I take it Edward's going to be there?" I nod to answer her and finish my drink.

"You make sure he gets you home as soon as possible, so you can get some rest. God knows, you should get some now. When he arrives," She says pointing to my stomache. "He's going to have you running around like a headless chicken for a while. Trust me." She smiles, knowlingly, taking my arm and helping me to stand. I have reached the point where I can no longer even see my feet, when I stand.

"Thanks for that Alice. Your the best."

One Month Later......

Joshua arrived two weeks early. A bouncing nine pounds and five ounces of pure, baby joy. He has my eyes and his daddy's distinctive hair colour. He'll break hearts when he's older.

"Thank you, my love." Edward whispers, when I finally stop crying tears of joy, that he has arrived safely and is perfect in every way.

"I would say that the pleasure was all mine. Well, up to a point, it was." I grimace, as I struggle to sit up in the bed a little more, in order to get ready for Joshua's first feed.

My breath hitches, as I watch Edward look down at our son's beautiful face. He kisses the top of Joshua's messy hair. "Is it alright if the visitor's come in now, love?"

"Of course. We can't keep the family waiting, can we?" He carefully, places Joshua in my arms and kisses my mouth before he turns to the door and holds it open.

The room fills up very quickly. It's weird to see the men of this family, stand in this room and turn to mush at the sight of a baby.

First Carlisle steps forward and greets his first grandson. His face is full of pride. "Well done, Bella. He is beautiful. Are you feeling okay?" I nod and smile in reply. "Christmas is going to be wonderful, this year." He muses, looking at Joshua's little face.

Then Jasper and Alice, say hello. "Welcome to our family.... Joshua." Alice gives me a knowing smile. How does she do that? We hadn't told the family, yet!

"Welcome, Joshua." Jasper says, softly. He kisses my forehead and Alice gives me a hug, wrapping her arm around Joshua, too.

"Joshua is a lovely name." Rose breathes, as she and Emmett, greet him and kiss my cheek. "You will let us babysit, won't you? We need all the practice we can get!"

"Of course! Any time!" I reply. Rose is just beginning to to show.

Jake steps forward, reaching out his large hand to stroke Joshua's cheek. "Well done, Bella. He's a big boy. The next one might be even bigger!" He grins.

"The next one!" I half exclaim, giving him a death glare. He tries to stiffle his laughter and hide in the corner of the room, from me, like a naughty puppy.

"Well, Joshua, this is your family." I say, softly. "You'll get to know them all, very quickly." He gives a perfect yawn in reply, his little mouth forming a perfect o shape.

His eyelids flutter and as if he is overcome by sheer exhaustion, he begins to breath rhythmically and fall into a deep sleep.

Slowly and quietly and family exit the room.

"He is absolutely perfect, Bella. Aside from meeting you and you becoming my wife, I have never been so happy. Even if it is rather early to be thinking about it, I really do think that Joshua should have a brother or sister to grow up with. In the meantime, I've begun to look for a family home for us. I think a couple more bedrooms might not be a bad idea, don't you?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. With a garden for them to play in?"

"Absolutely, Bella. Ask for anything and it's yours, my love."

He leans over to me and kisses my mouth, gently kissing Joshua's head, once again.

"I love you, Edward." I say, leaning back into the pillows, fatigue suddenly overwhelming me. Edward gently takes Joshua from me, placing him back in the basinette, next to my bed. I reach out to Edward and take his hand in mine. "With all my heart." I add.

"And I, my love, love you too, with all my heart."

**Author's note; **Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Take care.


End file.
